Better Together
by Breese
Summary: Bella nunca imaginou que um dia se apaixonaria por um homem casado, então imagine o que acontece quando ela descobre que seu namorado mais velho, Edward, é na verdade o marido da irmã mais velha de sua melhor amiga...
1. Prólogo

_Bom, aqui está mais uma fic, que será postada caso receba algum tipo de comentário, quero dizer, apóio de leitores. _

_Espero que gostem, e me digam se devo postar ou não aqui. _

_Por Favor._

* * *

**Better Together**

**Prólogo**

**.**

**.**

Eu fechei meus olhos tentando me controlar.

A loucura do momento era demais para que todas as emoções ficassem presas e eu simplesmente aceitasse o que acontecia.

Eu queria correr de onde estava, gritar para que ele me deixasse em paz e simplesmente continuar minha vida como eu estava vivendo nos últimos anos, como se ele nunca tivesse aparecido. Mas eu seria boba demais em acreditar que mesmo que ele fosse embora e me deixasse em paz, as coisas voltariam a ser como no dia antes de ontem.

A menina ingênua e boba que existia dentro de mim era forte demais para evitar que Edward desaparecesse da minha mente, e com ele tão perto e falando o que falava era o suficiente para fazer que ela ganhasse mais força contra a mulher forte e decidida que eu havia me tornado sem muita preparação.

Era quase cruel o que Edward Masen conseguia fazer comigo, mesmo que ninguém além de mim mesma pudesse ter noção disso.

- Bella, por favor – Ele falou chamando minha atenção. Minha viagem em meus pensamentos havia demorado mais que eu pensava, e quando olhei ao meu redor percebi que ele já tinha se servido com mais uma taça de seu caro vinho importado.

O prato a minha frente não tinha mais o perfume agradável que tinha quando chegou, e minhas mãos tremiam sobre meu colo.

Eu realmente não sabia o que fazer, ou pelo menos o que pensar. Não era uma situação fácil que envolvia apenas Isabella e Edward. Era uma situação complicada e que envolvia mais gente que eu e ele poderíamos pensar.

- Por que você voltou? – Perguntei em um fio de voz fraco. Eu desejava ser forte suficiente para não começar a chorar como a pessoa fraca que eu estava me sentindo.

Os últimos anos haviam passado e ele não estava comigo. Eu havia superado tudo o que Edward havia feito. Eu havia passado por cima da confusão que ele havia causado na minha já complicada vida. E então, quando finalmente eu alcanço meu mais perfeito estado de harmonia da minha vida, ele simplesmente aparece com a lembrança do que ele havia feito comigo, pedindo mais uma oportunidade como se nada houvesse acontecido para nos trazer onde estávamos no momento.

E o pior de tudo era a que aquela menininha ingênua e sonhadora que conseguia causar noites de choro e momentos em que eu me sentia a pessoa mais sozinha no mundo, estava conseguindo ser forte o suficiente para me prender naquela cadeira cara do restaurante caro que não era nada mais que a verdadeira realidade de Edward.

- Eu prometi que eu voltaria, Bella. Você sabe que eu prometi, e também sabe que eu cumpro minhas promessas.

- Para falar a verdade eu não sei. Eu consigo pensar em mais de uma promessa que você quebrou comigo – Respondi sendo o mais seca que eu conseguia ser com ele.

- Eu sei... – Ele começou, e um sorriso torto e que gritava dor brotou em seu rosto.

- Você sabe? – Perguntei um pouco mais corajosa em relação à reação que eu tinha. De repente as lembranças dos últimos anos brotaram em minha mente e eu conseguia visualizar a bagunça que ele havia causado até mesmo em minha aparência – Você sabe? Você viu como eu fiquei depois do que você fez, e ainda assim você teve coragem de ir embora, ainda dizendo que me amava. Sério Edward, você tem uma estranha maneira de amar as pessoas. Mas isso não é o que importa, porque eu passei por cima daquela fase e agora eu estou muito bem sem você em minha vida.

- Bella...

- Não, eu não quero saber. Eu quero que você me deixe em paz e esqueça a minha existência. Volte para a sua esposa e seus filhos, ou para a sua nova amante. Eu não vou mais prestar a esse papel de meretriz para ter meu apartamento invadido por sua esposa e passar por tudo aquilo novamente. Eu não vou mais cair em suas mentiras.

Antes que Edward pudesse falar qualquer coisa, no entanto, eu afastei a cadeira da mesa e em apenas um movimento puxei minha bolsa e casaco de onde estava, tendo certeza de que não tinha deixado nada de importante para trás antes de sair daquela área reservada do restaurante... Antes de definitivamente sair da vida de Edward Masen.

* * *

**E então, o que acharam? Devo postar ou não? O primeiro capitulo depende apenas das respostas, ele já está pronto e tudo mais.**

**Beijos, e uma boa semana.**


	2. Have you ever seen the rain

Better Together

**Capitulo I - Have You Ever Seen The Rain?**

**.**

**.**

Someone told me long ago  
There's a calm before the storm  
I know  
It's been comin' for some time  
When it's over, so they say  
It'll rain a sunny day  
I know  
Shinin' down like water

.

.

_25 de agosto__ de 2006.__  
_

Eu realmente não estava mais conseguindo conter a angustia que as surpresas me causavam. Ao meu lado, parecendo entender quase perfeitamente o que eu estava pensando, Edward apertava minha mão como se quisesse me acalmar, e em troca eu apenas lhe dava um olhar mortífero, que eu realmente esperava que fosse suficiente para que ele parasse com aquele mistério.

Três dias e quase doze horas haviam se passado desde que ele entrara em meu apartamento dizendo que eu deveria arrumar minhas malas e desfazer qualquer plano que eu pudesse ter para o final de semana adiantado. Suas mãos faziam gestos exagerados, e o sorriso em seu rosto era quase deslumbrante demais naquele dia.

- Por que você simplesmente não me diz para onde estamos indo? – Perguntei impaciente, batendo o pé como uma garotinha mimada. Estávamos no carro dele há mais de uma hora e meia, e eu nem sequer poderia ter uma idéia de para onde estávamos rumando, uma vez que meus conhecimentos geográficos sobre aquele estado eram reduzidos a quase nada. Eu mal sabia dirigir até a cidade que eu passei alguns feriados da minha infância.

Edward rio, e isso me irritou, mas apenas o suficiente para que eu deixasse um suspiro sair de meus pulmões e eu deixasse de prestar atenção ao meu redor. Quero dizer, a paisagem do lado de fora era realmente bonita. Árvores altas e cheias de verde se misturando com o relevo do estado, e o sol brilhando de uma maneira tão intensa que quase podia me cegar. Era de fazer qualquer pessoa ficar impressionada.

- Você vai adorar, eu prometo – Edward falou depois de um tempo em silêncio, eu podia ouvir perfeitamente o desconforto que ele tinha em manter a tal surpresa de mim.

- Eu nem sei por que estamos viajando... – Murmurei por baixo a minha respiração, mas ele podia me ouvir com perfeição – Quero dizer, Lauren nem sequer estará no apartamento nesse fim de semana, nós poderíamos aproveitar o tempo juntos, você sabe... Não? Quero dizer, faz um tempo que a gente tem o apartamento inteiro só para nós dois...

Minha voz tremeu, e minha mão fez o mesmo ao apertar a bainha da camiseta que eu usava. Já fazia um tempo que eu Edward não tínhamos um tempo de sozinho de verdade, pelo menos um momento em que pudéssemos ficar sozinhos sem nos incomodar em fazer barulho e nos controlar.

- Você realmente quer dizer o que está tentando me falar? – Ele perguntou com aquele tom de brincadeira em sua voz. A mão direita dele saiu do volante e deitou sobre minha perna, e eu não consegui evitar a urgência de apertar seus dedos embaixo dos meus.

- Eu realmente acho que precisamos de um pouco de aventura, com Lauren por perto nunca é tão bom quanto quando estamos sozinhos – Respondi sincera, era fácil demais ser eu mesma quando estava sozinha com Edward, mas mesmo assim eu continuava corando como uma adolescente tímida – Eu pensei que, com a saída de Lauren nesse fim de semana, eu e você talvez pudéssemos aproveitar que eu vou ter o apartamento só pra mim.

A história era que eu e Edward quase nunca tínhamos tempo sozinhos. Ele trabalhava e viajava muito, e eu iria me formar na faculdade no começo de dezembro, devido a alguns atrasos da minha turma, ao mesmo tempo que tentava me destacar no estágio a fim de manter a vaga que eu tinha como algo definitivo até o fim do semestre. Ou seja, nós dois estávamos focados demais com nosso mundo profissional para passarmos nossos intervalos juntos, o que muitas vezes acabavam por nem mesmo se coincidirem.

Eu havia conhecido Edward há pouco menos que um ano, em uma bela tarde de fim de dezembro, para ser mais exata no dia de natal. Meu pai havia resolvido viajar durante o feriado, logo fazendo com que eu ficasse sem destino algum ao não ser passar a noite de natal sozinha ou na casa de alguma amiga. Minha melhor amiga, no entanto, estava terminando sua faculdade e havia ganhado alguns meses na França para aumentar o valor de seu currículo, e eu era tímida demais para aceitar o convite que a mãe dela havia feito. No dia de natal, então, eu simplesmente caminhei três quadras depois do meu apartamento para encontrar um pouco de calor e entretenimento em um bistrô onde eu pelo menos tinha a chance de fazer algo que eu gostava.

No segundo andar, um pouco escondido dos outros clientes, tinha um piano de calda no qual eu adorava tocar quando me davam permissão, e para minha maior alegria naquele dia a gerente do bistrô praticamente me presenteou o piano. Edward estava lá, naquele dia, fazendo exatamente o mesmo que, e foi nesse dia que nos falamos pela primeira vez.

Nossa relação foi completamente platônica nos três primeiros meses. Primeiro ele começou a aparecer no mesmo bistrô todos os dias, seguido após aquele, no mesmo horário das cinco, e depois de uma semana nós estávamos interagindo como velhos e bons amigos. Nosso horário era sagrado e todos os dias nos veríamos para conversar sobre o dia ou qualquer outra besteira. A situação se desenrolou até que três meses depois eu e ele resolvemos que trocaríamos o café por um jantar.

Eu estava tão nervosa naquela noite, que a única coisa que eu conseguia lembrar com clareza era o olhar penetrante e decidido que Edward me deu antes de eu finalmente descobrir o que era beijar uma pessoa que você tinha certeza que significava mais que uma paixãozinha de escola.

A noite do beijo havia acontecido há mais ou menos uns cinco meses, e esses meses estavam sendo os melhores da minha vida. Edward nunca chegou a me pedir realmente em namoro, mas foi assim que ele se referiu ao garçom que deu em cima de mim da última vez que saímos para jantar juntos. Nossa relação nunca havia sido gritada em livres pulmões para todos ouvirem, para falar a verdade era algo bem reservado que poucos conheciam, não porque eu e ele tínhamos vergonha um do outro, mas sim porque nós dois éramos completamente diferentes.

Eu era uma garota de cidade pequena cujos pais se separaram quando eu tinha mais ou menos alguns meses de vida. Fui criada por minha mãe por quase toda a minha vida, e passei um bom tempo morando na agitada e quente Jacksonville, onde eu ganhei um padrasto que me tratava quase tão bem quanto meu pai. Eu tinha vinte e um anos, estava me formando em Comunicação com um diploma em letras e literatura na universidade de Tacoma, e o sonho da minha vida era ter um futuro simples e reservada como qualquer outra mulher americana.

Edward Masen, por outro lado, era um dos homens mais e lindos e inebriantes que eu já vira na minha vida. Com sua postura que exalava poder e dono de um charme que era para todos os gostos, ele era um importante homem de negócios, que – ele fazia questão de nunca me deixar esquecer – não precisava se preocupar com dinheiro ao todo. Ele tinha aquela áurea que dava medo mais que ao mesmo tempo seduzia. Mas o que mais o fazia diferente de mim era o fato dele ter trinta e dois anos de idade, fazendo-o ser exatamente dez anos e três meses mais velho que eu.

Eu tinha certeza que meu pai terá uma sincope quando descobrir sobre meu namorado.

- Está vendo, não demorou muito para chegarmos – A voz de Edward acordou. A visão embaçada e uma dor latejante em minha testa foram suficientes para que eu percebesse que havia dormido com meu rosto encostado na janela do carro. A risada de Edward me chamou a atenção – Você está vendo aquele ponto marrom?

Meus olhos não demoraram a localizar o ''ponto marrom'' que Edward se referia. Um cercado de madeira escura circulava uma área banhada por uma rama verde e brilhante, com algumas flores coloridas em um ponto ou outro. No centro, estava algo que eu chamaria de uma pequena casinha de madeira, construída com uma escada a sua frente que com certeza levava para um ambiente quente e decorado com uma chaminé que tinha sua saída para fora do telhado.

A realização do que estava acontecendo demorou quase dois minutos inteiros para acontecer, e quando aconteceu, Edward já havia terminado o espaço que nos separava da adorável e simples casa. Ele já havia até mesmo estacionado o carro perto da escadaria.

- Edward... – Minha voz falhou quando não consegui lembrar as outras palavras que queria dizer. Eu estava tão focada na imagem fora do carro, que foi quase uma surpresa ver a satisfação na expressão de Edward quando me virei para olhá-lo – Sério, eu não acredito que você está fazendo isso.

- Bom, eu acho que vai ser muito prazeroso fazer você acreditar então – Ele respondeu, tirando o sinto de segurança para então se inclinar e depositar um beijo em minha boca. As borboletas do meu estômago nunca se acostumavam com a sensação que os lábios deles causavam em mim – Agora vamos arrumar as coisas lá dentro antes que eu perca o resto do meu controle aqui. Eu realmente não pensei que essa viagem pudesse demorar tanto.

Em um piscar de olhos Edward estava abrindo a porta de seu lado, e eu ainda estava mentalmente afetada com a surpresa para agir com rapidez. No momento em que Edward abriu minha porta e ofereceu apoio para que eu saísse do carro, eu tinha apenas desfeito o sinto de segurança.

- Que lugar é esse? E por que viemos para cá? – Perguntei curiosa enquanto caminhávamos até a traseira do carro para buscar nossas coisas. Eu agradecia intensamente por conhecer meu namorado ao ponto de trazer todos os tipos de peças de roupas possíveis, aliás, Edward Masen era imprevisível.

- Esse chalé está na minha família há anos – Ele respondeu, quase dando de ombros quando pegou minha bolsa e colocou no chão para pegar depois, claramente ele não permitiria que eu subisse as escadas carregando qualquer coisa que não fosse eu mesma. Fiquei surpresa quando ele se referiu a casa como um chalé, pois aquilo era grande demais para ser confundido com uma coisa tão simples e pequena – Meus pais costumavam passar algum tempo aqui durante o verão, pois tem um lago não muito longe daqui. Então eu pensei, por que eu mesmo não vinha descobrir o que era passar o verão aqui? O tempo na cidade está terrível, e eu realmente queria passar esse fim de semana inteiro com você sem ter a chance de ter um vizinho ou qualquer coisa para nos incomodar. Eu pensei nesse chalé e decidi trazer você aqui, tem uma moça que mora em uma cidade próxima, ela costumava cuidar do chalé quando meus pais passavam o tempo aqui, e eu pedi que ela arrumasse as coisas para nós nesse fim de semana. Tem comida...

Eu não permiti que ele continuasse falando, pois estava explodindo de tanta emoção que não consegui evitar a vontade de simplesmente lhe agradecer da melhor maneira que eu conseguia pensar, o que acabava por ser algo que me agradava muito.

- Hey, por que você está nervoso? – Perguntei separando minimamente nossos lábios. O sorriso em meu rosto parecia ser um reflexo do sorriso de Edward.

- Só estou com medo de que você não goste... Não são muitas mulheres que gostam da idéia de passar o final de semana perdidas no meio do nada em uma casinha pequena...

- Bom, eu estou muito feliz com sua idéia. Para ser sincera eu gosto tanto disso que acho que passaria o resto da minha vida perdida no meio do nada dentro de uma casinha pequena, contando que você estivesse do meu lado, é claro.

- Você gostou? – Ele perguntou menos nervoso que antes.

- Sim, eu amei a surpresa, Edward. Muito obrigada – Respondi sincera – Acho que na minha mala tem algo que possa ser suficiente para lhe agradecer propriamente.

A idéia do que eu e ele poderíamos fazer naquele fim de semana me causou um arrepio de excitação.

- Ok, então vamos entrar e fazer você me agradecer, propriamente – Ele respondeu dando um beijo na ponta de meu nariz.

Eu era um dos seres humanos mais descoordenados na face da Terra, e Edward sabia disso quase tanto como eu. No tempo que nos conhecíamos, eu já havia quebrado meu pulso uma vez, caído da escada duas vezes em menos de um mês de intervalo, até que me proibiram de usá-la, e até mesmo havia conseguido torcer o tornozelo durante uma caminhada no parque. Edward definitivamente estava cansado de me levar ou ter que ir ao hospital me buscar, e por conta disso eu fui banida da responsabilidade de carregar malas pela escada.

Nós não tínhamos uma grande bagagem. Eram apenas duas pequenas bolsas minhas, e uma bolsa que mais parecia uma maleta de Edward. Ele ainda havia trazido algo parecido com uma cesta, o que tinha algumas coisas para comermos durante o tempo que ficássemos ali.

A casinha era tão receptiva quanto eu havia imaginado. O interior era refrescante e todo de uma madeira que eu poderia dizer ser carvalho. Tinha um pequeno sofá vermelho no centro, de frente para uma lareira muito fofa e uma mesa cheia de pequenas fotos que eu não conseguia enxergar direito. Atrás do sofá tinha uma mesa com três lugares ao redor, um balcão pequeno e pintando de um verde que combinava com a decoração, e atrás do balcão estava a pequena cozinha, cujo eu conseguia identifica apenas dois armários, um fogão e uma pequena e velha geladeira.

Logo após o sofá, na parede oposta à entrada, tinha uma grande abertura coberta apenas por uma cortina de cores claras, eu podia ver uma cama grande no espaço, e já podia imaginar que seria ali onde eu e Edward passaríamos uma boa parte do nosso tempo.

Edward me deixou sozinha para buscar o resto das coisas no carro, e eu caminhei em direção a lareira, atraída pela paisagem que entrava pela janela aberta que ficava ali perto. Estava tudo verde, com algumas árvores de pinheiro sendo iluminadas pelo sol. Eu podia ver o lago que Edward havia citado. E eu podia até mesmo ver um pouco do relevo da região. Minha atenção, no entanto, se desprendeu da paisagem para se focar sobre as fotografias que ficavam sobre a lareira.

Eram muitas, no mínimo uns seis porta-retratos com fotos diferentes de um casal que sorria em todas elas. Os cenários eram sempre diferentes, mas o olhar e o sorriso pareciam sempre o mesmo. Meu coração se apertou quando eu foquei em uma foto onde o casal parecia está dividindo espaço no mesmo sofá vermelho que estava quase do meu lado, e isso me fez acreditar que aquele lugar deveria ser muito especial e sagrado para Edward.

- Hey, você gostou do que está vendo? – A voz de Edward tirou minha atenção das fotos. Eu nem havia percebido que ele havia voltado, mas fiquei feliz em saber que ele não precisaria mais voltar para o lado de fora, eu finalmente o tinha apenas para mim.

- Acho que estou apaixonada – Respondi mais sincera que nunca. Eu tinha certeza que meus olhos e sorriso confirmavam minha fala.

Caminhei em direção a Edward com os braços já abertos. De repente o casaco que eu usava estava me incomodando, e tudo o que eu desejava era ter ele me aquecendo sem nenhum tipo de tecido entre nós dois.

- Nós realmente teremos o fim de semana só par nós dois? Sem ninguém? – Perguntei quando cheguei a seu abraço. O fato de ele ser um pouco mais que vinte centímetros mais alto que eu, era algo que quase não me incomodava mais, pois isso permitia que eu encostasse minha cabeça contra seu peito e tivesse a chance de escutar o barulho de seu coração batendo. Eu adorava aquilo.

- Sim, e o melhor é que nós nem sequer temos uma razão para sair daqui antes do fim de tarde de domingo, o que você acha disso? – Ele perguntou, e eu podia sentir seus dedos provocando minha pele por baixo da camiseta que eu usava.

- Eu acho que não deveríamos perder mais nenhum segundo – Respondi, finalmente levantando minha cabeça para que pudesse lhe beijar.

Os braços de Edward logo estavam abraçando minha cintura, levantando meu corpo para que tivéssemos a mesma altura. Ele me carregou até onde eu suspeitava ser o quarto, e tudo o que eu sabia era que no segundo seguinte eu estava sendo jogada em um colchão fofo. Edward a minha frente sorria com seus pensamentos sendo denunciados em seu olhar, e em resposta eu comecei a empurrar meus sapatos para fora de meus pés.

O ambiente quente, a idéia de estarmos sozinhos no meio do nada, e o simples fato de meu namorado ter mais uma vez provado o quanto eu era importante para ele, era algo que me deixava incrivelmente excitada, e aquela mulher danadinha e cheia de idéias parecia ganhar mais espaço que nunca.

- Você tem alguma noção do que você faz comigo, Isabella? – Ele perguntou, usando meu nome inteiro. Eu sempre me sentia mais excitada quando ele me chamava daquela maneira.

- Por que você não me mostra? – Provoquei.

Minhas roupas pareceram evaporar de meu corpo, e eu podia dizer o mesmo sobre as peças de roupa dele. Logo ele estava em cima de mim, com seu corpo nu e quente da maneira que eu mais amava.

- Eu não sei se vou querer ir embora daqui – Sussurrei em gemidos enquanto sentia Edward brincar com meu pescoço. Meus olhos fechados ignoravam o ambiente, e tudo o que eu fazia era sentir os músculos de Edward contra meus dedos.

- Bom, talvez essa não seja uma idéia tão ruim assim – Ele respondeu.

Edward gargalhou da expressão esperançosa que meu rosto assumiu, e no segundo seguinte ele estava me empurrando para o centro da cama, ao mesmo tempo em que me beijava em todas as partes possíveis do rosto e pescoço. Sua mão esquerda brincava com meu seio esquerdo, e tudo o que eu queria era que ele nunca parasse aquilo.

.

.

.

Eu ainda estava em êxtase quando criei coragem para abrir meus olhos. O cansaço era quase nada comparado à sensação que eu tinha naquele momento, os poucos minutos que eu havia dormido depois de fazer amor com meu namorado por mais tempo e vezes que eu conseguia lembrar eram suficientes para que eu sentisse revigorada, e tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em um plano para ter Edward de novo.

Minhas mãos viajaram pelo colchão ao meu lado, procurando pelo corpo que eu não conseguia sentir. Mas ele não estava ali, ao meu lado, se recuperando como eu. O colchão estava frio e vazio.

Em um piscar de olhos eu estava sentada na cama, com noção de que meu cabelo estava uma verdadeira loucura. O edredom que estava em cima de mim mal conseguia cobrir a parte de cima de meu corpo, mas eu não poderia me importar menos. Eu queria Edward e isso era tudo o que importava.

Suspirei fundo, e então fiquei em silêncio, tentando escutar qualquer barulho que pudesse me dar alguma pista de onde estava Edward.

Primeiro escutei o vento soprando e batendo nos galhos das árvores até chegar às janelas de vidro da casa onde estávamos. Foi só então que notei que o quarto em si tinha uma grande porta de vidro coberta por uma cortina escura que estava um pouco aberta, e assim eu podia ver uma sacada que eu ainda não havia notado. E depois, quase me surpreendendo, escutei a voz de Edward soar com um pouco de rispidez em suas palavras.

Atordoada e com o cenho franzido, pulei da cama e em um piscar de olhos estava me vestindo com a camiseta de botões que Edward havia usado durante a viagem. Percebi que a bolsa dele estava aberta sobre uma cadeira no canto do quarto, ao lado de uma porta onde eu acreditava ser o banheiro. Talvez que não tivesse dormido por apenas alguns minutos, concluí quando percebi que ele havia tido tempo de tomar um banho e trocar de roupa.

Eu havia fechado apenas três botões e dado um jeito de colocar um par de meias no meu pé antes de meter meus pés no sapato, ao mesmo tempo em que caminhava em direção a voz de Edward. Meus passos eram quase surdos quando comparados a voz alta e estressada de Edward.

Ele não estava na sala, como eu havia pensando, mas a porta da frente estava entreaberta, e logo concluí que ele deveria está lá fora, gritando com quem quer fosse pelo celular, uma vez que eu não conseguia escutar a voz de uma segunda pessoa.

- Eu já falei, Irina – Escutei Edward dizer com a voz um pouco mais controlada, mas ainda assim estava alta suficiente para que eu escutasse. Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, tempo suficiente para que eu chegasse à porta e o encontrasse na pequena varanda da frente. Ele olhava a paisagem e estava de costas para mim, mas eu sabia que o gesto de passar a mão nos cabelos era algo que significava que ele estava nervoso – Não, eu não vou chegar antes de segunda.

As perguntas de quem era Irina e a razão dela ter o poder de fazer Edward ficar daquela maneira, eram coisas que não paravam de aparecer na minha cabeça. Eu nunca o havia visto daquela maneira. Céus, Edward era uma das pessoas mais pacientes e calmas que eu conhecia, e eu tinha que admitir que era eu quem sempre puxava a discussões entre nós dois.

- Não – Ele respondeu parecendo querer soletrar a palavra, tamanho era o estresse em sua voz. Eu dei um passo para trás, assustada com aquela parte dele que eu não conhecia – Eu sei que é importante para você, mas você tem que sacrificar algumas caso você realmente goste da vida que tem de...

Suspirei fundo, definitivamente não entendo absolutamente nada. Eu tinha certeza que ele não estava falando com a assistente dele, pois o nome dela era algo parecido com Maggie, e ela já havia recebido a notificação de Edward para nunca o interromper quando estava comigo.

- Eu falo com você quando chegar em casa na segunda – Ele falou por fim, a mão mais uma vez bagunçou seu cabelo – Não Irina, eu não vou ter tempo de sair as compras para você.

Dessa vez eu fiquei ainda mais curiosa. Onde essa Irina pensava que Edward estava? Era evidente que onde quer que estivéssemos não era um centro de compras.

- Chicago está ótima, quente como você imaginava, mas está bem – Ele respondeu, ficando calado por alguns segundos antes de continuar – Eu estou cansado, o vôo foi longo e preciso descansar. Ok, eu também, tchau.

Ele estava com pressa em terminar a ligação, e eu tinha quase certeza que a pessoa do outro lado – Irina ou quem quer que fosse – havia percebido isso. Ele deslizou o aparelho em seu bolso da calça, e depois mais uma vez bagunçou o cabelo, dando-me a idéia de que ele realmente estava tenso.

Mas isso era o que me preocupava de menos. A curiosidade dentro de mim borbulhava com sede de respostas. Eu queria saber com quem ele falava e por que ele estava mentindo para ela, por mais irritante que essa mulher pudesse ser.

Passou-se alguns segundos, eu nem mesmo havia percebido o quanto, de tão perdida em meus pensamentos que eu estava. Só fui perceber que ainda estava parada na entrada da casa com um Edward tenso parado a minha frente, quando ele virou-se para me encontrar a pouca distância dele.

Sua boca se abriu, mas as palavras não chagaram a mim tão rápidas quantas as minhas chegaram a ele.

- Quem é Irina e por que você estava mentindo para ela no telefone?

**Fim do capitulo.

* * *

**

O que acharam? De verdade, por favor...

Oh, o Edward pode ser o que for por trair a esposa com a Bella e mentir para as duas, mas ainda assim é um fofo com a Bells... Quero dizer, hoje em dia não são muitos os homens que pensam em fazer surpresas...

**Lorena:** Acho que toda mulher deseja um Edward na vida, eu ainda não desisti de encontrar o meu.

**Ana:** A Bella vai ser um pouco bobinha nessa primeira fase da fic, mas depois...

**Lu Bass:** Fico feliz que tenha gostado, espero que continue lendo.

**Pseudoescritra: **Eu realmente só consegui tempo para postar agora, me perdoe se demorei.

**Ma Andrade:** Aí está, espero que tenha gostado.

**Vic P**: Que bom que gostou, e muito obrigada pelo apóio.

**Lillah Cullen**: Bom, fico muito feliz em saber que você gostas das minhas fics, de verdade. My New Sun? Eu estou pensando, passei um tempo sem animação para ela, mas de vez em quando eu escrevo um pouco lá, entende? Eu tenho que ver meu tempo, pois agora está reduzido a quase nada, mal tenho meus fins de semana. Mas quem sabe? O que achou desse cap?

**Bom, minha queridas, eu provavelmente vou postar mais no domingo, ok? O que vocês acharam desse cap? **

**Beijos e até mais.**


	3. You and Me

**Better Together**

**Capítulo II – You and me.**

.

.

_What day is it_

_And in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With Nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people and_

_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

.

.

- Bella? – A voz de Edward soou com surpresa, quase como se não fosse evidente que eu estava ali. Seu rosto pálido e congelado na expressão surpresa aos poucos ganhava um pouco de cor e mobilidade.

Um sorriso fraco e rápido passou por sua expressão antes de mais uma vez ele bagunçar seus cabelos, evidenciando o nervosismo que eu podia sentir de longe. Seus dedos grandes e brancos apertaram a ponta de seu nariz, e isso simplesmente confirmava o fato de algo está errado.

Eu podia quase imaginar minha expressão curiosa e mandona ao exigir por uma explicação, e como eu conhecia Edward quase tão bem quanto a mim mesma, eu podia ver seus pensamentos formando mil coisas que ele poderia utilizar para responder a minha pergunta.

- Quem é Irina e por que você estava mentindo para ela pelo telefone? – Repeti a pergunta como se eu fosse capaz de falar apenas aquilo.

Edward ergueu a mão para me puxar para um abraço, mas então dei um passo para trás, sabendo que não seria capaz de brigar com ele caso ele simplesmente me envolvesse em seu abraço.

- Ninguém, Irina é apenas uma conhecida, e eu estava me livrando dela do melhor jeito que eu conheço – Ele respondeu rápido, suas palavras não combinavam com o olhar apreensivo que ele me mandava.

Eu o olhei nos olhos, esperando a confirmação da resposta, mas não consegui encontrar nada ali. Ele estava mentindo.

- Não minta para mim, Edward – Pedi, dando mais um passo para trás na esperança de aumentar o espaço que Edward insistia em diminuir.

Mas ele não respondeu. Não em palavra pelo menos. No segundo em que a questão deixou meus lábios Edward já estava a minha frente, com suas duas mãos abraçando meus braços e seu rosto a uma distancia tão mínima do meu rosto, que eu acreditava ser impossível diminuirmos aquilo. A respiração deixava seus lábios e tocavam os meus causando cócegas antecipadas na minha boca.

- Vamos esquecer isso, ok? Eu e você não passamos tanto tempo em um carro para chegarmos ao paraíso para termos uma briga por causa de uma pessoa tão insignificante, certo? – Ele perguntou dando aquele sorriso torto.

Rolei meus olhos, puxando meus braços de seu aperto ao mesmo tempo em que dava um passo para trás. Eu não era exatamente o tipo de mulher que brigava por qualquer coisa. Mas eu também não era o tipo que tolerava mentiras. Eu as odiava com uma grande paixão.

- Edward, eu não acho que vou simplesmente esquecer o que acabei de presenciar, e não tente mentir para mim novamente. Quem é Irina e por que você estava mentindo para ela?

Dessa vez ele que rolou os olhos. O suspiro exasperado preencheu o silêncio momentâneo entre nós dois. Meus olhos, porém, nunca deixaram de observar seu rosto. Ele parecia decidir se me respondia sinceramente ou fazia qualquer outra coisa.

No entanto, antes que ele pudesse fazer a decisão, o toque de seu celular ecoou entre nós dois e até eu pude sentir o aparelho vibrar. Seu olhar deixou o meu e nós dois focamos nossa atenção no celular, e eu desejei poder ver quem era que estava ligando.

- Alô? – Edward respondeu rapidamente, o tom de alivio estava evidente em sua voz.

Suspirei fundo, e então dei as costas para ele e entrei na casa, fechando a porta atrás de mim com um pouco de força, mas não caminhei até o quarto quando me vi sozinha. Pelo contrario, encostei-me à madeira e esperei que Edward falasse alto suficiente para que eu escutasse.

Para meu azar ele estava falando baixo, e eu mal conseguia identificar qualquer coisa que não fosse o riso que ele deixava escapar livremente.

Frustrada com aquilo tudo, bufei como uma criança e caminhei até o quarto, decidida a tomar um banho e esfriar minha cabeça.

A água fria era quase uma terapia, e por um momento eu tive a leve lembrança dos tempos em que eu morava na praia e um banho gelado era tudo o que eu desejava. Na época, eu tinha mais ou menos uns doze anos, minha mãe havia acabado de assinar os papeis que a tornavam esposa de Phil Dwyer, e os dois não poderiam ter vivido uma fase mais alucinante em suas vidas.

Dei um suspiro quando terminei o banho e me olhei no espelho, meus cabelos estavam molhados e pingando nas pontas. Eu odiava quando isso acontecia. A toalha que eu usava logo estava enxugando meus cabelos, e foi só então que percebi que havia esquecido meu secador no banheiro do meu quarto.

Vesti o vestido leve e solto que havia separado e depois calcei minhas sandálias. Quando decidi que meu cabelo estava o mais seco que uma toalha conseguia secar, e depois de pentear até consegui colocá-lo da maneira que eu queria, percebi que ao havia mais nada que me prendesse ali.

Eu realmente não queria encarar Edward agora, pois eu ainda estava chateada pelo o que ele havia feito. Eu odiava mentiras e ele sabia disse melhor que ninguém.

Quando saí do banheiro, fui levada até a sala pelo perfume delicioso de algo que não conseguia identificar. Edward estava lá, exatamente como eu imaginava. Ele ainda vestia as mesmas roupas de antes, mas dessa vez seu celular estava jogado sobre o sofá, e suas mãos seguravam uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças. Ele não percebeu minha chegada até que finalmente colocou os itens sobre a mesa.

- Hey, você terminou o banho – Ele falou. Um pouco de nervosismo estava em sua voz.

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntei com o cenho franzido. A mesa estava enfeitada com uma toalha branca e velas vermelhas haviam sido acesas. Ao fundo eu conseguia escutar uma melodia de piano encher o ambiente, mas não conseguia perceber de onde vinha.

- Bom, você não achou que eu descartaria a chance de ter um jantar com você, não? – Ele respondeu, e qualquer fantasma de nervosismo havia sumido de sua expressão. Seu sorriso torto era confiante, assim como o olhar ansioso que ele me mandava.

- Jantar? – Perguntei confusa.

Edward Masen era um homem de muitos talentos, principalmente quando eles envolviam suas mãos, mas cozinhar definitivamente não era um deles.

- Não se preocupe, eu nem sequer sei como usar esse fogão – Ele falou acenando com a cabeça em direção a pequena cozinha – Vera, a senhora que cuida do chalé, ligou para avisar que meu pedido de jantar estava pronto e que ela já estava no caminho. Eu tive certeza de que ela havia preparado nosso favorito para essa noite.

- Foi ela quem ligou naquela hora? – Perguntei confusa, mas dessa vez deixando de ficar congelada onde estava, decidida a ajudar Edward a terminar de arrumar as coisas.

- Sim, ela queria ter certeza de que não teria surpresa alguma quando chegasse aqui – Ele respondeu rindo.

Edward não permitiu que eu o ajudasse. Ele apenas puxou a cadeira que eu deveria me sentar e depois me serviu um pouco de vinho. Eu o assisti indo e voltando no espaço de dois metros por duas vezes, enquanto ele trazia os pratos da noite.

De repente a tensão vivida por nós dois havia sido colocada de lado, e eu havia decido que aproveitaria o jantar e deixaria aquele assunto para depois do jantar, ou qualquer outra coisa que ele havia planejado para aquela noite.

Ele sentou-se ao meu lado, serviu-se de vinho, e então permitiu que eu descobrisse o que jantaríamos naquela noite. Raviolli de Cogumelos, isso me fez sorrir. Aquele havia sido o prato que eu havia pedido no nosso primeiro jantar, e como o bom e cavalheiro que Edward era, ele apenas pediu que o garçom lhe trouxesse o mesmo.

- E então, o que você acha de fazermos um pouco de caminhada amanhã de manhã? – Edward perguntou quando estávamos no meio do jantar. Minha taça de vinho estava na metade.

- Você é louco? Eu provavelmente vou fazer você me carregar de voltar para casa. Quais são as chances de eu quebrar meu pé ao tropeçar em um galho? – Perguntei rindo. Edward conseguia ser absurdo.

- Seriam as mesmas de eu a deixar se machucar – Ele respondeu apertando a ponta de meu nariz entre seus dedos. Um beijo rápido tocou minha testa, e eu senti minhas bochechas ganharem um pouco de calor – Vamos lá, Bella. Eu não vou deixar você se machucar, e caso você prefira, eu posso carregar você durante todo o caminho.

- Para onde iríamos?

- Há uma clareira que descobri quando era criança. Eu posso dizer que lá é meu lugar secreto de todos os tempos, e eu queria dividir isso com você – Ele respondeu sincero, a ansiedade em seu olhar estava mais que evidente.

Seria uma grande mentira afirmar que eu não gostava de ver como Edward se comportava como um adolescente inseguro quando ele estava comigo. Seus desejos ganhavam voz e imediatamente ele tinha aquele olhar pidão e inseguro, como se tivesse medo de estar fazendo algo que pudesse me desagradar. Eu adorava aquela sensação que só ele conseguia causar em meu corpo, e cada dia eu tinha mais certeza que estava apaixonada por ele.

- É bom que esta clareira valha a pena o peso que você carregar amanhã – Respondi fazendo Edward se inclinar na cadeira ao meu lado para me dar um beijo.

.

.

.

Eu estava exausta, suada e com uma dor quase insuportável no meu tornozelo esquerdo. Não conseguia lembrar quando fora a última vez que eu havia andado tanto em minha vida, nem mesmo nos passeios que eu tinha com meu pai, fosse aos parques de diversão que ele me levava, ou nos acampamentos que fazíamos quando eu passava as férias de verão com ele.

É claro que Edward já havia me dado seu próprio cantil de água, e até mesmo havia feito eu comer uma barra de cereal no meio do caminho, pois estava me achando muito pálida durante a caminhada. Ele nem sequer tinha noção do que eu havia feito com meu próprio tornozelo há exatos quinze minutos, ou então ele realmente estaria me carregando como havia prometido na noite anterior.

- Vai demorar muito? – Perguntei com a voz um pouco cansada.

Quando aceitei a idéia de fazermos aquela caminhada, eu não fazia idéia de que ela seria tão longa como estava sendo. Eu e Edward havíamos acordado cedo naquela manhã, e estava mais ou menos escuro quando trancamos o chalé e caminhamos em direção ás árvores.

- Não, já estamos chegando – Ele garantiu sorrindo, sua mão apertou a minha como se assim fosse ma passar coragem – Mas se você quiser parar...

- Não, vamos continuar. Eu estou ansiosa para conhecer essa bendita clareira.

Edward riu ao meu lado. Eu adorava o som de sorriso, era algo gracioso e musical. Seu rosto sempre ganhava uma glória quando ele sorria, e eu adorava presenciar aquilo.

- E então, que tal me contar como você conheceu esse lugar? – Perguntei depois de uns cinco minutos de silêncio. Eu estava começando a me preocupar a com possibilidade de estarmos perdidos.

- Você realmente quer saber? – Ele perguntou fazendo uma careta nada feliz.

- Ah, qual é a graça de irmos se você não me contar como a encontrou? – Perguntei com o sorriso que eu sabia que ele não conseguia escapar – Aliás, como por que você andou tanto?

Edward estava prestes a responder quando livrou-me de seu olhar e prestou atenção ao que estava em nossa frente. Ele deixou um som que parecia uma risada escapar por entre seus lábios, e então eu o fiz o mesmo que ele, tentando descobrir o que ele havia encontrado.

De repente, a minha frente, tinha uma arvore caída com os galhos formando uma espécie de cortina. Por entre as folhas verdes e brilhantes eu podia ver o sol brilhar, e um colorido parecia vir do outro lado.

- Chegamos – Edward anunciou. Seus passos ficaram apressados, e quando ele alcançou a cortina de folhas, seus braços se livraram delas, permitindo que eu tivesse uma visão mais ampla do que tinha do outro lado.

Eu não vi tudo o que tinha ali até o momento em que atravessei a cortina e entrei na clareira de Edward. O espaço verde e claro me cegou por alguns segundos antes que minha visão se acostumasse com a clareza do lugar, e no instante que consegui olhar tudo ao meu redor, senti os braços de Edward contornarem minha cintura.

- E então, vale à pena caminharmos toda essa distancia? – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Sem duvida alguma – Sussurrei em resposta.

O lugar era perfeito, do tipo que você acreditava existir apenas nas imaginações mais férteis. Era claro, aberto, verde e colorido de flores do campo. Um completo oposto da paisagem da cidade que eu estava tão acostumada. Para ser sincera, nem as praias – o que eu até então considerava os paraíso mais deslumbrantes do mundo – chegavam aos pés daquele lugar.

Era enorme, muito maior que eu havia pensado. As árvores ao redor não eram apenas pinheiros, eram outras que eu não conseguia identificar. O lugar era elevado, e assim eu podia ter uma visão da paisagem mais baixa ao nosso redor. Flores de um lilás claro se misturavam com algumas brancas e outras de um tom meio avermelhado, e o perfume que elas exalavam era delicioso. Tinha até mesmo algumas borboletas.

Parecia um sonho, um sonho que eu não queria acordar.

- Céus Edward – Suspirei, resolvendo deixar a paisagem atrás de mim quando me virei para encará-lo – Quais são as chances de construirmos um chalé aqui e passarmos o resto de nossas vidas nesse lugar?

Ele riu, e eu me perguntava se eu conseguiria fazer ele rir ainda mais durante aquela viagem.

- Acho que esse lugar deveria ficar reservado para alguns momentos de nossas vidas, Bella – Respondeu sincero – Mas se você realmente quiser, eu posso construir o que você quiser aqui.

Rolei meus olhos, e o puxei para o centro da clareira. Até mesmo o vento do local parecia ser mais agradável que qualquer outro. Era meio frio, mas delicioso ao mesmo tempo.

- Você realmente gostou? – Ele perguntou quando parei onde eu queria. Eu o puxei para o chão sentindo a grama fazer cócegas em minha pele.

- Sem duvida alguma, mas agora me explique como você tirou a sorte grande de encontrar esse lugar – Pedi curiosa.

Edward sentou-se ao meu lado, deixando que eu apoiasse meu corpo ao seu. Ele havia se livrado da mochila que carregara durante todo o caminho. Posicionei-me entre suas pernas e deitei minha cabeça em seu peito, sentindo sua mão acariciar meu rosto enquanto olhava para a paisagem.

- Faz tanto tempo – Ele sussurrou – E é uma história tão chata...

- Conte logo – Mandei um pouco impaciente.

- Ok – Ele respondeu sem mais saída – Quando eu tinha uns onze anos de idade, mais ou menos, meus pais decidiram me trazer para o chalé, durante as férias. Era segunda vez que eu vinha passar o tempo pelo local, e eu simplesmente adorava essa idéia, pois eu era exatamente o que você poderia chamar de danado e aventureiro quando criança. No entanto, na mesma época, os melhores amigos dos meus pais haviam acabado de ter u bebê, e eles tinham já tinham uma filha que tinha mais ou menos a minha idade. Eles trouxeram a menina para que ela pudesse se livrar da loucura que estava a casa dela na época, e assim ela também me faria companhia...

- Então esse lugar não é só seu? É seu e dessa menininha? – Perguntei pulando para as minhas conclusões.

- Irina nunca chegou perto dessa clareira – Edward exclamou tão logo que calei minha boca, e não demorou muito para perceber o que havia acabado de dizer. Seu corpo enrijeceu, mas não permitiu que eu me movesse. Pelo contrário, seu abraço ficou mais forte.

- Hum, então Irina já faz parte de sua vida há um bom tempo? – Ponderei em um murmúrio – Conte-me mais.

Edward suspirou. A rigidez de seu corpo aos poucos ficava mais leve. Suas mãos ainda acariciavam minha pele e eu desejava que aquilo fosse um bom sinal.

- Sim, eu a conheço desde que ela nasceu, para ser bem sincero com você, Bella. Eu tinha mais ou menos uns dois anos quando meus pais me apresentaram a ela. Nossas famílias são muito unidas, muito mesmo, e isso fez com que ela sempre estivesse envolvida na minha vida. Ela era irritante, para ser sincero, hoje em dia ela consegue ser pior que nunca – Ele respondeu sincero, eu podia sentir isso em suas palavras – Mas voltando ao que interessa. Na época em que a irmã de Irina nasceu, ela estava bem mais agradável e tolerável que antes e agora. Mesmo assim, ela ainda era uma garota e era muito chata, pois tudo o que ela sabia falar envolvia bonecas, princesas e casamentos perfeitos das princesas. Era irritante, de verdade. Em uma tarde, quando eu e ela brigamos por que eu queria brincar no lago e ela estava me obrigando a brincar de bonecas, eu simplesmente me irritei e saí do chalé andando sem direção nenhuma, só tendo certeza de marcar a trilha que eu estava seguindo.

- E assim você chegou aqui? – Perguntei já sabendo a resposta. Edward riu um pouco, menos tenso que antes.

O silêncio foi a resposta, e eu mesma ri ao imaginar um Edward de dez anos de idade com uma expressão chateada enquanto caminhava entre as árvores a procura de um esconderijo da garotinha irritante que queria apenas brincar. Para garotos da idade que ele tinha na época, bonecas deveriam ser piores que quaisquer outros tipos de monstros.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos parados ali, sentindo o vento bater contra nossos rostos ao sentirmos o corpo um do outro no abraço que nos dávamos. Eu mal conseguia lembrar-me de ter passado tanto tempo nos braços de alguém, nem mesmo de meu pai ou minha mãe.

Mas quem eu queria enganar. Meus pais não eram exatamente os modelos de pais. Eles se casaram muito jovens e assinaram o divorcio quando tinha apenas alguns meses de vida. Eu havia interpretado o papel de mãe da minha própria minha nos dezesseis anos que vivi com ela, e quando fui morar com meu pai, foi quase como se eu tivesse comprado minha própria casa e estava morando sozinha, com o extra de ter que cuidar de tudo para ele. Meus pais nunca foram do tipo afetivo, e tirando minha melhor amiga, Rosalie, Edward era a única pessoa que parecia se prender a mim por livre e espontânea vontade, sem ter nenhum laço familiar que o obrigasse a fazer aquilo.

- Irina estava me irritando ontem. Eu só queria me livrar dela da maneira mais rápida que eu podia. Se eu dissesse que estava aqui, com você, ela teria uma sincope e não me deixaria em paz para o resto da minha vida. Eu posso dizer que ela é muito ciumenta, e possessiva, e faz de tudo para tornar a vida de qualquer outra mulher ao meu redor um inferno.

- Por que você não a manda simplesmente lhe deixar em paz? Sério, isso funciona mais que você pode imaginar – Respondi sincera. Aquilo foi mais ou menos o que minha mãe havia feito quando se separou do meu pai.

- Eu desejo que as coisas fossem simples desse jeito, mas meus pais adoram Irina do mesmo jeito que adorariam uma filha caso tivessem uma – Ele respondeu passando a mão por meu rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia eu levantar meu olhar para estudá-lo – Mas sabe? Um dia, por sua causa mocinha, eu vou conseguir forças suficientes para tirá-la de vez da minha vida.

- Hey – Respondi sorrindo – As coisas não precisam ser tão extremas. Você pode simplesmente pedir que ela deixe você viver sua vida.

Edward prendeu ainda mais nossos olhares quando seu sorriso ficou um tanto sério. As orbitas verdes e brilhantes pareciam encontrar algo em meu próprio olhar. Era quase como se ele fizesse a descoberta que o mundo mais desejava. Seus dedos de repente tocavam meus lábios, e eu lhe sorri timidamente, sentindo aquelas borboletas ganharem vida. Minhas bochechas se esquentaram quando pensei no que poderíamos fazer enquanto estávamos sozinhos naquela clareira.

- Eu te amo Isabella Swan, nunca esqueça disso.

**Fim do capítulo.

* * *

**

**O que acharam?**

**Eu sei, esses primeiros capítulos são meio ''cheese'', mas é apenas o começo, para provar um pouco o ponto do Edward. ele consegue ser um fofo com a Bella, mas será que isso é suficiente para perdoamos pelo fato dele a enganar?**

**Bom, essa é a primeira fase da fic, a segunda vai ser mais Bella adulta e Edward machucado, e não vai demorar muito para chegar, eu garanto. Esses dis primeiros capítulos foram lentos, mas são importantes. O próximo capítulo, no entanto, vai ser um pouco mais emocionante, e o Edward vai sentir isso na pele.**

**Eu espero que tenham gostado do Edward fofo.**

**Bom, sobre a Bella... Sim, ela é um pouco ingênua nessa parte da fic, mas como puderam ver pelo prólogo, ela vai deixar isso de lado... por causa do Edward.**

**Eu queria responder uma a uma, mas tenho que sair para a escola. Minha vida está um caos esse ano, e bem, só vou poder postar no sábado ou domingo.**

**Beijos, espero que tenham gostado, e por favor me digam o que acharam.**


	4. Numb

**Better Together.**

**Capítulo III – Numb**

**.**

_Began an end today_

_Gave and got given_

_You made a friend today_

_Kindred soul cracked spirit_

_It has to end to begin._

_._

.

Os dedos de Edward pareciam ter vida própria enquanto ele tocava com perfeição as teclas brancas e longas do piano. Seu sorriso estampava a sensação tangente de liberdade que tocar aquele instrumento conseguia causar.

Mas eu era suspeita para dizer aquilo. Aliás, eu tinha apenas uns quatro anos quando fui apresentada ao primeiro piano que cheguei a tocar. Minha mãe havia ganhado de presente juntos com os outros bens que meus avós lhe deixaram. Eu mal conseguia alcançar o pedal, e o barulho que meus dedos causavam não eram tão agradáveis como eu desejava. Mas quanto mais eu crescia, mais fascinada eu ficava, e as aulas que eu tinha durante os fins de semana sem duvida eram as únicas coisas que me faziam sentir vontade de parar de ler meus romances.

E então, quando descobri que Edward tocava aquele mesmo instrumento que eu adorava, eu tive certeza que eu e ele certamente éramos metades perfeitas um do outro.

- O que você está sorrindo? – Ele perguntou quando escutei a última nota ecoar pela sala. Ele havia acabado de tocar minha música preferida, e para ela ser mais especial ainda, Edward havia escrito ela para mim.

- O que? – Perguntei saindo de meu transe. Meus pensamentos estavam lentos e cansados, mas ainda assim presos na sensação maravilhosa que apenas um fim de semana havia causado.

Eu e Edward havíamos acabado de acender as luzes de meu apartamento quando notei o papel verde neon colado a porta da geladeira com uma sinalização enorme ao seu redor. As letras grandes e escritas com algum marca-texto pertenciam a minha colega de apartamento, Lauren Mallory. O papel deixava claro que ela havia saído naquela manhã de domingo e só voltaria no dia seguinte, no horário normal após as aulas na faculdade.

Edward, por alguma razão que eu não conseguia compreender até o momento, adorou a notícia e simplesmente declarou que passaríamos mais aquela noite juntos antes de voltarmos para vida real na manhã seguinte, embora ele tivesse que ir direto do meu apartamento para o serviço sem o direito de passar em seu apartamento para pegar roupas mais formais e tudo mais.

Agora estávamos ali, eu e ele aproveitando um dos poucos momentos que ficávamos sozinhos no meu apartamento sem a irritante mania de Lauren de criticar as músicas que tocávamos no piano. Ela até hoje morria de raiva por um homem como Edward não cair por seus charmes.

- Nada, eu estava apenas pensando – Respondi sincera.

Eu estava cansada. Depois da caminhada que fizemos até a clareira de Edward e todas as outras atividades que fizemos dentro da casa, meu corpo estava implorando por longas horas de descanso sem ser interrompido por Edward – ou por eu mesma – em um momento de ''calor''.

- Você está cansada – Ele afirmou. Edward me conhecia bem demais para o meu próprio bem.

- Não, de verdade. Eu estava apenas pensando em como é gostoso ter o espaço só para nós dois, como estamos tendo desde sexta-feira. De verdade, eu não acredito que tenha algo melhor que acordar em seus braços – Respondi sincera. Eu estava começando a cogitar a possibilidade de expulsar Lauren do apartamento e pedir a Edward para vir morar comigo, mas era muito cedo para aquilo. Pelo menos por enquanto, eu gostava de acreditar.

- Eu conheço você, meu amor – Ele respondeu tocando meu queixo antes de dar um beijo em minha testa. Meus olhos estavam marejando tamanho era o sono, e um bocejo acabou por entregar meu jogo.

Edward rolou os olhos e riu consigo mesmo. Em momentos como aquele, ele costumava a me olhar de uma maneira delicada e parecia dizer o quanto ele me adorava, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia o olhar de admiração que ele daria para uma criança. Mas mesmo assim, eu adorava aquilo. Ou meu melhor, eu o amava por isso.

Eu não havia percebido que havia chegado ao ponto de amar Edward Masen até o momento em que ele me levou até seu lugar secreto e meu deixou descobrir quem ele realmente por dentro. Naquele momento, em que chegamos ao lugar que agora era nosso, eu havia sentindo palavras se prenderem a minha língua, mas eu não conseguia identificá-las, não até o momento em que elas saíram da boca dele e esclareceram o que eu sentia por ele.

Desde então o ''Eu te amo'' tornou-se minha frase preferida em todo o mundo, e quase sete anos depois de usá-la pela última vez, eu me vi declarando as palavrinhas mágicas com mais facilidade que o normal.

Eu, normalmente, era muito fechada em relação aos meus sentimentos, até mesmo com meus pais onde as trocas de afeição eram mínimas desde o dia que nasci. Mas com Edward, assim como qualquer outra coisa, era simplesmente fácil declarar e o que eu sentia por ele.

- Você acha que Irina vai irritá-lo amanhã? – Perguntei citado o nome que havia me incomodado desde que o escutei na sexta-feira.

- Vamos deixar Irina para que eu cuide dela ok? – Ele pediu fazendo uma careta, mas a sensação de incômodo continuava a me perturbar cada vez mais. Por mais que Edward tentasse me fazer esquecer a existência dela, eu ainda continuava a acreditar que entre ele e ela existia bem mais que ele se permitia me contar.

- Edward, o que você está escondendo de mim? – Perguntei sem mais forças para afastar os pensamentos da minha cabeça. Eu havia passado todo o fim de semana com meus pensamentos só para mim, estava na hora de deixar as perguntas escaparem.

- Nada Bella, o que você precisa saber você já sabe. Eventualmente eu vou lhe explicar tudo, mas não hoje e agora, não vamos arruinar esse resto de fim de semana que ainda temos.

Antes que eu pudesse protestar, no entanto, ele havia levantando de onde estava e em um piscar de olhos estava ao meu lado, com seu braço direito passando em baixo de meus joelhos enquanto o outro estava embaixo de meus ombros. El estava carregando no estilo noiva, e não havia nada que eu podia fazer para pará-lo.

- Que tal cansarmos um pouco mais seu corpo antes de dormirmos? – Ele murmurou quando chegamos á porta de meu quarto.

.

.

.

Quando eu acordei na manhã seguinte, a minha cama estava vazia e grande demais para meu gosto. O travesseiro usado por Edward estava entre minhas pernas, e uma notinha estava presa á tela de meu celular, estampada com a letra cursiva do homem mais perfeito do meu mundo.

_Tive que sair bem cedo, desculpa por não me despedir._

_Cuide de meu coração, eu o deixei perto do seu._

_Amo-te._

_Edward._

Rolei meus olhos, Edward não costumava ser tão romântico, mas eu era forçada a acreditar que ele havia encontrado aquilo em seu ser nesse fim de semana.

Rolei meus olhos e sorri, pensando em lhe mandar uma mensagem de bom dia, antes de me levantar. E foi o que fiz. Digitei uma mensagem rapidamente e a mandei, sem esperar uma resposta antes de pular da cama e correr para meu banheiro.

Quando terminei de me arrumar para o dia longo e cansativo de trabalho que eu teria, eu arrumei meus cabelos e passei uma leve maquiagem. O apartamento estava escuro e um tanto frio, e de imediato eu conseguia lembrar-me da razão de procurar por alguém que aceitasse dividir um apartamento comigo, eu odiava aquela sensação de solidão.

Meu trabalho não era exatamente o que muitas pessoas acreditavam ser satisfatório para alguém que passava anos e anos em uma faculdade. Era simples e muito chato para alguns, principalmente quando era o trabalho de uma universitária em um estagio. Eu basicamente, e eu gostava de acreditar que era apenas temporariamente, era assistente da chefe de edição de uma editora/gráfica. Eu tinha que revisar alguns textos e fazer todo o trabalho duro que minha supervisora não sentia vontade de fazer. Eu contava que ela gostasse de mim o suficiente para que no final de tudo eu conseguisse um emprego de verdade naquele lugar.

A manhã havia sido boa, embora eu tivesse passado a maior parte do tempo obcecada pela tela de meu celular na esperança de receber alguma resposta ou ligação de Edward. O que nunca chegou a acontecer durante todo o dia.

- Oh meu Deus, até que enfim você apareceu – Lauren gritou batendo palmas de alegria quando me viu entrando no apartamento. Eu havia passado apenas para trocar de roupas e pegar meus livros para as aulas que eu teria de tarde.

- Onde você estava? – Perguntei jogando as chaves que eu tinha sobre a mesa de centro da sala.

- Eu estava com Eric – Ela deu ombros como se aquilo fosse obvio, mas eu tinha certeza que o último namorado que eu havia sido apresentada se chamava Tyler – Mas o que interessa é, onde VOCÊ estava.

Rolei meus olhos pelo o que parecia ser a enésima vez naquele dia. Eu e Lauren não éramos exatamente o que poderíamos denominar de melhores amigas, mas a convivência excessiva acabava por nos aproximar ao ponto de nos importamos uma com a outra.

- Edward me levou para um chalé. Ele queria passar o fim de semana sem ter chance de ser interrompido – Respondi caminhando em direção ao meu quarto. Eu não tive uma resposta, mas por conta do fato de ter atido a porta do quarto do que por ela não ter uma opinião sobre isso. Lauren adorava fazer criticas.

Mais uma vez naquele dia eu tomei um banho e troquei de roupas, dessa vez podendo escolher algo mais confortável e descontraído, tal como um jeans e uma camiseta de Nova Iorque que eu havia comprado quando tinha uns quinze anos. Era bom saber que meu corpo não havia mudado tanto...

Quando terminei de me arrumar novamente, dessa vez não me importando em deixar meus cabelos molhados, saí do quarto e corri em direção a cozinha, desejando encontrar algo que eu pudesse usar como fonte de energia para o resto da tarde. Para minha tristeza tinha apenas os restos da pizza que eu e Edward havíamos pedido na noite anterior.

O telefone tocou do apartamento começo a tocar quando eu havia acabado de colocar um pedaço em minha boca, e eu não me importei, imaginando que aquilo só poderia ser para Lauren.

- É para você – Ela gritou do quarto, sem nem mesmo atender a ligação.

- Como você sabe? – Perguntei terminando de mastigar o pedaço, mas já me levantando de onde estava.

- Uma mulher passou o fim de semana inteira ligando para cá, tentando falar com você.

Eu não perguntei quem era, Lauren era péssima para dar recados.

Peguei o aparelho e antes de responder uma voz feminina pareceu soltar um suspiro do outro lado.

- Alô? – Falei desconfiada.

- Isabella? É você? – A voz respondeu do outro lado, a cautela e delicadeza flutuavam em suas palavras – Oh meu Deus, até que enfim eu consigo um minuto de sua atenção, minha filha.

Eu reconheci a voz quase tão rapidamente meu sorriso apareceu em meu rosto.

- Senhora Halle? Meu Deus, perdão por não ter falado com a senhora antes. Eu passei o fim de semana fora com meu namorado, e minha colega de apartamento só lembrou que você ligou quando o telefone tocou.

- Está tudo bem, Isabella. Eu pelo menos consegui falar com você a tempo - A satisfação em sua voz era quase nítida – Então me diga, que historia é essa de namorado? Rosalie não comentou que você havia conseguido um. Pelo contrario, a última vez que nos falamos ela estava planejado em fazer você conhecer um dos amigos que ela fez em Paris.

- Bom, esse é o preço que ela paga por passar tanto tempo longe de mim – Respondi sorrindo – Para ser sincera, eu queria falar sobre isso quando ela voltasse, mas a cada dia vem ficando mais difícil deixar isso para depois. Acho que eu quero minha amiga de volta o mais rápido possível.

- Então eu fico feliz em dizer que você vai tê-la muito mais rápido que imagina. Tânia, a prima que vem a abrigando em Paris, ligou-me na sexta-feira para avisar que Rosalie havia resolvido voltar de surpresa para Tacoma. O avião dela vai chegar aqui por volta das seis da tarde, e ela acredita que está fazendo uma surpresa para todos aqui, mas nós é que faremos uma para ela. Eu estou organizando um jantar bem simples aqui em casa hoje de noite, e como vocês duas são melhores amigas, eu pensei que talvez fosse bom ter você. Aliás, Irina vai vir também e essas duas adoram deixar meus cabelos em pé com suas brigas...

- Eu não sei, senhora Halle. Acho que isso incomodaria você, não? – Perguntei um pouco desconfiada.

- De jeito algum, você é família, minha filha. E Elizabeth e o marido estarão aqui também. Por favor, apareça, Rosalie vai adorar.

Suspirei fundo, pensando rápido a procura de um resposta razoável. Eu odiava sentir que estava me intrometendo na vida das pessoas, e para ser mais sincera ainda, eu odiava assistir momentos de família felizes, pois fazia eu lembrar de que eu mesma nunca havia tido a chance de sentir o que aquilo realmente significava. Eu nunca tive a chance de meus pais ficarem em paz na presença um do outro.

Mas por outro lado, eu realmente sentia saudades de Rosalie, e ter ela de volta mais rápido que nunca era como um presente de natal após anos sem ganhar um. Eu precisava dela para me dizer o que fazer, aliás, ela era como meu grilo da consciência.

- Ok, acho que vai ser um prazer aparecer para receber Rosalie mais tarde. Que horas eu deveria chegar?

- Bom, Rose vai chegar aqui por volta das seis, acho que umas cinco e meia da tarde é um horário razoável, certo?

- Perfeito, eu vou levar uma torta de chocolate com recheio de baunilha que Rosalie adora, então a senhora não precisa se preocupar com a sobremesa...

- Não é necessário minha filha, você só precisa vir...

- Eu faço questão.

Sasha Mary Halle era uma das mulheres mais elegantes e gentis que eu havia conhecido na face da Terra. Com cabelos loiros e olhos azuis intensos, ela não passava de uma versão mais velha de sua filha mais nova, Rosalie. Sasha não era apenas bonita, ela era alegre e havia me adotado como uma filha tão logo eu permiti que ela descobrisse um pouco sobre quem eu era. Rosalie costumava brigar com a mãe para quem era mais uma amiga para mim, e no final de tudo eu adorava está perto dela.

Nós duas discutimos mais alguns detalhes antes dela aceitar que eu levasse a torta, e no final de tudo já estávamos fazendo planos para um jantar no final de semana onde ela queria ser apresentada para meu misterioso namorado.

Lauren pareceu feliz quando desliguei o telefone. Ela reclamou dizendo que não agüentava mais ser gentil e cordial com a mulher que me procurava insistentemente, e depois de eu prometer que ela estava livre das ligações, Lauren apenas riu baixinho e se jogou no sofá, enquanto voltava para o resto da minha pizza.

- Você realmente nunca parou para pensar que nisso tudo algo deve está errado? – Lauren perguntou deitada no sofá. As mãos levantadas para o ar, mostrando as cores berrantes que suas unhas estavam pintadas.

- O que você acha que está errado? – Perguntei um pouco interessada. Lauren estudava psicologia, e ultimamente ela estava adorando demais os questionamentos que brotavam em sua cabecinha pequena. Eu me perguntava por que ela não estava estudando filosofia.

- Edward – Ela respondeu simplesmente em um murmúrio alto demais para que eu escutasse – Não sei, ele é muito perfeitinho para meu gosto

- Edward não é perfeito – Falei rápido, contestando aquela resposta mentalmente – Ele tem vários defeitos, mas suas qualidades são muito boas e acabam se destacando.

Eu quase pude ver Lauren rolar os olhos e fazer uma careta.

- Eu estou falando sério, Bella – Ela reclamou séria, mas antes que eu tivesse a chance de responder, suas palavras já enchiam o ar – Quero dizer, você já se conhecem há quase um ano, e me diga, a quantas pessoas conhecidas dele você já foi apresentada? Ou você já conheceu os pais dele? Ou algum amigo? Céus, ele nunca nem sequer levou você a casa dele, o máximo foi esse chalé escondido em Deus sabe onde.

- O que você está querendo com isso, Lauren? – Perguntei indo direto ao ponto. Eu não tinha argumentos contra o que ela havia acabado de dizer.

- Só queria que você abrisse seus olhos. Pode parecer que eu não me importo, e que eu ajo apenas porque ele me rejeitou por sua causa, mas a verdade é que sou eu que vou passar noites acordadas enquanto você chorar quando descobrir a falha em toda essa perfeição que é Edward Masen.

- Você não vai precisar lidar com isso – Respondi – Edward e eu nos amamos, e o fim de semana serviu para nos provar isso. Se existir algo de errado com Edward, isso com certeza é o fato dele está se prendendo a uma mulher simples e sem graça como eu, mas eu realmente não posso reclamar disso.

.

.

.

Eu não conseguia falar com Edward de maneira alguma. Seu celular parecia está no modo silencioso e escondido em algum lugar, porque chamava e chamava, mas ninguém nunca atendia. O telefone de sua sala no trabalho também estava inalcançável, e eu não conseguia lembrar-me de nenhum outro meio que eu podia usar para falar com ele. No final de tudo, eu tive que me contentar mandando uma mensagem para avisar que não poderia lhe encontrar no fim da tarde, sem explicar minhas razões.

Ele nem sequer respondeu para saber se algo estava de errado, e isso me frustrou um pouco.

Quando estacionei meu carro em frente a majestosa casa da família de Rosalie no fim daquela tarde, eu senti meu peito se comprimir por causa de um estranho aperto, e tão logo sai do carro eu senti um vento frio bagunçar meus cabelos e aumentar aquela sensação de algo errado.

Eu não imaginava que estivesse tão ansiosa para rever minha melhor amiga.

Sasha me recebeu com um sorriso e um perfume de erva de doce quando entrei em sua casa. O pai de Rosalie também estava ali, assistindo algum noticiário na sala de TV enquanto esperava por alguma companhia que com certeza não era eu.

Para minha felicidade eu havia sido a primeira a chegar, e para a euforia de Sasha eu estava quase meia hora atrasada, o que fazia os outros mais atrasados ainda.

- Oh céus, Rosalie vai chegar antes do outros – Ela reclamou quando colocou uma torta no forno. O avental que ela usava cobria o vestido de pregas que ela estava vestindo naquela noite para receber a filha mais nova – Eu não acredito que vai tudo por água abaixo.

Eu ri e balancei minha cabeça de onde estava. Bebi um pouco da taça de vinho que ela havia nos servido, e rodei no banco do balcão observando como ela se movia pela cozinha elegante que me dava vontade de dar vida as artes culinárias que eu tinha.

- Não importa se ela chegar antes ou depois dos outros, o que importa é que todos apareçam e lhe dêem um abraço – Respondi sincera, em uma tentativa de acalmar os nervos de Sasha – Rosalie vai adorar a surpresa sendo apenas nós três ou todos.

- Eu sei – Ela admitiu, encostando-se a pia – Acho que estou apenas ansiosa para ver meu bebê. Tem tanto tempo que não a vejo.

- Bom, nós dividimos da mesma ansiedade então. Eu tenho certeza que Rose vai me matar por ter mantido meu status de relacionamento em segredo para ela por tanto tempo.

- Pode ter certeza que sim, Isabella. E pode me contar a razão de não ter me falado sobre ele antes, senhorita...

Antes que eu pudesse responder, no entanto, o pai de Rosalie entrou na sala com uma expressão contente e bochechas rosadas, um sorriso preguiçoso estava estampado em seu rosto.

- Acho que meu bebê chegou antes dos outros – Ele falou.

- O que? Mas ela deveria chegar ao aeroporto as seis, não em casa. Algo está errado...

- Sasha, meu amor, acalme-se, ok?

A campainha tocou fazendo com que Sasha saísse correndo da cozinha, eu e o pai de Rosalie trocamos um olhar engraçado antes de seguirmos os passos da esposa dele, e quando chegamos à sala, a porta já estava aberta e mãe e filha estavam grudadas uma a outra.

Eu não havia percebido o quanto havia sentido falta de um abraço de Rosalie até o momento em que ela correu para os braços do pai e o beijou em todo o rosto.

- Rosalie, você deveria chegar aqui apenas depois das seis horas... – Sasha falou ansiosa.

- Oh mamãe, você acha mesmo que eu não sabia o plano de vocês? Vamos dizer que eu consegui um vôo que saísse um pouco mais cedo que o normal. Só cheguei agora por que tinha um transito enorme no caminho para cá.

- Então por que você não ligou pedindo que eu ou seu fossemos lhe buscar?

- Ah, vamos deixar as brigas para depois – Ela respondeu, só então deixando o abraço do pai para observar a sala ao seu redor. Seus olhos azuis escuros caíram sobre a minha pessoa e no segundo seguinte ela estava me abraçando – E você Bella, nem sequer me alertou que a minha surpresa havia sido desmanchada.

- Eu fiquei sabendo apenas essa manhã – Respondi sincera – Mas então, você sentiu falta de mim?

- Nem, as barras de chocolates e os modelos Vitagge eram ótimas distrações.

Rosalie não demorou a caminhar até a sala e se jogar no sofá que sua mãe adorava. Ela havia deixado suas malas no carro e o pai dela havia ido cuidar de tudo enquanto ela trazia eu e Sasha até a sala para falar coisas que brotavam em sua memória.

- Céus, eu adorei Paris – Ela declarou como se fosse algo surreal – É tudo tão lindo e brilhante, que eu acreditei que tivesse morrido e caído no paraíso. Vocês iriam adorar passar um tempinho lá. É tudo tão romântico e...

- Você conheceu alguém? – Sasha perguntou, conhecendo aquele suspiro tão bem quanto eu.

- Sim. Ele mora em Paris tem uns três anos, e o trabalho o obriga a morar, embora ele quase tenha desistido de tudo para voltar para a America comigo. Ele era tão lindo e fofo, pena que nosso romance durou tão pouco. Mas prometemos que manteríamos contato e tudo mais.

Rosalie riu de algo internamente, e de repente eu tinha milhões de perguntas a fazer. Mas elas nunca tiveram a chance de serem expelidas, pois em um piscar de olhos Rose estava sendo atacada pelo abraço de uma mulher morena e pálida que falava coisas que eu não conseguia entender.

- Oh meu Deus – A voz da mulher finalmente ganhou um pouco de coerência – Eu não acreditei no que mamãe estava dizendo até que vi papai tirando suas coisas de dentro carro.

- Irina, você não precisa fingir que sentiu tanto a minha falta – Rosalie respondeu. Eu podia sentir a brincadeira em suas palavras. As duas se abraçaram por mais tempo que o normal.

- A última vez que eu a vi foi ha uns três anos. Acho que isso é muito tempo longe da minha maninha, não? - Irina respondeu, e de repente eu fiquei incomodada. Não sabia se era pelo fato do nome da irmã de Rose ser o mesmo da mulher que havia me perturbado durante o fim de semana, ou se era pelo momento família que eu estava me intrometendo.

- Ok, eu trouxe presentes para você, não precisa exagerar – Rosalie deu um beijo na bochecha da irmã antes das duas se separarem – E então, o que eu tanto perdi nesse último ano?

- Muitas coisas – Irina respondeu. Ela era bonita, mas tirando os olhos azuis intensos, a mulher não parecia em nada com Rosalie.

Ela tinha cabelos longos e escuros que caiam em cachos até o meio de suas costas. Sua altura com certeza me intimidaria quando ficássemos uma do lado da outra, e sua figura esguia indicava que ela poderia ser uma modelo de passarela ou ganhar qualquer concurso de beleza que tivesse a intenção de participar. Céus, algo deveria está de errado com o gene da família de Rosalie, todos eram incrivelmente lindos.

- Bom, então me conte. Eu sinto como se estivesse por fora de todas as notícias do mundo – Rosalie respondeu animada.

- Mas claro que sim, eu tenho tanto a dizer que acho que você vai ficar enjoada de mim em menos de meia hora – Irina respondeu rindo, mas então seus olhos finalmente me encontraram, e eu via a confusão passar em sua expressão – Mas quem é essa? Uma francesa que você resolveu trazer para ser apresentada a America?

- Não sua boba. Essa é Bella, minha melhor amiga e a irmã que eu queria que você fosse – Rose implicou, e eu estendi minha mão para cumprimentar Irina – Bella, essa é minha irmã, Irina.

- É um prazer conhecer você, Irina – Falei quando ela apertou minha mão.

- O prazer é meu, Bella. Rosalie havia citado seu nome algumas vezes nos últimos anos, estava começando a acreditar que ela tinha criado uma amiga imaginaria de novo – Irina riu de sua própria piada, e quando nossas mãos se soltaram, ela olhou ao seu redor e suspirou fundo, focando sua atenção na entrada sala como se ali encontrasse algo radiante – Deixe-me apresentar meu marido. Edward, essa é a Bella, amiga de Rosalie que eu comentei com você há um tempo. Bella, minha querida, esse é meu marido Edward.

Ela havia feito seu caminho até o lado do homem parado na entrada da sala. Seu cabelo bagunçado e rosto mais pálido que o normal estampava a surpresa de me encontrar ali. E quando nossos olhares se encontraram, eu me vi perguntando se ele estava tão surpreso quanto eu de repente estava.

**Fim do capítulo.**

* * *

**_Bom, a fic finalmente começou a ganhar um pouco de vida. O que acharam?_**

**_A Irina, pelo menos, não parece ser tão ruim quanto o Edward fez ela parecer no último cap, não? Bom, o Edward é misterioso, e nós vamos descobrir sobre no decorrer da fic, eu prometo. _**

**_Mas a Rosalie voltou, e nós tivemos uma idéia de como são alguns relacionamentos da Bella. Agora ficamos com aquele aperto no coração, o que será da menina quando, ou se, todos descobrirem que ela tem um caso com o Edward?_**

**_Vamos responder isso nos próximos capítulo._**

**_Beijos e até mais._**


	5. Funny Faces

**Better Together.**

**Capitulo IV - Funny Faces**

.

.

_Funny face_  
_Your lips may lie but feelings don?t hide_  
_Funny face_  
_Lovers entwined but where is your mind_  
_Funny face_  
_Looks as though I need a lovers guide_  
_Funny face_  
_Do you know what it?s like being second prize_

_._

_._

Edward sorriu torto, com um olhar tão penetrante e expressivo que eu me perguntava por que nunca tinha notado aquele olhar antes. Seus lábios estavam nervosos ao desenhar aquele sorriso que eu tinha certeza ser falso, e tão logo suas mãos se estenderam no ar eu percebi que ele tremia timidamente, e eu tinha certeza que era a única a notar o nervosismo que de repente borbulhava entre nós dois.

Eu conseguia escutar vozes o meu redor, vozes que eu não conseguia reconhecer. Edward falou alguma coisa, e eu só sabia disso porque havia percebido seus lábios se moverem com rapidez ao pronunciar as palavras que eu não havia escutado.

Eu estava em choque, e sinceramente falando, eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que pensava ou sentia diante daquela situação que antes me era completamente utópica.

- Bella? – Escutei alguém sussurrar perto do meu ouvido. O perfume doce e a voz preocupada me faziam acreditar que era Rosalie – Está tudo bem?

Foi só então que notei a mão de Edward ainda estendida em minha direção, o sorriso ainda nervoso em seu rosto, e o olhar apreensivo enquanto esperava por qualquer que pudesse ser minha reação. Talvez ele estivesse tão surpreso e chocado como eu.

Eu apertei sua mão, com pouca vontade e fazendo o toque demorar o mínimo possível. De repente, mesmo sem saber exatamente o que eu estava pensando, eu simplesmente tinha minha consciência gritando mil e um absurdos sobre aquele homem que eu nem mais sentia conhecer. Sua mão estava suada e gelada quando toquei, e isso me deixou acreditar mais ainda na minha hipótese de que ele estava surpreso.

- Boa noite, Edward - O nome dele saiu estranho em minha voz seca e arrastada. Meu olhar se desviou dele, e no segundo seguinte que fechei meus olhos, e me levei a acreditar que todo aquele momento tinha sido apenas uma obra muito louca de minha imaginação. Mas eu abri meus olhos, e eu tive a confirmação de que jamais seria capaz de inventar tamanha coisa.

- E então, a festa pode começar? Eu tenho tanto a dizer – A voz de Irina quebrou o silêncio que parecia existir ao meu redor.

- Ah não Irina, hoje não – Rose gemeu parecendo desanimada.

De repente tudo ganhou movimento.

Irina rolou os olhos comentou alguma coisa que a fez rir sozinha. Rosalie puxou minha mão e me levou em direção a saída da sala, ao mesmo tempo em que Edward parecia falar algo com seu olhar em minha direção. Eu nem mesmo havia notado Sasha caminhar em direção a cozinha enquanto o pai de Rose se servia de alguma bebida em seu bar.

Meu transe fazia barulhos em minha mente, ao mesmo tempo em que eu revivia cada segundo que havia passado ao lado de Edward, procurando por qualquer informação que pudesse ser ligada ao que eu acabava de descobrir, e ainda assim eu não conseguia nem imaginar como eu me sentia sobre toda aquela loucura.

Eu estava vivendo um daqueles momentos de puro choque, onde a reação é a única coisa que quero e preciso, mas é também a única coisa que não consigo.

Eu mal notei ser carregada pelas escadas com Rose puxando minha mão, para ser sincera eu só dei conta de que não estava mais fitando os olhos de Edward quando o baque de uma porta sendo fechado espantou meus pensamentos.

- Ok, o que está acontecendo com você? – Rose perguntou se jogando em sua cama com colcha cor-de-rosa. Eu logo me juntei ao seu lado, preferindo ficar sentada a deitar como ela havia feito.

- Como? – Perguntei sem saber exatamente sobre o que ela estava falando.

Rosalie rolou os olhos, e só então eu notei o cansaço estampado em seu rosto alegre. Por mais louco que todo aquele momento estava sendo, eu ainda assim conseguia me lembrar de quanto havia sentindo falta de Rose.

- O que você tem? Eu pensei que você fosse desmaiar lá embaixo? Está tudo bem? – Ela perguntou, e eu me forcei a sorrir para ela, esperando que seu cansaço fosse grande suficiente para que eu não tivesse que me esforçar na representação de que estava tudo bem.

- Nahh – Respondi, resolvendo me jogar de costas no colchão fofo – Só estou cansada e com um pouco de dor de cabeça. O trabalho essa manhã foi horrível, e a minha turma na faculdade que adiantar cada vez mais nossa formatura. Minhas provas já vão começar, assim quando voltarmos do feriado de Ação de Graças nossas únicas preocupações serão relacionadas a datas e coisinhas banais como essas.

Eu não estava mentindo completamente.

- Ah, sério? E sua chefinha chata? Ela já está mais legal ou eu e você precisamos fazer planos? – Rosalie perguntou tentando descontrair o ambiente. Eu suspirei fundo, já me sentindo um pouco melhor ao não ser forçada ao pensar no que acontecia lá embaixo.

Resolvendo deixar Edward de lado, pois tudo ainda estava muito bagunçado em minha cabeça, eu resolvi fazer Rosalie falar, e isso não era tão difícil de fazer quando ela parecia com tanta vontade de fazer aquilo.

As palavras mal saíram da minha boca e logo ela estava descrevendo desde o pintor de calçadas de seu quarteirão, até o número de pessoas que havia visto quando caminhou pelo centro de Paris pela primeira vez.

Mas não funcionou. Eu conseguia escutar os comentários de Rose, conseguia responder com a expressão certa na hora certa, e fazer a careta e o sorriso que ela precisava que eu fizesse, mas mesmo assim minha cabeça simplesmente não conseguia se firmar em suas palavras, e apenas uma parte mínima da minha mente prestava atenção nela.

Aos poucos as coisas ganhavam um pouco de organização. A idéia do que acabava de acontecer se firmava e de repente eu ganhava uma nova perspectiva do que EU estava vivendo.

Edward Masen, o homem que eu declarava amar e acreditava me amar. O homem que eu havia conhecido em uma noite de natal e me apaixonado não muito tempo depois, o homem que eu apresentei para alguns como meu namorado, e o mesmo homem que me levara em uma viagem de três dias ao lugar mais romântico que eu havia conhecido era nada mais e nada menos que uma farsa. Uma farsa que agora eu desejava com todo o meu corpo que fosse mentira, mas não era. Edward Masen era casado.

Casado com a mulher que me perturbou durante todo o último final de semana. Com a mulher que ele clamou não ser muito simpatizante. Com a mulher que eu acreditava ser apenas uma amiga de infância. Céus, ele era casado.

Eu suspirei mentalmente, desejando poder gritar de tamanha raiva que de repente surgia dentro de mim. Minhas mãos apertaram o travesseiro de Rose e precisei lembrar-me inúmeras vezes de onde eu estava, e aquela não era a melhor das ocasiões para tirar satisfações com Edward.

Céus, eu nem sabia se eu queria tirar satisfações com ele. As coisas pareciam bem nítidas sem ele precisar dizer uma palavra.

- E então, o que você achou de Irina? – Rosalie perguntou fazendo eu me concentrar apenas nela.

- Por que você está me perguntando isso? – Perguntei confusa. Não existia a mínima possibilidade de Rosalie saber o que havia acontecido entre eu e seu cunhado. Minha voz saiu nervosa e rápida demais quando respondi – Ela me pareceu muito gentil e animada. Nada com o que você costumava dizer sobre ela.

'' _Ou o que Edward comentou durante o final de semana_'', adicionei mentalmente.

Rose riu exageradamente antes de responder.

- Você a conheceu por apenas alguns segundos, eu vivi com ela por quase toda a minha vida, e acredite, eu agradeço todos os dias por ela ser dez anos mais velha que eu – Rose respondeu sincera. As malas que ela havia trazido estavam no canto do quarto, e então seus olhos se firmaram ali antes dela continuar – Sinceramente eu não sei como Edward a suporta. De verdade, ela minha irmã e eu a amo muito, mas eu não sei como vai ser agora que ela se mudou para Tacoma.

E pelo menos essa parte eu conseguia dizer alguma a respeito. Segundo informações que o próprio Edward havia me dito há algum tempo, ele havia se mudado para Tacoma no ano passado por causa de negócios de sua família. Só agora eu conseguia compreender que ele havia trazido a esposa para mais perto da família dela.

Quanto mais eu pensava mais idiota e ingênua eu me sentia.

- Não fale uma coisa dessas Rose, ela é sua irmã.

Rose não teve a chance de responder, um leve toque na porta foi o único alerta da chegada de Sasha ao quarto de Rosalie. Ela não usava mais o avental preso em sua cintura, e seu cabelo agora estava solto em cachos mais leves e definidos.

- Hey vocês duas, vamos descer? O jantar está pronto e todo mundo quer ter a chance de matar as saudades de você minha filha.

Rosalie se levantou da cama, e eu fiz o mesmo com movimento de maneira mais lenta. Rose mal respondeu e a mãe dela já estava voltando para o andar inferior.

- Você se importa de eu usar seu banheiro? Eu sinto como molhar meu rosto fosse ser uma boa idéia para passar essa dor de cabeça – Pedi quando Rose caminhou até a porta.

- Oh, eu acho que tenho algum comprimido em minha bolsa, se você quiser eu vou procurar.

- Não, eu fico com sono quando tomo algo para dores de cabeças, e eu ainda tenho que dirigir e tudo mais...

- Você poderia dormir aqui, eu tenho um milhão de coisas para lhe contar, e seus presentes definitivamente não vão sair da minha mala essa noite.

- Eu tenho que trabalhar cedo amanhã – Respondi rapidamente. A última coisa que eu precisava era passar a noite inteira na companhia de Rose. No final de tudo eu contaria tudo a ela, e uma parte de mim sabia que aquilo não era a coisa certa a se fazer.

- Ok, fica a vontade, mas você vai me dever uma noite de garotas. As francesinhas que conheci eram tanto que diferentes demais de você.

Rose deu um beijo na minha bochecha antes de sair do quarto. Eu podia escutar seus passos no corredor, e quando ela começou a descer as escadas. Minha cabeça e nervosismo estavam em confronto tão logo eu me vi sozinha.

Eu vi a janela do quarto de Rose permitir o vento entrar e balanças as cortinas finas e claras. As janelas de vidro estavam abertas e a paisagem era do condomínio de luxo e dos jardins das casas. Luzes brancas piscavam ao longe, e eu até tinha a visão de algumas estrelas.

Será se o segundo andar era alto demais para que eu tentasse pular dali e escapar do resto daquela noite sem que ninguém notasse? Rosalie me perdoaria se eu simplesmente desaparecesse? Tudo o que eu queria era poder fugir do que eu teria que enfrentar lá embaixo, e eu não tinha a mínima vergonha de admitir que estava com medo.

Caminhei a janela, realmente acreditando que teria a capacidade de pular dali e sair correndo até meu carro. Mas só então lembrei que minha bolsa não estava comigo, mas logo me desinteressei. Eu poderia andar até encontrar um taxista que me levasse para casa.

Suspirei fundo quando senti o vento frio da noite bater em meu rosto e balançar meus cabelos. Eu passei pelas portas da varanda do quarto e corri para a barra de proteção, procurando sentir o frio que o metal tinha. Mas aquilo não funcionou nem um pouco para me fazer sentir um pouco melhor.

Aos poucos as idéia ganhavam ordem, e à medida que isso acontecia, eu sentia meu peito se apertar com o conflito entre sensações ali. Eu queria chorar, céus, mas não me permitia aquilo, não até que eu estivesse sozinha e bem longe daquela casa.

Mas então, mais uma rajada de vento entrou no ambiente eu sentir-me embalada por aquilo. Meus olhos se fecharam permitindo que eu me fechasse ao mundo dentro de mim, tentando encontrar um ponto temporário de equilíbrio, o que no momento parecia ser a coisa mais impossível do mundo.

Eu senti sua presença antes mesmo de escutá-lo ou vê-lo. Meu corpo reagiu da maneira mais comum a sua presença, e as borboletas do meu estômago começaram a voar, mas não pela mesma razão de sempre.

- Bella... – Sua voz estava abafada, nervosa. Ele estava sussurrando.

Eu não me movi para poder encará-lo. Eu estava confusa e de repente agoniada com sua presença ali. Meus olhos lacrimejaram, e eu senti uma estranha necessidade de bater meus punhos contra seu peito, exigindo alguma explicação de sua parte.

Mas não foi o que fiz. Eu apenas respirei fundo e fiquei calada desejando que ele fosse embora.

- Bella... – Ele repetiu menos nervoso. Eu escutei seus passos e me assustei quando sua mão tocou minha cintura fazendo eu virar meu corpo para fitá-lo.

Eu nem sequer tentei fugir de seu abraço. A parte física e cega do meu corpo não o queria longe de mim.

- O que você quer? – Perguntei tentando ser séria.

- A gente precisa conversar – Ele respondeu.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou me comportar e fingir que nunca o vi. Sua ESPOSA jamais vai desconfiar sobre o que aconteceu entre nós dois – Falei tentando ser seca, mas falhei.

- Bella, eu posso me explicar,por favor. Eu só preciso que você me prometa que vai me escutar. Não aqui ou agora, depois. Por favor.

- Você realmente acha que eu vou querer algo com você? – Perguntei um pouco mais alto que deveria, mas minha voz estava muito seca para que aquilo fosse um grito. Os dedos dele de repente estavam em minha boca, seu corpo colado ao meu, seus braços envolvendo-me como se eu fosse uma boneca de pano – Eu não acho que você precise me explicar alguma coisa. Tudo está muito claro em minha cabeça. Agora me deixe em paz...

- Eu sei que você deve está com raiva de mim...

- Você não tem noção – Respondi sarcástica.

- Mas você precisa me escutar, eu preciso que você me escute para que tudo fique bem. Por favor...

- Fique tudo bem? E como seria isso, Edward? Responda-me, pois estou muito curiosa para saber? Você quer que eu finja que essa noite nunca aconteceu e amanhã quando você aparecer em meu apartamento eu o abrace e beije e leve para meu quarto para ficarmos sozinhos? Ou você quer que eu saia por ai em viagens para o meio do nada acreditando que seu lado romântico realmente existe? Que o que você fala é pura verdade...

Mas eu não tive a chance de terminar meu discurso que aos poucos se formava em minha mente. As palavras saiam entre meus lábios antes que eu tivesse noção do que estava dizendo, mas não poderia negar que estava feliz com o resultado que raiva causava.

Seus lábios de repente estavam clamando os meus. Suas mãos apertaram minha cintura e eu não tinha força suficiente para lutar, tanto por ele ser forte demais quanto pela de repente falta de vontade que eu tinha de fazer aquilo. De repente, sentindo o sabor de seus lábios em nosso beijo, eu fui remetida aos momentos pequenos que eu acreditava que o mundo era constituído apenas por nós dois em um lindo paraíso de menininhas.

- Eu te amo, eu jamais mentiria sobre isso para você. Nunca repita que isso é uma mentira, pois é a única verdade em toda a minha vida – Ele falou quando separou nossos lábios. Eu sentia seu toque deixar minha cintura para puxar as pontas dos fios de meu cabelo. Seu olhar era intenso, tão forte e medroso que eu quase caia no truque de suas palavras. – Por favor, Bella, você precisa me prometer que vai me deixar explicar tudo depois. Por favor...

- O que você está fazendo aqui em cima? – Perguntei não querendo responder a aquele pedido. Eu nem sequer sabia qual era a resposta.

- Você me promete? – Ele perguntou ignorando minha própria pergunta.

Mas nem eu ou ele tivemos a chance de continuar a conversa. Mais uma vez escutei toques na porta, e Edward de repente estava do outro lado da varando, passando a mão entre os fios de seu cabelo em um gesto nervoso.

- Bella, você está aqui? – A voz de Irina encheu o ar, e eu suspirei. A voz dela não me era mais tão agradável como havia sido a primeira vez que eu havia escutado.

- Estamos aqui – Edward quem respondeu, sua voz estava grossa e bem mais controlada, nem mesmo traço de nervosismo poderia ser percebido.

- Oh, o que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui sozinhos? – irina perguntou aparecendo na entrada da varanda, seu olhar penetrou no meu, e foi como se ele estivesse mandando que eu ficar longe de seu marido. Para confirmar aquilo, ela caminhou em direção a Edward e lhe beijou nos lábios rapidamente, fazendo um soco no meu estômago machucar todo meu corpo.

- Bella não estava se sentindo bem, eu estava vendo se eu podia fazer algo – Ele mentiu, Irina murmurou algo antes de o puxar para fora da varanda.

.

.

.

Aquela era a noite mais longa da minha vida. E céus, eu podia lembrar-me de dias piores que esse.

A comida a minha frente não tinha gosto algum, embora a aparência parecesse saborosa, e os comentários ao meu redor elogiassem com precisão a culinária de Sasha. As pessoas ao meu redor pareciam não ter rostos, e a única coisa que conseguia chamar minha atenção era Edward e Irina sentados ao lado do senhor Halle. Ela acariciava o braço dele enquanto falava sobre algo que eu havia classificado como banal.

Meu estômago se revirava toda vez que ela se inclinava para lhe beijar a bochecha.

- E então, eu quase me esquecia de comentar – Irina falou animada quando eu coloquei meu último pedaço de torta na boca.

- Sério, e existe alguma coisa que você se esqueceu de comentar? – Rosalie perguntou sarcástica. Ela estava ao meu lado, em frente a sua irmã, tentando controlar toda a sua paciência para não usar outras palavras.

Irina realmente estava um pouco chamativa demais durante o jantar. Rosalie mal falou a sensação que era está em Paris quando a irmã começou a relatar suas próprias lembranças sobre o local, e desde então tudo o que os ocupantes da mesa escutavam eram suas historias.

Eu quase conseguia entender o que Rosalie havia comentado mais cedo quando estávamos no quarto dela.

Ao lado de Irina, do outro lado da mesa. A mulher de cabelos avermelhados e olhos claros controlou-se para não rir. Seu olhar para Rosalie era cômico, e eu tinha certeza que as duas tinham uma opinião muito similar. Ela era Elizabeth Masen, mãe de Edward e a mulher mais discreta que eu havia conhecido. Eu já a havia visto uma vez, mas fazia tanto tempo que eu nem sequer conseguia lembrar-me dos traços que Edward havia herdado dela.

- Eu e Edward finalmente vamos comprar uma casa – Irina falou ignorando o comentário da irmã. O garfo que ela usava foi colocado com a ponta em cima do prato, e então ela bebeu um pouco de seu vinho antes de ser interrompida.

- Não, nós não vamos – Edward respondeu baixinho. Eu podia ver as linhas de seus olhos ganharem um pouco mais de expressão. O tom de suas palavras deixava todos saberem que aquela não era a primeira vez que o casal tinha aquela discussão.

- É claro que vamos, Edward – Irina rebateu sorrindo, amenizando a repentina tensão entre os dois – É uma casa perfeita e maravilhosa. Tem dez quartos no andar superior, uma biblioteca impressionante, e um jardim de inverno que eu me apaixonei quando vi. A área da piscina é perfeita, mas eu certamente vou fazer algo na área quando tiver a chance. E a cozinha é espetacular, do tipo que faz qualquer mulher morrer de inveja.

- Você gosta de cozinhar? – Falei pela primeira naquela noite. De repente eu estava curiosa sobre Irina.

- É claro que não – Ela respondeu como se eu tivesse falado a coisa mais absurda do mundo. Seus olhos azuis faiscaram com algo que eu não conseguia entender quando ela me olhou nos olhos – Eu definitivamente não sou o tipo de mulher a ficar perto de um fogão ou algo parecido.

- Você não é vários tipos de mulher, Irina – Rose comentou sorrindo ao meu lado – Mas me diga, porque razão no mundo você quer uma casa com dez quartos? Falando a verdade, isso me parece mais uma mansão que uma casa. Desistiu da idéia de não ter filhos?

- Rose, minha irmã, você me conhece mais que ninguém – Irina respondeu ignorando o tom sarcástico de Rose. – É claro que não, eu e Edward assumimos um acordo em conjunto que não nascemos para ter filhos...

- Não fale uma coisa dessas Irina, eu ainda tenho esperanças de vovó no futuro, e espero que esse futuro não esteja tão distante – Elizabeth comentou gentilmente.

- E você certamente será, eu e Edward concluímos que no futuro nós poderemos adotar uma criança que já esteja grandinha e fora de uma fase muito difícil, assim nós teremos alguém para passar os negócios – Irina respondeu – Mas voltando ao que interessa, a casa é fantástica, perfeita por falta de outros adjetivos. É quase igual a que tínhamos em Chicago, só que um pouco menos brilhante e alta, mas acho que será suficiente para impressionar a todos e fazer justiça a fama que eu e meu marido temos.

- A casa é muito grande, e realmente desnecessária. Não há nada de errado com a nossa cobertura, você mesma comentou que era um dos melhores lugares daqui de Tacoma – Edward respondeu entediado ao beber sua taça de vinho, seu olhar viajou até encontrar com o meu.

- Você é muito acomodado, Edward. Nós temos dinheiro e podemos comprar a casa sem problema algum. Além de tudo, o que você acha que vão pensar quando descobrirem que o dono da Companhia Plat mora em um apartamento qualquer em Tacoma? Se vamos nos esconder em Tacoma, é melhor que façamos as coisas com a mais alta classe.

Edward suspirou cansado, desistindo do assunto sem comentários. Eu podia dizer que Irina era teimosa, e isso não era algo que agradava seu marido.

O pensamento me doeu no peito, e a admissão daquele simples detalhe parecia abrir ainda mais o machucado em meu peito.

Rosalie fez um som que eu não reconheci ao meu lado, Sasha riu sozinha e o senhor Halle falou algo que não dei importância. O próprio pai de Edward ficou sem mais palavras, parecendo muito tímido para se intrometer no assunto. Seu semblante sério e determinado parecia ser sua marca registrada, e durante todo o jantar ele estava calado e atencioso ao que acontecia a mesa.

- Ok, acho que já chega de suas historias Irina – Rosalie comentou. Eu mal havia notado que o prato a minha frente havia sido substituído por um prato de sobremesa. A torta que eu havia trazido parecia saborosa como sempre, mas como tudo e qualquer outra coisa naquela noite, eu não me sentia inclinada a saborear – Bom, deixa eu falar para vocês, eu estou apaixonada.

- Eu já sabia disso, Rose. Seus olhos estão quase tão brilhantes o diamante que Edward me deu no ano passado.

- Isso é o amor. Royce é fantástico. Ele mora em Paris há algum tempo, e como eu disse mais cedo, ele quase veio comigo para a America, mas os negócios não deixaram e ele vem me visitar daqui a uns dois meses. Bella, ele tem um amigo que você vai se apaixonar, o nome dele é Riley, e caramba, ele é praticamente a sua versão masculina...

- Rosalie, Bella está namorando – Sasha comentou sorrindo de algo. Rosalie arfou e me deu seu olhar curioso como se esperasse por explicações – Ela ainda não te contou ainda? Vocês passaram tanto tempo lá em cima...

- Como assim Isabella Marie Swan? Você está namorando e minha mãe é a primeira a saber? Você prometeu que sempre me contaria primeiro.

- Rose, foi você que me abandonou aqui sozinha, que culpa eu tenho se sua mãe estava mais alcançável...

- HAHAHA muito engraçado. Nós vivemos em um mundo globalizado, e falta de comunicação não impediu que você me contasse detalhe por detalhe das coisas nojentas que Lauren fazia com aquele namorado – Ela comentou.

- De qualquer maneira, pensando bem é até melhor que você não tenha ficado sabendo, eu e ele tivemos uma briga e eu tenho certeza que vamos terminar assim que nos falarmos novamente – Respondi. Meu olhar passou rapidamente por Edward, vendo-o segurar a respiração.

- O que ele pode ter feito de tão terrível? – Ele perguntou falando pela primeira vez comigo desde que nos juntamos a todos na sala de jantar. Seu olhar penetrante era nervoso e demandava uma resposta mais bem elaborada.

- Você jamais imaginaria – Respondi séria – Mas isso não é o que importa no momento. Eu estou curiosa sobre esse Royce, o que ele pode ter de tão importante?

Rosalie logo se meteu a uma conversa sobre a descrição física de Royce, e eu estava salva de qualquer outra coisa que pudesse me deixar nervosa. Eventualmente o pai de Rose expressou o que achava do ''romance'' dela, e eu estava sendo bombardeada de adjetivos sobre o tal Riley que Rosalie havia decidido ser perfeito para mim.

A sobremesa logo acabou, e eu fiquei estranhamente feliz ao perceber que não existia mais nada que me prendesse ali por mais tempo. Meu coração parecia bater mais devagar a cada segundo, e eu não tinha idéia por quanto mais tempo conseguiria ver a troca de afeição entre Edward e Irina. Meu estômago ainda se revirava toda vez que eles até mesmo trocavam olhares.

- Eu acho que já está na minha hora, Rose – Sussurrei para ela quando saiamos da sala de jantar. Os casais haviam saído antes, deixando que eu e minha amiga ficássemos por último para aproveitar mais alguns pedaços da torta que ela havia adorado.

- Ah não Bells, eu tenho um monte de coisa que preciso conversar com você, além de tudo, eu nem te mostrei as fotos ainda. Eu pelo menos falei como Kate é fofa? Eu nunca pensei que Tânia fosse ter um bebê tão gostosinho como é aquela menina...

Tânia era a prima de Rosalie que morava em Paris. Inicialmente a ida de Rose para a capital da moda, segundo as palavras da minha própria amiga, era apenas para negócios, mas no final de tudo ela havia se tornado uma espécie de ajuda para Tânia, uma vez que ela era uma recente viúva com um bebê nos braços.

- Já, você já até mesmo me descreveu com os olhos dela eram parecidos com os seus – Respondi, lembrando de algumas palavras que ela havia me dito quando estávamos no quarto dela – Mas é verdade, eu estou cansada e amanhã tenho que trabalhar, bem cedo. Mas prometo que vou aparecer amanhã.

Ela suspirou fundo e apertou-me em um abraço forte e delicado antes de chegarmos a sala. Sua mão arrumou algumas mexas de meu cabelo e de repente eu queria colocar para fora toda a dor que estava sentindo por dentro. Por que Rosalie conseguia me fazer sentir uma garotinha machucada era além da minha compreensão.

- Há algo de errado que você não está me contando – Ela falou séria estudando meu rosto com preocupação – Você não quer me contar o que há de errado?

'' _Oh sim, eu acabo de descobrir que o homem que estou apaixonada é na verdade o marido de sua irmã, e por mais que louco tudo isso seja, eu ainda assim não tenho a mínima idéia de como me sinto ou penso sobre isso. Ah, e para completar, nós tivemos um final de semana perfeito no meio do nada onde passamos a maior parte do tempo prometendo que nos amávamos enquanto fazíamos sexo na cabana que pertence à família dele, pelo menos foi isso o que ele me disse''. _Pensei responder aquilo, mas sabia que não eram as palavras certas a dizer.

- Nah, é só essa situação com Tony – Respondi, resolvendo que aquele seria o nome que eu chamaria Edward quando estivesse na presença de Rosalie – Ele definitivamente conseguiu alcançar o marco máximo de cafajeste.

- O que ele fez? Ele te machucou Bells? Por que se o ser humano tiver feito algo com meu bebê, ele vai ter que se ver comigo – Ela falou sério, e por um momento eu imaginei Rosalie machucando Edward.

Como será que ela reagiria se descobrisse o que aconteceu entre eu e Edward? Ela ficaria do meu lado? Ou me odiaria?

- Não, ele não fez nada disso. Ele meio que estava me traindo – Respondi – ARG, mas eu não quero falar sobre isso agora, você está cansada e não precisa da minha novela para se preocupar agora. Amanhã teremos mais tempo e eu vou me sentir melhor.

- Ok, me liga caso você precise conversar – Ele respondeu, dando um beijo em minha bochecha.

Rosalie me acompanhou até sala, onde eu me despedi de todos com um abraço e um beijo, com exceção de Edward, que no momento eu queria apenas distancia. Eu mal o olhei antes de ir em direção a porta e sair daquela casa que estava tão abafada.

Quando eu finalmente entrei em meu carro e dei partida, foi como se correntes que prendiam minhas emoções fossem quebradas, e eu não demorei muito a cair no choro.

Tudo estava tão confuso novamente, e ao mesmo as coisas estavam tão claras.

Edward era um homem casado e eu estava sendo sua amante durante todo esse tempo que estivemos juntos. Ele sempre havia dito isso com outras palavras, sempre agindo misteriosamente escondendo o que nós dois tínhamos, me fazendo acreditar que aquilo era seu charme.

Edward Masen... Se eu pelo menos fosse um pouco mais atenta ao mundo que vivia, talvez eu descobrisse quem ele era de verdade muito antes de tudo acontecer. Se eu me importasse em viver no mundo real ao invés de me perder em minhas próprias fantasias, talvez eu prestasse atenção e notasse que ele era o mesmo Edward que Rosalie de vez em quando falava.

Balancei minha cabeça, tentando controlar o choro que parecia cada vez mais fora de controle. Eu não queria chegar naquele estado em casa para ser criticada por Lauren. Ela teria aquele olhar de satisfação, e sua boca se abriria apenas para dizer: ''Eu te avisei''.

E então as coisas ficaram claras, como um raio caindo em meio uma noite de tempestade.

Lauren sabia, e essa era a razão daquele papo de hoje mais cedo. Ela sabia sobre quem era Edward antes de mim, e mesmo assim não havia feito nada para me avisar.

A altura que estacionei meu carro em frente ao prédio que meu apartamento ficava, a raiva que eu sentia por Edward estava guardada em meu peito, e ela era apenas um pouco maior que a raiva que eu sentia por Lauren, e eu nem sequer sabia porque estava a culpando por tudo.

Quando cheguei ao meu andar, as chaves tremiam em minha mão, minha visão estava embaçada e tudo o que eu queria era fazer algo que aliviasse a tensão que prendia em meu corpo com raiva. Pelo a menos a porta estava destrancada, pois eu não sabia se teria a capacidade de destrancá-la tamanha minha agitação.

A sala estava vazia, um pouco escura por causa das luzes apagadas. A luz da cozinha era a única acesa no apartamento, mas eu podia escutar barulhos vindo do quarto de Lauren. Bati a porta com força atrás de mim, quase no mesmo segundo que gritei pelo nome da minha companheira de apartamento.

Ela apareceu na entrada do corredor que levava aos quartos usando apenas um lençol para cobrir seu corpo. Seu cabelo bagunçado e o olhar raivoso que ela me mandava eram suficientes para que eu soubesse que havia lhe interrompido. Eu gostei daquilo.

- Você sabia, não? – Foi a única coisa que falei, minha voz soluçava, meu corpo tremia, e eu chorava mesmo sem querer.

- O que você está falando? O que aconteceu com você? – Ela perguntou dando um passo em minha direção.

- Não venha bancar a preocupada, Lauren. Você sabia e não me avisou? Que tipo de amiga faria isso com a outra? Por que você não me disso o que sabia? Por que você não me disse que Edward era um homem casado?

A compreensão passou por seus olhos no segundo que terminei de falar. Eu não vi a satisfação que pensei que encontraria quando ela percebesse que eu havia descoberto tudo sobre Edward. Pelo contrario, o espanto e o medo estavam ali.

- Bella, eu tenho como me explicar...

- Se explicar? Sério? Por que você não m contou? Eu preferia que você me contasse ao invés de ter que me explicar alguma coisa a essa altura.

- E você acreditaria em mim? Eu acho que não – Ela respondeu sincera, e sua resposta como um banho de água fria. Lauren estava certa. Eu jamais acreditaria nela. Edward era meu príncipe encantado – Você está alterada, Bella. Se acalme e nós poderemos conversar.

- Desde quando você sabe? – Eu perguntei ignorando a mão que ela estendeu para mim.

- Bella...

- Desde quando você sabe? – Repeti.

- Tem umas três semanas – Ela respondeu parecendo sincera. – Eu estava fazendo umas pesquisas na casa de Tyler quando eu vi o nome dele em uma revista de fofocas. Parece que ele a esposa havia ido a uma festa e tiveram um desentendimento ou algo parecido. Isso não importa.

- Por que você não me avisou antes?

- Você não acreditaria em mim...

- Mas hoje, você veio com aquele papo...

- Bella, eu não havia percebido o quanto você estava envolvida com ele até desaparecer durante todo o final de semana sem nem mesmo saber o destino que ele estava lhe dando. Só na sexta de manhã, quando vi seu recado na porta da geladeira dizendo que você havia sido ''sequestrada'' por ele foi que eu percebi o quão cega de amores você estava. Eu comecei a me preocupar, mas ainda não tinha a coragem de falar o que eu sabia.

Suspirei fundo, ponderando o que ela falava. Por mais certa que Lauren podia estar, eu ainda assim estava com raiva por ela não ter me dito antes.

- Vem aqui. Edward ligou há alguns minutos, dizendo que apareceria aqui mais tarde, acho que você deveria se acalmar antes de vocês conversarem.

- Ele ligou? – Perguntei surpresa.

- Alguns minutos antes de você chegar. Ele estava nervoso mais eu não havia pensando na possibilidade de você ter descoberto tudo.

- Ele está vindo?

- Ele disse que chegaria daqui há uma ou duas horas, eu achei estranho, mas quando foi que vocês dois foram normais?

- Eu não quero falar com ele – Sussurrei.

- Eu sei que não, mas pense bem. Quanto mais rápido você se livrar dele, mais rápido as coisas vão ficar melhor – Lauren respondeu – Eu vou trocar de roupa e ver o que Eric acha de passarmos a noite na casa dele, acho que você e Edward merecem um pouco de espaço.

- Não, eu não quero...

- Bella, ele parecia desesperado no telefone.

- Por favor Lauren – Eu pedi. Eu tinha certeza que eu estava implorando até mesmo com o olhar naquela altura.

- Ok, eu vou pedir para Eric ir para casa, mas ainda acho melhor você escutar o que Edward tem a dizer. Sua cabeça deve está uma loucura, e eu sinceramente acho que ele é a única pessoa que pode esclarecer as coisas.

Antes que eu pudesse protestar, ela já estava correndo para seu quarto, arrastando o lençol que cobria seu corpo. A solidão me pegou de vez quando a porta oi fechada. As luzes ainda apagadas, e a sensação de frio que tomava meu corpo não era algo agradável.

Meu peito se enchia cada vez mais com um peso que eu não sabia se era bom ou verdade, e idéia de que ele estava vindo ainda essa noite perturbar ainda mais minha cabeça, era algo opressivo.

Meus olhos passaram pelo piano onde tínhamos passado a maior parte da noite passada, e logo em minha cabeça estava tocando a música que ele havia feito para mim, ou pelo menos era isso que eu havia acreditado no momento.

Eu nem o conhecia mais.

Os segundos se tornaram minutos, e depois do que pareceram horas sem que Lauren voltasse, eu me vi agoniada com idéia de encarar Edward naquela noite. Eu queria ir para meu quarto e me trancar ali, mas só a lembrança dos momentos que havíamos vivido naquele lugar era suficiente para que eu continuasse parada no meio da sala sem saber o que fazer.

Eu não queria ver ele, eu não queria escutar sua voz e ter uma explicação que eu nem sequer queria aceitar. Eu queria ficar sozinha e insultar minha ingenuidade até que a raiva que eu sentia por mim mesma fosse transformada em coragem para gritar com ele.

Pegando a alça da bolsa que havia caído no chão quando cheguei, eu suspirei fundo e passei a costa de minha mão em meus olhos, tendo o resultado que eu queria. Minha visão embaçada ficou tão clara como o que eu queria fazer, e no segundo seguinte a única coisa que eu sabia era que eu estava mais uma vez no elevador do meu prédio impaciente para que chegasse de uma vez no primeiro andar.

Eu sentia como se a respiração fosse algo que eu não fazia desde que encontrei Edward na casa dos Halle. Meu peito parecia cheio demais para que meu coração continuasse batendo, e minha mão ainda tremia.

Quando comecei a dirigir eu na fazia a mínima idéia de que destino estava tomando, eu apenas dirigia como se minha vida dependesse daquilo.

Meu celular tocava dentro da minha bolsa, mas eu não queria atender, eu queria apenas paz e silêncio, embora eu não fizesse nada para parar o sinal de que me ligavam. Eu até mesmo vi quem estava me ligando, e joguei o celular no banco do carona quando o nome de Edward na tela.

Na sei como consegui, mas só parei o carro quando cheguei a cabeceira da ponte de Tacoma, estacionando meu carro no primeiro lugar que parecia ser correto, e saí de lá antes que eu pensasse em desistir de perder naquela vista.

Meu celular estava comigo, em minha mão. Eu sentia ele vibrar mas pouco me importava, o choro finalmente saia do meu peito e a raiva que eu sentia começava a ficar menos forte, se transformando em uma dor que eu não sabia reconhecer.

Edward havia me traído, e ainda assim eu estava chorando por que eu o amava demais para poder encará-lo e mandá-lo embora da minha vida.

**Fim do capitulo.

* * *

**

**Hey garotas, como vão? Como foi a semana? E o que acharam do capitulo?**

**Bom, eu espero que tenham gostado, embora tenha sido um pouco massante.**

**As coisas vão começar a ganhar um pouco mais de vida, e muitas de vocês vão odiar o Edward, mais que ja odeiam. A Bella, coitada, está perdida no meio de uma tempestade, vocês acham que ela vai fazer o que? E a Rose, ela vai descobrir?**

**O mais importante de tudo, será se a Irina escutou e viu a Bella e o Edward? Ou alguém notou o clima entre os dois durante o tempo que ficaram na casa? O Edward vai conseguir se explicar para a Bella?**

**Bom, vamos ver no próximo capitulo o que acontece.**

**Bom, perguntaram quantos caps vamos ter nessa primeira fase da fic, e eu tenho que dizer que não são MUITOS, mas eu quero mostrar como eles chegaram ao ponto que vão está vivendo na segunda fase. O Edward vai ganhar a fúria de muitas de vocês, mas temos que admitir que ele é um fofo com a Bella. Por que ele se casou com a Irina e por que ainda está com ela, são questões que vão ser respondidas ainda nessa primeira fase.**

**O que vocês acham de um cap no ponto de vista dele?**

**Bom, eu espero que tenham gostado, de verdade, e espero ver vocês comentando aqui.**

**Até semana que vem, beijos.**

**PS: Ao longo da fic vou colocar algumas fotos de persons e coisinhas da fic no meu perfil. Já temos a Irina por lá.**


	6. Hopelessly Devoted to You

Ok, antes e lerem o cap, eu tenho que avisar que vocês precisam ter só mais um pouco de paciência com a Bells, ela é MUITO boba nessa primeira fase, mas ainda bem que já está acabando.

* * *

**Better Together.**

**Capítulo V - Hopelessly Devoted To You.**

**.**

**My head is saying  
"Fool, forget him"  
My heart is saying  
"Don't let go"  
Hold on to the end  
That's what  
I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly  
Devoted to you  
But now  
There's nowhere to hide  
Since you  
Pushed my love aside  
I'm not in my head  
Hopelessly devoted to you **

**.**

**.**

- E então, você quer conversar, minha pequena? – Charlie perguntou nervoso. Sua voz estava estranha por ecoar de dentro da caneca de café que ele bebia. Eu podia ver sua tentativa de me observar, e por conta disso senti minhas bochechas esquentarem.

- Está tudo bem – Respondi séria, tentando forçar um sorriso que com certeza não funcionou. Para provar que eu mentia, minha voz falhou e meu nariz não evitou um espirro que estava me incomodando.

Charlie apenas levantou a sobrancelha esquerda, exatamente como ele costumava fazer com os jovens que ele era obrigado a ter ''conversas'' na delegacia. Eu podia até mesmo sentir o mesmo que esses jovens sentiam quando recebiam aquele olhar. Céus, ele era meu pai.

- Está tudo bem – Respondi de verdade, percebendo que Charlie não estava comprando minha desculpa patética de que eu havia viajado por mais de seis horas apenas por sentir vontade de ter uma sexta-feira à noite imprensada ao seu lado no antigo sofá de sua casa em Forks – Verdade, papai, eu estou bem.

Ele suspirou, mordendo seus lábios que estavam livres da porcelana. Sua mão amassava a ponta do jornal que havia chegado naquela manhã, e eu ainda conseguia sentir seu olhar sobre mim.

A única zoada no momento era da chuva que nunca deixava de cair em Forks, e céus, ainda estávamos no verão.

- Bella, minha filha, alguém te machucou?

Charlie sempre tinha aquela mania de pensar o pior de qualquer coisa.

- Não – Menti novamente, mas não tanto. Eu tinha certeza que ele estava se referindo a algo físico, e sendo sincera, fisicamente Edward tinha me dado apenas prazer – Eu só tive problemas com um... Um amigo, e percebi que precisava ficar longe dele e de tudo nesse fim de semana, para conseguir pensar direito. E então pensei, que lugar seria melhor que Forks? Eu sei que deveria ter ligado para avisar antes, mas é que foi uma decisão de última hora, eu nem mesmo trouxe roupas comigo... Desculpa, eu não faço mais isso.

- Bella, não seja ridícula, minha filha. Não me importo que você venha me visitar, essa casa é tão minha quanto sua. Para ser sincero eu adorei sua surpresa. Eu só estou perguntando por que estou preocupado.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, pai, eu só preciso ficar sozinha e pensar um pouco.

- Você tem certeza? – O medo estava em seu olhar. Dessa vez, no entanto, eu consegui sorrir de verdade ao perceber que pelo menos um homem no mundo me amava sem ter nenhum tipo de mentira ou complicação.

- Sim pai, está tudo bem – Eu odiava o chamar de pai, não porque não o considerava um, mas é que eu passei grande parte da minha sem ele por perto, então era absolutamente estranho o chamar daquela maneira. No entanto, eu não acreditava que mesmo sendo maior de idade e independente eu pudesse o chamar pelo primeiro nome.

Charlie balançou a cabeça como se confirmasse, e então agarrou com vontade o garfo para poder comer o resto do bacon com ovos mexidos que eu havia preparado naquela manhã. Sua outra mão segurava a asa da caneca, e eu hora ou outro me preocupava em fingir algum interesse pelo meu próprio bacon com ovos.

Não passou muito tempo para que terminássemos, Charlie insistiu em lavar a louça, uma vez que eu havia feito o café, e no final de tudo resolvemos fazer o trabalho em conjunto.

Eu não conseguia lembrar a última vez que havia passado tanto tempo com meu pai, talvez houvesse sido no dia em que me formei no colegial, ou no meu último dia naquela casa antes de eu me mudar para Tacoma.

A verdade era que as lembranças que eu tinha de Charlie eram muito poucas quando se comparavam com as de toda a minha vida. Ele minha mãe era muito jovens quando eu nasci, e não muito depois estavam separados.

Renne fugiu em uma bela noite de inverno comigo em seu colo, aproveitando que meu pai tinha um turno extra na delegacia, onde na época ele era apenas um oficial. Passaram-se cinco até que ela finalmente conhecesse o homem que casou-se dois anos depois, um jogador de futebol que havia herdado uma fortuna de sua família. Eu conseguia lembrar de como Renne era apaixonada por Phill, e muitos vezes, antes de eu completar dez anos de idade, eu me via questionando a possibilidade dele ser meu pai.

Eu fui conhecer Charlie somente em uma tarde de março, quando eu tinha dez anos de idade e sofri um acidente de carro que saiu em alguns jornais do Estado. Meu pai, que procurava por minha mãe na epoca, aproveitou as notícias da internet, e a única coisa que eu lembrava era quando eu acordei no hospital, ele estava lá, na beirada da minha cama com os olhos lacrimejantes. Renne não estava muito diferente.

Desde então minha vida foi épica. Eu, minha mãe e Phil morávamos em Nova York, onde Phil estava trabalhando como treinador de um time de futebol americano, minha mãe havia conseguido um emprego fixo em uma seguradora de vida, e eu era apaixonada demais pela cidade grande para aceitar qualquer proposta de ir embora dali. Nós logo estávamos vivendo em um sistema onde Charlie me visitaria por duas semanas durante as férias de verão.

Isso aconteceu até meus dezesseis anos, quando minha mãe e Phil viajaram juntos em um cruzeiro que ganharam em uma promoção de uma agencia de turismo. Os dois nunca voltaram, e por ser menor de idade, eu fui obrigada a vir morar com Charlie em Forks porque ele não poderia deixar seu trabalho para ir morar comigo em NY.

- E então, quais são seus planos para hoje? Você vai ficar para o jantar, não? – Charlie perguntou curioso quando terminamos nosso serviço. Eu levei um susto ao som de sua voz, pois eu estava mais longe que ele imaginava.

- Não, eu vou amanhã de manhã. Eu falei com Lauren ontem, antes de ir dormir, ela adorou ter o apartamento só pra ela.

Não era segredo para ninguém que Charlie não era nem um pouco feliz com a minha escolhida parceira de apartamento, então não foi uma surpresa ver seu rosto formar aquela careta de desaprovação. O sorriso no meu rosto foi instantâneo, era impossível não rir dos comentários dele sobre ela.

- Papai, não dessa vez, ok? – Perguntei, não estava com cabeça para escutar o que ele tinha para falar. Naquele momento, tudo o que eu queria era ter a chance de pegar um dos meus livros de infância e começar a ler, até ter certeza de que Charlie havia desistido de me animar e saído para onde quer que ele tivesse que ir.

- Tudo bem, mas você tem que concordar comigo quando digo que essa menina não é uma boa influência.

Eu apenas rolei os olhos, dando de ombros como se não me importasse. Charlie me seguiu até a sala, e quando me joguei no sofá, fingindo interesse ao ligar a televisão, meu pai apenas se encostou na moldura da porta.

Ele ficava tão diferente quando não usava seu uniforme de chefe de policia, que era quase como se ele rejuvenescesse quando decidia usar jeans e camisetas soltas, como usava naquela manhã. Eu me perguntava se um dia ele deixaria o bigode de lado.

- E então, você quer que eu fique com você...

- Não precisa, eu acho que vou ficar bem sozinha. Tenho certeza que as companhias de Sue e Billy vão ser mais agradáveis que a minha – Respondi rápido.

- Eu não me importo, eu posso cancelar e passar o dia com você...

- Não pai, eu vim para Forks justamente para ver se me deixavam em paz, eu acredito que ninguém vai cometer a loucura de vir atrás de mim aqui... Você sabe, não, eu sou a única louca capaz de deixar tudo para traz. Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem, e quando você chegar hoje de noite, eu vou ter preparado o melhor jantar que você já comeu nos últimos meses. Com exceção dos que Sue preparou, é claro, com ela não há competição.

Ele riu, fez uma careta, e realmente pareceu que iria contestar o que eu havia falado, mas no segundo seguinte ele apenas mais uma vez balançou a cabeça em um gesto positivo e murmurou que voltaria mais tarde, avisando onde havia deixado o dinheiro da comida, e que era bom que eu realmente tivesse feito um ótimo jantar essa noite.

Charlie bagunçou meu cabelo antes de sair, e eu até poderia jurar que havia ouvido sua voz murmurar algo nas linhas de ''Te amo minha garota'', mas não poderia ter certeza sobre isso. Essa era a nossa relação, nunca muito afetiva, mas nós sabíamos que existia.

Eu nunca havia chegado a ter algum sentimento afetivo por Charlie até o dia em que me dei conta de que ele era tudo o que tinha na minha vida. E de vez em quando eu chegava odiar Renne por ela me ter separado dele. Aliás, era impossível não imaginar tudo o que eu e meu pai havíamos perdido por causa dela, mesmo assim eu amava minha mãe com todo meu coração.

Quando me vi sozinha, depois de ter escutado o carro de Charlie ser ligado, eu suspirei fundo, finalmente tendo a sensação de que meu corpo e mente estavam mais leves. A televisão logo foi desligada, e o silêncio nunca foi tão meu amigo.

A semana havia sido terrível, uma das piores que eu a havia passado. Eu me lembro de ter passado a madrugada de segunda para terça-feira perdida no meio de um parque depois de dirigir por Deus sabe quanta horas. Lembro de ter recebido tantas mensagens no meu precário celular, que a pouca memória chegou a ficar cheia. Céus, meu aparelho telefônico nunca ficou tão ocupado.

Eu não fui para casa na segunda à noite, eu fui aparecer no apartamento por volta das quatro da tarde do dia seguinte apenas, morta de cansada de meu dia puxado e cheio, mas pelo eu tinha certeza de que Edward não estaria por perto. Para ter mais certeza ainda de que não o veria naquele dia, eu fiz questão de cumprir minha promessa, e mesmo cansada e com muito sono, eu fui para a casa de Rosalie, onde no momento era o único lugar que eu tinha a sensação de segurança.

A quarta, quinta e sexta-feira haviam sido todas as mesmas a coisas. Eu acordaria, me arrumaria, teria um café da manhã com Lauren onde ela me encheria de perguntas sobre o que eu havia decidido fazer, onde eu sempre responderia que não fazia a mínima idéia; e então eu seguiria para o trabalho, indo de lá direto para a faculdade. A última semana, eu nunca havia passado tanto tempo fazendo trabalho extra para a editora que eu fazia estagio, e tão pouco tempo em meu próprio apartamento.

Ah, eu quase esquecia de que todos os dias, no mínimo duas e no máximo quatro vezes durante a manhã ou a tarde, eu receberia uma entrega especial de alguma floricultura diferente. Sempre tulipas vermelhas, roxas, brancas e/ou rosas – Edward sabia que eu não era uma fã de rosas - e os buquês sempre teriam o perfume mais delicioso do mundo, e o cartão escrito na letra da pessoa que me mandava, sempre trazia as palavras que imploravam por meu perdão.

Lauren estava adorando a nova decoração de nosso apartamento florido, no entanto ela não estava nem um pouco animada com a idéia de eu procurar Edward. Segundo a filosofia dela, se é que valesse realmente a pena chance de eu dar a ele uma chance de explicação, Edward teria que provar que ele pelo menos sentia algo por mim, ao ponto de fazer algo de extremo por minha causa.

Se é que eu seguia ou não a filosofia dela era um mistério, eu só sabia que não tinha a mínima idéia do que eu queria.

Seria uma mentira dizer que eu não o amava. Aliás, eu acho que havia me apaixonado por Edward na primeira noite que o vi, quando ele tocou o piano para mim e seus olhos penetraram nos meus quando trocamos nomes e historias de natais passados.

Eu era apaixonada por ele, ao ponto de sentir aquela dor física em meu peito até mesmo quando lembrava de que agora em diante eu nunca mais teria a chance nem mesmo o ver, se eu que eu tivesse sorte. Eu o amava ao ponto de ponderar a possibilidade de aceitar o que ele era e perdoar o que ele havia feito, só para ter a chance de continuar tendo tudo o que ele me fazia sentir.

Eu estava me levantando sofá, decidida a colocar de lado os pensamentos bobos que eu estava tendo, quando escutei uma leve batida na porta da frente da casa. Meu coração se apertou, e a curiosidade nunca foi tão grande.

Eram apenas dez da manhã de uma sábado. Em uma cidade pequena Forks não era normal os outros aparecerem na casa dos outros há aquela hora, principalmente na casa de meu pai, que segundo sua tradição de anos, nunca estava em casa nos fins de semana.

Suspirei fundo, mudando rapidamente meus planos. Aliás, quem era eu para pensar em alguma tradição de Charlie? Não era como se eu vivesse com ele para saber suas manias.

Eu arrumei meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e dei dois tapinhas em minhas bochechas pálidas antes de abrir a porta, aliás, não era como se minha aparência merecesse ser o novo assunto da cidade.

Mas logo a porta estava aberta, eu senti minha respiração parar, assim como meus batimentos cardíacos. Eu senti até mesmo uma tontura, uma vontade inesperada de bater a porta com força e trancá-la antes de correr para o andar de cima e me esconder embaixo da cama de Charlie, apenas para ter certeza de que eu estaria segura.

Mas não, é claro que isso não adiantaria. Assim como não adiantou as seis horas e meia dentro que passei dirigindo durante uma tarde, com a finalidade de ficar o mais longe dele quanto era possível. É claro que os cobertores de Charlie não seriam suficientes, assim como Forks não era longe demais.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Minhas palavras saíram mais zangadas que eu esperava, e eu gostei de parecer mais forte do que eu realmente estava.

- Bella, deixe-me explicar, por favor – Ele implorou com seus olhos. A palidez de seu rosto combinava com a paisagem mórbida da cidade chuvosa.

Eu arfei. Por Deus, arfar não era uma opção no momento. Eu queria gritar para ser sincera, mas aquilo chamaria a atenção da vizinhança, e eu odiava atenção.

- Explicar? Verdade Edward? Você quer se explicar? Bom, eu acho que não há nada que precisa ser explicado. Eu sou inteligente o suficiente para entender quando um homem é casado ou não – Eu respondi com ainda pouco mais de raiva. Eu gostava daquilo cada vez mais.

Ele rolou os olhos em um sinal de impaciência, e no segundo seguinte tudo o que eu tinha noção era de que ele estava me empurrando para dentro de minha casa, entrando também sem que eu me lembrasse de tê-lo convidado. Mas eu não tive a chance de reclamar, a porta estava fechada em um piscar de olhos, e então eu estava com minha cintura sendo abraçada por ele.

- Você pode deixar essa raiva de lado por dois minutos? Eu realmente preciso conversar com você – Ele falou determinado, haviam sido raras as vezes que ele havia usado aquele tom de voz comigo, e mesmo sabendo que eu tinha todo o direito de gritar com ele no momento, tudo o que eu fiz foi arfar como uma criança e me dar por vencida.

- O que você quer aqui? – perguntei um pouco mais calma, eu podia imaginar a expressão que meu rosto assumia.

Ele relaxou um pouco, o ar mandão e dominante deixou sua expressão, e como em um passe de mágica o Edward Masen que havia declarado me amar a uma semana estava de volta.

Seu abraço deixou minha cintura, mas eu ainda sentia uma de suas mãos brincarem com a parte mais baixa de minha costa, a outra mão, no entanto, roçou minha bochecha em um gesto calmo e delicado.

- Eu pensei que nunca mais teria a chance de falar com você – Ele confessou com uma pontada de dor em sua expressão e voz. O sorriso em seu rosto foi a única coisa que me impediu de sair de onde eu estava – Mas ai pensei, você é o tipo de pessoa que se irrita apenas com um pouco de esforço, e bem, eu só precisava apertar o mesmo botão até que você aceitasse que só teria paz quando resolvesse falar comigo.

O sorriso torto nunca deixou seu rosto.

- Você acha que poderemos conversar? – Ele perguntar.

- Não é como se eu tivesse a chance de responder negativamente, não? – Respondi sem emoção em minha voz. Desfiz-me do toque de Edward, e lhe dei as costas, caminhando em direção a sala, pulando no sofá como se aquilo fosse a minha maneira de dizer que ele deveria começar.

Edward estava logo atrás de mim. Ele pediu com o olhar a permissão para sentar-se no sofá, bem ao meu lado, e eu concordei com a cabeça, mas deixei um espaço significante entre nós dois.

- Quando você estava planejando me contar o pequeno detalhe de que você era casado? – Perguntei quando não conseguia mais suportar aquela pergunta presa em minha garganta. Meus olhos instintivamente procuraram por seus dedos da mão esquerda, encontrando-os completamente livres de qualquer aliança – E por que você não usa sua aliança? Eu já sei que você é casado?

- Eu estava planejando contar isso a você, de verdade, só que a oportunidade nunca chegava...

- A verdade, apenas dessa vez – O cortei.

- É verdade, eu queria lhe contar sobre isso, Bella. Mas você não sabe o como era difícil para mim, pensar em como lhe dizer que eu era casado, quando eu sabia que isso poderia tirar você da minha vida, e sendo sincero, a cada dia que passa, eu fico mais convencido que eu não sou capaz de ficar sem você por muito tempo. Essa semana foi a mais terrível da minha vida, e eu não agüentaria mais um minuto longe de você. Quando fiquei sabendo que você estava aqui, eu não pensei duas vezes antes de entrar em meu carro e dirigir sem parar.

A maneira que ele me olhava não permitia que eu duvidasse do que ele falava.

- Edward...

- Eu sei que devo uma explicação, e também sei que mereço tudo de ruim que você deve sentir e pensar de mim, mas eu não me arrependo do que eu fiz, não de ter traído minha esposa pelo menos. Se me arrependo de algo é só de mentir para você...

- Por que você faz isso? – Perguntei desistindo da idéia de ficar zangada com ele. Eu definitivamente estava possuída pela magia de Edward Masen, e naquele momento eu não passava de uma boneca de pano que era controlada por ele.

- Faço o que? – Ele perguntou confuso.

- Isso, fala essas coisas?

- Por que é verdade? Eu não meti quanto ao que sinto por você, Bella. Eu nunca menti sobre isso. Eu me apaixonei por você da maneira mais inesperada que você pode imaginar.

- Verdade? Então me explica exatamente o que aconteceu, senhor ''eu-nunca-menti-para-você-Bella'' – Falei com um tom sarcasmo em minha voz. Com os braços cruzados em meu peito, eu o encarei esperando um relato.

- Por onde devo começar? - Ele perguntou para si mesmo, mas antes que eu pudesse falar algo, sua voz já estava enchendo o ambiente – Na noite que eu conheci você, eu e Irina tivemos um briga muito séria. Naquela noite eu estava tão chateado que a deixei sozinha na casa dos pais e saí pela cidade sem ter nenhum lugar em mente, até que vi o café aberto e decidi passar um tempo lá. Eu a conheci, e bem, você sabe o resto?

- Sei? – Perguntei um pouco confusa.

- Eu não conseguia esquecer você. Conversar com você todos os dias tornou-se o ponto mais emocionante na minha vida, e quando percebi, eu já estava em um estagio onde eu acordava com o pensamento de me encontrar com você, e dormia lembrando de cada minuto que havíamos passado juntos. Quando eu a levei para sair, tudo o que eu tinha em mente era descobrir o que estava acontecendo comigo, eu queria descobrir o que eu estava sentindo por você. O primeiro jantar pareceu não ser suficiente, e quando percebi o que estava acontecendo, eu já estava apaixonado por você, eu já estava em um ponto onde tudo o que eu precisava era afastar as chances de perder você, Bella. Então eu fiz a única coisa que eu achei certa, eu escondi meu casamento com medo de você me rejeitar caso descobrisse.

Eu fiquei calada, muito coagida com a verdade que ele expressava para poder compor uma frase inteira. Meu coração de repente havia voltado a bater, e minhas mãos deixaram de apertar a almofada que estava ao meu alcance, ganhando vida própria ao apertar a mão dele.

Eu estava até mesmo com meus olhos lacrimejantes.

- Você nunca achou que eu poderia simplesmente descobrir do jeito que descobri? – Perguntei, com a voz soluçando aos poucos.

- Foram inúmeras as vezes que imaginei como seria caso você descobrisse sem que eu lhe contasse, por isso que comecei a pensar a nas minhas outras opções, ou pelo nas garantias de que você ficaria comigo no final de tudo.

- O que você está querendo dizer?

- Meu casamento com Irina não é tão perfeito quanto ela faz as pessoas imaginarem, ou pelo menos não é isso há muito tempo. Nós não somos... – Ele respirou fundo e fechou olhos, aparentando ter dificuldades com as palavras. Sua mão puxou a minha para ficar em cima de seu colo, e eu não fiz nada para evitar. Eu nunca me senti tão vulnerável – Eu havia conversado sobre a possibilidade de precisarmos de uma separação algumas horas antes de você descobrir sobre meu casamento.

Dois segundos inteiros foi o tempo que precisei para entender o que ele havia falado, mas mesmo assim não consegui entender por inteiro.

- O que?

- Eu já havia conversado com ela sobre isso antes, há dois anos quando morávamos em Chicago. Eu e Irina estávamos muito distantes, e nossas concepções de futuro nunca chegaram a combinar de verdade. Na época ela deu um chilique tão grande que eu simplesmente aceitei a idéia de continuar casado com ela, tudo o que eu precisava fazer era me focar no trabalho e ser o marido de novela que ela queria ter. Mas ai, eu conheci você, e quando eu percebi que estava apaixonado por você, Bella, a única solução que eu conseguia enxergar era pedir a separação para ela, pois eu não queria abrir mão de você.

Seus olhos não pareciam mentir, mas quem eu queria enganar? Ele poderia me dizer que Papai Noel existia e o Oriente Médio era o lugar mais pacifico do planeta, e eu seria capaz de acreditar.

- Você vai se separar de sua esposa por minha causa? – Eu nunca pensei que ficaria feliz ao tomar conhecimento que EU era o pivô do fim de um casamento.

- Como eu disse, quando eu deixei sua casa na segunda de manhã, eu estava disposto a conversar com Irina assim que chegasse ao meu apartamento, e foi o que fiz.

- Vocês estão separados? – Perguntei, lembrando que durante o jantar na casa de Rosalie, ele parecia distante.

No momento seu rosto ganhou uma careta nada feliz. Seu olhar perdeu o brilho, e eu soube que a resposta não era o que eu queria escutar.

- Meu casamento com Irina tornou-se o perfeito casamento de aparência ao longo dos anos. Eu e ela nos casamos quando eu tinha vinte e dois anos, eu estava aprendendo a dirigir os negócios que meu avô deixou para mim, e os homens ao meu redor eram bem mais velhos, e não me davam muito crédito por eu ser o menino herdeiro e solteiro que queria usar a imagem para ''pegar'' as mulheres. Irina havia acabado de voltar de uma viagem que durou três anos. Ela era bonita, educada, elegante, e tinha pais que eram conhecidos por suas festas, a mulher perfeita para ser minha esposa. Eu não vou mentir para você, no começo eu acreditei que a amava, mas o tempo foi passando, eu fui ganhando mais dinheiro, eu praticamente quadrupliquei o que meu avô havia me deixado, e ela estava cada vez mais envolvida em seu sonho de ser a esposa perfeita de uma família perfeita e com dinheiro. Quando eu conheci você, eu percebi que estava vivendo a vida errada.

- Oh Edward - Eu chorei desistindo de ficar onde eu estava para me aninhar em seu peito, descobrindo que sentira falta de seu abraço. Ele me moldou com seus braços imediatamente, e eu até mesmo ganhei um beijo em minha testa.

- Eu sei, me desculpa pelo o que fiz – Ele sussurrou.

- Você realmente quer dizer o que está me falando agora? – Perguntei curiosa, com medo de que estivesse fazendo a coisa errada ao me entregar ao que parecia ser mais fácil e agradável.

Edward levantou meu rosto, fazendo que eu olhasse para seu olhar.

- Você quer que eu repita o que eu disse para você quando estávamos em nossa clareira? – Ele perguntou olhando meus olhos com aquele brilho cheio de fogo. Eu apenas concordei, precisando ter a afirmação do que ele falava – Eu te amo, Bella. Eu passei as últimas noites sem dormir de tanto medo que eu sentia. Eu dirigi por quatro horas sem parar apenas para encontrar você, e eu nem sequer me expliquei para ninguém.

- São seis horas de viagem daqui para Tacoma, Edward – Foi tudo o que pensei em falar, tendo um risinho no final.

- Não quando você ultrapassa o limite de velocidade, Bella – Ele respondeu, apertando meu corpo contra seu peito. Eu estava tão pequena naquela situação, que não havia como eu pensar em sair dali, nem se eu quisesse.

Lauren provavelmente me mataria caso visse o que estava acontecendo. Para ser sincera, ela me mataria quando eu contasse que havia simplesmente perdoado Edward em um piscar de olhos.

- O que acontece agora? – Perguntei depois de alguns segundos em silêncio – Irina aceitou a separação? Você vai sair de casa? Mas e Rose? Ela vai ficar tão chateada quando descobrir... Você acha que deveríamos ficar em segredo por um tempo até que um tempo aceitável se passasse para você começar a conhecer outras mulheres para que assumíssemos nosso relacionamento?

Os planos se formavam em uma velocidade monstruosa em minha mente.

Eu conseguia imaginar as coisas acontecendo em um futuro mais nem tão longínquo. De repente os planos tristes e sufocantes de passar o resto da minha vida sem ele haviam se tornados sonhos brilhantes e gostosos como dias claros e quentes em uma praia.

Só depois do que pareceram horas, foi que notei a falta de palavras de Edward. Ele estava parado, e quando encontrei seu rosto, sua expressão era desconsertada.

- O que foi Edward? Eu falei algo de errado?

- É só que nós vamos precisar passar mais um tempo vivendo do jeito que estamos vivendo – Ele confessou, até esse momento não havia surpresa alguma.

- Por quê? – Perguntei, sentindo que sua perspectiva era muito maior que minha imaginação.

- Irina não aceitou a separação, e ameaçou acabar com a minha e sua vida caso eu saísse de casa.

- Ela sabe sobre nós dois? – Perguntei surpresa. Não havia como, havia?

- Não, mas ela suspeita de que eu tenha outra mulher. Eu não quero correr riscos, não com você no meio. Ela consegue levar as coisas ao extremo quando quer.

**Fim Do capítulo.

* * *

**

**Bom, eu sei, a Bella merece sofrer o que vai sofrer por ser tão bobinha quanto ao Edward. Mas, analisando o histórico dela, a gente quase pode perceber o quanto ela é dependente dele, certo? Quero dizer, ela passou parte da vida sem o pai, cuidou da mãe, e depois do pai. O Edward foi a primeira pessoa que a deu amor e carinho sem que ele tivesse alguma obrigação, o primeiro que ela não precisou cuidar para poder chamar a atenção... Tem a Rosalie, como melhor amiga dela, eu sei, mas sério, Rosalie X Edward?**

**Bom, eu prometo que essa primeira fase está quase no fim, amém. Mais três caps no máximo.**

**Ah, e bem, já que estamos em um belo e festivo carnaval que para mim é a desculpa perfeita para ficar em casa, eu vou tentar escrever outro cap e postar durante a semana, ok?**

**Se eu gosto de fazer um Edward que a gente odeia no começo? Eu adoro. É muito legal fazer isso, de verdade.**

**Bom, beijinhos, e bom carnaval para todas.**


	7. Free Loop

**Better Toether.**

**Capitulo VI – ****Free Loop**

**.**

**.**

_Cause it's hard for me to lose__  
__In my life I've found only time will tell__  
__And I will figure out that we can baby__  
__We can do a one night stand, yeah_

_And it's hard for me to lose in my life__  
__I've found outside your skin right near the fire__  
__That we can baby__  
__We can change and feel alright_

_._

_.__  
_

Eu estava atrasada.

Muito. Muito. MUITO atrasada. E isso estranhamente me assustava com um frio na base de minha barriga, quase como se eu estivesse com meu corpo alertando que pararia a qualquer momento por não agüentar mais o estresse que eu estava colocando sobre ele.

Mas o que eu podia fazer? A culpa era minha e de mais ninguém, talvez de outra pessoa, mas a responsabilidade era minha e mais ninguém. Aliás, não era como se eu pudesse simplesmente justificar meus atos com um simples:

''_Ah, culpe Edward, ele é que não consegue dizer não meu pedido de fazer sexo às três da manhã ou a qualquer outra hora do dia, pelo menos quando está comigo de alguma maneira''_.

Não, eu tinha certeza que aquela desculpa jamais seria aceita, pelo contrário, ela basicamente causaria um furacão na minha já tempestuosa vida.

- Senhorita, chegamos – O taxista falou, acordando-me de meus pensamentos. Foi quase como um tapa na cara, eu tinha que admitir, pois a voz grossa e cansada do motorista não era nada parecida com a voz sensual de Edward que estava começando a gritar em minha cabeça.

Suspirei fundo, com o medo de repente começando a borbulhar em meu peito. Minhas mãos tremiam um pouco, e eu tinha certeza que o motorista estava acreditando que eu estava a um passo de encarar a morte, pois seu olhar suspeito e curioso me gritava seus pensamentos.

Eu tentei lhe sorrir quando lhe paguei, e preferi não receber os poucos centavos que me restariam de troco. Ele sorriu, também nervosamente, e então eu saí do taxi sentindo o vento frio bater em meu rosto e bagunçar meus cabelos soltos que eram controlados apenas pelo o gorro marrom que combinava com o traje daquele dia.

O prédio a minha frente nunca realmente foi assustador, para falar a verdade era um dos melhores lugares do mundo, o meu paraíso secreto no meio de uma cidade grande, ficava par a par com meu quarto, o bistrô que eu havia conhecido Edward, e a biblioteca que ficava em Washington DC – Charlie havia me levado a aquela biblioteca como um presente de natal quando eu tinha catorze anos de idade, eu me lembro de ter passado três dias indo no mesmo lugar apenas para tocar nos livros. Foi naquele dia que eu decidi dedicar meu futuro aos livros e palavras.

No entanto, hoje, particularmente, aquele prédio parecia um dos lugares assustadores do filme de terror onde você sabe que o vilão estará lá dentro, esperando que sua estupidez a leve em direção a ele.

Meu estômago se embrulhou quando dei meu primeiro passo em direção à entrada, mas tão logo senti o calor de dentro do prédio, eu senti como se as coisas ganhassem um pouco de facilidade.

Era dezembro, e eu mal podia acreditar que esse dia finalmente havia chegado, era como se minha vida finalmente estivesse começando, e eu precisava apenas de algumas palavras para saber como, exatamente, seria esse começo. Hoje vinte e dois de dezembro de dois mil e seis, um dia que certamente ficaria marcado na história da minha vida – eu até considerava comprar um diário para escrever como eu me senti no momento -, era o dia em que eu descobriria se a Editora Sun Light Tacoma teria uma nova integrante em seu time, e eu realmente esperava que essa integrante fosse eu.

Eu peguei o elevador sem nem mesmo parar na recepção do prédio onde a editora ocupava quatro andares. O elevador estava cheio, em torno de umas dez pessoas brigando pelo espaço mais próximo a saída, provavelmente com medo de perderem a chance de sair quando deveriam. Eu, por alguma sorte do dia, consegui ficar na frente, e apertei um dos botões que estava apagado, o décimo quarto.

Depois de muitos empurrões e pedidos de desculpa, meu andar finalmente chegou, revelando o logo da editora contra ma parede branca e sozinha. Eu conhecia aquele andar, mesmo tendo passado apenas duas vezes por aquele lugar, eu sabia que a parede da direita era apenas isso, uma parede. À esquerda, no entanto, havia um tímido corredor escondido ao lado de uma recepção, e era ali que eu deveria seguir até chegar à sala de reuniões.

- Bom dia, bem vinda a Sun Light Tacoma editorial – A recepcionista falou quando me viu. Ela era nova, e talvez não me conhecesse.

- Bom, eu tenho uma reunião com Carmen Boilleire.

- Claro – Ela sorriu timidamente – Isabella Swan, certo?

Eu concordei, e em dois minutos eu já estava na sala de Carmen, sentada em uma poltrona em frente à mesa enquanto ela olhava algo na tela de seu computador, provavelmente vendo meu histórico durante os meses que trabalhei na editora. Ela havia comentando meu atraso em uma maneira de mostrar o quanto ela não gostava de mim, mas pelo menos não pareceu se importar muito com isso.

- Bom, senhorita Isabella – Eu realmente não tinha a coragem de pedir que ela me chamasse de Bella – Pelo o que vejo, você cresceu muito aqui dentro.

- Sim, eu sinto como se finalmente tivesse noção do que estou fazendo. Trabalhar aqui deu-me certeza de que fiz a escolha profissional correta – Respondi.

- Bom, seus colegas de trabalho fizeram ótimos comentários sobre você, apenas com exceção de Demetri, mas todos nós sabemos como ele em relação aos estagiários, então não é realmente relevante. Mas vamos ao que realmente interessa. Eu tenho uma dúzia de reuniões hoje, e uma lista de cinco lugares a serem preenchidos, tempo a perder é o que eu não tenho. Certo?

Concordar era a única coisa que eu conseguia fazer.

- Nossa editora está expandindo negócios na região do estado de Washington, nós temos sedes em boa parte dos estados americanos, e o nosso estado por alguma curiosidade é um dos mais procurados por clientes, e um dos que mais conseguem avançar. Por conta disso, os donos da companhia resolveram abrir mais uma sede no estado, mas a cidade escolhida foi Seattle, que vem crescendo muito nos últimos anos.

Eu sabia de tudo aquilo, o rumor de que a editora estava expandindo era a razão do sorriso no rosto de muita gente que via aquilo como uma oportunidade de assumir um cargo maior na nova sede. Eu nunca realmente considerei que uma das posições pudesse ser minha, aliás, eu estava apenas começando a trabalhar na área.

- Bom – Carmen recomeçou quando percebeu meu silêncio. Eu não poderia deixar de reparar a quantidades de ''Bom'' que ela já havia usado, aquela mulher parecia depender daquela palavra para viver – Eu tenho que admitir que fui muito severa com você, Isabella, mas isso é o que eu faço quando vejo alguém com um futuro na área, e você foi uma das pessoas que eu enxerguei amor pelo o que estava fazendo. Eu sei que você é jovem e está começando, mas eu acho que um cargo assistente de editorial é o mínimo que você merece temporariamente. Com a expansão da editora, nós achamos melhor levar algumas pessoas de nossa confiança para a nova sede, e eu tenho quase certeza que você é uma dessas pessoas.

- Você está me contratando? – Perguntei com uma estranha explosão de alivio em um peito.

- Com muito prazer. Eu jamais perdoaria a mim mesma caso perdesse alguém como você. Acha mesmo que eu te entregaria de graça para o concorrente? De maneira alguma – E pela primeira vez na minha vida eu testemunhei um sorriso de Carmen Boiliere.

- Obrigada? – Foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer no momento.

- Sim, sim. Tudo bem, sem mais emoções – Ela falou balançando a cabeça como se quisesse se livrar do momento – Eu tenho que agilizar os papeis do contrato com você ainda hoje, e nós precisaremos discutir tudo o que nos interessa no presente momento, pois eu realmente não vou deixar minhas merecidas férias de lado para ter que conversar com você.

- Claro, como a senhora quiser. Eu tenho o dia inteiro se precisar, e posso começar até hoje mesmo, se a senhora desejar – Eu realmente estava soando como uma desesperada feliz em ver um oásis no meio do deserto, ou era impressão minha?

- O dia inteiro não, eu tenho mais o que fazer – Carmen comentou, resolvendo beber um pouco de água antes de continuar – Então é o seguinte, a nova sede será inaugurada no final de fevereiro, e nós já estamos com uma equipe quase pronta. O contrato que vamos assinará agora valerá apenas por três meses, e no final, você terá que assinar outro contrato para ser integrante da equipe de Seattle, lá sua posição talvez seja um pouco mais elevada que a do momento, portanto um salário maior, mas isso você vai discutir com Esme, não comigo. Bom, o que nos interessa no momento é o agora, certo?

- Espera? Vocês vão me transferir para Seattle? – Perguntei de repente surpresa. Eu não tinha pensando naquela possibilidade, portanto eu nem sequer havia feito planos contando com tal detalhe.

- Esse é o plano, nós já estamos muito bem aqui em Tacoma nós precisamos de gente em Seattle, e você é uma perfeita opção. Eu tenho certeza que vai adorar, e nós até poderemos lhe auxiliar por alguns meses até que encontre um lugar para morar...

- Mas, eu moro aqui, eu não havia feito planos... – Eu sentia minha voz ficar mais baixa a medida que o olhar de Carmen se fixava ao meu.

- Isabella, o contrato que você vai assinar para Seattle vai acontecer em apenas três meses, você tem muito tempo para se acostumar com a idéia. Aliás, nós não vamos jogar uma oportunidade como essa para fora apenas porque você não fez planos. Eu sei que você não tem família aqui, e também sei que Seattle fica mais conveniente em relação ao seu pai, aliás, a distância vai diminuir. Eu não consigo imaginar uma razão para você negar o contrato em Seattle, mas se tiver algo que lhe coloque a pensar, eu sugiro que você pense bem, pois não é muito comum pessoas que acabaram de sair da faculdade ganharem uma chance como eu estou te dando. Agora se você não quiser nem mesmo considerar a possibilidade de ir para Seattle, eu sugiro que você deixe o prédio e vá procurar outra coisa, pois tem uma lista enorme de pessoas que se matariam para estar em seu lugar. E então, como vamos ficar?

.

.

.

Eu odiava a maneira como o vizinho não conseguia ficar em silêncio durante as noites de dezembro. Odiava os sons que ele fazia quando trazia a namorada para passar a noite, embora não tivesse a mínima coragem para sair de meu apartamento e caminhar até a porta ao lado, com a finalidade de pedir que ele tentasse moderar os absurdos que ele gritava. Eu pelo menos tinha certeza de que ele não poderia reclamar dos sons que Edward e eu fazíamos quando estávamos em meu quarto. Nós conseguíamos ser silenciosos quando queríamos.

Normalmente eu não me irritaria com isso, mas hoje, em especial, as coisas mais simples começaram a ganhar um pouco mais valor a minha atenção, e eu até mesmo chorei de raiva por uma hora depois de finalmente chegar em casa e quebrar sem querer a bailarina de porcelana que ficava em minha cômoda.

Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Eu havia sido praticamente obrigada a dizer adeus a cidade que eu estava morando pelos últimos cinco anos, e eu nem sequer havia sido avisada sobre isso.

Depois de ser encurralada naquele corredor sem saída, a única opção que eu enxergava era assinar o contrato e depois pensar no que fazer. Edward provavelmente odiaria, mas até que os três meses passassem, eu tinha certeza que ele teria inventado alguma coisa que pudesse nos manter junto, mesmo com a hora de distancia entre Seattle e Tacoma.

No momento eu estava em meu quarto, encolhida em uma bola sem coragem de sair de onde estava. Era quase onze horas da noite, Lauren estava na sala, assistindo televisão, e provavelmente esperando que eu aparecesse na sala para que ela pudesse mais uma vez ter seu discurso psicólogo – Ela havia aparecido há três meses com a teoria de que eu ainda estava com Edward apenas pelo fato dele ser o primeiro homem que eu me apaixonei na vida sem adicionar de ser a primeira pessoa que aparentemente me amou sem que houvesse nenhuma obrigação. É claro que sua teoria era apenas palavras ditas ao vento.

Edward me amava, e eu o amava. Eu acreditava que ele deixaria sua esposa, e acreditava que no futuro nós ficaríamos juntos. Ele havia me prometido. Ele havia me garantido que sempre voltaria para meus braços, não importasse quanto tempo se passasse.

Agora fazia quatro meses que eu e ele havíamos chegado ao acordo mais louco da minha vida. Quatro meses que eu estava vivendo como a amante secreta do marido da irmã de minha melhor amiga, e eu não podia jamais negar o fato de aquilo ser um tanto emocionante por conta de todo o mistério e segredo que tínhamos. No entanto, eu jamais poderia mentir e dizer que eu gostava do titulo de amante. Eu odiava, e Edward sabia disso tanto quanto eu.

Ele parecia feliz quando me aninhei em seu peito no dia que ele apareceu na casa de meu, e parecia ainda mais satisfeito com sua proposta de esperar algum tempo antes dele mais uma vez pedir o divorcio a Irina, aliás, ele precisava trabalhar tal idéia com ela, e talvez até pedisse ajuda de Rosalie com tudo.

Naquele dia, eu o apresentei ao meu pai como um amigo, e no dia seguinte nós dirigimos em carros separados de volta a Tacoma, com um novo tipo de relacionamento que só nós dois, e Lauren, tínhamos conhecimento.

Sendo sincera, se alguém me parasse há um ano atrás dizendo que no futuro eu aceitaria ser a amante de um homem como Edward, eu diria que a pessoa não poderia está mais errada, mas hoje em dia as coisas eram muito diferentes. De fato eu vivia um caso com um homem casado, mas nós éramos apaixonados um pelo o outro, e eu não me importava em esperar por ele. Eu era feliz com Edward, não importasse o que eu deveria que passar para ter aquela felicidade.

A porta do quarto de repente foi aberta, e eu fingi dormir como uma pedra só para fugir da conversa que Lauren provavelmente passou a maior parte do tempo preparando durante aquela tarde. Desde que eu me graduei na faculdade, duas semanas atrás, ela vem tendo conversas sobre a possibilidade de procurar um futuro em outra cidade, então quando ficou sabendo da possibilidade de eu me mudar para Seattle em três meses, ela praticamente deu uma festa. Lauren seria a última pessoa a desistir de me separar de Edward.

- Eu sei que você não está dormindo – A voz que escutei de longe não pertencia a Lauren. Eu continuei parada, no entanto, congelado em meu abraço forte, com o travesseiro entre minhas pernas e outro entre meus braços – Bella, você não dorme sem o edredom sobre seu corpo, e muito menos sem suas meias. Você não consegue me enganar.

Ele estava rindo, eu tinha quase absoluta certeza disso. Eu até mesmo podia imaginar o sorriso torto alcançando seus olhos e fazendo aquela expressão que me derretia.

- Bella – Ele falou mais devagar. De repente meus pés estavam sendo massageados por suas mãos geladas. Eu senti ele colocar as meias amarelas em cada pé, depois de beijá-los em cada dedo, e depois, do que pareceram milênios, ele finalmente deitou-se ao meu lado, deixando que apenas o tecido de nossas roupas nos separassem – O que foi? Por que não apareceu mais cedo, ou me ligou depois da entrevista?

Eu e Edward estávamos sem nos falar desde hoje mais cedo, quando eu saí para a entrevista e ele foi trabalhar. Ele havia dormido em meu apartamento aproveitando a desculpa de que tinha viajado. Segundo sua historinha, ele havia chegado hoje. Irina nem sequer desconfiava.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Minha voz estava rouca.

- Eu meio que briguei com Irina – Ele admitiu rapidamente, não aprofundando muito o assunto. Ultimamente os dois vinham tendo muitas brigas, que por alguma razão estavam distanciando tanto os dois, como eu de Edward – Mas isso não interessa, eu vim saber o que está acontecendo com você. Estou curioso para saber se você é definitivamente uma contratada da Sun Light.

Eu podia quase sentir o entusiasmo em sua voz. Edward tinha noção do que poderia acontecer caso eu não fosse contratada. Ele sabia que uma das opções seria procurar emprego em outro estado, e nenhum de nós queria pensar naquilo.

- Eles me contrataram – Murmurei baixinho, sentindo o perfume masculino chegar ás minhas narinas quando ele beijou meu pescoço. Edward me abraçava de uma maneira bem intensa, exatamente como vinha fazendo nas últimas semanas. Assim como seus gestos, seu comportamento estava um pouco estranho, mas eu tentava não pensar muito nesses detalhes, aliás, a intensidade que ele estava fazendo as coisas era algo que me agradava.

- Sério? E por que razão você está encolhida nessa cama em uma sexta á noite quando poderíamos estar comemorando?

- Edward, eles querem me levar para Seattle. O contrato de agora vai durar apenas três meses, e depois eu vou assinar outro, quando eu me mudar. Carmen disse que talvez eu tenha a sorte de ficar, mas isso é algo muito difícil de acontecer.

- O que? – A surpresa em sua voz soou exatamente como imaginei.

- É isso o que você escutou – A minha expressão era zangada, enquanto a dele era atordoada.

- Mas eles não podem te obrigar...

- Mas podem me demitir. Eu não posso perder uma oportunidade como essa, então assinei o contrato. Eu tenho esperança de que no fim desses três meses eles tenham escolhido outra pessoa em meu lugar. Ou talvez, na época, isso até seja conveniente, talvez você e Irina tenham se separado, e você e eu podemos nos mudar para Seattle para ter um pouco de paz, eu sei que seu trabalho está aqui, mas a gente pode pensar em alguma coisa.

Ele ficou calado, olhando para meu rosto como se estivesse de frente ao fantasma mais assustador do mundo. Uma palidez muito tímida começava a aparecer em seus traços, e de repente quem estava com medo era eu.

Minha garganta se fechou, e eu queria que ele me respondesse logo, qualquer palavra talvez me fizesse ficar mais aliviada.

- Bella, eles não podem fazer isso – Ele repetiu como se não estivesse escutado minha resposta – Eles não podem te obrigar a fazer isso...

- Eu sei que não, mas eles podem me demitir, e eu não sei se eu teria uma oportunidade como a que estão me dando caso eu saísse atrás. Eles vão me dar um cargo alto comparado ao que eu poderia pegar em outra editora como uma recém-formada, o salário vai ser melhor, e temos que combinar que a vida em Seattle é um pouco melhor que a de Tacoma, fica mais perto do meu pai.

Ele continuou calado, olhando para meu rosto da mesma maneira que antes. Mas agora, seu corpo estava sobre o meu, tocando meu braço com um pouco de força.

- Edward, eu assinei o contrato. Começo a trabalhar depois do ano novo, vai ser apenas como assistente de editorial, mas é um bom começo. Carmen disse que está feliz por me ter na equipe e tudo mais, e ela me garantiu que eu vou me dar muito melhor se eu aceitar a proposta de Seattle – Eu falei esperando que aquilo fosse bom para convencê-lo, mas não parecia dar certo, ele ainda estava assustado – Hey, por que você está assim?

- Por que estou assim? Bella, você não pode se mudar para Seattle. Nós moramos aqui, e eu não gosto da idéia de ficarmos separados – Ele respondeu tentando ser gentil, mas seu tom de voz parecia ser o mesmo que ele usaria com uma criança que não o compreendia.

- Sim, mas daqui a três meses nós já teremos pensado em algo. Eu posso me mudar, e você vem comigo, você já teve quatro meses para começar a preparar Irina para a separação, mais três meses é tempo suficiente para que você saia de casa e venha ficar comigo.

- Bella, as coisas não são assim, eu não posso simplesmente deixar tudo para trás...

- Edward, você pode transferir o escritório para Seattle. Você é dono de tudo, tem esse poder para transferir tudo para Seattle, aliás, eu sei que você tem negócios por lá também. Tacoma e Seattle têm apenas uma hora e meia de distancia entre as duas, qualquer coisa você poderia vir para cá em um piscar de olhos.

- Mas... As coisas não assim... – Ele falou, e então eu entendi o que estava acontecendo.

Eu o empurrei da melhor maneira que conseguia, sem muito sucesso por ele não parecer querer o mesmo que eu, mas quando consegui ficar do outro lado da cama, eu finalmente consegui pensar direito e colocar as coisas no lugar.

- Fala a verdade, Edward. Você realmente acha que essa história de Seattle pode prejudicar sua vida, ou você simplesmente não quer abrir mão de Irina para ficar comigo?

- O que? – Ele perguntou, dessa o sorriso irônico brotou em seus lábios – Que idéia absurda Isabella.

- Edward... Lauren me disse uma vez que talvez você estivesse me enganando para poder ficar tanto comigo quanto Irina, e eu prefiro nem considerar essa idéia como sendo verdadeira, mas você está começando a fazer que eu mude de idéia.

Antes que eu pudesse pedir uma reposta, no entanto, eu fui abraçada por seus dois braços, e minha boca de repente estava tomada pela sua. Era desesperador o beijo que ele me deu, e eu mal tinha como pensar em fazer qualquer outra coisa que não fosse receber aquele beijo e responder da única maneira aceitável.

- Nunca mais repita isso, meu amor. É com você que eu ficarei no final de tudo – Ele prometeu antes de voltar a me beijar como antes.

.

.

.

Acordei sentindo o frio em minha barriga chegar à ponta de meus pés e em seguida causar um tremor em todo o meu corpo. O vento batia na janela de vidro causando uma zoada um pouco incômoda, mas felizmente o vizinho havia parado sua atividade sexual com a namorada, eu só não poderia dizer quando, pois no momento eu deveria ou estar dormindo, ou fazendo minhas próprias coisinhas com o meu namorado

Eu sentia o braço de Edward passando pelo meu torso nu, e sem realmente abrir meus olhos, eu tinha noção de que meu quarto estava uma bagunça sem solução. O lençol que nos cobria com certeza era o lençol de elástico do colchão, e os travesseiros não estavam em nenhum lugar próximo. A respiração de Edward em meu pescoço era a única coisa que me mantinha quentinha, uma vez que meu corpo não tinha nenhum outro tipo de proteção.

O corpo dele estava grudado ao meu, e eu sabia disso melhor que ninguém.

O quarto estava meio escuro quando abri meus olhos, a janela mostrava a escuridão da madrugada, e a televisão ainda ligada estava no modo silencioso. Meus olhos preguiçosos focaram no relógio digital ao meu lado, e só então percebi que ainda eram três horas da manhã.

Escutei mais uma vez o barulho irritante que me acordou, mas só então percebi que não se tratava das janelas balançando por causa do vento, mas sim de alguém batendo em alguma porta.

Eu podia gritar e pedir para que Lauren parasse de bater a porta, ou que ela mesma fosse ver quem era, mas isso acordaria Edward, e consequentemente irritaria Lauren de uma maneira sem dimensões. Sem muito jeito, e com uma grande preguiça, a única coisa que fiz foi tirar o braço de Edward sobre meu corpo, recebendo alguns murmúrios de protesto, e então coloquei meus shorts para disfarçar a nudez, e coloquei a camiseta de botões de Edward, uma vez que não conseguia encontrar a minha.

Quando saí do quarto, na ponta dos pés, percebi que Lauren dormia no seu quarto com a porta um pouco aberta. A batida da porta mais uma vez ecoou pelo apartamento, e eu me vi com preguiça e com medo de atender a porta.

Não era normal recebermos visitas em uma hora como aquelas. Era muito tarde – ou cedo demais – para visitas, e era impossível não sentir um pouco de aflição sobre o que poderiam querer uma hora como aquelas.

Passei a costa de minha mão sobre meu olhos, tentando tirar um pouco do inchaço que meu rosto deveria estar exibindo após acordar. E quando cheguei à porta, nem sequer pensei na possibilidade de perguntar quem era, ou qualquer outra coisa. O que fiz foi abrir uma brecha da porta para assim ter a chance de fechá-la caso fosse necessário.

E eu juro que pensei em bater a porta com força e colocar um armário na entrada do apartamento, assim talvez espantasse a pessoa que estava ali, no corredor de meu prédio, batendo na porta do meu apartamento.

Ela usava um vestido largo e um tom forte de azul, quase combinando perfeitamente com o casaco preto que estava sobre seus ombros. A bolsa marrom e a bota também combinavam, mas isso não era o que chamava minha atenção. Não, seus olhos azuis e penetrantes misturados com a expressão fria em seu rosto era o que causava meu estupor.

- Irina? – Falei quase sem acreditar que conseguia na verdade pronunciar alguma palavra – O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ela me olhou de baixo a cabeça. Calmamente, como se tivesse a vida inteira para fazer isso. Eu, sem mais o que pensar, fiz o mesmo, focando por um bom tempo no chão, mas logo criei coragem para encontrar seus olhos e a encarar de uma vez por todas, aliás, no fundo da minha mente eu tinha a total noção do que ela estava fazendo no meu apartamento a àquela hora da madrugada.

No entanto, antes que eu pudesse encontrar seu olhar novamente, minha atenção foi tomada por seu corpo estranhamente moldado no vestido largo e escuro. Só no momento, com muita atenção sem permitir que as cores e os tecidos me enganassem, foi que percebi o tamanho do baixo de seu abdômen. Irina não era gorda, mas no momento ela tinha uma barriga... Uma barriga de uma mulher grávida.

- Você está grávida – Aquilo não foi uma pergunta, foi uma declaração certa do que eu via.

- Sim, de quatro meses e três semanas, de gêmeos. Edward não havia divido isso com você, minha querida? – Ela falou, mostrando que minha voz não havia saído tão baixo quanto eu queria. O sarcasmo era tangente em sua voz – Aliás, eu pensei que ele dividisse tudo com a amante, dele, não?

Eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que ela estava falando, pelo menos quanto a parte de sua gravidez. Eu não fazia idéia de que ela estava grávida, e Edward ou Rosalie nunca haviam comentando sobre isso comigo, nunca haviam nem mesmo me colocado a pensar que aquilo era uma possibilidade. Céus, eu lembro de que a própria Irina havia dito há quatro meses que filhos não eram um de seus desejos, e ali estava ela, grávida, na minha frente.

- Bella? Onde está você, meu amor? – A voz de Edward gritou atrás de mim.

**Fim do Capítulo.

* * *

**

**Ok, a Bella é ao boba que nos irrita, acreditem, eu odeio fazer ela ser assim, mas é parte da história... Mas lembrem-se do prólogo, ela ta fera naquela cena =D**

**Estão vendo, finalmente um cap que não durou uma semana para ser postado, agradeçam ao feriado de Carnaval – particularmente eu acho que deveria ter mais desse durante o ano.**

**Bom, o que acharam? A primeira fase finalmente está no fim... A Bella finalmente está ganhando mais noção, e a Lauren até que é bacana, não acham?**

**Bom – modo Carmen – eu queria falar mais, mas agora tenho que ir para a escola...**

**Comentem ok? Me deixem saber o que estão achando, pois não há momento mai lindinho do meu dia que quando eu leio as reviews de vocês.**

**Beijos e até mais.**


	8. Bad Day

**Better Together.**

**Capítulo VII – Bad Day.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sometimes the system goes on the blink**__**  
**__**And the whole thing turns out wrong**__**  
**__**You might not make it back and you know**__**  
**__**That you could be well oh that strong**__**  
**__**And I'm not wrong**___

_**So where is the passion when you need it the most**__**  
**__**Oh you and I**__**  
**__**You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Eu nunca me senti tão pequena, tão desprotegido, e nem tão... horrível?

Eu sabia que um dia isso talvez acontecesse. Que um dia todos ficariam sabendo do que realmente acontecia entre eu e Edward Masen, mas eu esperava que esse dia acontecesse apenas daqui há anos, talvez quando eu estivesse em meu leito de morte e precisasse confessar meus segredos para um padre ou Rosalie.

Eu realmente nunca considerei a possibilidade do dia acontecer naquele dia. Nunca nem mesmo ponderei a idéia de que, talvez, Irina desconfiasse sobre Edward e eu.

Mas o quão errada eu poderia estar?

Era mais que evidente que ela sabia, e o fato de Edward ter gritado por mim apenas confirmava o fato dela saber que seu marido tinha um caso comigo.

_Ele te ama Isabella, na realidade ela que é a outra. _

Eu pensei comigo mesma, mas não conseguia fazer aquele pensamento muito real, não quando eu via sua evidente gravidez na minha frente.

Ela estava grávida, de quatro meses, quase cinco, de gêmeos, e eles eram de Edward. O quão terrível poderia ser aquela situação? Por que eu não sabia que ela estava grávida? Céus, ela nem mesmo queria ter um bebê há menos de quatro meses, mas ali estava ela... grávida.

Eu não sabia qual fato era pior. Ela está grávida de Edward, impendido assim que nos livrássemos para sempre dela, ou o fato dela está na porta do meu apartamento ás três da manhã, afirmando saber que Edward tinha um caso extraconjugal comigo.

- Não vai me convidar para entrar, Isabella? Ou além de uma vadia ladra de maridos, você também é uma menina mal educada? – Ela falou furiosa. Seu olhar penetrante causava arrepios em todo o meu corpo – Mas pensando bem, eu acho que realmente não quero entrar, eu acho que o que eu quero é que você chame meu marido aqui na porta.

- Bella, quem está na porta? Porque você não me acordou? – A voz de Edward mais uma vez ecoou atrás de mim, e eu sentia cada vez mais a falta de resposta do meu corpo.

De repente eu fui empurrada, quase caindo para trás caso não tivesse conseguido segurar a maçaneta da porta com rapidez. Eu vi Irina entrar em meu apartamento como se mandasse ali, e então eu senti uma onda de raiva passar em meu corpo.

Eu poderia ser a pessoa mais errada naquela historia, mas ainda assim eu não podia permitir que ela me tratasse mal em meu próprio apartamento.

- Não é nada demais, Edward. Eu já volto para falar com você – Eu gritei um pouco alto, esperando que minha resposta fosse suficiente para evitar que ele viesse à sala. Eu sabia que ele ainda estava no meu quarto, a porta ainda estava fechada.

Irina me deu um sorriso irônico enquanto eu respondia, e eu não sabia se ela gostava da idéia de eu deter Edward em meu quarto ou não.

- Tentando afastar ainda mais meu marido de mim, Isabella? – Ela perguntou. A bolsa de seu ombro foi largada sobre o sofá – Uma boa idéia, mas saiba que isso não vai durar muito tempo. Eu não acho que quero dividir meu marido com você mais que eu já dividi.

- O que você quer aqui? – Voltei a perguntar, sendo direta ao ponto. Irina conseguia ser sarcástica, mas eu não. Meu medo era muito grande para que eu não ficasse séria.

- Não é evidente? Eu quero meu marido, o que você está tentando seduzir – Ela respondeu – O pai dos meus filhos. Você tem noção de que estava destruindo uma família, Bella?

- Edward brigou com você essa noite, ele veio aqui para evitar uma briga maior. Deixe-o em paz, vocês podem conversar amanhã – Eu falei me lembrando da justificativa dele vir passar a noite comigo.

De repente eu senti um choque contra minha bochecha esquerda, uma força tão grande que fez um gemido de dor escapar entre meus lábios. Minha mão foi direto em direção ao lugar onde eu senti o impacto, e minha mão fria era um conforto onde agora ardia.

- Quem você pensa que é para se meter em meu casamento? Você pode tentar tirar Edward de mim, mas você jamais vai conseguir se meter entre eu e ele. Você está me ouvindo, sua vadia? Agora chama meu marido, e diga logo adeus a ele, pois tenha certeza que essa vai será última vez que vocês vão se ver na vida, e aproveite para começar a preparar um pedido de perdão para minha irmã. Eu tenho certeza que ela vai pedir um quando souber quem você é de verdade.

- Irina, eu posso explicar – Sussurrei um pouco mais baixo que o tom de voz dela. Minha bochecha ainda ardia, mas eu me recusava a mostrar fraqueza a ela.

- Explicar? Explicar o que? Como você roubou meu marido? Como você usou seu charme para tirar ele de mim? Como você aproveitou para entrar em minha família e ser a nova queridinha dos meus pais e da minha irmã? Ou você quer me explicar a razão de você resolver se tornar a amante de meu marido?

- Eu não sou uma vadia, e Edward está comigo porque ele me ama. Nós nos conhecemos no natal passado, quando ele apareceu na lanchonete em que eu estava. Eu não sabia que ele era casado até o dia que Rosalie chegou de viagem...

- Sério? Então porque mesmo depois de quatro meses sabendo que ele tinha uma esposa você ainda está com ele? – Ela perguntou como se não acreditasse no que eu dizia.

- Porque ele me ama. Eu sei que é verdade. Eu sei que ele vem tentando se separar de você há tempos – Respondi rápido, tirando coragem de um lugar que nem mesmo eu saberia dizer.

Mais uma vez eu senti sua mão se chocar contra meu rosto, no mesmo lado esquerdo. Dessa vez, no entanto, suas unhas grandes e os anéis conseguiram machucar o canto de minha boca, e eu até mesmo senti o gosto de sangue.

Eu precisei me lembrar que ela estava grávida para poder conseguir evitar uma resposta do mesmo nível.

- Edward não te ama – Ela falou séria, seu olhar penetrava o meu – Ele ME ama. Eu sou a esposa dele, sou eu quem ele passa as noites junto. Sou eu quem ele prometeu amar pelo resto da vida. Sou eu que vou dar os filhos que ele tanto quer. Você não passa de uma menininha idiota que ele consegue iludir com palavras falsas, uma menina fácil desesperada por um pouco de atenção, uma vez que não consegue muita.

Mais uma vez ela levantou a mão para me dar um tapa, e eu já havia me preparado para segurar seu pulso dessa vez, pois tinha certeza que não seria capaz de evitar minha fúria mais uma vez. No entanto, não foi necessário, alguém foi mais rápido que eu naquele momento.

- Eu acho que é melhor você não fazer isso, Irina – A voz de Edward parecia fria, gélida. Eu senti um arrepio passar por meu corpo.

- Me solta Edward – Irina mandou, seu olhar ainda grudado ao meu.

- Bella, por favor, vai para seu quarto, eu acho que preciso ter uma conversa...

Parecia que Edward estava falando com uma criança, e eu não gostei daquilo. Tudo que fiz, então, foi ar dois passos para trás e balançar minha cabeça em um gesto negativo. Além de tudo, eu não estava chateada apenas com Irina no momento. Edward tinha muito a se explicar também.

- Me solta – Irina falou puxando seu braço do aperto de Edward. Assim que ela se viu livre, eu fiquei para trás, me tornando a peça de menor importância para ela. Quando voltou a falar, ela estava praticamente gritando – ENTÃO QUER DIZER QUE EU ESTAVA CERTA? VOCÊ TINHA UMA AMANTE?

- Fala mais baixo, você não está em meu apartamento, e enquanto estiver aqui eu quero que você se controle – Falei chamando a atenção tanto dela quanto de Edward.

- Não se preocupe, eu não vou ficar muito mais tempo nesse chiqueiro de vadias – Ela me respondeu sarcasticamente, fazendo uma careta de nojo ao dar uma olhada em meu apartamento – Edward, vamos para casa. Eu realmente não quero conversar com você na frente dessa mulher.

- O que você está fazendo aqui Irina? – Edward perguntou ao Invés de aceitar a proposta dela.

- Céus, não é obvio? Você acha mesmo que eu sou idiota? Pois você está errado, Edward. Eu não sou uma idiota, e eu sempre soube que você tinha um caso com alguma mulherzinha por aí, eu só não sabia quem era, mas adivinha? Eu só precisei seguir seu carro até aqui para descobrir. Eu realmente não esperava que você escolher ELA para ser sua amante, no entanto. Além de estúpido é cego. Trocar eu, sua esposa, por ela? É por causa disso que você com essa historia de separação?

- Irina... – Edward respondeu como se estivesse implorando por paciência. Ao longe tudo o que fazia era assistir a briga através dos olhos de Edward, uma vez que Irina havia voltado a ficar de costas para mim. Ele deve ter visto algo em seu olhar, pois no segundo seguinte ele estava falando coisas que eu nem mesmo conseguia entender direito - Eu e Bella temos um caso sim, mas ela não sabia que era casado com você até o dia em que Rosalie voltou de viagem...

- Isso a sua vadia já me falou – Ela respondeu – No entanto, ela continuou com você, acreditando que você realmente iria me largar para ficar com ela. Você não tem vergonha de mentir para uma menina tão idiota como ela, não Edward? Isso é ridículo, por mais divertido que deve ser.

- Eu não estava mentindo para ela – Ele respondeu rapidamente, olhando para mim, mas não demorando muito a fitar sua esposa. Embora eu estivesse com um pouco de raiva, e muito confusa, foi bom ouvir aquilo – Você sabe melhor que ninguém que nosso casamento não funciona há muito tempo...

- Como você ousa dizer isso? Nosso casamento é perfeito, sem nenhum detalhe a ser deixado de fora. Nosso apartamento é lindo e nós vamos nos mudar para a casa que compramos, que você e eu adoramos. Você é rico, sucedido, de boa família, e eu também. Nós somos respeitados por nossos amigos, e até aparecemos na coluna social de algumas revistas no mês passado. E céus, eu engravidei por sua causa, porque você não calava sua boca dizendo que queria pequenas coisinhas rondando a casa, eu passei dos meus interesses para realizar seu desejo. Como você ousa dizer que nosso casamento não funciona?

- Você engravidou depois que eu praticamente saí de casa. Para evitar que nossa separação se tornasse mais concreta – Ele respondeu sério, parecendo está pronto para explodir. Seus olhos se fecharam de repente, e eu vi seu pomo de adão se mover calmamente em sua garganta. Eu sabia que ele não estava gostando absolutamente nada da visita que sua esposa estava fazendo – Por favor, vamos conversar sobre isso mais tarde. Vá para casa, eu sei que você veio em seu carro, durma, e depois nós conversaremos.

- Você vem comigo – Ela falou.

- Eu acho que não – Ele respondeu.

Os dois trocaram olhares por alguns segundos. A tensão do momento poderia ser vista a olho nu. O ar parecia pesado, carregado de uma fúria e suspense que eu odiava. Mais uma vez senti meu corpo tremer, e no mesmo segundo Irina puxou sua bolsa de volta para o ombro.

- Ok, se é o que você quer – De repente ela estava calma, sua voz estava mais baixa, e isso não me tranqüilizava. Eu queria amarrar ela na minha cama, e evitar que ela fosse correndo para Rosalie e seus pais contar sobre o que acontecia entre eu e Edward, mas eu sabia que aquilo era inevitável.

Irina me deu um olhar de alerta quando voltou a me fitar, alguma coisa ali gritava que aquela historia não tinha acabado, e que ela não estava realmente entregando o jogo. Não, ela era irmã de Rosalie Halle, e não era uma característica delas entregar as coisas de graça.

Ela caminhou até a porta, abriu sem falar nada, mas antes de sair, ela parou ali, virando-se para Edward novamente.

- Você pode acabar com o nosso casamento. Pode acabar com a minha imagem que eu demorei tanto tempo para construir, acredite você pode. Mas Edward, não esqueça que eu sou mais forte que você, que você não está brigando com qualquer mulher, mas sim comigo. Você sabe que meu pai não gostar dessa história, mas isso é o de menos, não? – Ela falou calma, com nem mesmo um traço de euforia – Você tem cinco minutos para chegar em casa depois de mim.

Irina deu mais um passo em direção ao corredor, ela já havia atravessado a porta quando parou novamente.

- Não esqueça que sou eu quem carrega seus filhos, ok Edward?

Ele não teve a chance de responder, nem mesmo eu tive a chance de perguntar o que aquilo significava, pois no segundo seguinte em que Irina desapareceu de nossas vistas, Edward correu para meu quarto.

Eu fui atrás dele, não me importando com o fato da porta está aberta, ou com a total confusão que estava minha cabeça.

- Que historia é essa, Edward? Por que você não me disse que ela estava grávida? Por que você não me disse? – Perguntei nervosa quando entrei no quarto e o vi colocando a calça jeans no lugar da bermuda que ele usava.

- Agora não Bella, eu preciso ir para casa – Ele falou enquanto abotoava a calça – Onde está minha camisa?

- Edward, você não vai ficar aqui? Vocês acabaram de brigar, ficou bem claro que o casamento não funciona mais. É melhor você passar a noite aqui, amanhã vocês conversam – Falei, de repente mais calma.

Seus olhos finalmente pararam em mim, e quando pensei que ele iria me responder de verdade, eu percebi que estava enganada.

- Passa minha blusa, eu preciso ir para casa.

- Você está em casa, você pode morar aqui comigo se quiser.

Ele respirou fundo, quase como se estivesse perdendo a paciência comigo.

- Bella, eu preciso ir para casa, onde Irina está. Por favor, me entrega a minha blusa – Ele pediu estendendo a mão, seus olhos estavam grudados aos meus.

Eu não fiz nada além de desabotoar os botões e depois arrancar a camisa de meu corpo, jogando em seus braços imediatamente. Pulei em minha cama enquanto ele terminava de se vestir, colocando o sobretudo e pegando as chaves do carro.

Edward terminou de pegar todas as suas coisas e correu direto para a porta, sem falar mais nada comigo. Uma pontada em meu peito sufocou meus pulmões, e eu queria correr e me abraçar á seus pés.

Eu realmente não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo. Se o casamento dele que tinha acabado, ou o nosso caso.

- Você vai voltar amanhã? – Perguntei quando o alcancei na saída do apartamento.

- Sim, amanhã eu falo com você – Foi tudo o que respondeu, sem nem mesmo procurar me olhar, antes de também desaparecer no corredor.

.

.

.

Eu estava entorpecida.

Meu estômago estava preso em um nó, não permitindo que nada descesse. Minha garganta não estava diferente, dificultando até mesmo a minha respiração. A única coisa que parecia funcionar em meu corpo eram meus ouvido e olhos.

Eu fitava o relógio vendo os ponteiros se mexerem vagarosamente. Os segundos passavam, depois os minutos e então se passava mais uma hora. Uma atrás da outra, sem nunca parar. Meus ouvidos conseguiam perceber os mais simples baralhos do apartamento, mas nunca conseguiam captar o som de meu celular tocando, o que era a única coisa que eu realmente queria ouvir.

A porta do meu quarto foi aberta, e eu sabia que não era pessoa que eu queria que fosse.

- Você está horrível – Lauren atestou ao entrar em meu quarto. Sua voz me deu uma pontada na cabeça.

Ela caminhou pelo quarto, arrumando a bagunça que estava espalhada ali. As peças de roupas eram jogadas no cesto de roupa suja, e as almofadas sobre a poltrona antiga que ficava no canto, ao lado da janela. Ela até mesmo abriu as cortinas, revelando um dia claro de inverno.

Eram exatamente duas horas da tarde e treze minutos, e eu não havia recebido notícia alguma de Edward. Naquele ponto, eu considerava até mesmo uma ligação de Rosalie como um sinal de boa notícia.

- Bella, fala alguma coisa pelo amor de Deus. Eu odeio ver você desse jeito – Ela reclamou quando continuei calada, fitando agora a paisagem que minha janela mostrava – Só me olha então, por favor.

E foi o que fiz, soltando um suspiro frustrado quando encontrei seu rosto próximo ao meu. Eu podia ver que ela não havia dormido bem, se é que é tivesse tido a chance de dormir.

Depois de Edward me deixar sozinha na sala, Lauren se revelou ao meu lado, fazendo com que eu acreditasse que ela tinha ouvido tudo o que havia acontecido. Após trancar a porta e me carregar para meu quarto, ela cuidou de meu machucado na boca, e passou um bom tempo tentando acalmar meu repentino choro.

- Eu sei que você está louca para dizer – Falei com voz rouca, eu não havia bebido ou comido nada naquele dia – Você pode dizer.

- Eu te avisei? – Ela perguntou, e eu apenas concordei com a cabeça – Bom, eu realmente tentei avisar, e depois que avisei, eu tentei novamente avisar, mas você não me ouviu. Mas que saber de uma coisa? Não vai adiantar nada, as coisas já aconteceram, agora é lidar com as conseqüências. Você acha que finalmente vai comer alguma coisa? Eu fiz um sanduiche do jeito que você gosta, e preparei o chocolate quente mais gostoso que já fiz na vida. Está docinho, do jeito que você precisa no momento, o que acha?

Meu estômago quase gritou um não, e minha garganta se fechou mais ainda. Eu apenas balancei minha cabeça em um gesto negativo, causando uma careta triste no rosto de Lauren.

- Bella, você precisa comer algo. Ficar assim não vai adiantar muita coisa.

- Ele ainda não ligou, já são mais de duas tarde, e ele não deu sinal de vida – Respondi olhando para meu celular, implorando que este começasse a tocar.

- Esquece Edward, Isabella. Ele não presta, e te deixou ontem à noite como se você fosse um nada. Ele nem mesmo considerou a idéia de falar a você que a esposa estava grávida, e sinceramente, eu acho que já passou da hora de você mandar ele ir embora. É a coisa mais fácil e certa a se fazer no momento.

- Eu o amo, Lauren. Como isso pode ser fácil? Ele me apaixonei por ele...

- Eu sei, mas ele só te faz chorar nesses últimos meses. Você tem que ser feliz Bella, e ele não te faz feliz.

- Ele disse para Irina que...

- Eu escutei tudo, mas você acha mesmo que ele vai abandonar os filhos por você?

- Ele não precisa...

- Irina vai dar um jeito de afastar Edward dos filhos caso ele fique com você. Eu sei disso, e você também. Ele vai deixar você para trás, a única coisa que você tem que fazer, é deixar ele para trás antes dele fazer isso.

- Eu não acredito. Ele me ama, ela não pode evitar que ele e eu fiquemos juntos, ela não pode o separar dos filhos...

Minha voz cortada pelo som da campainha.

Lauren olhou em meus olhos, assustada e surpresa demais para ter alguma reação. Meu coração acelerou um pouco, e eu queria correr até porta, mas eu estava cansada demais.

- Eu vou abrir. Você fica aqui – Ela mandou pulando da minha cama, e correu para do quarto sem que eu respondesse.

Meu coração ainda estava acelerado, e eu comecei a arrumar a bagunça que eu estava. Tudo o que eu havia feito naquela manhã foi tomar um banho, trocar de roupa e escovar os dentes. Eu estava sem humor para fazer grandes coisas. A sorte era que eu já estava no meu feriado de fim de ano, e agora meu trabalho só precisaria de mim no segundo dia do ano seguinte. Meus compromissos no momento se reduziam a compras de natal, o que era algo que eu não estava nem um pouco animada a fazer.

A porta da sala foi fechada com força, e eu escutei Lauren gritar alguma coisa incompressível. A entrada do meu quarto, de repente, estava ocupada pela figura de Rosalie.

- Você quer fazer o favor de me explicar que historia é essa? - Ela perguntou exaltada. Seus olhos azuis estavam tão furiosos quanto os de Irina durante a madrugada, mas dessa vez a reação que eu tive foi diferente.

- Rose...

- Não venha com ''Rose'' para cima de mim – El falou entrando meu quarto com passos largos e firmes. – Que historia é essa de que você e Edward têm um caso? E nem tente mentir para mim, eu já sei de tudo.

- Rosalie, eu... Desculpa...

- Desculpa? Você era a minha melhor amiga e de repente também é a amante do meu cunhado? Como assim Isabella? Eu pensei que você fosse melhor que isso, eu confiei em você mais que ninguém no mundo. Eu te chamei de irmã e abri minha casa pra você. Para quê? Para você dar em cima de Edward e fazer a bagunça que você fez?

- Rosal...

- Desde quando vocês têm esse caso? Desde quando? – Ela me cortou, nervosa demais. Alguma coisa em sua voz me fazia sentir menor que eu era, impedia que eu protelasse a resposta.

- Eu o conheci no natal passado. Eu não aceitei o convite de seus pais, e nem fui para Forks. Eu fui para a lanchonete que eu e você costumávamos passar o tempo, e eu o conheci lá, naquela noite.

- E você simplesmente começou a transar com ele? Eu não sabia que você era assim – Ela estava com nojo de mim.

- Não – Respondi balançando minha cabeça rapidamente – Claro que não. A gente passou um tempo se encontrando apenas para conversar, mas um dia a gente saiu para jantar e nos beijamos. E começamos a namorar. Eu só fiquei sabendo que ele era casado quando você chegou de viagem...

- Há quaro meses atrás. E mesmo assim você continuou com ele. Por que Bella? Por que você nos traiu dessa maneira? – Ela perguntou mais calma, mas ainda estava nervosa.

- Eu e Edward nos amamos. O casamento deles não estava bem há muito tempo. Ele me prometeu que estava tentando se separar, mas nunca conseguia. Só ontem eu descobri que ela estava grávida...

- Eu não acredito que você foi capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas, Bella. Quando Irina começou a desconfiar que Edward tinha uma amante, eu pensei em vário tipos de mulheres, algumas que até eu conhecia, mas eu nunca considerei que poderia ser você – Rosalie de repente estava chorando. Ela ainda estava em pé, perto da entrada de meu quarto, olhando para todos os lugares que conseguia, menos para mim. De repente ela suspirou fundo, mordendo seus lábios antes de continuar – Você sabia que eles brigaram por sua causa ontem de noite? Sabia que minha irmã passou mal essa manhã? Sabia que, por sua causa, nesse momento ela está em um hospital, sedada com sem lá quantos medicamentos, lutando para conseguir manter a gravidez? Você sabia que ela ficou tão estressada que um dos bebês não suportou e ela acabou entrando em trabalho de parto bem prematuro. Os médicos conseguiram evitar que um dos meus sobrinhos nascesse, mas o outro morreu ainda pouco, por sua causa.

As palavras dela faziam meu coração se comprimir ainda mais, reduzindo-se quase ao nada. Minha garganta estava fechada, e eu queria dizer que a culpa não era minha. Mas era impossível, porque eu sabia que a culpa era minha.

- Eu vou embora, e nunca mais quero ouvir falar de você. Nem eu e minha família. E quero que você pelo menos respeite o que estamos passando, e deixe Edward em paz. Por algum milagre Irina o perdôo, e não quer que ele fique longe dela. Então por favor, fica longe da minha família.

- Rosalie – Eu falei, saindo da minha cama em um piscar de olhos. Eu não queria que ela se fosse. Eu nem mesmo havia pedido perdão.

Eu a alcancei na sala, quando ela passava por Lauren que estava sentada no sofá. Eu segurei seu braço, fazendo com que ela parasse.

- Espera. Foi sem querer. De verdade, me perdoa, por favor. Eu me apaixonei por Edward antes de eu saber que ele era casado. Eu o amo, e acreditei que ele e Irina estavam se separando já. Por favor. Eu nunca tive a intenção de causar tudo isso, eu não...

- Não me interessa – Rosalie respondeu com os olhos cheios de raiva. Ela puxou seu braço do meu aperto – Fica longe da minha família Bella, ou então eu não sei o que vou ser capaz de fazer.

Rosalie Halle saiu do meu apartamento com os mesmo passos firmes que havia entrado, e eu dessa vez eu sentia que era a última vez que tal coisa acontecia.

Eu fiquei parada, olhando o corredor que nas últimas horas havia se tornado o buraco negro da minha vida, onde as duas pessoas que eu mais considerava como família estavam desaparecendo. Fugindo de mim.

Com uma pontada em meu peito eu logo me lembrei do que Rosalie havia falado, e senti meu corpo protestar com dor ao perceber o que palavras dela queriam dizer.

Irina havia perdido um bebê. Por minha causa.

Edward deveria me odiar no momento. Céus, até eu mesma me odiava naquele momento. A vontade que eu tinha era de enterrar meu rosto em um travesseiro e passar os últimos minutos da minha vida daquele jeito.

- Bella – Lauren falou hesitando com as palavras. Eu senti sua mão tocar meu ombro – Você está bem?

- Não – Respondi em um fio de voz – Eu vou para meu quarto. Se mais alguém aparecer...

- Pode deixar – Ela respondeu – Você acha que vai querer comer alguma coisa?

A verdade era que de repente eu estava com fome. Com vontade de comer qualquer coisa na esperança de que fosse ser suficiente para preencher o vazio que começava a crescer dentro de mim.

- Eu acho que vou aceitar o chocolate quente.

Ela apenas concordou, antes de ir fechar a porta, dessa vez fazendo o barulho da tranca soar bem alto.

Eu fui à cozinha e bebia o chocolate quente, que estava insuportavelmente doce, fazendo com que eu não conseguisse tomar nem a metade antes de o abandonar e correr para meu quarto, para escovar os dentes e tirar o sabor horrível da minha boca.

Depois de lavar meu rosto, e abrir um pouco a janela do meu quarto, na esperança de que o vento frio fosse me fazer sentir melhor, eu me enterrei debaixo do edredom e fechei meus olhos, não conseguindo dormir tão bem quanto desejava.

O dia se passou em um piscar de olhos então. Depois da visita de Rosalie, a última coisa que eu desejava era ver Edward. Ele deveria me odiar, e eu não seria capaz de ver o ódio em seu olhar.

O dia seguinte chegou, assim como o seguinte. Céus, o natal passou e eu não consegui sair da minha cama nem mesmo para ligar para meu pai e lhe desejar feliz natal. Lauren havia saído para festejar o feriado na casa dos pais, mas eu preferi ficar em meu quarto sentindo todo o ódio que eu sentia por mim se transformar em pena pelo o que eu havia feito.

Quando o dia vinte e sete de dezembro chegou, eu tive que finalmente sair da minha cama, com a necessidade de fazer compras para quando meu trabalho começasse. Eu precisava de roupas, sapatos, e comprar algo para enviar para as pessoas de Forks, e algo para presentear Lauren, já que eu havia negligenciado ela no natal.

Quando cheguei em casa, naquele dia, por volta das cinco da tarde, encontrei Lauren e um garoto que eu não conhecia se pegando no sofá. Os dois se separam tão logo me viram, e as bochechas delas se inflamaram em um tom cor-de-rosa.

Eu fui para meu quarto, carregando as sacolas sem me importar com o peso. No entanto, assim que entrei em meu quarto, eu vi um envelope verde sobre o travesseiro que Edward costumava usar, e uma pequena embalagem de presente logo embaixo. Meu coração se apertou, e eu não precisava ver para saber quem havia deixado aquilo.

**Fim do Capitulo.**

**

* * *

**

**Ok, perdão se eu demorei, de verdade. Eu deveria ter postado ontem, mas não deu tempo.**

**E então? O que acharam? A Irina não está para brincadeira, e ela definitivamente vai fazer as coisas piorarem...**

**O ódio de vocês pelo Edward está maior ou menor? Eu sei, ele é muito confuso, mas quando ele não foi?**

**Esse foi o penultimo cap dessa fase, no próximo vamos ter uma noção melhor de como ficou a Bells.**

**O nossos persons favoritos vão está na próxima fase sim, e é tudo o que eu posso dizer, além de que a Bella com certeza vai ter alguém, que de alguma maneira, vai causar ciúmes no Edward.**

**Bom, até o fim de semana que vem. **

**Beijos.**


	9. Sitting Waiting Wishing

**Better Together.**

**Capítulo VI****II – Sitting. Waiting. Wishing.**

**.**

**.**

_Now I was sitting waiting wishing_  
_That you believed in superstitions_  
_Then maybe you'd see the signs_  
_But Lord knows that this world is cruel_  
_And ain't the Lord, no I'm just a fool_  
_Learning loving somebody don't make them love you_

_Must I always be waiting waiting on you?_  
_Must I always be playing playing your fool?_

_I sang your songs I danced your dance_  
_I gave your friends all a chance_  
_Putting up with them wasn't worth never having you_  
_And maybe you been through this before_  
_But it's my first time_  
_So please ignore_  
_The next few lines cause they're directed at you_

_I can't always be waiting waiting on you_  
_I can't always be playing playing your fool_  
_I keep playing your part_  
_But it's not my scene_  
_Wont this plot not twist?_  
_I've had enough mystery._  
_Keep building me up, then shooting me down_  
_Well I'm already down_  
.

.

Meus dedos tocaram com cuidado e delicadeza a corrente de ouro que cintilava aos raios da luz fluorescentes, e então, quando finalmente toquei o pingente em uma curiosa e rechonchuda forma de coração, eu senti meu peito se apertar, exatamente como se ao apertar o pingente, eu estivesse apertando meu peito.

Lágrimas beiraram meus olhos, e a visão embaçada ainda assim não era suficiente para que eu deixasse de adorar o simples e significativo presente que repousava entre meus dedos.

Era tão pequeno e simples que eu quase tive um ataque cardíaco quando Lauren afirmou que era uma peça rara toda em ouro dourado com alguns detalhes trabalhados em ouro branco. ''É um relicário'', eu me lembro dela dizer, e de repente, quando eu acreditei que ela estivesse pronta para acabar de vez com a última coisa que Edward havia me deixado, o pingente se abriu ao meio revelando dois espaços pequenos, porém ilustrados com duas fotos minhas com Edward.

Suspirei fundo, abrindo pela enésima vez o relicário pequenino e para mais uma vez encher minha cabeça de lembranças que deveriam ser deixadas para trás, como qualquer outra coisa que não funcionava e não deveria mais influenciar em absolutamente nada de sua vida.

Mas a quem eu queria enganar? A mim mesma eu sabia ser impossível, talvez Lauren e meu pai, e meus colegas de trabalho que hora ou outra paravam para perguntar se eu me sentia bem, mas eu sabia que embora todas as vezes que eu havia afirmado que estava bem, haviam sido em vão, pois a minha aparência dizia que eu estava qualquer coisa, menos bem.

O relicário se abriu quando minhas unhas foram capazes de desfazer o fecho, e então os olhos deles dominaram minha mente e tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era na tarde de domingo que passamos juntos quando aquela foto foi especialmente tirada.

''V_ocê sabe, não? Um dia, você querendo ou não, você vai ter que jogar futebol por mais de cinco minutos, eu acho que deveria começar a praticar enquanto tem chances.'' Afirmei quando Edward caiu ao meu lado bebendo todo o conteúdo de sua garrafa de água. _

_Ele estava soado, com as bochechas e a testa em um tom forte de vermelho, e sua respiração mais rápida que eu o recomendável. No entanto, eu só conseguia rir sem parar do olhar que ele me dava por baixo de seus cílios longos enquanto ainda bebia da água._

'' _Eu duvido que você consiga suportar mais que eu'' Ele respondeu um pouco chateado, suas bochechas pelo menos perdiam um pouco da exagerada cor._

_Eu ri sem querer, e para me redimir ofereci os chocolates que havíamos comprados há alguns minutos. O sol estava brilhante intensamente demais para um dos últimos dias de verão, e sinceramente eu adorava quando isso acontecia._

_Edward aceitou o chocolate, mas logo puxou uma toalha para limpar seu rosto e mãos, eu tinha certeza que ele queria poder se jogar em cima de mim._

_Nós estávamos em meio __Point Defiance Park, com vista ao mar ao mesmo tempo em que eu tinha o privilégio de assistir a um grupo de crianças jogando futebol com um grupo de adultos – no qual Edward até o momento estava fazendo parte – e algumas pessoas fazendo as mais diversas atividades ao meu redor._

_O calor do sol parecia entrar em minha pele e renovar tudo o que não me fazia bem. O sorriso parecia permanente em meu rosto, e eu mal conseguia me lembrar do risco que eu e Edward corríamos ao estarmos tão em... público?_

_Bom, desde que eu descobrira que ele na verdade era casado, a minha vida havia se tornado um filme de espiões, onde eu me sentia o vilão da historia ao fazer as coisas escondido dos outros. No entanto hoje os truques de espionagem haviam sido esquecidos, e Edward simplesmente me carregou até o parque sem medo de que alguém conhecido o visse comigo._

'' _Sabe, eu acho que você está é ficando velho e não quer admitir.'' Provoquei quando a toalha usada para limpar o rosto foi esquecida. Ele me deu aquele olhar em resposta, e o sorriso em meu rosto apenas cresceu quando ele de repente me atacou os lábios e puxou meu corpo para que eu ficasse sobre o seu._

_Eu tinha a absoluta certeza que jamais na minha vida eu conheceria lábios tão... perfeitos quanto os de Edward. Seu beijo era uma mistura de sabores que só existia ali. Era um ar de hortelã, misturado com lábios macios e um tanto frios que aos poucos ficavam quentes causando diferentes sensações em meu corpo, mas o sabor era o melhor, e não havia um verdadeiro adjetivo ou algo que pudesse ser usado para uma comparação._

''_Quem está ficando velho aqui, Isabella?'' Ele perguntou separando sua boca da minha apenas por meros milímetros, sua respiração ainda batia em meu rosto, mas mesmo assim eu podia ver todo a sua expressão brilhar através apenas de seus olhos. _

''_Você, tio?'' Brinquei lhe dando um selinho rápido, gostando da maneira que ele me respondia. No momento, eu realmente não poderia me importar menos com o cenário que estávamos, era apenas nós dois no meio do nada. Eu apertei minha mão ao redor de sua perna, uma vez que esse era o único ponto que eu conseguia tocar, e com os dedos da outra eu tentei lhe fazer cócegas na cintura, sem muito sucesso. ''Mas não se preocupe, eu tenho esse estranho gosto por homens mais velhos''_

_Ele rolou os olhos e então eu me vi presa mais uma vez em seu abraço forte e quente._

'' _Ok nós temos um problema aqui, acho melhor você não sair de cima de mim por alguns instantes ou então as crianças vão olhar algo que não devem'' Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, mas não era exatamente necessário, eu podia sentir o que eu havia causado em seu membro._

'' _O que Edward? Está arrependido de não ter aceitado minha proposta de ficar em casa durante essa tarde?'' Perguntei, arrumando meu corpo para que ele não ficasse muito desconfortável._

'' _Talvez sim... Talvez não... Que tão você me esclarecer quando chegarmos em casa?'' Respondeu sorrindo. '' Céus, eu adoro o seu perfume'' Ele comentou ao afundar o rosto meu pescoço, e tudo o que consegui fazer foi sorrir em resposta._

_A tarde se arrastou em um piscar de olhos. O sol nunca deixou de brilhar como se fosse sua maneira de dizer adeus por aquele ano, as pessoas pareciam se multiplicar, mas mesmo assim, eu e Edward estávamos presos demais um ao outro para nos importamos._

_Eu e ele conversamos muito, sobre tudo e nada e um pouco sobre o que menos queríamos pensar naquela tarde. Mas era inevitável esquecer a esposa que ele tinha em casa, provavelmente imaginando mais uma maneira de gastar dinheiro. Edward não se importava com isso enquanto estivesse comigo como garantia de futuro._

'' _Ela é muito... Eu não sei... Nós costumávamos dar certo no começo, mas agora, nossa vida é um campo de batalha quando eu não estou com paciência para escutar ela falando'' Ele respondeu quando perguntei a razão principal de seu casamento com Irina não dar certo. _

_Não que eu não estivesse particularmente feliz com aquilo, mas sim porque era importante para eu não cometer o mesmo erro que ela havia cometido._

''_Eu e ela somos muitos diferentes, ela quer coisas que eu não quero. Irina vive em um mundo que eu não consigo mais viver'' Ele terminou de explicar, dando um beijo demorado em minha bochecha, e de repente seus dedos estavam brincando com meus cachos de cabelo. '' Você é o contrário dela, no entanto. Acredite quando eu digo isso, não há razão para você temer a possibilidade de cometer os mesmos erros que ela cometeu em nosso casamento''._

_Como ele conseguia adivinhar meus pensamentos era um mistério para mim._

''_O que faz os mundos de vocês serem tão diferentes? Principalmente?'' Eu me sentia como uma repórter em frente ao presidente dos Estados Unidos em uma entrevista exclusiva, tamanho era meu nervosismo. Eu tinha medo de está pisando em território perigoso._

_Edward sorriu contra meu cabelo, os fios se bagunçaram por causa da respiração dele, em seguida, após o aperto de sua mão na minha, ele guiou meu olhar em direção ao playground, onde uma garotinha de uns cinco anos tentava subir no escorregador. O pai dela estava logo atrás, com os braços esticados como se hesitasse em simplesmente colocá-la no topo de uma vez por todas._

'' _Você está vendo aquele cara?'' ele perguntou, provavelmente se referindo ao pai da menina._

''_O que tem?'' perguntei curiosa._

'' _Eu quero ser como ele um dia'' Edward respondeu apertando minha cintura em um abraço. Nós estávamos no mesmo lugar onde passamos toda a tarde. Agora, eu estava sentada entre suas pernas, sentindo o vento e o perfume do local._

'' _Você quer ter filhos? Mas Irina disse que vocês preferiam adotar uma crian...''_

'' _Ela não quer ter filhos. Ela quer talvez adotar um menino de catorze anos de idade, e colocá-lo em uma escola particular tão exigente que ele mal vai ter tempo para sair da escola.'' Edward respondeu antes que eu terminasse minha fala, e antes que eu pudesse perguntar outra coisa, ele continuou '' Eu, no entanto, não quero isso. Eu quero ter filhos, assim como meus pais me tiveram. Eu quero saber como é ter uma criança, e sei lá, fazer parte de uma família de verdade, sabe? Viver novamente a infância que eu tive com meus pais. Eles poderiam sempre está em viagens e não terem me dado um irmão, mas eles sempre me fizeram adorar a vida que eu tinha. Eu quero dar o mesmo para um filho meu, mas se depender de Irina eu nunca vou ter isso.''_

''_Você já conversou isso com ela?''_

''_Você quer se livrar de mim, Bella?''_

'' _Claro que não, Edward. De maneira alguma''_

_Ele rolou os olhos e explicou que foram inúmeras as vezes que havia tentado fazer Irina mudar de idéia. Mas não era uma grande fã de crianças, e por conta disso não planejava dar a Edward filhos. No entanto, nas últimas semanas ela estava estranha, tendo conversas diferentes sobre a possibilidade de terem um bebê eles mesmos._

'' _Mas eu já não quero mais, não com ela pelo menos. Irina e eu não funcionamos, e colocar uma criança entre nós dois seria um erro. A única mulher que eu quero como mãe dos meus filhos é você, Bella, é claro que depois de eu me separar, e casarmos''_

_A ideia me congelou, mas tão logo seus dedos acariciaram meu rosto, tudo o que eu senti foi uma sensação de segurança, e eu nem sabia explicar o quão bom era aquilo._

'' _Isso é um pedido de casamento?''_

'' _Só se você aceitar'' Ele respondeu rindo da maneira preguiçosa que soei._

'' _Só depois que você for um homem solteiro'' Respondi da mesma maneira, deixando de lado a menininha que agora descia o escorregador, para olhar nos olhos de Edward e encontrar o brilho que ele nunca parecia se livrar._

'' _Eu estou tentando, mas ela é tão teimosa. Meus advogados disseram que talvez seja necessário algo mais drástico, eu e ele estamos nos preparando para o pior. Mas eu prometo Bella, que não vai demorar muito para ter um anel em sua mão esquerda, e depois de algum tempo nossa menininha vai está aqui'' Sua mão apertou minha barriga enquanto ele dizia as últimas palavras, e uma sensação de frio passou em meu corpo._

'' _Ah não. Eu quero ter filhos e tudo mais, mas não por enquanto, por favor. Eu quero você só para mim por alguns meses, ok Masen?'' Respondi. A idéia de ter filho realmente não era repugnante, mas no momento era algo que eu nem queria pensar._

'' _Ok, eu acho que estou realmente velho'' Ele sorriu em resposta, dando um beijo em meus lábios, o que não demorou muito._

'' _E então, quem disse que vamos ter uma menininha? Você não deveria está pedindo por um menino?'' Perguntei, tentando aliviar as coisas._

'' _Nahh, eu realmente quero uma menina que seja igualzinha a mãe. E se não vier de primeira, eu não me importo de continuar tentando. Você sabe, não? Tentar ter um filho é algo emocionante''._

Aquela tarde parecia tão distante, quase como os últimos minutos da última noite que passamos juntos, a última noite em que eu realmente o vi.

Eu funguei, descobrindo só então que minha garganta estava seca. Meus olhos mais uma vez encontraram a delicadeza do relicário, e eu sorri como a boba que eu era, exatamente como eu havia sorrido quase dois meses atrás, quando o vi pela primeira vez.

Dois meses... Pensei, era muito tempo para que eu pelo menos tentar acreditar. Dois meses desde a última vez que vi Edward, desde o dia em que encontrei uma carta sua dizendo que ele precisava parar de me ver por um tempo, e que talvez fosse melhor deixarmos as coisas esfriarem um pouco.

Eu me lembro de querer ir até seu apartamento e tentar descobrir o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, mas Lauren me impediu e deixou claro que talvez aquela fosse a maneira dele dizer que não me queria mais.

As semanas se passaram rapidamente depois daquilo. Eu voltei a trabalhar, dessa vez não sendo mais a estagiaria, mas sim a contratada com o triplo de responsabilidade. A idéia de Seattle nunca deixava minha cabeça, e eu estava cada vez mais confusa com o que fazer. Edward voltaria ou não a fazer parte da minha vida? Eu deveria seguir em frente e tentar esquecer as coisas com uma mudança?

Eu não fazia idéia. No momento a única coisa que me perturbava eram as coisas jogadas sobre a minha cama, e aquele aperto em meu peito que tornava a minha respiração algo cada vez mais difícil.

De repente a porta foi aberta, e antes que eu pudesse processar o acontecimento, o corpo e cabelos de Lauren ocupavam toda a minha visão.

- Você não vai acreditar no que eu acabo de descobrir – Ela falou quase gritando. Sua excitação era quase tão grande quanto o número de papeis que ela jogava em meu rosto.

- O qu...

- Meu Deus – Ela gritou antes que eu terminasse de falar, os papeis em sua mãos foram jogados sobre a cama e então ela estava pegando uma das caixas que estavam espalhadas na bagunça sobre o colchão – Por favor Bella, por favor de verdade, me diz que isso não é para você.

O nó em minha garganta parou de vez com minha respiração, e então eu caí em um choro que eu tentava evitar por toda aquela manhã de domingo.

- Eu estou com tanto medo Lauren – Respondi quando encontrei minha capacidade de falar. Meus olhos penetravam nas quatro caixinhas que eu havia comprado na noite anterior – Eu não sei o que fazer. Minha vida está uma bagunça, e eu não...

- Você já fez algum? – Ela perguntou se sentando ao meu lado.

- Não, eu estou com medo – Respondi sincera.

- Você acha que pode esperar mais uma semana, talvez você esteja atrasada.

- Eu estou atrasada há mais de um mês – Falei sabendo o que ela queria dizer.

- Oh... – Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer parecendo tão sem rumo quanto eu.

Senti seus dedos apertarem minha mão, e eu sabia que aquela era sua maneira de me dar forças.

Nos últimos meses Lauren havia se provado uma verdadeira amiga, embora eu ainda desejasse que Rosalie simplesmente aparecesse em meu apartamento dizendo que talvez pudéssemos trabalhar em uma maneira de voltarmos a sermos amigas. Mas eu sabia que era impossível, principalmente depois de encontrar com ela e Sasha uma vez no supermercado, as duas me viram e largaram as coisas no meio do nada antes que eu tivesse a chance de até mesmo lhes sorrir.

Lauren por outro lado havia se tornado quase uma irmã. Ela teria certeza de que eu estava me alimentado, me lembraria que talvez fosse uma idéia sair aos domingos para uma caminhada, e uma vez até mesmo conseguiu me carregar para um clube em uma sexta à noite. Quando eu simplesmente precisava ficar sozinha, ela me deixava sozinha, mas antes tinha certeza de que eu me sentia bem.

Eu sabia que ela era a única pessoa que eu tinha no momento. A única amiga que seguraria minha mão e talvez soubesse o que fazer diante da situação que eu vivia no momento.

Ao que parece, a confusão que Edward havia deixado não era grande suficiente, e nas últimas semanas eu começava a ter noção disso. Tudo começou quando meu período não veio no mês passado, a isso eu culpei o estresse da minha vida, tanto o trabalho quanto as coisas da minha vida pessoal. Mas logo vieram as ouras coisinhas mínimas que aos poucos se tornavam notáveis, e agora, novamente, meu período não estava vindo e meus sutiãs estavam começando a machucar meus seios de tão apertados que eles estavam.

Assustada não era a melhor palavra para me descrever no momento.

- Você tem certeza que talvez não esteja super reagindo a algo? – Lauren perguntou quando abriu um dos testes. Sua expressão era de nojo quando ela tirou algo que parecia um termômetro e o mediu entre os dedos.

- Por dois meses? E coincidentemente meus sutiãs passaram a ser pequenos demais? E o cheiro de atum passar a coisa mais nojenta do mundo? Eu acho que não...

- Oh Bella... sei lá – Ela respondeu sem muitas palavras. Passando o ''termômetro'' para mim, ela fez uma careta e jogou sua cabeça em direção ao banheiro – Talvez você deva fazer um.

- Eu estou com medo – Admiti em um sussurro tão baixo que eu duvidei que ela tivesse escutado – E se der positivo? O que eu vou fazer? E se Edward não quiser? E o meu trabalho? Meu contrato acaba em menos de um mês, e eu não sei se Esme vai querer contratar uma menina irresponsável de vinte e três que ainda por cima está grávida de um homem casado.

- Bom, eu não sei o que você vai fazer. De verdade. Eu não acho que possam de demitir por está grávida, nem te menosprezar pelo mesmo. Edward não importa, ele querendo ou não o filho seria dele, e mesmo que estivesse de volta com a esposa, ele teria que te ajudar de todas as maneiras que você pedir. Além de tudo, protelar um teste não vai fazer a criança desaparecer de seu útero.

- É incrível a capacidade que você tem de fazer as coisas parecerem melhor – Respondi sarcástica, pegando o teste que ela me oferecia.

- O que eu posso fazer? É meu trabalho mostrar a realidade para algumas pessoas que não a querem ver.

- Esme vai me matar. Eu e ela nos damos bem durante o treinamento e reuniões, mas quando ela souber... – Suspirei fundo quando comecei a me arrastar pela cama. O relicário, agora esquecido sobre minha cabeceira, chamou minha atenção antes de eu ficar de pé.

- Esme provavelmente seria presa se ela fizesse algo contra você – Lauren brincou tentando sorrir.

Eu tentei fazer o mesmo, mas não consegui.

Esme era minha futura chefe. Ela era o que eu chamava de a toda poderosa de Seattle. Sua maneira alegre e maternal de ser haviam-na feito uma das pessoas favoritas da minha vida, e sinceramente, ela era uma das únicas coisas que me faziam considerar a idéia de ir para Seatlle. Aliás, quem era o louco que preferiria ter Carmen como chefe quando se podia ter Esme?

Nós havíamos nos conhecidos duas semanas depois de eu começar a trabalhar novamente. Ela viera a Tacoma para ter uma reunião com a equipe que iria trabalhar em Seattle com ela, como no dia, por alguma coincidência, eu estava com meus compromissos bem leves, eu fui encarregada de ser a pessoa que faria companhia a Esme por todo o tempo necessário. Foi como um piscar de olhos, em um minuto eu estava nervosa, e no segundo seguinte ela estava me falando tudo sobre seus dois filhos e maridos.

Ficamos amigas, e a cada quinze dias que ela vinha a Tacoma ter reuniões e treinamentos com algumas pessoas, eu e ela sairíamos para ter um lanche ou um almoço. De vez em quando eu sentia que ela estava ocupando o lugar de Sasha.

Depois de passar quase meia hora para finalmente conseguir destravar meu nervosismo e conseguir fazer o teste, eu finalmente saí do banheiro para encontrar Lauren deitada em minha cama, parecendo bem absorvida em seu próprio mundinho. Ela levantou os olhos quando me sentei ao lado dela.

- E então? – Ela perguntou curiosa, deixando de lado os papeis que lia – O que vamos fazer?

Eu não havia tido coragem de ver o resultado, mesmo de passar quase dez minutos trancada com ele no banheiro.

- Eu não sei – Respondi sincera.

Eu estava confusa, com aquela sensação de incerteza sobre até mesmo com o que sentir.

Eu me lembrava de quando eu era apenas uma menininha brincando de casinha. Minhas bonecas preferidas eram aquelas enormes, que pareciam um bebê de verdade. Eu passava horas trocando a roupinha e fingindo que elas eram meus bebês, eu até mesmo lhes contava historinhas de dormir quando chegava a noite.

Em meu aniversario de dezesseis anos minha mãe esqueceu que era meu aniversario, e meu pai só foi me ligar quando já era meia noite para o dia seguinte, pois sem querer havia confundido as datas. Eu me lembro de ter tido uma briga com Renne naquela noite, e depois saí de casa para me acalmar.

Não era como se eu fosse aquele tipo de garota que pedisse atenção a todas e sempre quisesse uma grande comemoração. Mas aquele era meu aniversario de dezesseis anos, logo era de todas as meninas da escola, eu estava um poço de hormônios e apenas desejando que minha mãe fosse menos jovem e demonstrasse algo que provasse que ela se lembrava de mim. Naquela noite eu percebi que eu tinha duas opções, uma seria de não ter filhos ao todo para não ter a chance de cometer os mesmos erros que a minha mãe conseguia fazer; minha outra opção no entanto foi o que eu decidi fazer, e meu propósito na vida era um dia no futuro ter um bebê e dar a ele tudo o que eu quase não tive durante minha infância.

- Bella, você tem que ver – Lauren falou chamando minha atenção.

- O que eu vou fazer se for positivo? – Perguntei ignorando sua fala.

- Eu não sei. Você pode fazer um aborto, milhares de mulheres fazem isso hoje em dia...

- Aborto? – Perguntei. A idéia não me agradava. Aliás, eu conseguiria conviver comigo mesma caso eu fizesse tamanha barbaridade? E se algo desse errado e no final eu perdesse a completa capacidade de ter filhos no futuro? Eu não poderia viver daquele jeito, eu realmente queria ter uma família.

- É, sei lá. Eu conheço uma menina que fez um no mês passado. Se você quiser eu posso pegar o número da clinica que ela foi...

- Não, eu não vou fazer um aborto. Seria perigoso e errado, eu não tenho essa capacidade.

- Bella...

- Não Lauren, eu não vou fazer um aborto – Respondi séria. Ela rolou os olhos, evidenciando sua censura a minha decisão.

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, sem nenhuma de nós tentando a idéia de pegar o teste que estava em minha mão para ver o resultado, ela suspirou e falou.

- Você não estava na pílula? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

- Não exatamente... Quando fui comprar no começo de dezembro, o meu medicamento havia acabado. Eu demorei uma semana para conseguir uma nova receita, foram três dias sem tomar minha pílula, e quando comprei as novas, elas eram de outro laboratório. Eu nunca realmente acreditei que isso fosse causar tamanha confusão, aliás, eu e Edward sempre usávamos camisinha, a única vez que não usamos foi na noite que Irina apareceu aqui fazendo aquele escândalo.

- Ohhh então um bebê foi concebido na noite em que outro morreu? – Lauren tentou brincar, mas suas palavras apertaram meu estômago e eu quase me senti nauseada.

Eu sorri triste, tentando não pensar na coisa terrível que havia acontecido com o bebê de Irina. Eu havia descoberto, na carta que Edward havia me deixado, que os gêmeos não eram idênticos. Por alguma razão triste, o bebê que Irina havia perdido naquele dia era uma menina, e agora Irina estava grávida apenas de um menino cuja a vida ainda estava em risco.

- Você quer ver? – Perguntei tentando mudar de assunto.

- Não, você que vai ser a mãe, eu amo você Bella, mas acho que eu e Irina somos um pouco parecidas em nossa opinião sobre crianças.

Rolei meus olhos e suspirei fundo antes de finalmente fitar o resultado de meu teste, acreditando que o 0,01% da margem de erro não estaria contando de verdade.

Meu peito se apertou quando li a palavra positivo brilhar no azul escuro, e de repente a única coisa que eu conseguia imaginar era uma criança com os olhos de Edward sorrindo em minha direção.

.

.

.

Lauren estava comigo quando eu criei coragem e fui ao médico dois dias depois de fazer o teste de farmácia. Ela estava comigo quando o exame de sangue confirmou o que o teste dizia, e até mesmo entrou na sala do médico comigo quando eu precisei fazer a primeira consulta oficial daquela minha nova saga.

Eu havia decidido que o aborto não era uma opção, e tampouco daria meu bebê à outra pessoa. Mas ainda assim eu precisava trabalhar um pouco na idéia de que eu estava grávida, começar a acreditar naquele pequeno detalhe antes de fazer qualquer outra coisa.

No sábado seguinte Esme veio para mais um treinamento, seria o penúltimo antes de meu contrato acabar e eu ter que assinar o novo para poder ir trabalhar em Seattle. Eu havia decidido que Tacoma já não era mais o mesmo que antes, e caso não fosse descartada de meu novo emprego por causa da minha nova condição, eu iria procurar reconstruir minha vida por lá. Talvez o novo cenário e a pouca distância me fizessem bem.

Naquele mesmo sábado, no almoço que eu e Esme tivemos em um restaurante italiano, eu acabei confessando a ela o que havia descoberto no domingo, e para meu maior alivio, ela apenas apertou minha mão e garantiu que quando eu fosse para Seattle, ela não sairia do meu lado. Eu sabia naquele momento que eu havia conseguido uma nova amiga/mãe, e não poderia ter ficado mais feliz.

A semana seguinte se passou em um piscar de olhos, com direito a alguns enjôos que eu sinceramente havia começado a odiar. Minha médica havia dito que eu já estava bem avançada, por volta de nona semana, e que eu deveria me cuidar mais para que eu permanecesse saudável.

Eu sinceramente não sei o que aconteceu, no entanto, na manhã do domingo, duas semanas antes de eu ter que ir para Seattle. Minha vida estava uma loucura, e como eu ainda procurava por um lugar para morar, e ao mesmo tentava empacotar todas as minhas coisas, eu nem sequer tinha tempo para pensar em Edward. Naquele domingo as coisas foram diferentes, eu acordei pensando nele, e quando saí do quarto para encontrar o apartamento todo vazio, eu pensei em fazer a última coisa que eu queria fazer no momento, mas eu sabia que eu teria que fazer querendo ou não.

Eu coloquei suéter e umas sandálias baixas, peguei meus exames e desenterrei toda a coragem que eu tinha para fazer o caminho até o complexo de apartamentos onde Irina e Edward moravam. Eu sabia que eles tinham uma casa em Tacoma, mas também sabia que esta estava em construção, e eles não se mudariam tão cedo.

Eu tinha medo de muitas coisas. Medo de ser mal tratada, ou de ser obrigada a fazer algo que não queria, mas mesmo assim eu não poderia pensar em desistir. Edward tinha o direito de saber, afinal de contas.

Suspirei fundo quando estacionei meu carro em frente ao prédio, rezando para que ele estivesse sozinho em casa.

Quando cheguei à guarita de segurança, não realmente impressionada com a segurança do prédio, minha garganta se fechou em um nó e eu quase corri de volta para meu carro e voltei para meu apartamento. Mas é claro que o segurança me viu antes que eu pudesse considerar a idéia, e de repente eu estava presa ali.

- Como posso ajudar? – Ele perguntou me olhando de cima para baixo sem mostrar emoção alguma.

- Eh... eu... – As palavras estavam enroladas em minha língua – Eu vim visitar uma pessoa. Ele mora na cobertura se eu não estou enganada.

- Qual é o seu nome, deixei-me ver se eles colocaram seu nome aqui na lista ou avisaram sobre sua visita.

- Não, é uma visita de última hora. Eles não sabem que estou aqui. Mas não precisa se preocupar, é bem rápido...

- Não posso permitir sua entrada sem que me mostre sua identidade e eu ligue no apartamento deles para confirmar que lhe conhecem, senhorita.

- Meu nome é Isabella Swan – Respondi, tirando minha carteira da bolsa para poder lhe provar – Eu quero falar com Edward Masen.

Quando passei minha identidade ao segurança, ele não a aceitou, apenas me olhou assustado.

- Os Masen não moram mais aqui. A senhora Masen teve um problema em sua gravidez alguns meses atrás, e eles deixaram o apartamento duas semanas depois que ela foi liberada do hospital. Se eu não estou enganado, eles voltaram para Chicago naquele mesmo dia. Se a senhorita quiser, eu posso falar com a mãe da senhora Masen, ela vem aqui quase todo dia para trazer alguém que queira comprar o apartamento.

- Edward foi embora para Chicago? – Foi tudo o que eu consegui perguntar, tendo aquele pensamento como única coisa em minha cabeça.

**Fim do Capítulo.**

* * *

**Ok, eu sei que esse capítulo foi um chicle e tudo mais, mas faz parte da história. A Esme até apareceu um pouco, como podem ver, mas ela vai aparecer de verdade apenas no próximo capítulo.**

**Alguém para a Bella? Bom, percebam que Jasper, James, Emmet, Jacob, Riley, Laurent e mais uma galerinha ainda não apareceu, certo? Então vamos ver o que acontece após algum tempo.**

**Além de tudo, agora a Bells tem um bebê do Edward, o que poderia causar muito mais ciúmes no Edward do que qualquer outro cara, eu tenho certeza.**

**Eu espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, ficou um pouco longo demais, e demorou um tempão para ser postado, mas em minha defesa o site estava meio louco desde ontem.**

**Bom, eu adorei o número de reviews. Leitoras novas, e leitoras que estão desde o inicio, eu fico feliz em ler os coments de vocês, de verdade. Eu sei que a bela é uma verdadeira idiota nessa parte, mas ela pelo menos já está abrindo os olhinhos... Bom, eu espero ouvir mais de vocês.**

**Bom, agora eu já vou.**

**Beijos e até semana que vem com a Nova Isabella Swan, é eu tenho problemas com o nome Bella, pois parece nome de cachorro.**


	10. So Close So Far

**Better Together.**

**Capítulo IX – So close So far.**

**.**

.

I miss hearing your laughter  
(miss hearing your laughter)  
and all the little things  
Forgotten what it's like to hold you

Cause where I am right now  
(where I am right now)  
so unforgiving  
It's numbing everything

.

.

.

_Três anos depois..._

.

Dois toques na porta de madeira fizeram com que todo o mundo que eu havia construindo ao meu redor desmanchasse tão rapidamente que mal consegui perceber. Meus olhos deixaram as páginas amareladas cheias de letrinhas e riscos, e então se focaram do outro lado da sala, apenas para que eu pudesse ver a porta de um marrom claro se destacar na parede branca.

- Pode entrar – Suspirei chateada, eu estava no meio de um importante e viciante trabalho.

A porta se abriu revelando um grande e vermelho buquê de flores que logo causaram uma venha entre meus olhos. Logo que as flores adentraram completamente minha sala, eu vi a silhueta alta e forte entrar também, tendo o rosto escondido atrás da dúzia de rosas que ele trazia em sua mão.

- Adivinha quem? – Perguntou a voz grossa de meu visitante, seguida de um risinho quase infantil.

O sorriso em meu rosto não demorou a aparecer, e meu coração bateu duas vezes a mais que o necessário. De repente eu não me importava mais com o trabalho interrompido ou com o fato de meu mundo fantasioso está perfeito demais para ser arrancada de lá.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Emmet? – Perguntei ao empurrar minha cadeira para trás em um movimento rápido, e logo me pus a rodear a mesa de vidro para encontrá-lo no meio da sala.

Emmet abaixou o buquê de rosas apenas para me fitar com os olhos de um tom castanho meio esverdeado. Seu sorriso largo colocava em evidencia as covinhas que eu adorava apertar, e a maneira que seus olhos se colocaram presos aos meus foi o que meu sorriso aumentar.

- Um amigo não pode visitar o outro? – Ele perguntou em resposta, oferecendo o buquê de rosas em minha direção – Para você – Ele disse fazendo questão que eu pegasse o buquê pela parte protegida por um papel marrom.

- Obrigada – Sussurrei pegando as flores e sentindo o perfume de rosas entrarem meus pulmões e marcarem o meu dia com o aroma.

Rosas nunca foram minhas prediletas, para ser sincera eu preferia lírios e tulipas, mas sério, vindo de Emmet McCarty qualquer coisa era perfeita, assim como ele.

Seus olhos brilharam quando percebeu o sorriso em meu rosto, ele sabia que não era fã de rosas, mas adorava desafiar meus gostos quando se trata de presentes. E esse é Emmet McCarty, meu vizinho e uma das únicas pessoas que consegue fazer meu dia ficar mais claro e as noites serem mais suportáveis.

Eu o conheci no meu segundo dia como moradora de Seattle. Na época eu ainda tentava me acostumar com as mudanças da minha vida, que iam muito além de um novo apartamento e o começo de uma carreira. Para minha felicidade, na época eu tinha meu pai, Lauren, e até mesmo já contava com Esme sempre ao meu lado, mas depois de passar uma única noite sozinha no espaçoso apartamento que agora era meu lar, era impossível que eu não sentisse nem um pouco de euforia quando descobri que meu vizinho era Emmet McCary, uma das melhores pessoas que existiam no mundo.

Ele era alto e tinha um físico que a primeira vista não causava boa impressão. Sua risada, no entanto, tirava completamente a imagem de durão que se tinha a primeira vista, e em menos de cinco segundos ele estava se tornando meu melhor amigo.

Até hoje eu conseguia me lembrar com clareza da maneira que ele fez questão de arrumar os móveis que haviam sido deixados de lado no dia da mudança.

Hoje em dia, com mais de três anos de amizade, eu e Emmet tínhamos uma relação no mínimo curiosa, mas bem escondida.

- E então? Vou ganhar um beijo ou tenho que me vestir de rosa vermelha para chegar perto desses lábios? – Ele perguntou tentando fazer graça.

Coloquei as flores sobre a mesa de vidro, e então me virei ao ponto de me jogar em seu abraço de urso e me aproveitar daquela sensação tão... quente que ele conseguia me causar. Não era exatamente igual ao que era quando eu fazia isso com _ele_...

Balancei minha cabeça em um gesto negativo, negando qualquer possibilidade de deixar meus pensamentos navegarem por águas escuras. Era uma segunda à tarde e eu estava nos braços de Emmet, meu melhor amigo, eu nem sequer mais vivia em Tacoma... Eu não poderia simplesmente voltar a passado assim.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Pensei que só fosse ver você amanhã – Respondi depois de me soltar do abraço. É claro que lhe dei um beijo na bochecha antes de completamente me afastar.

- Bom, eu fiquei sabendo, através de uma pessoa realmente pequenina, que você estaria sem carro hoje e talvez amanhã, então pensei que você pudesse usar o meu já que vou passar esse tempo todo trabalhando – Ele respondeu fazendo uma careta quase engraçada para me distrair.

- Não senhor, muito obrigada, mas na vai ser necessário. Meu carro está em uma revisão, e amanhã cedinho vou ter ele de volta, hoje eu vou me virar com taxis.

Ele rolou os olhos e pegou as chaves de seu carro para colocar sobre minha mesa. Sua expressão era desafiadora, e eu sabia que não teria problema nenhum em desafiá-lo. Aliás, Emmet não poderia fazer mal nem mesmo a uma mosca.

- Vamos lá, morena. Deixa de ser tão teimosa e simplesmente pegue as chaves... – Ele falou ao enlaçar minha cintura com seus dois braços fortes e fez com que meu corpo se arrastasse até mais uma vez se encaixasse em seu peito. Emmet deu um beijo no canto de meus lábios antes de descansar sua testa na minha e me fitar com seus olhos – Senti saudades de vocês.

- Você não vai precisar do carro? – Perguntei já sem estimulo para arguir com Emmet. Quando ele me olhava da maneira que fazia naquele momento, era quase impossível me lembrar do significado do advérbio NÃO.

- Meu plantão começa em uma hora e eu só vou voltar para casa ás dez da manhã de amanhã, meu carro vai ficar completamente largado no estacionamento do hospital por todo esse tempo... Não acho que vou sentir muita falta dele.

- Como você vai para hospital agora? – Perguntei desafiando seus planos.

- O que? Você ta louca? Essa é a minha chance de entrar naquele taxi daquela mulher super gostosa que ficar no ponto de taxi há uma quadra daqui – Ele respondeu rindo da minha careta surpresa.

- Hahaha... Muito engraçado – Respondi lhe dando um tapa no ombro dele, mas ainda assim estava presa em seu abraço apertado – Tem certeza que não vai lhe incomodar?

- Absoluta, se você quiser me pagar depois, você sabe onde eu moro – Ele falou antes de mais uma vez fazer eu senti seus lábios contra os meus, dessa vez não exatamente tocando apenas o canto de meus lábios.

Eu e Emmet não éramos o que chamaríamos exatamente de namorados. Nós tínhamos uma relação de amizade muito forte e que em algum momento despertou esse interesse sexual entre nós dois.

Ele, como qualquer médico cirurgião de trinta e quatro anos de idade, era um ''solteirão'' convicto que preferia não assumir responsabilidade em relacionamento algum por causa da vida agitada e imprevisível que levava. Tanto eu, quanto ele, não queríamos um romance apaixonante e cheios de promessas, eu por não acreditar mais nisso, e ele por não ter o tempo. Então ali estávamos nós dois, tendo um caso secreto que nos permitia saciar nossos desejos humanos sempre que tínhamos a chance.

E para ser sincera, eu até mesmo já estava com saudades de Emmet. Ele havia passado os últimos três dias em um congresso na costa leste do país, falando comigo apenas por telefone por alguns minutos antes de ter que ir descansar para mais um dia cheio de compromissos.

O beijo de Emmet era como nenhum outro no mundo. Era algo que não tinha uma exata descrição, mas que ao mesmo tempo merecia ser chamado de delicioso. Eu adorava quando ele beijava da maneira que fazia no momento, seus lábios obrigando os meus a se separarem, enquanto sua mão esquerda apertava minha cintura como se quisesse levantar meu corpo para que ficássemos em uma mesma altura.

- Eu vou buscar você amanhã, no hospital – Avisei quando nos separamos.

Ele sorriu em reposta, de uma maneira sapeca. De vez em quando era difícil acreditar que Emmet era um homem adulto.

- Só se você levar minha menina preferida com você – Ele respondeu daquela maneira que fazia suas bochechas corarem.

- O que, eu não sou sua menina preferida? – Perguntei fingindo um pouco de choque.

- Nah, de jeito algum, está bem longe de ser – Ele admitiu querendo ser sério, mas sem ter muito sucesso – Tem essa menina, que é absurdamente linda, e que eu sou completamente apaixonado... Ela mora com você, acho que você até a conhece... Sabe? O nome dela é Renesme, e eu gosto de a chamar de Nessie...

- Não acho que vai ser possível, eu conheço essa menininha, e se não estou enganada, ela tem creche de manhã cedo.

- Ainda bem que a mãe dela...

Mas ele foi interrompido pela porta que foi escancarada sem aviso algum.

- Bella, eu preciso que você tenha sua agenda de amanhã... Oh, desculpa, eu não sabia que você estava acompanhada.

Esme estava na porta da minha sala, com uma pilha de papeis em seus braços e os óculos de aro claros caindo na ponta de seu nariz. Suas bochechas coradas talvez estivessem tão vermelhas quanto as minhas, mas o sorriso que vagarosamente aparecia em seu rosto era algo que eu nunca havia visto antes.

- Eu nunca pensei que finalmente fosse testemunhar esse dia – Ela falou deixando o embaraço de lado para provocar tanto eu como Emmet.

Esme Cullen não era mais apenas minha chefe. Ela uma das minhas melhores amigas, e madrinha da minha filha. Esme estava comigo desde que me mudei para Seattle, e até prometeu a meu pai que cuidaria de mim quando ele tivesse que voltar para Forks. Depois de três anos que nos conhecemos, eu já era integrante de sua família.

Ela mais que ninguém, ou melhor, depois de Alice minha nova melhor amiga, vivia insistindo que eu e Emmet tentássemos ter algo além de amizade. Eu tinha certeza que agora eu havia acabado de lhes dar uma nova razão para me irritar.

- Boa tarde, Esme – Emmet falou ao me deixar livre de seu abraço. Eu dei dois passos para trás, observando como os dois apertavam as mãos e riam juntos sobre Deus sabe o que.

Nos últimos anos, meus amigos haviam se tornado quase uma única família, e Emmet agora também era uma espécie de filho adotado de Esme e do marido dela, Carlisle, que por alguma ironia do destino trabalhava com Emmet.

- Boa tarde meu filho – Ela respondeu ainda sorrindo – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim visitar minha teimosa vizinha – Ele respondeu sorrindo de mim, Esme faz uma careta de quem acredita, mas algo em seu olhar não me faz acreditar muito nisso – E também vim tentar convencer ela a pegar meu carro, uma vez que o dela foi mandando para a oficina.

- Ahh aham, acredito – Ela falou fingindo um a seriedade quase perfeita – Então me perdoe por interromper vocês dois.

- Não tem problema, Esme – Eu falei pela primeira vez, sentindo minhas bochechas deixarem o tom rosado.

- É, não tem problema – Emmet garanti sorrindo – Eu já estava indo me encontrar com a taxista.

- Engraçadinho – Falei baixinho para que apenas ele escutasse, mas eu sabia que Esme havia notado. Ela sorriu para mim, obviamente feliz em ver que eu finalmente havia escutado o que ela e Alice insistiam quase diariamente que fizesse.

- Você sabe que não precisa ir, Emmet. Eu posso falar com Bella mais tarde, a última coisa que eu quero é interromper vocês dois...

- Você não está interrompendo nada, Esme – Emmet promete depois de dar um beijo em minha bochecha e sair em direção a Esme – Eu já tenho que ir. Meu plantão no hospital começa daqui a pouco, e eu ainda tenho que ver uma paciente que vou abrir a cabeça mais tarde.

Um tremor passou em meu corpo. Eu odiava quando Emmet era tão claro quanto ao seu trabalho.

- Ok, já me basta Carlisle sendo bem especifico sobre o trabalho dele, eu não preciso escutar você também meu filho – Esme riu ganhando um beijo de Emmet.

- Ok, bom, eu já vou. E a propósito Esme, só para você ficar sabendo, Carlisle me prometeu um de seus jantares na semana que vem, então eu acho que é melhor você começar a se preparar.

- Ele prometeu? Bom, é bom saber que ele vai voltar a cozinhar semana que vem – Ela brincou fazendo que eu e Emmet fizéssemos uma careta.

Carlisle poderia ser uma das pessoas mais agradáveis do mundo, e até mesmo o melhor cardiologista que eu já conheci, mas eu sabia por experiência própria que ele não tinha futuro algum na cozinha.

Emmet logo se despediu de mim e Esme, prometendo que me ligaria mais tarde e que passaria na casa de Esme ainda naquela semana para um jantar surpresa.

Tão logo a porta foi fechada atrás dele, Esme estava jogando seus papeis sobre uma das cadeiras que ficava em frente a minha mesa, apenas para ter os braços livres para me abraçar.

- Eu não acredito que vocês estão juntos – Ela falou ao sorri.

- Nós não estamos exatamente juntos – Respondi quando ela me deixou sair de seu abraço apenas para poder pegar as flores que estavam sobre a mesa. O sorriso em seu rosto era o suficiente para que eu soubesse o que ela pensava – Nós não queremos nos envolver da maneira que você e Alice querem. Nós apenas queremos o que todo adulto quer. Mas, uma vez que ele não faz exatamente o tipo de ter uma mulher por noite, e eu realmente não ter o tempo de sair atrás de um namorado, nós simplesmente achamos que seria uma boa idéia tentarmos...

- E faz parte dessa relação sem compromissos as visitas, flores, beijos e tudo mais? – Ela perguntou ao deixar as flores de lado.

- Não, essa foi a primeira vez que ele me visitou aqui, e também foi a primeira vez que ganhei flores dele – Respondi sentindo o calor em minhas bochechas.

- Há quanto tempo isso está acontecendo?

- Dois meses, talvez um pouco mais, eu não tenho certeza – Respondi rápido, realmente não sabendo exatamente quando iniciou a relação que eu tinha com Emmet. Balancei minha cabeça e suspirei fundo, resolvendo sentar em minha cadeira, uma vez que Esme se fez confortável na única cadeira disponível – E então, o que você queria?

Ela pareceu contrariada quando fiz a pergunta, e eu sabia que se dependesse dela, nós estaríamos ligando para Alice e a convidado para um debate sobre minha vida amorosa com Emmet. Mas como estávamos em ambiente de trabalho, e os papeis que ela trouxera consigo eram muitos, eu podia dizer que a sorte estava do meu lado.

Esme não demorou a entrar em uma das conversas que eu mais amava ter. Livros. Meu trabalho na editora era de Produtora Editorial, onde eu não tinha mais que apenas ler manuscritos e mandar para um supervisor caso eu achasse que valesse a pena. Agora meu trabalho era selecionar os que seriam publicados, e fazer parte de toda essa produção, que ia desde a edição do manuscrito até a decisão do dia que ele seria lançado e tudo mais. Era exaustivo, mas eu adorava meu trabalho.

O resto daquela tarde eu passei decidindo datas e preços de publicação de um livro de uma saga que já estava em seu quarto número. É claro que nossas decisões do momento não eram definitivas, mas nós tínhamos que resolver uma boa parte daquilo para que a reunião que teríamos em dois dias com a escritora não fosse algo que demorasse mais que o necessário.

O resto da tarde passou em um piscar de olhos logo depois que Esme se deu por satisfeita. Eu passei uma hora terminando de ler o manuscrito que Emmet havia interrompido, e depois de perceber que às quatro da tarde já estava chegando, eu simplesmente comecei a jogar as coisas dentro de minha bolsa e a separar o trabalho que eu levaria para casa.

Depois de ter certeza que tudo o que precisava estava em minha bolsa, e em minhas pastas, eu arrumei tudo em meus braços tendo certeza de que as flores de Emmet estavam seguras em minha mão esquerda, e que a chave do carro dele não estava sendo esquecida sobre minha mesa.

- Hey Bella, você já vai? – Jéssica, a secretária do setor que eu trabalhava perguntou quando me viu aproximar do saguão a espera de um dos elevadores.

- Já são quase quatro horas da tarde, eu tenho que ir buscar Nessie... – Respondi sorrindo. Eu havia conseguido apertar o botão do elevador de alguma maneira.

- Ah, eu quase havia me esquecido – Ela falou balançando a cabeça – Mas só para você saber. Um homem ligou enquanto você estava com Esme em seu escritório. Ele queria marcar um almoço com você amanhã, no Sky City Restaurant...

- Quem era? – Perguntei com meus pensamentos já caindo sobre Emmet.

- Na verdade foi a secretária dele quem ligou... – Jéssica parecia meio nervosa.

- Quem era Jéssica?

- Eu não sei, ela disse que trabalhava na companhia Platt, e foi tudo. Eu não faço idéia do que isso significa, de verdade, eu só sei que essa companhia é a dona de uma das redes de hotéis e cruzeiros mais famosas do país. Eu não disse se você iria, ou não, só disse que iria falar com você, e confirmaria amanhã, antes das dez da manhã.

- Ela não disse o assunto? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Não, só disse que era imperativa a sua presença no restaurante no horário de almoço. Parece que o chefe dela realmente quer falar com você.

- Ok, amanhã eu lhe dou uma resposta. Ou melhor, você manda ela falar comigo – Respondi forçando um sorriso. O elevador chegou naquele exato momento, e dei três passos para que estivesse entre as pessoas que já estavam dentro dele – Vejo você amanhã, até mais.

As portas do elevador se fecharam depois de Jessica acenar com sua mão esquerda, e então eu suspirei fundo, percebendo que o botão da garagem do prédio já havia sido apertado.

Quando finalmente cheguei ao meu destino, percebi que a BMW de Emmet estava estacionada no mesmo lugar onde eu costumava colocar o meu carro todos os dias, e de repente eu estava me perguntando como ele sabia daquele detalhe.

Quando eu me mudei para Seattle eu tinha mais ou menos uns três ou quatro meses de gravidez. Eu ainda passaria por surpresas e estava em uma fase onde eu nem mesmo mostrava que estava grávida. Então, quando meus novos amigos, especialmente Emmet e Alice, descobriram que eu teria um bebê em poucos meses, foi como se uma festa tivesse sido anunciada.

Alice era uma força da natureza sem comparação. Eu a conheci em uma tarde que eu acabava de chegar do trabalho. Ela estava cheia de sacolas em seus braços e mal conseguia segurar uma ou duas com jeito, e então eu me ofereci a levar as coisas até o apartamento dela. Naquela tarde eu descobri que seu nome era Mary Alice Whitlock, que havia se casado há apenas dois meses, que era dona de uma loja de roupas onde ela vendia sua própria marca, e que ela vivia na cobertura com seu marido há mais de um ano. Alice era um livro aberto, e isso ajudou muito na construção de nossa amizade. No fim daquela tarde, nós já estávamos trocando números e eu estava sendo convidada para um almoço de sábado com ela a fim de fazermos compras.

Ela era viciada em roupas, e eu só realmente aprendi isso depois de uma tarde de compras com ela. Então, quando ela descobriu que eu estava grávida, foi como se a razão perfeita para comprar roupas surgisse, e logo ela tinha todos os fins de semana da minha vida ocupados por visitas as lojas de toda a cidade.

Emmet ficou excitado também, tanto pelo fato dele ser uma criança no âmago de seu ser, quanto pelo fato dele sempre ter adorado coisinhas pequenas e engraçadas.

Tanto Alice, quanto Emmet fizeram parte da minha gravidez mais que eu poderia imaginar, e quando eu descobri que estava grávida de uma menina foi que descobri o quanto os dois estavam comigo naquela situação. Emmet me ajudou a arrumar o quarto que seria do meu bebê, e até mesmo comprou uma cadeirinha de bebê para colocar em seu carro. Alice fez um guarda-roupa inteiro para minha filha, e eu podia afirmar que Nessie nunca repetiu uma roupa durante seus primeiros seis meses de vida.

Hoje Alice era a tia preferida da minha filha, as duas tinham quase a mesma altura – Alice era baixinha e muito engraçada – e o mesmo gosto por coisas novas. Emmet era a figura paterna que minha filha tinha, mas ela o considerava apenas tio, embora o tivesse chamado de ''papa'' durante alguns meses depois que aprendeu a falar.

Meia hora depois de sair da editora, e graças ao transito de Seattle, eu finalmente estacionei o carro preto de Emmet no estacionamento da creche onde minha filha passava a maior parte de seu dia. Eu odiava ter que deixar ela ali por tanto tempo, e três vezes por semana eu vinha buscá-la para almoçarmos juntas em um restaurante próximo ou em nosso apartamento; ás sextas-feiras eu sempre vinha lhe buscar mais cedo para passarmos o resto da tarde juntas ou sairmos para aproveitar um cinema ou um parque.

Nessie havia se tornado a minha razão de viver no mesmo segundo em que a tive em meus braços pela primeira vez no dia catorze de outubro de dois mil e sete. Ela tinha nascido bem pequenina, pesando apenas dois quilos e meio. Seu rostinho avermelhado e o cabelo escuro pelo sangue que não havia sido propriamente limpado, faziam dela o bebê mais lindo do mundo, e com o passar do tempo, ela ficava apenas mais linda.

Hoje ela tinha dois anos e onze meses, quase três. Seus olhos eram exatamente iguais aos meus, o que de vez em quando eu me via agradecendo por não serem um lembrete dos olhos do pai dela. O nariz, a boca, e alguns detalhes também haviam sido herdados da minha parte da família, mas a cor do cabelo dela era exatamente igual a de Edward, em um tom estranho de dourado ou bronze.

Assim que entrei na creche toda colorida e movida ao som de risos e choros infantis, eu senti meu coração se apertar. Era incrível a ansiedade que me tomava toda vez que eu me aproximava dela, e de repente eu queria sair correndo até a última porta do corredor colorido onde ela deveria estar no momento.

Quando finalmente cheguei em frente a sala de porta vermelha cheia de bonequinhos coloridos pintados a dedo, eu me demorei a abri-la. Pela janela de vidro que permitia que eu tivesse a completa vista da sala, eu vi o grupo de cinco crianças espalhadas na sala decorada e protegida dos perigos que eles poderiam se meter.

Duas meninas brincavam em um canto com bonecas de pano na mão de cada uma. Perto delas tinha dois meninos brincando de correr e gritavam um para o outro coisas que eu não conseguia entender, e no canto mais longe da sala, perto de onde a ''professora'' da turma estava, eu vi minha filha sentada dando atenção a um livro de figurinhas que estavam entre suas pernas. Seu olhar era triste e o biquinho em seus lábios apertou meu coração e impediu que eu continuasse onde eu estava.

Bati na porta apenas duas vezes antes de abrir e dar de cara com o olhar preocupado de Ângela Cheney. Ela sabia que eu sempre chegava naquele horário, e eu sempre costumava ser a primeira mãe a aparecer para buscar o filho. Normalmente eu encontrava o olhar animado e alegre dela, hoje ela parecia um pouco preocupada.

- Boa tarde – Falei forçando um sorriso enquanto ela se levantava. O olhar de Nessie finalmente deixou o livro, e no segundo seguinte ela estava concorrendo com Ângela a corrida de quem chegava primeiro onde eu estava.

É claro que Nessie foi mais rápida, e então eu apenas me ajoelhei em um joelho e abri meus braços para que ela pulasse em meu peito. Diferente da maioria das crianças, Renesme adorava ser carregada por mim ou qualquer outro adulto.

- Hey bebê. Como foi seu dia? – Perguntei dando um beijo em sua testa para ganhar um de volta no pescoço.

- Sadade – Ela respondeu com sua fala infantil.

- Eu também fiquei com saudades de você, meu amor – Respondi apertando a ponta de seu nariz. Coloquei-me de pé quando vi Ângela se aproximar, com Renesme ainda abraçando meu pescoço – Oi Ângela, como vai?

- Tudo bem – Ela respondeu forçando um sorriso – Nessie, por que você não vai buscar o desenho que você fez para sua mãe, e a sua mochila?

Nessie pulou de meus braços para poder fazer o que a professora havia sugerido, e logo que ela ficou distante, eu foquei minha atenção de volta em Ângela.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Eu não sei. Na hora do almoço, mais cedo, eu encontrei Nessie chorando sozinha no banheiro. Ela não quis almoçar e estava chamando por você, ela até mesmo estava com um pouco de febre. Mas tão logo eu a levei para a enfermaria, ela se acalmou, e a febre cedeu. Eu achei melhor esperar para ver se algo acontecia quando ela acordasse, mas ficou tudo bem. Ela apenas se distanciou de todo mundo e pegou livros para ver as figuras.

- Ela ficou com febre de novo? – Perguntei um pouco mais preocupada com aquele detalhe. Eu odiava ver minha filha doente.

- Não, a febre nem foi muito alta, por isso não a chamei imediatamente – Ângela respondeu.

- Ela fica com febre quando chora muito, talvez tenha sido isso a razão.

- Pode ser, mas eu fiquei um pouco preocupada. Nessie nunca se comportou desse jeito antes, e eu não tinha idéia do que fazer.

- Está tudo bem, eu vou tentar descobrir o que aconteceu. Obrigada por cuidar dela, Ângela – Falei vendo meu bebê se aproximar de onde estávamos novamente. Ela mal conseguia carregar a bolsa vermelha em suas costas, e uma folha de papel rasgava o ar enquanto ela corria.

- De nada, se você precisar de qualquer coisa é só me ligar.

Eu tirei a bolsa da costa de Nessie assim que pude, e ela me mostrou o desenho de nós duas aproveitando uma tarde no zoológico, o desenho de uma baleia perto de uma girafa que só tinha pescoço era de fazer rir, mas a única coisa que fiz foi lhe dar um beijo na bochecha.

Despedimos-nos de Ângela, dando beijos nela e agradecendo pela tarde, e depois seguimos para o estacionamento, com a voz de Nessie narrando os acontecimentos de seu dia. Ela não poupava nem mesmo os momentos em que eu havia feito parte, mas eu escutava pacientemente, esperando que ela me contasse o que havia acontecido relacionado ao seu estranho acontecimento.

- O que o caulo do tio Metmet veio facê aqui, mamãe? – Ela perguntou quando reconheceu o carro de Emmet. Ela percebeu que eu havia destrancado as portas, mas não soltou a minha mão.

- Ele nos emprestou o carro enquanto o nosso está na oficina – Respondi ao abrir a porta do banco de trás para que ela pudesse entrar. Eu coloquei a mochila dela dentro do carro antes de ajudá-la a subir na cadeirinha e colocar as amarras de segurança.

- O que é ofacina? – Ela perguntou curiosa enquanto terminava de apertar o sinto dela.

- A oficina é o lugar que a gente manda os carros quando eles precisam ser ajeitados.

- Como o hopital do tio Metmet? – Ela perguntou com os olhos brilhando de curiosidade.

- Exatamente, espertinha – Lhe dei um beijo na ponta do nariz antes de tirar meu corpo da parte de trás do carro e fechar a porta em um baque. Quando me sentei no banco do motorista e fechei a porta, eu decidi ligar o som do carro na radio da Disney, agradecendo por aquele horário ser o mais infantil possível – E então, bebê, o que mais aconteceu hoje?

Até chegarmos ao nosso prédio, tudo o que havia acontecido no dia de Nessie foram brincadeiras e desenhos diversos e engraçados com seus coleguinhas. Quando finalmente senti que a hora do almoço estava para ser narrada, foi quando estacionei o carro na garagem de nosso prédio, e ela parou de falar imediatamente.

Eu fiz um milagre com minhas mãos ao carregar a mochila de Nessie, as flores de Emmet, minha bolsa e pastas, e ainda segurar a mão de Nessie durante todo o percurso até o nosso apartamento no décimo andar.

Quando entramos em nosso apartamento, Nessie correu para o quarto na intenção de se livrar dos sapatos fechados, e depois de me livrar das milhares de coisas que carregava, eu a segui até o quarto apenas para ver ela tirando as roupas que usava. Eu a ajudei a tomar um banho e colocar roupas mais leves para o resto do dia, e depois que ela estava limpa e com o cheiro de flores que eu adorava, eu a coloquei para assistir um filme da Disney enquanto eu tomava meu próprio banho e fazia o jantar.

A noite aconteceu sem muito eventos, eu assisti um pedaço do filme com ela, estando mais interessada em ler o manuscrito do meu trabalho que assistir pela enésima vez o filme dos dálmatas. E depois do jantar, eu e ela paramos uma hora para jogarmos o jogo que ela escolhia – no caso daquela noite foi um jogo de quebra-cabeça de trinta peças da Dora a Exploradora.

- E então, você não quer me contar nada sobre seu dia? – Perguntei dando um beijo em sua testa. Estava na hora de dormir, e depois de todo o ritual de nossa noite, ela finalmente havia cedido ao cansaço e aceitado colocar os pijamas de bolinhas.

- Tia Ang falou pla voucê? – Ela perguntou com aquele biquinho triste de volta ao seu rosto. Eu estava meio deita meio sentada em sua cama grande e larga, tendo a visão completa de como ela se encaixava em meu abraço todas as noites antes de dormir.

- Ela disse que você não quis almoçar, chorou um pouco, e dormiu um tempinho, mas não me disse o que havia acontecido. O que você acha de me explicar?

- Nadinha – Ela respondeu forçando um sorriso que eu não consegui acreditar. Eu lhe olhei por alguns segundos, esperando que ela me falasse algo, mas nada escapou de seus lábios rosados, e então eu resolvi que esperaria que ela mesma se sentisse confortável para me contar quando quisesse.

- Ok, mas eu quero que você me conte tudo que esteja lhe incomodando, ok bebê? Eu não gosto de ver você triste, e também não gosto de pensar que minha filha tem algum problema. Se você quiser me contar o que aconteceu, você pode, e eu prometo que não vou brigar com você. Ok?

- Ta boum – Ela prometeu dando um sorriso um pouco mais verdadeiro. Mais uma vez eu lhe dei um beijo na testa e comecei a fazer caricias no rostinho rechonchudo dela, vendo seus olhinhos começarem a se fechar aos poucos.

Depois de um pouco mais de dez minutos, Renesme havia dormido, pelo menos era o que parecia, e então eu finalmente saí de seu quarto e desliguei as luzes do corredor.

Eram apenas nove horas da noite, eu tinha mais de cem páginas para ler até a manhã seguinte, e algumas anotações a fazer antes de um encontro às nove e meia da manhã, então tudo o que fiz foi correr para meu quarto e me fazer confortável na cama.

Eu tinha lido mais da metade do meu trabalho quando de repente a porta do meu quarto foi aberta. Meu coração se apertou um pouco, não vendo nada passar pela brecha, mas logo a porta foi escancarada, e minha filha entrou correndo no quarto, não pensando duas vezes antes de pular na cama direto em meus braços.

- Não vai emboula, não vai – Ela chorou apertando um abraço em meu pescoço com toda a força que tinha. A surpresa impediu que eu me movesse por alguns segundos, mas logo eu estava a abraçando de volta.

- Hey bebê. O que foi? Eu estou aqui, você não precisa chorar – Falei com o máximo de calma que conseguia.

- Não vai – Ela chorava em meu peito.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum, Nessie, você não precisa chorar – Falei dando um beijo em seus cabelos bagunçados.

Ela pareceu me escutar, pois soltou o abraço em meu pescoço e se afastou um pouco de mim, apenas para poder olhar em meus olhos e tirar uma confirmação.

- Pumete? – Ela perguntou fungando, só então percebi seu rostinho cheio de lágrimas e os olhos meio avermelhados.

- Claro que sim, minha filha. Eu jamais irei embora – Prometi tentando parecer o mais certa que podia. Ela acenou uma vez, parecendo se acalmar, o choro parou um pouco. Era tão fácil convencer uma criança – O que foi que aconteceu, bebê?

Ela soluçou um pouco, parecendo que iria chorar quando pensou no que havia acontecido, e então eu a puxei para um abraço esperando que ela esquecesse aquilo por alguns segundos. Eu deixei de lados os papeis que estava mexendo, colocando tudo em uma pilha desordenada sobre a cabeceira direita da minha cama.

Coloquei Nessie sentada em minha barriga, apoiando minha cabeça em dois travesseiros para poder olhar ela propriamente, e ela se apoiou nas minhas pernas que estavam em forma de onda. Ela adorava ficar daquele jeito.

- Você quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu? – Perguntei depois de alguns minutos naquela posição assistindo como seu olhar estudava tudo ao seu redor.

- A Maggie dilsse que volcê ia emboula – Ela admitiu soluçando apenas uma vez entres suas palavras.

- Quem é Maggie? – Perguntei com o cenho franzido.

- A menina gandona da sala da tia Mia. Ela disse que eu, a Nessie, não tinha papai e que minha mamãe ia emboula pla fica com ele.

Eu guardei o nome me minha cabeça, esperando descobrir quem era essa garotinha que Nessie falava, e então concordei com a cabeça, pensando seriamente no que falar em seguida.

- Nessie, eu nunca vou abandonar você por causa de ninguém nesse mundo. Você é tudo que eu tenho, e eu te amo demais para simplesmente deixar você, minha filha. Você não pode acreditar no que essa menina falou.

- Mas ela diusse... – Ela fungou um pouco, com aquele biquinho que ao mesmo tempo em que era fofo, era de cortar meu coração por expressar o medo que ela sentia.

- Eu sei, mas em quem você acredita mais? Eu que sou sua mamãe? Ou nessa garotinha que não conhece nenhuma de nós duas?

- A mamãe dela dilsse isso pla ela – Nessie falou.

- Nessie, eu sou sua mamãe e estou lhe prometendo que o que essa menina lhe contou não é verdade.

- Volcê plomete? – Ela perguntou olhando no fundo dos meus olhos como se só assim fosse acreditar.

Eu lhe sorrir o mais abertamente que podia, e então peguei suas duas mãozinhas com a minha mão esquerda, enquanto usei a outra para limpar e acariciar seu rosto.

- Prometo – Falei olhando em seus olhos de chocolate.

Nessie sorriu um pouco balançando a cabeça em um gesto positivo. Seu nariz meio vermelho se mexeu um pouco, lembrando-me do seriado da Feiticeira, Nessie conseguia fazer o mesmo truque do nariz sem nem perceber.

Ela se apoiou completamente em minhas pernas e começou a brincar com a bainha da camiseta que eu usava. Era perceptível o cansaço que ela sentia, mas ao mesmo tempo eu podia ver o quanto ela desejava nunca sair de onde estávamos. O que eu queria que ela pensasse sempre daquela maneira...

- Bebê – Chamei quando vi que sua cabecinha estava começando a trabalhar demais, talvez aquele fosse um dos momentos em que ela simplesmente precisava ser lembrada de quanto eu a amava.

Ela me olhou curiosa nos olhos, com um pingo de medo em sua expressão tão infantil. De vez em quando eu pensava ser impossível existir uma criaturinha mais linda que minha filha.

- Você sabe que você é minha vida, não? Eu não quero que você fique pensando no que essa Maggie lhe disse, eu não quero que você acredite no que as pessoas falam sobre eu e você. Eu te amo, e isso é o que você precisa acreditar. Você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, e ninguém ou nada nesse mundo vai fazer nós duas ficarmos longe uma da outra.

- Dicupa – Ela pediu em um sussurro baixinho.

- Não Nessie, você não precisa se desculpar. Eu não estou chateada com você, minha filha – Respondi, resolvendo a puxar para deitar sobre meu peito. Seus cabelos caíram sobre meu rosto e eu beijei sua cabecinha, sentindo os braços curtos de Nessie enlaçarem meu corpo – Você quer dormir comigo?

- Pousso? – Ela perguntou, e eu senti uma pontada de animação em sua voz.

- Pode, eu só vou fechar a porta e desligar a luz, ok?

- Ta boum – Ela respondeu, deixando que eu a colocasse na cama enquanto me levantava e fechava a porta escancarada.

Depois de ter certeza que o apartamento estava todo trancado, e que o despertado tocaria na hora certa, eu voltei para cama encontrando Nessie perdida entre os travesseiros e o edredom fofinho. Ela abriu os braços quando percebeu que eu me deitaria, e tão logo me fiz confortável, ela me abraçou com pernas e braços.

- Eu te amo, mamãe – Ela sussurrou.

- Eu também, Renesme – Respondi sorrindo comigo mesma.

De vez em quando eu odiava pensar em Edward, mas eu sabia que era impossível. Ele poderia ter mudado para o outro lado país, céus, ele poderia ter ido para o outro lado mundo, mas ele sempre estaria perto de mim, pois eu tinha Nessie.

Embora ele tenha feito tudo o que fez, Edward ainda assim havia me dado a coisa mais preciosa do mundo, e quanto a isso eu só tinha que o agradecer.

**Fim do Capítulo.

* * *

**

Ohh... Não dá para perceber muita a verdadeira mudança na Bella, mas ela mudou, eu prometo...

O que acharam do relacionamento dela com o Emmet? É claro que não vai ser sempre assim, mas eu queria trabalhar nisso aos poucos... Além de tudo, faz parte da história.

E a Nessie? Ela tem uma foto especial no meu perfil, então passem lá para conhecê-la.

A Bella finalmente parece feliz, e eu acho que isso vai ser um fator que vai colocar em risco a entrada de Edward na vida dela. Quero dizer, ela está bem sem ele, então não é como se fosse permitir que ele entrasse na vida dela para abalar as estruturas que ela construiu. Além de tudo, tem o Emmet, que realmente parece gostar demais da Bells e da Nessie para permitir que o Edward as tire dele sem mais nem menos.

Bom, eu não vou falar muito senão já era a história...

Meninas, eu fiquei tão feliz com os coments de vocês, dá pra perceber que vocês conseguem mais ou menos entender a ingenuidade da Bella nos primeiros caps, mas é bom saber que ela mudou certo?

O que acharam do capítulo?

**Beijos e até mais...**


	11. I don't believe

Better Together.

Capítulo X – I don't believe.

.

.

_And can't you see that you are stuck,  
in this poor world where life is luck,  
and no one really gives a damn,  
what you want or who I am._

_And, oh I think I've had enough,  
Your attitude is really rough.  
stop getting high on all this shit,  
you can't hide in the corner to escape,  
from it_

.

.

.

Nessie apertou minha mão com um pouco mais de força quando paramos em frente ás portas de vidro da creche. Seu corpinho de repente ficou mais pesado, e quando finalmente avancei mais um passo, percebi que ela havia parado onde estava, com o braço que segurava minha mão um pouco alongado demais.

- Nessie, nós vamos nos atrasar, minha filha – Falei no tom de voz um pouco mais fino que o normal. A manhã já estava sendo longa sem nem mesmo começar, e depois de todo o processo que enfrentei apenas para acordar minha filha, eu não achava que fosse ser possível ocorrer mais ''eventos''.

- Não posso i com voucê vê tia Eme? – Ela perguntou fazendo aquele biquinho que acelerava meu coração.

Suas bochechas estavam coradas, e as Maria-chiquinhas que ela havia insistido em usar hoje davam a ela aquele aspecto mais inocente que o normal. Seu olhar implorava para uma resposta positiva, e ficava cada vez mais difícil encontrar forças para simplesmente não a pegar no colo e a levar para o trabalho comigo.

- Nessie, você sabe que não. Eu prometo que vou te levar para o trabalho um dia desses, mas não hoje, ok?

- Pou quê? – Perguntou dando um passo para trás quando soltei sua mão. Eu voltei a segurá-la imediatamente com medo de que ela saísse correndo pelo estacionamento da creche.

Suspirei fundo.

Aquela não era exatamente a primeira vez que estávamos discutindo tal questão naquela manhã. Assim que acordara hoje, ela perguntou se não poderia ficar em casa; durante o café da manhã ela quis saber se não poderia ficar com a ''Titia Lice'', e quando estávamos vindo para a creche Nessie de repente estava interessada em passar um dia inteiro comigo no trabalho.

Eu sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Ela estava com medo da menininha que conversamos na noite anterior.

Ajoelhei-me a sua frente logo depois de arrastá-la para um canto mais afastado em frente à creche, pois não queria chamar a atenção de outras mães que chegassem para deixar seus filhos. Assim que fiquei mais ou menos da altura de Nessie, ela baixou o queixo e me olhou por baixo de seus cílios longos. O olhar me lembrava o que Edward me daria caso eu fosse contra algo que ele quisesse...

- Nessie...

- Eu quelo filcá com voucê – Ela falou antes que eu terminasse, seus olhos brilhavam evidenciando que mais uma vez ela choraria.

- Eu também quero ficar com você, princesinha da mamãe – Respondi lhe dando um sorriso bem aberto, e então apertei suas bochechas para que ela pudesse se animar um pouco. Funcionou tanto quanto poderia – Mas a mamãe tem que trabalhar, e você tem que ficar com seus amiguinhos e com a tia Ângela por enquanto.

- Mas eu não quelo eles e ela.

- Nessie, olha para mim – Pedi, não tendo muito sucesso, então toquei seu queixo para que ela finalmente me encarasse – Eu te amo meu amor, e é isso o que você precisa saber e acreditar. Você não se lembra da conversa que tivemos ontem a noite?

- Leumbo? – Ela respondeu forçando um sorriso.

- Então, eu não disse a você que não queria que você ficasse pensando no que ela te falou?

- Mas e se ela fala de nouvo? – Perguntou curiosa.

- Ela não vai. Eu vou falar com a tia Ângela, e vou pedir que ela não deixe a Maggie fazer nada com você, eu prometo.

- Mas e quaundo a tia Ang sai?

- Confia em mim, Nessie – Dei-lhe um beijo na testa, ganhando um sorriso enorme de presente. Eu não conseguia entender como coisas tão simples e pequenas conseguiam render um sorriso tão grande e lindo no rosto de Nessie, mas seria um grande engano dizer que eu não estava disposta a fazer de tudo para vê-lo sempre ali, iluminando suas feições.

- Ta boum – Ela afirmou balançando a cabeça em um exagerado gesto de afirmação, e eu mesma ri da maneira como seu cabelo fazia um movimento engraçado. Nessie não tinha cabelos longos, eles eram bem curtos e cacheados, então quando fazíamos um penteado como o que ela usava hoje, seu rostinho redondo e fofo ganhava um brilho quase diferente.

- Hey, você sabe que eu jamais deixaria você em um lugar que você não estivesse segura, certo? – Perguntei antes de me levantar. Ela balançou a cabeça e suspirou fundo.

Quando me levantei, Nessie apertou minha mão, e caminhamos sem mais problemas pela creche, vendo as salas com as portas abertas e cheias de crianças ganhando energia para descarregar nas próximas horas.

De vez em quando eu me perguntava como as professoras de creches conseguem fazer o trabalho que têm. Quando criança eu sempre quis trabalhar em uma creche, achava que talvez fosse o trabalho perfeito, mas agora, com meus vinte e cinco anos de idade e com uma criança em minha responsabilidade, eu poderia afirmar sem duvida que ser professora de criança não deve chegar nem perto do trabalho mais perfeito do mundo.

Não que eu não amasse minha filha, pelo contrário, Renesme significava o mundo para mim, mas às vezes ela conseguia ser bem estressante sozinha, imagina multiplicado por dez?

Quando finalmente chegamos à sala dela, percebi uma quantidade maior que o normal de crianças. Havia três novos integrantes na turma, e eu sabia disso pelo simples fato de conhecer muito bem os coleguinhas de Nessie.

Ângela estava na porta, com uma aparência mais leve que da última mais que a tinha visto. O sorriso em seu rosto brilhava quase tanto quanto o sol.

- Bom dia princesa Nessie – Ela falou quando nos viu.

- Boum Dia tia Ang – Nessie respondeu acenando com a mão livre, o aperto em minha mão nunca cessava.

- Como você está hoje? Eu espero que esteja de bom humor. Eu lhe falei ontem que teríamos integrantes novos na nossa turma, não? Então, eles já chegaram e só falta você.

- Vedade? – Nessie perguntou com o olhar maior que o normal.

- Sim, porque você não entra e pede para Nancy lhes apresentar, eu tenho certeza que você vai adorá-los.

Não foi preciso nada além daquilo para que minha mão fosse solta. Nessie deu um beijo em minha mão e murmurou algo como uma despedida antes de correr dentro da sala para encontrar a novidade. Aí estava algo sobre minha filha, ela adorava algo novo.

Ângela suspirou pesado, recuperando o ar que perdeu ao gargalhar de Nessie. Nós duas estávamos presas na sequência de movimentos que minha filha fazia, até que a assistente de Ângela finalmente fez as apresentações entre Nessie e as três crianças novas.

As crianças novas eram duas meninas e um menino, que pareciam ter a mesma idade de Nessie. Os três tinham cabelos loiros e pele um pouco bronzeada, com olhos de um castanho meio azulado.

-Renesme com certeza é algo. Ela uma graça – Ângela comentou depois de alguns segundos quando Nessie passou a mão no cabelo de uma das meninas.

- Eu sei – Respondi com um suspiro. Perguntava-me se era só minha a sensação de orgulho no olhar quando assistia Nessie fazer qualquer coisa – E então, três novos ''monstrinhos''?

- Nem me fale. São trigêmeos, os pais acabaram de se mudar para Seattle e nós tivemos que aceitá-los, aliás, a mãe das crianças é sobrinha de Charlotte e tudo mais – Ângela explicou, finalmente deixando as crianças de lado para prestar atenção apenas em mim. Com mais um suspiro, sua expressão animada mudou para uma mais séria e questionativa – E então, você descobriu o que aconteceu ontem?

Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça, procurando por palavras que parecessem justas na explicação.

- Algo que devo saber? – Ela perguntou cuidadosa. Ângela era o tipo de pessoa que qualquer um gostaria de ter como amiga. E ela era isso para mim, uma amiga distante, aliás, no final de tudo, era ela quem estava cuidando da minha filha.

- Ao que parece uma garotinha falou coisas a Nessie que a chatearam além do normal – Respondi séria, esperando que ela perguntasse.

- Como? Mas eu não vi briga alguma?

- Nessie não brigaria, você sabe disso. Além de tudo, ela ficou tão abalada que nem pensou em responder, eu acho.

- O que aconteceu? – Ângela perguntou, dessa vez ela estava deixando claro que queria algo mais profundo.

- Ok – Suspirei, olhando para os dois lados para descobrir se estávamos sozinhas – Ao que parece uma garotinha chamada Maggie falou para Renesme que ela não tinha pai, e que por causa disso, eu iria embora e nunca mais a veria. Eu não sei as exatas palavras, Nessie estavam muito abalada para que eu pedisse tanto, mas eu conheço minha filha e sei que ela não mentiria sobre uma coisa dessas, muito menos inventaria.

- Maggie?

- Nessie disse que ela era da turma da professora Mia...

- Oh... Margareth Spencer, claro... Tinha que ser – O tom irônico não me passou despercebido. Mas o que me chamou a atenção foi o sobrenome, eu não lembrava alguém que o usasse, mas com certeza já tinha ouvido falar.

- Ela já deu problemas antes? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Não, ela é uma criança adorável, de verdade. Uma coisa fofa de se ter por perto, mas ela tem apenas quatros anos de idade, os pais estão se separando e ao que parece estão brigando muito. Ela é filha única e sempre teve toda a atenção para si, com a separação dos pais, ela está se sentindo um pouco fora de foco... Uma longa história. Mas eu não entendo porque ela brigou com Nessie, as duas quase nunca ficam juntas.

Meu coração se apertou. Eu não fazia a mínima idéia do que era viver a separação dos pais. Tudo bem que eu vivi sem o meu pai por anos, mas pelo eu nunca vi uma briga entre ele e minha mãe. Quanto a Nessie, ela não estava vivendo uma situação muito diferente da minha. Mas essa garotinha, de apenas quatro anos, com certeza estava passando por uma fase difícil.

- Nessie me disse que foi a mãe de Maggie que disse as coisas que Nessie escutou ontem. Eu não faço idéia de quem seja essa mulher, e de como ela conhece a minha vida, mas eu realmente estou intrigada com a história, então eu queria pedir um favor.

- Claro. Eu vou ter certeza de que a professora Amélia tenha uma conversa com Margareth, e vou fazer o possível para manter Nessie longe dela...

- Obrigada, Ângela. Mas eu queria pedir que você me conseguisse pelo menos o telefone da mãe de Margareth...

- Eu não acho que eu possa fazer tal coisa... Mas acho que posso relatar o caso para Charlotte, ela pode marcar uma hora com a mãe de Margareth e ter uma conversa com ela, e talvez vocês duas possam se entender...

- Ângela, essa mulher fez uma absurda acusação sobre mim e acabou afetando minha filha. Eu não posso ficar de braços cruzados.

- Eu sei, mamãe coruja. Mas eu não posso lhe dar informações sobre os outros pais, não sem consentimento – Ângela respondeu me dando um olhar que não permitia uma resposta.

Suspirei fundo, cansada. A última noite havia sido longa e de pouco sono. Eu passei a maior parte da madrugada tentando descobrir quem era a mulher que havia falado tal coisa de mim, e a razão disso, mas eu estava sem pistas, apenas com uma urgente vontade de tirar satisfações com ela.

- Ok, fale com Charlotte assim que você puder. Se for preciso diga a ela pra me ligar. Eu faria isso eu mesma, mas já estou super atrasada – Falei. Eu sabia que não faria sentido algum contestar o que Ângela havia falado, ao todo ela tinha razão.

- Pode deixar. Eu vou ter certeza de Maggie vai escutar pelo o que aconteceu, e que Charlotte vai entrar em contato com a mãe da menina.

Ângela e eu nos despedimos logo em seguida. Nessie apenas acenou de longe, mandando um beijo em minha direção quando fiz o mesmo.

.

.

.

Minha manhã não estava sendo absolutamente nada prazerosa.

Meus olhos estavam fixos no celular esperando por qualquer ligação que eu pudesse receber da creche. Meus pés não paravam de bater contra o linóleo, e meus dedos estavam digitando como nunca uma das mil cartas de rejeições que eu tinha que digitar naquela manhã.

Eu odiava mandar cartas aos escritores e lhes dar a notícia de que não publicaríamos seus livros, mas o que eu poderia fazer?

Era mais ou menos nove e meia da manhã quando me ligaram da oficina para avisar que meu carro estava pronto e em perfeito estado, apenas no ponto que fossem buscá-lo. Mas é claro que não existia a mínima chance de eu sair do trabalho àquela hora para ir buscá-lo, até mesmo pelo fato de eu está usando o carro de Emmet. o problema não demorou nem mesmo cinco minutos para ter uma solução, uma vez que assim que me livre do gerente da oficina, Emmet ligou para perguntar como estavam as coisas. O acordo de que ele pegaria meu carro e nós trocaríamos de veiculo no fim do dia foi feito em um piscar de olhos.

Eu estava analisando um dos projetos de capas para uma publicação quando meu interfone começou a tocar freneticamente.

_- Bella?_ – A voz de Jéssica sempre ficava mais fina quando ela falava ao telefone.

- Sim Jéssica? – Pergunte sem tirar meus olhos dos dois modelos que eu teria que escolher até as três horas daquela tarde.

- _Eu estou com a senhorita Denali na linha um, ela é a secretária da Corporação Platt que eu lhe falei ontem. Está querendo confirmar o encontro entre você e o chefe dela._

- Oh – exclamei surpresa, me lembrando de dar uma resposta hoje. Eu havia esquecido completamente daquele almoço.

_- Sim, e então, o que digo?_ – Jéssica perguntou na expectativa.

- Passe a ligação para mim – Respondi, deixando de lado o material que eu analisava para poder entrar na internet e pesquisar que corporação era aquela enquanto conversava com a secretária.

_- Tudo bem, vou passar para linha um_ – Ela respondeu antes de eu ouvir a transferência da linha.

Eu apertei o botão da linha e um e ouvi um barulho estranho do outro lado.

_- Senhorita Swan?_ – Uma voz rouca perguntou do outro lado.

- Sim, sou eu – Respondi sem muitas idéias do que dizer em diante – Em que posso ajudá-la?

_- Meu chefe pediu que eu marcasse um almoço entre a senhorita e ele para essa tarde. Sua secretária avisou-me que confirmaria hoje nesse horário._

- Claro. Você se importa de me esclarecer quem é seu chefe e o que poderíamos ter de interesse em almoço? – Perguntei quando a página do Google finalmente abriu por completo. Digitei sem jeito o nome da corporação e apertei enter, e logo uma página cheia de links apareceu na tela de meu computador.

_- Bom... Ele me disse que eram assuntos pessoais quando perguntei o que poderia ser o assunto _– Ela respondeu quando apertei no que parecia ser uma biografia da corporação.

- O nome dele, por favor.

Ela limpou a garganta, eu podia ouvir por causa da maneira tensa como aquilo soou. Algo em mim avisou de que talvez eu não quisesse saber quem era o chefe daquela mulher, mas a curiosidade era muito grande.

- Senhorita Denali? – Chamei depois de alguns segundos em silêncio. A página que abriu era de um blog todo colorido com um texto enorme e várias fotos ao longo da extensa página. Eu lia alguns nomes que pareciam se destacar, nunca encontrando nada que me revelasse algo, até que resolvi analisar toda a página.

- _Meu chefe chamasse Edward Anthony Masen, senhorita Swan_ – Sua voz sussurrou baixinho, quase como se eu não tivesse que escutar.

Meus dedos pararam de mexer no mouse do computado, e dessa vez eu que engoli em seco enquanto processava o nome que acabava de escutar.

O que ele queria? Céus, como ele havia me encontrado? E o que diabos estava ele fazendo em Seattle? Ele não deveria está em Chicago vivendo mais um ano como se eu não existisse, enquanto eu fazia o mesmo aqui?

Minha voz se perdeu em minha garganta quando finalmente pensei em responder algo. Eu sentia um frio em minha barriga fazer meu corpo ficar tenso. De repente era como se eu estivesse prestes a desmaiar...

- _Senhorita Swan_ – A voz da secretária chamou do outro lado. Ela parecia entender o que se passava comigo.

- Sim? – Foi tudo o que consegui dizer. Minha voz estava seca.

- _O que a senhorita me respondi? Eu preciso confirmar com o restaurante e avisar ao senhor Masen..._

- Eu não acho que eu e ele tenhamos algo a conversar. A resposta é não, e diga a ele que me deixe em paz – Respondi sem nem mesmo pensar no que estava fazendo. A surpresa se misturava com o medo e aquela não era a melhor combinação.

_- Senhorita..._

- Eu já lhe dei a resposta – Falei quando percebi que ela estava prestes a argumentar – Eu tenho que trabalhar. Tenha um bom dia senhorita Denali.

Desliguei o telefone sem nem mesmo pensar duas vezes.

Arfei sem saber o fazer, ficar sentada não era uma boa idéia e então eu estava de pé, andando de um lado para o outro enquanto bagunçava meus cabelos ao passar meus dedos entre os fios. Os pensamentos que eu tinha não eram nem um pouco coerentes, e de repente até mesmo respirar não estava sendo fácil.

Eu não sabia exatamente quando havia desenvolvido aquela de espécie de fobia a simples menção do nome dele, só sabia que desde que saí de Tacoma, a única vez que escutava aquele nome era em meus pensamentos e sonhos, e que geralmente rendiam noites sem dormir apenas para ficar pensando _nele_.

E então, como se foi algo completamente normal, eu recebo a ligação da secretária dele para me chamar a um almoço? O que estava acontecendo?

Suspirei fundo quando meu salto escorregou no tapete que ficava no centro da minha sala. Eu senti uma dor ínfima no tornozelo, mas desisti de andar de um lado para o outro para poder me sentar no sofá vermelho ao lado da porta.

Apoiei meus cotovelos nos joelhos e continue bagunçando meu cabelo.

O que ele poderia querer comigo depois de tanto tempo? O que? Eu tentava encontrar uma resposta decente, algo que talvez chegasse próximo ao possível, mas nada vinha. Minha mente trabalhava nos piores cenários, que eram justamente aqueles em que ele aparecia para mostrar como estava bem melhor sem mim, ou pior...

Balancei minha cabeça negando apenas pensar na possibilidade dele, de alguma maneira, ter descoberto sobre Renesme. Era impossível aquilo. Ela não tinha o mesmo sobrenome que ele, ela não tinha muitas semelhanças físicas dele, e a única pessoa que sabia quem era o pai dela era Lauren...

Lauren. Pensei. Ela não contaria a ninguém, contaria?

Sem pensar duas vezes eu já estava esvaziando minha bolsa a procura de meu celular, quando o encontrei apenas procurei por um dos números gravados na memória, e logo apertei o botão de chamada quando encontrei o nome dela.

Eu e Lauren não nos víamos há muito tempo, para ser mais exata há dois anos, quando ela veio para o primeiro aniversario de vida de Nessie. Hoje em dia Lauren era uma mulher casada e estava morando na Califórnia, trabalhando como conselheira de casais.

_- Alô?_ – A voz dela parecia diferente do que costumava ser, mas ainda assim era dela.

- Por favor, me promete que você nunca disse a ninguém sobre o pai de Renesme – Falei com a voz surpreendentemente apelativa. Parecia que eu estava chorando.

_- O que? Como? Renesme?_ – Ela perguntou apressada, provavelmente sem entender o que estava acontecendo – _Bella? É você?_

- Sim, sou eu. Lauren me diz que você nunca contou a ninguém sobre o pai de Renesme.

_- Claro que não contei_ – Ela respondeu rápido – _Como se eu fosse divulgar ao mundo que o pior homem do mundo é o pai da criança mais linda do universo._

Não era mentira que Lauren tinha aversão ás crianças, mas Renesme havia conseguido um espaço no coração dela.

- Você tem certeza? Tyler, talvez?

_- Eu tenho certeza, Bella. Eu nunca abri minha boca para falar sobre sua vida para alguém, com exceção de você, é claro. Mas o que aconteceu?_

- Eu não sei. Edward mandou a secretária dele marcar um almoço comigo para hoje. Eu não faço idéia do que ele pode querer comigo, ou o que ele está fazendo aqui em Seattle. Ele deveria está em Chicago, Lauren.

_- Oh, espera aí. Você está me deixando tonta_ – Ela falou um pouco mais alto – _Ele procurou por você depois de tanto tempo?_

- Sim, é o que parece não? – Perguntei tentando ser sarcástica.

- _Você vai nesse almoço?_

- Eu estava tão surpresa que respondi que não iria, e pedi que ela avisasse a ele que me deixasse em paz. Mas eu conheço Edward, pelo menos eu acho que conheço. Ele não vai me deixar em paz tão facilmente... Especialmente se ele descobriu sobre Nessie.

Eu podia quase imaginar os olhos de Lauren rolando em chateação.

_- Talvez ele não saiba sobre Nessie. Talvez ele esteja procurando por seus serviços de menina bobinha para mais uma rodada de sexo, amor e traição. Não caia nessa novamente, Isabella._

- Lauren...

_- Okay, eu sei que você não é mais a mesma. Mas eu também sei que você nunca o esqueceu._

- Lauren, isso não é o que eu preciso escutar agora – Respondi suspirando fundo, resolvendo voltar a me sentar no sofá.

_- Eu sei. Desculpa_ – Ela pediu também suspirando – _Olha, você fez a coisa certa em não aceitar o almoço, e pediu que ele não a procurasse novamente. Vai que isso funciona? Para falar a verdade esse é um grande sinal de que você não vai aceitar a proposta que ele quiser lhe oferecer, mesmo que seja um pedido de desculpas. Esquece isso, se acalme um pouco, e depois, se ele aparecer de novo, você aceita se encontrar com ele e deixa as coisas claras. Eu acho muito pequena a chance dele saber sobre Nessie. Eu e você somos as únicas que sabem sobre a paternidade dela..._

Suspirei fundo. Lauren tinha razão, ao final de contas. Se ela realmente havia ficado de boca fechada, não havia como Edward saber sobre Nessie. Não é?

Eu senti meu corpo aliviar um pouco a tensão depois daquilo, e finalmente consegui respirar novamente. O maior medo que eu tinha na vida era que Edward descobrisse sobre Nessie, quanto ao resto eu sabia que conseguiria lidar.

_- Você ainda está aí? _– Escutei a voz de Lauren, e só então me toquei do silêncio que permaneceu entre nós duas.

- Estou, me perdoa pelo silêncio, e por ter ligado assim para você.

_- Não tem problema_ – Ela respondeu – _E então, como está Nessie? A última foto que você me mandou dela já está velha, eu acho que preciso de novas. Ela ainda está fofa como sempre?_

- E vai ter algum dia que ela não será fofa? – Perguntei em resposta. A conversa de segundos atrás havia sido colocada de lado.

Conversamos por mais alguns segundos até que Lauren precisou desligar por causa de dois pacientes. Eu me sentia muito melhor depois de jogar o telefone de volta em minha bolsa, e beber um grande copo de água, voltei ao trabalho tentando pensar o mínimo que conseguia sobre ele.

Minha sala mais parecia um santuário em adoração a meus amigos e Nessie. Era um lugar que supostamente deveria ser minha segunda casa, e ao longo dos anos que trabalhei ali, apenas fiquei adicionando pequenas coisinhas que acreditava serem importantes. Haviam fotos de todos meus novos e velhos amigos, do meu pai com Nessie quando ela era um bebê, e de Nessie em todos os momentos de sua vida, desde que ainda estava em minha barriga até a foto mais atual que eu havia revelado.

Eu demorei alguns minutos apenas observando uma das fotos que eu mais amava, uma que eu havia tirado em uma tarde de domingo quando ela estava toda lambuzada de brigadeiro e com os cabelos cheios de fivelas coloridas. Meu coração se apertava toda vez que me sentia egoísta demais por saber que Edward estava perdendo tudo o que eu tinha com ela, mas a parte rancorosa de meu ser ficava estranhamente satisfeita com aquela silenciosa vingança que eu tinha.

Depois de voltar a me concentrar de verdade em meu trabalho, acabei por decidi que capa seria usada, e se Deus quisesse a autora concordaria comigo.

Por volta das onze da manhã eu me vi presa na sala de reuniões, mostrando uma séria de slides sobre um livro que eu estava trabalhando. O autor desde era bem mais agradável, e sua urgência de lançar seu trabalho era tão grande, que ele concordaria comigo até se eu dissesse que deveríamos publicar o livro em folha de papel higiênico.

A reunião não demorou, graças a alguém que havia resolvido me escutar. Não era comum reuniões terminarem em menos de uma hora, e hoje o milagre havia acontecido. Eu me demorei organizando alguns papéis depois que o autor do livro foi embora, e quando finalmente entrei no corredor para seguir de volta a minha sala, encontrei Jéssica correndo em minha direção.

- Qual é o seu segredo? O que você tem de tão importante? – Ela pergunta com a voz baixa, presa em sua própria respiração. O sorriso exibido em seu rosto um pouco redondo, era algo que se assemelhava ao que você via nas menininhas de quinze anos que se encontravam com seus ídolos.

- Perdão? O que eu fiz? – Perguntei desnorteada.

- O que você fez? Deixa eu explicar. Ontem vem aquele bonitão de quase dois metros com flores para você, e ainda por cima lhe dar o carro pelo dia...

- Emmet, você está falando de Emmet. Ele está aqui?

- Não... Ele é seu namorado por algum acaso?

Rolei meus olhos.

- O que está acontecendo, Jessica? – Perguntei já irritada por aquela conversa que não ia a lugar algum. Jessica era o tipo perfeito de pessoa que faria você passar o dia conversando sobre a vida dos outros.

Ela me agarrou pela mão e começamos a andar em direção ao hall do andar.

- Outro homem gatão veio ver você hoje. Em particular eu acho o de hoje mais lindo, mas gosto é gosto...

- Quem é? – Perguntei com a mente sendo levada a Jasper.

Ele era marido de Alice e um dos mais homens mais lindos que alguém conseguia imaginar existir.

- Não sei, eu não perguntei o nome. Mas quem liga para um nome quando está em frente a tanta beleza? – Ela de sua própria piada, mas controlou-se quando chegamos ao hall.

Lá, perto do elevadores e de costas para mim, estava um homem alto e de cabelos curtos em um tom de castanho avermelhado. Ele usava um terno cinza, sapatos pretos que brilhavam de longe, e suas mãos estava no bolso das calças.

Meu coração me alertou quem era antes que minha mente pudesse tirar a conclusão sozinha, e eu simplesmente sairia correndo de volta para minha sala caso ele não tivesse se virado tão repentinamente.

Olhos verdes escuros e brilhantes encontraram os meus. Suas feições não haviam mudado em absoltamente nada, e o sorriso estampado em seu rosto com certeza não era o reflexo de minha face.

- O... – As palavras ficaram presas em minha garganta, mas seu olhar demonstrava que ele havia entendido.

- Eu vim lhe buscar para nosso almoço, Isabella.

**Fim do Capítulo.**

* * *

**Ok, o que acharam do capítulo?**

**Ele voltou... Afinal de contas, e ao que parece está tão teimoso quanto ela.**

**Será se ele sabe sobre a Nessie? Ou ele vai descobrir no próximo cap?**

**O que acharam da Nessie nos últimos caps? **

**Bom, algumas de vocês odiaram Emmet/Bella como um casal, mas porque não esperar os próximos capítulos? **

**Beijos e até semana que vem.**


	12. You found me

**Better Together.**

**Capítulo XI –**** You found me.**

.

.

Where were You when everything was falling apart  
All my days were spent by a telephone  
That never rang and all I needed was a call  
That never came to the corner of First and Amistad

Lost and insecure, You found me, You found me  
Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd You have to wait, where were You, where were  
You  
Just a little late, You found me, You found me

.

.

Minhas mãos apertaram com força o volante de meu carro quando o estacionei no estacionamento do Sky City.

O prédio alto e que lembrava uma nave espacial nunca realmente chamou minha atenção. Era algo que marcava a cidade de Seattle e que algumas vezes me causava curiosidade, mas eu realmente nunca tinha pensado naquele lugar por mais de três minutos. Eu já havia planejado trazer Renesme para um passeio, mas a oportunidade nunca havia realmente surgido, e eu continuava adiando.

Hoje, no entanto, o prédio parecia particularmente assustador. Com o sol de verão a pino e as janelas de vidro refletindo luz. Meu estômago se retraia dentro de mim, e a vontade que eu tinha era de dar partida em meu carro, pegar Nessie e fugir para o lugar mais distante que eu conseguisse pensar.

Mas eu não tinha aquela opção, não quando o carro preto e de janelas escuras estava parado ao meu lado, com seu dono esperando pacientemente que eu saísse do meu.

Edward havia sugerido que eu viesse com ele. Agora ele tinha um motorista que o levava de um lugar ao outro, e também havia contratado um segurança por motivo algum, eu achava. Ele não gostou quando bati o pé no chão e apertei o botão da garagem do prédio, onde meu carro estava, mas desistiu de pedir que eu aceitasse sua oferta quando ameacei desistir do almoço.

Eu segui seu carro durante todo o percurso, surpresa pela cidade não está tão congestionada como o normal. O percurso durou trinta minutos ao todo, e eu desejava ter durado mais que isso.

Minha cabeça não conseguia chegar à conclusão alguma sobre o que ele poderia querer comigo. Eu tentava e tentava imaginar uma razão, mas nada realmente parecia ser convincente. A única coisa que eu sabia com certeza era que não importava o que ele dissesse, ele continuaria sendo o homem que fugiu da minha vida depois de fazer todo o estrago que conseguiria.

Fechei meus olhos e suspirei fundo, pensando em Renesme.

Se Edward não sabia sobre ela, não demoraria muito para ele descobrir caso eu fugisse daquele almoço. O fato de ele ter aparecido em meu escritório era apenas uma evidência do que ele faria para ter a chance de conversar comigo, e eu não me arriscaria ao ponto de permitir que ele deliberadamente aparecesse em meu apartamento.

E era essa a única razão de eu estar ali. Sentada no banco de meu carro, protelando a conversa que eu teria com ele. O choque inicial de o ver parado no hall da editora e que quase fez com que eu perdesse meus sentidos, agora se tornara passado, e tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era no fim dessa tarde, com Nessie em meus braços e minha vida completamente livre de Edward Masen.

Puxei a alça da minha bolsa e o casaco que carregava comigo. Estávamos no verão, mas Seattle conseguia ter um tempo tão louco quanto Forks, e mesmo que fosse meio dia, ainda assim se podia sentir um pouco de frio, eu preferia não me arriscar.

- Você está bem? – Edward perguntou quando saí de meu carro. Ele estava ao meu lado em um piscar de olhos.

Rolei meus olhos e ignorei a pergunta, fechando meu carro em resposta. Comecei a caminhar em direção a entrada do Sky City, já procurando em minha bolsa por minha carteira. Era preciso pagar para entrar...

Mas Edward mudou meus planos quando chegamos á entrada. Ele apresentou um cartão de identificação e logo fomos guiados em direção a um elevador. Ele ficou ao meu lado, separado apenas por todo o espaço pequeno que um elevador poderia nos dar. As portas de metal se fecharam, deixando o segurança dele no primeiro piso enquanto começávamos a subir.

- Você mudou – Edward finalmente falou depois de alguns segundos em silêncio.

Não tínhamos trocado muitas palavras na editora. Eu apenas o olhara por uma fração de segundos, até dizer a Jéssica que eu sairia para o almoço e voltaria logo. Ela entendeu a mensagem, e eu retornei a minha sala para buscar minhas coisas e sair com Edward.

A única conversa que realmente tivemos até então foi no estacionamento, quando ele não gostou da idéia de eu usar meu próprio carro, no caso, o carro de Emmet.

- É mesmo? E você esperava encontrar a mesma Isabella que você abandonou há três anos? – Perguntei tentando soar sarcástica, mas não tendo muito sucesso.

Ele ficou em silêncio, parecendo ainda assustado com a pessoa que eu havia me tornado. Seus olhares estudavam cada movimento que eu fazia, e eu tinha absoluta certeza que Edward Masen não esperava que eu tivesse tal reação a ele.

Percebi quando o pomo de adão dele se retraiu, ele bagunçou os cabelos já bagunçados, e depois de brevemente olhar o relógio em seu pulso, ele respondeu.

-Eu nunca pensei em você dirigindo um Jaguar. É algo realmente fora do esperado – Ele comentou finalmente. Senti uma pontada de desanimação no meu peito.

Não tinha ele percebido o olhar atravessado e o tom grosso que eu estava usando com ele? De tantas coisas para perceber ele havia notado logo o que de fato nem havia mudado? Suspirei fundo pelo o parecia ser a milésima vez no dia.

- Não é meu, é de um amigo. Meu carro estava na oficina e Emmet o pegou por mim, como eu precisava de um carro ontem, ele me emprestou o dele – Respondi, sem realmente entender a razão de ser precisa na explicação.

- Esse Emmet não tem amor ao carro ou você o obrigou a emprestar? – Edward perguntou quase no mesmo segundo que me calei. A voz dele parecia desinteressada, quase como se estivesse controlando-se para não rir, mas seu olhar era apreensivo e curioso.

- Não, Emmet é um pouco mais que um amigo comum. Ele sempre está lá para o que eu preciso, e eu nem sequer preciso pedir, ele simplesmente sabe minhas necessidades e se prontifica a atendê-las – Respondi tentando não ser muito especifica, mas o olhar de Edward era suficiente para que eu soubesse que ele tentava descodificar a mensagem.

Por sorte, a única que eu parecia ter durante todo o dia, o elevador parou naquele segundo, e então as portas de metal se abriram revelando uma área de tirar a respiração de qualquer pessoa que soubesse ver qualquer tipo de beleza.

O restaurante do Sky City era exatamente o que eu imaginava. Um cenário que mais parecia ser tirado de um filme com o tema de ricos e famosos. Era tudo claro e elegante que de repente me senti mal por está ali. Minha roupa sem dúvida não era a mais apropriada para o local.

Edward demorou alguns segundos para falar com a maitri do restaurante. Ela estava vestida em um vestido azul e longo, seus olhos eram claros, e os breves segundos que me analisou, foram suficientes para que sentisse a duvida brotar em seus pensamentos.

''_O que um homem como ele está com uma mulher vestida como ela?'' _

Eu quase rir. Se ela pelo menos soubesse o tipo de homem que Edward essencialmente era, ela provavelmente acharia que eu era demais para ele.

Não demorou muito para que fossemos levados para mesa onde ficaríamos. Era distante, isolada das demais. Ficava de frente para a janela com vista para a cidade, e frio em minha barriga me alertou do meu que eu tinha de grandes alturas, mas logo foi embora.

Edward puxou minha cadeira e só então sentou-se em seu lugar. Ele pediu que o garçom nos trouxesse uma garrafa de vinho, e eu pedi uma água, uma vez que eu planejava dirigir assim que aquele almoço acabasse.

Quando o garçom responsável por nossa mesa e a maitre saíram, o silêncio entre eu e Edward pendurou-se por mais tempo que eu realmente apreciava, e só então percebi que estava contando os segundos para que aquele momento do meu dia chegasse ao fim.

- E então, o que você quer? – Perguntei finalmente acabando com a coceira em minha língua. Aquela pergunta estava presa em minha garganta desde hoje mais cedo, quando descobri que era ele o homem que estava me procurando, quando descobri que ele estava de volta ao estado de Washington.

Ele sorriu torto, feliz com algo que não poderia dizer o que.

- Eu preciso conversar com você – Ele respondeu. A resposta era vaga e não me deu muitas idéias.

- Eu acho que é por isso que estamos aqui – Tentei sorrir, mas não acho que tenha funcionado, pois Edward apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Sei que faz três anos desde a última vez que nos vimos, e também sei que cometi muitos erros com você no passado, e é basicamente por isso que eu preciso conversar... – Mas ele nunca chegou a terminar, embora eu já pudesse ver o que ele tinha a dizer. Meu celular, no entanto, cortou sua voz, e a melodia baixa do toque chamou nossas atenções.

Eu não demorei a meter minha mão dentro de minha bolsa e encontrar o celular que vibrava. Apertei o botão para atender antes mesmo de ver quem era pelo identificador de chamada, pois estava com muita pressa para fazer a música parar.

- Com licença – Murmurei para Edward antes de colocar meu celular no ouvi e descobrir quem era – Alô?

- _Mamãe?_ – A voz de Nessie soou curiosa do outro lado, e logo a imagem engraçada de seus olhos super abertos apareceu em minha mente.

- Hey – Falei sorrindo, meu coração sempre batia mais rápido quando eu a escutava falar daquele jeito. No entanto, logo que notei Edward a minha frente, o sorriso se desfez, e o medo tomou lugar em todos os meus pensamentos. Protegi meu celular com minha mão antes de falar – Você se importa de me dar licença? Eu realmente preciso atender essa ligação.

- Fique á vontade – Ele respondeu fazendo um gesto com a mão em direção ao que parecia ser o banheiro .

Eu avisei que logo voltaria, e pedi que ele fizesse meu pedido caso o garçom aparecesse, e logo eu estava andando o mais rápido possível em direção aos banheiros, preferindo me esconder em um canto escondido perto da entrada ao invés de fazer todo o caminho.

- Nessie, desculpa bebê, a mamãe estava ocupada – Falei quando finalmente tive certeza que estava sozinha – O que aconteceu?

_- Voucê não veiou_ – Ela reclamou do outro lado.

Foi só então que percebi que eu não havia exatamente me lembrado de que hoje eu não teria a chance de ir buscá-la para nosso almoço de terça. Era um hábito mais que comum almoçarmos juntas mais de uma vez durante a semana, e hoje era um desses dias.

- Eu sei bebê. Você vai ter que me desculpar. Eu tive uns probleminhas para resolver e não posso buscá-la hoje.

_- Não? Mas pou que?_ – Perguntou curiosa, eu podia ver o desapontamento em seu rostinho.

- Eu tenho muito trabalho, mas eu prometo que vou buscá-la mais cedo, e amanhã nós sairemos para almoçar juntas.

_- Mas amanhã a Paite, a Peabe e o Noah vão almoça comiiigo_ – Ela respondeu imediatamente _– A gente vai lancha junto_.

- Oh, e quem são esses? – Perguntei sorrindo, feliz por ter um tópico novo em nossa conversa. Eu sabia quem eram, mas não era como se eu fosse simplesmente perder a oportunidade de ouvir Renesme. Eu sorri antes mesmo de escutar sua voz animada novamente.

_- Ah mamãe, são meus amiguinhos nouvos. A gente é supe amigo pala sempe e sempe. A Paite e a Peabe e o Noah são mãozinhos chemeos ou geumius, e a Peabe e a Paite são iguaizinhas a outa, eu nem sei quem é qual das duas, elas me fazem ri e eu fico confusa, ai a tia Ang diz pala elas me disserem quem é qual ai eu sei. O Noah é supe legal e ele me deu o chocolate dele hoje, pou que ele bonzinho, a tia Ang deixou ele me dá, a senhola deixa, né mamãe?_

Eu rir comigo mesma.

- Claro, desde que você tenha divido com ele.

_- Eu diviti. Ele comeu um pedauço e eu o outlo. Ai ele me deu um beijo na bochecha, como o tio Metmet dá em mim, então a gente foi vê tevisão, e ele gousta do Backaadigans também..._

- Sério? E isso é tudo o que você tem a me dizer? – Perguntei cortando sua vez de falar quando percebi que ela estava sem fôlego para continuar.

_- Nãããõ... Teum um montão de cousinhas, a senhoula que ovi?_ – Ela perguntou.

- Que tal você me contar mais tarde? Quando eu for lhe buscar? A gente pode passar na pizzaria preferida da Nessie e a ver preparando a pizza que vamos jantar. O que você acha?

- _Veldade? Sim sim sim sim_ – Ela gritou do outro lado, e eu tive que afastar o telefone de meu ouvido até ter certeza de que a excitação dela havia diminuído.

- Ok, então acho que já temos planos para essa noite. Mas agora eu tenho que ir, ok?

_- Taum boum, mas não esqueuce da pizza, ta?_

- Prometo. Te amo, princesa.

_- Taumbem, mais mais mais que a senhoula._

- Acho que não Nessie, eu amo você muito mais.

_- Ta boum_ – Ela concordou – _Eu vou binca com a Peabe e a Pate e o Noah e a Laris, ta boum mamãe?_

- Ok, beijos.

_- Beichos_ – Ela respondeu, e então tudo o que eu escutei foi o sinal de fim de ligação. Eu sabia que o telefone que ela havia usado era de Ângela, e que provavelmente a professora da minha filha estava ao lado dele esse todo, com certeza rindo.

Demorei alguns segundos rindo comigo mesma, feliz por saber que Nessie estava bem e segura em um lugar bem distante de Edward. Ela estava se divertindo, o que era meu principal ponto ao colocá-la em uma creche, e agora tinha mais três novos amigos, sendo que um deles provavelmente me criaria dores de cabeça.

Não que eu não soubesse que um dia Renesme encontraria um amiguinho especial, eu só não esperava que isso acontecesse quando ela tivesse apenas dois anos de idade. Esse menino, Noah, no entanto, estava provando o quão cega eu poderia está. Emmet e meu pai provavelmente teriam um ataque cardíaco quando lhes contasse sobre o novo coleguinha de Nessie.

Passei no banheiro antes de voltar à mesa de Edward. Meu cabelo precisou de um pouco de ajuste, e eu aproveitei para lavar meu rosto e esfriar minha cabeça antes de definitivamente começar aquilo. Eu sabia que agora era para valer.

Quando voltei à mesa, Edward levantou-se e um gesto de cavalheirismo mais uma vez puxou a cadeira para que eu me sentasse. Ele empurrou a cadeira e em seguida voltou para seu assento.

- Eu fiz o pedido de _SkyCity "Waldorf" Salad_para você, tudo bem? Eu não sabia se você demoraria ou não, e eu não sei se você pode tomar muito tempo para o almoço – Ele falou um pouco nervosamente.

- Está tudo bem, eu realmente não posso demorar aqui – Respondi sorrindo espontaneamente pela primeira vez para ele. O nervosismo que ele sentia me fazia bem – E então, que tal você facilitar um pouco mais a minha vida e simplesmente me dizer o que você pode querer comigo depois de tanto tempo?

Edward suspirou fundo, olhando em meus olhos por mais tempo que eu realmente gostaria. Pela primeira vez desde que o vi eu pude perceber os pequenos detalhes diferentes em seu rosto. Seus olhos continuavam os mesmo, mas agora eles pareciam cansados, sem vida. Seu rosto continuava simétrico, naquele mesmo perfil de fazer qualquer mulher o considerar o mais lindo homem do universo, mas ainda assim era possível enxergar a maneira tensa que sua mandíbula se retraia.

- Eu me mudei para Seattle há três meses, e para ser sincero só agora tive coragem de procurar por você – Ele finalmente confessou depois do que pareceram horas.

A confissão não me agradou, meu peito parou por alguns instantes e em um minuto eu estava calculando a possibilidade de eu o encontrar em algum lugar daquela cidade. Seattle era grande, mas tudo era possível.

- Como é que é? Eu pensei que você estivesse em Chicago – Falei sem filtrar minhas palavras. Era evidente em minha voz a infelicidade de escutar aquela notícia, e Edward percebeu isso.

Seu rosto expressou rapidamente culpa, mas logo ele estava com aquele sorriso torto e despreocupado em seu semblante.

- Eu sei que você deve me odiar. Ficar sabendo que agora moramos na mesma cidade não deve ser algo que você queira ouvir, mas o que eu posso fazer? É a verdade.

- Você está certo, escutar que você está morando na mesma cidade que eu realmente acabou com meu dia – Respondi sendo sincera, talvez aquilo fosse servir para o futuro, talvez ele desistisse do almoço e me deixasse ir embora.

Mas minhas esperanças eram em vão.

- Três anos atrás eu cometi um dos maiores erros da minha vida, eu sei Bella. Eu passei esses últimos anos martirizando a mim mesmo por dentro, sem conseguir passar um dia sequer sem ter você em minha mente, sem me perguntar como você estava, o que você estava fazendo, se você havia ou não se mudado para Seattle, ou pior, para um lugar mais difícil de te encontrar, ou céus... Eu me perguntava todos os dias se você não tinha encontrado alguém para me substituir, alguém que fosse melhor que eu, e sendo bem sincero, eu rezava todas as noites para que esse meu medo fosse sem fundamentos.

Eu fiquei sem palavras. Um pouco impressionada com a sinceridade que cada palavra trazia consigo. Eu podia sentir que ele não mentia, pelo menos quando me baseava no que eu pensava conhecer sobre ele. Mas eu não o conhecia, e então nada que ele me dissesse se provaria verdade em minha mente.

O que ele esperava ganhar me dizendo aquilo?

- Você não está com alguém, está? – Ele perguntou quando fiquei calada, absorvendo suas palavras.

- Isso não é da sua conta – Respondi rápido demais, mas sem deixar nenhuma emoção transparecer.

- Eu sei que não. Eu só queria saber mais sobre você antes de conversamos mais. Eu sinto como se não a conhecesse mais, e isso não é algo que eu realmente gosto.

Suspirando fundo eu tento controlar minhas emoções, mas sendo sincera, tudo o que eu queria era me levantar de onde estava e sair daquela loucura. Edward só poderia está delirando se acreditava que depois de tantos anos eu iria aceitar ser amiguinha dele novamente.

- O que, Edward? Você realmente acredita que eu aceitei esse almoço para conversarmos sobre o tempo que ficamos longe um do outro? Bom, se eu não fui clara ainda, eu acho que está na hora de dizer a verdade a você. Eu só estou aqui na esperança de que a partir do momento em que eu entre meu carro daqui há no máximo uma hora, eu nunca mais tenha que lidar com você novamente. Então a menos que realmente tenha algo para contar, eu sugiro que você comece agora, antes que eu perca minha paciência e saia daqui. Agora me diga, o que você quer?

Minha voz saiu mais ala que eu esperava, e eu não pude evitar a urgência de olhar sobre meus ombros tentando encontrar alguém que possa ter escutado meu pequeno discurso. O restaurante estava um pouco vazio, e as mesas ao nosso redor estavam todas desocupadas.

- Ok, me perdoe por ter esperanças – Ele respondeu rápido, mordendo o lábio inferior de sua boca. Era evidente que ele não estava preparado para aquilo, mas o alivio em meu peito era tão bom que eu não conseguia me sentir mal por minhas palavras.

- E você tinha esperanças de quê? De que eu fosse abraçar e beijar você no segundo que o visse? Que eu continuas...

- Bella! – Edward me cortou antes que eu continuasse. De repente a mão dele estava sobre a minha, descansando em cima da mesa. O toque de sua pele contra a minha fez com que eu sentisse um choque passar por todo o meu corpo, e imediatamente eu puxei minha mão para longe dele, com medo do que aquilo poderia me causar. Eu não era tão imune a Edward ao ponto de me arriscar com pequenas coisas.

Ele parece mais machucado com meu ato de puxar a mão do que com minhas palavras. Os olhos verdes demoram algum tempo revivendo a cena enquanto observam o espaço que apenas a mão dele ocupava sobre a mesa.

O silêncio era definitivamente nosso melhor companheiro naquele almoço.

Para minha surpresa o almoço chega bem mais cedo que eu esperava. Eu não estava exatamente contando o tempo que estávamos ali. Mas de alguma maneira estava feliz por perceber que não faltaria muito tempo para que eu me livrasse de Edward.

O garçom colocou nossos pedidos sobre a mesa, e no final de tudo eu acabei pedindo por uma taça de vinho. Eu precisava de todo o álcool que pudesse beber.

O prato que Edward havia escolhido parecia saboroso. Tinha um perfume de fazer eu realmente sentir fome, e a aparência era de fazer minha boca salivar em antecipação ao gosto. Eu mordi um pequeno pedaço quando tive a oportunidade, e seria uma mentira dizer que não gostei. Pelo canto do meu olho eu podia observar a hesitação de Edward em observar meu teste sobre sua escolha.

O garçom não demora a sair depois de me servir com vinho. Eu bebi um gole, sentindo a bebida queimar minha garganta aos poucos, e o gosto seco se misturar com o sabor da salada. Fazia muito tempo que eu não bebia álcool.

- Como eu disse, eu me mudei há três meses para Seattle. Meu pai morreu ano passado, e eu e ele dividíamos a frente das companhias que meu avô me deixou. Ele ficava aqui, enquanto eu estava preso na costa leste do país. Só esse ano eu realmente consegui me mudar para cá.

- Eu sinto muito por seu pai – Falei quando ele parou de falar por alguns instantes para beber de seu vinho. Edward concordou com a cabeça, mas isso foi tudo.

- Eu fui para Chicago por causa de Irina, você sabe, ela estava grávida e... Ela queria, e na época não era como se eu pudesse lhe negar algo. A situação com ela estava muito delicada, e qualquer passo errado poderia acabar em uma verdadeira tragédia. Você tem que entender que a situação que eu vivia era muito mais além do que você imaginava – Edward continua calmamente, deixando de lado o prato que ele havia pedido para si mesmo.

Eu não consigo comer enquanto ele falo, e logo eu estava o imitando ao deixar meu prato de lado.

- Bella, eu nunca esqueci você – Ele volta a afirmar, e eu já estava começando a contar nos dedos as vezes que ele havia repetindo tal coisa. Era quase fácil acreditar – Fui embora sem falar com você, sem deixar nada além de uma carta e uma simples lembrança, depois de passar dias sem lhe procurar... Mas, eu tive que fazer isso, era minha única opção. O que eu fiz com você foi uma idiotice, e eu realmente não deveria está surpreso com a maneira que você parece me odiar, eu mereço, mas o que eu posso fazer? Eu vivi esses últimos anos esperando o momento certo de ter você novamente. Eu procurei por você porque tinha esperança de que talvez você pudesse me perdoar.

Ele se calou por algum tempo. Olhando para mim com mais apreensão que nunca. Eu não fazia a mínima idéia do que falar, ou o que fazer. As palavras dele era tão... iguais ao que ele falaria no passado. Eu quase revivo o dia em que ele aparece na casa de meu pai após eu descobrir sobre o casamento dele. Quase...

- Eu espero que você me perdoe, porque eu não vou cometer o mesmo erro de antes, eu prometo. Eu não vou estragar uma chance com você, não de novo. Eu sei como você ficou, eu sei que eu fiz um grande estrago em sua vida, mas eu tenho como me explicar, só preciso de um pouco mais de tempo que um almoço pode nos oferecer...

Eu fechei meus olhos tentando me controlar.

A loucura do momento era demais para que todas as emoções ficassem presas e eu simplesmente aceitasse o que acontecia.

Eu queria correr de onde estava, gritar para que ele me deixasse em paz e simplesmente continuar minha vida como eu estava vivendo nos últimos anos, como se ele nunca tivesse aparecido. Mas eu seria boba demais em acreditar que mesmo que ele fosse embora e me deixasse em paz, as coisas voltariam a ser como no dia antes de ontem.

A menina ingênua e boba que existia dentro de mim era forte demais para evitar que Edward desaparecesse da minha mente, e com ele tão perto e falando o que falava era o suficiente para fazer que ela ganhasse mais força contra a mulher forte e decidida que eu havia me tornado sem muita preparação.

Era quase cruel o que Edward Masen conseguia fazer comigo, mesmo que ninguém além de mim mesma pudesse ter noção disso.

- Bella, por favor – Ele falou chamando minha atenção. Minha viagem em meus pensamentos havia demorado mais que eu pensava, e quando olhei ao meu redor percebi que ele já tinha se servido com mais uma taça de seu caro vinho importado.

O prato a minha frente não tinha mais o perfume agradável que tinha quando chegou, e minhas mãos tremiam sobre meu colo.

Eu realmente não sabia o que fazer, ou pelo menos o que pensar. Não era uma situação fácil que envolvia apenas Isabella e Edward. Era uma situação complicada e que envolvia mais gente que eu e ele poderíamos pensar.

- Por que você voltou? – Perguntei em um fio de voz fraco. Eu desejava ser forte suficiente para não começar a chorar como a pessoa fraca que eu estava me sentindo.

Os últimos anos haviam passado e ele não estava comigo. Eu havia superado tudo o que Edward havia feito. Eu havia passado por cima da confusão que ele havia causado na minha já complicada vida. E então, quando finalmente eu alcanço meu mais perfeito estado de harmonia da minha vida, ele simplesmente aparece com a lembrança do que ele havia feito comigo, pedindo mais uma oportunidade como se nada houvesse acontecido para nos trazer onde estávamos no momento.

E o pior de tudo era a que aquela menininha ingênua e sonhadora que conseguia causar noites de choro e momentos em que eu me sentia a pessoa mais sozinha no mundo, estava conseguindo ser forte o suficiente para me prender naquela cadeira cara do restaurante caro que não era nada mais que a verdadeira realidade de Edward.

- Eu prometi que eu voltaria, Bella. Você sabe que eu prometi, e também sabe que eu cumpro minhas promessas.

- Para falar a verdade eu não sei. Eu consigo pensar em mais de uma promessa que você quebrou comigo – Respondi sendo o mais seca que eu conseguia ser com ele.

- Eu sei... – Ele começou, e um sorriso torto e que gritava dor brotou em seu rosto.

- Você sabe? – Perguntei um pouco mais corajosa em relação à reação que eu tinha. De repente as lembranças dos últimos anos brotaram em minha mente e eu conseguia visualizar a bagunça que ele havia causado até mesmo em minha aparência – Você sabe? Você deve imaginar como eu fiquei depois do que você fez, e ainda assim você teve coragem de ir embora, ainda dizendo que me amava. Sério Edward, você tem uma estranha maneira de amar as pessoas. Mas isso não é o que importa, porque eu passei por cima daquela fase e agora eu estou muito bem sem você em minha vida.

- Bella...

- Não, eu não quero saber. Eu quero que você me deixe em paz e esqueça a minha existência. Volte para a sua esposa e seus filhos, ou para a sua nova amante. Eu não vou mais prestar a esse papel de meretriz para ter meu apartamento invadido por sua esposa e passar por tudo aquilo novamente. Eu não vou mais cair em suas mentiras.

Antes que Edward pudesse falar qualquer coisa, no entanto, eu afastei a cadeira da mesa e em apenas um movimento puxei minha bolsa e casaco de onde estava, tendo certeza de que não tinha deixado nada de importante para trás antes de sair daquela área reservada do restaurante... Antes de definitivamente sair da vida de Edward Masen.

**Fim do Capítulo.**

* * *

**E a cena do prólogo finalmente ganha vida...**

**O que acharam? O capítulo foi completamente focado no almoço dos dois, e ainda assim sem muitas respostas sobre o Edward. ele vai voltar a aparecer constamente de agora em diante, a Rose e a Alice não vão demorar a ter vida também...**

**A Bella pelo menos foi um pouco grossa, com ela, e ela bem que deixou claro o que achava da volta dele, mas será se o Edward vai deixá-la em paz?**

**Bom, até o próximo capítulo.**

**Me desculpem pela demora, o FF não deixou eu postar ontem, e no domingo eu estava cheia de coisas para estudar.**

**Beijos e até mais.**


	13. Why does it always rain on me

Better Together.

Capítulo XII – Why does it always rain on me.

.

.

.

_I get the strangest feeling _

.

.

- Hey, você está bem? – A voz de Esme chegou aos meus ouvidos antes que eu pudesse encontrar sua figura parada na entrada da minha sala. Ela estava apoiada na moldura, com seu corpo inclinado para a direita. O olhar estudioso lançado para mim era evidente que ela sabia que algo estava fora do normal – Jéssica me avisou que você parecia tensa antes de sair para o almoço, e quando voltou seu semblante estava pior. O que aconteceu?

- Jéssica não tem mais o que fazer? – Perguntei irritada, deixando minha caneta cair sobre a mesa quando escutei um pigarro de Esme em resposta. O tic-tac dos sapatos dela evidenciou que ela entrou em minha sala, e em seguida eu ouvi a porta se fechar, minha concentração estava presa em meus próprios papeis para que eu olhasse toda a cena.

- O que aconteceu? – Esme repetiu.

Eu levantei meu olhar para encontrá-la mais próximo que esperava. Esme não estava do outro lado da minha mesa, se acomodando na cadeira. Não. Ela estava ao meu lado, meio ajoelhada para poder ficar a mesma altura que eu.

Seus olhos me fitavam preocupados, e a maneira que aquilo me afetava nunca foi tão grande. Esme não era apenas a chefe que toda pessoa gostaria de ter. Ela era a coisa mais próxima de mãe que eu tinha presente em minha vida desde que me mudei para Seattle, e agora ela era também uma das únicas pessoas que causavam uma completa segurança e que me dava um abraço capaz de fazer-me sentir bem como nunca. Ela estava comigo na sala de parto quando Nessie chegou ao mundo, e nunca foi embora.

- Nada, só estou tendo um daqueles dias – Respondi forçando um sorriso.

Não tive sucesso, e isso não era uma surpresa. Meu peito estava apertado e eu duvidava que fosse ter a capacidade de me sentir relaxada pelo resto da minha vida depois do tal almoço de mais cedo. Eu estava mais controlada agora, com minha mente um pouco ocupada pela quantidade de trabalho que eu tinha a fazer, mas ainda assim eu o tinha preso em meus pensamentos gritando como um relógio de cucu sem parar. Era irritante.

- Bella você seria uma ótima astronauta comparado a sua carreira de atriz, você sabe disso, não? – Esme brincou. Ela sabia sobre minha falta de habilidade e interesse sobre tal parte da física, e ainda assim acreditava que eu me daria melhor em tal área caso eu tivesse que escolher entre essa ou atuação.

Eu tinha que concordar. Estava para nascer alguém que conseguisse mentir ''melhor'' que eu. Eu podia ser boa em esconder fatos, mas mentir sobre eles é muito diferente.

- Verdade. Eu estou bem, só um pouco estressada. Hoje está sendo um longo dia, e só Deus sabe o que me espera quando eu for buscar Nessie.

- O que tem Nessie? – Esme perguntou imediatamente, e então eu sabia que o assunto inicial havia acabado. Esme poderia ter seus próprios filhos em casa, mas ainda assim o sentimento de mãe e filha entre nós era algo inexplicável, logo Renesme Carlie Swan era de alguma maneira a primeira e favorita neta de Esme. Eu a achava muito jovem para ser avó, mas o que eu poderia fazer?

- Nada demais. Ela teve um probleminha ontem com uma garotinha que falou coisas que não deveria, e hoje é um novo dia e eu não sei o que aconteceu. Além disso, ela tem três novos coleguinhas na classe, e quando nos falamos no almoço eu pude sentir a energia que ela tinha.

- O que a menininha disse para Nessie?

Eu contei a Esme o que havia acontecido, uma vez que eu não acreditava ter outra maneira de me livrar daquela conversa, e no final de tudo ela queria me acompanhar até a creche para ter certeza de que a providencia certa havia sido tomada. Eu de vez em quando achava engraçado como Esme era protetora.

- Não sei não. Isso é muito estranho. Por que a mãe dessa garota ficaria falando mal de você? O que VOCÊ tem com a separação dela? Tem certeza que não conhece essa mulher, Bella?

- Absoluta, eu tenho certeza que me lembraria dela caso eu já a conhecesse – Respondi concordando com a cabeça como se assim desse mais ênfase ao que eu falava. Esme fez uma careta pensativa, como se estivesse trabalhando em alguma idéia, e isso quase era engraçado – Mas então, a que devo a honra de uma visita?

- Oh, eu quase havia me esquecido – Ela respondeu rápido – Eu preciso saber se você já falou com James sobre a arte final do livro de Lewis Fenni.

- Não, ainda não. Eu falei com ele ontem de manhã, se não estou enganada, e ele me prometeu que me passaria o projeto final até a segunda da semana que vem. Eu pedi para Jéssica avisar isso para a gráfica e para o próprio Lewis. Mas o que aconteceu?

- Laurant me ligou mais cedo perguntando quando finalmente poderia começar seu trabalho. Esse homem consegue ser irritante. Ele vem me enchendo desde ontem de tarde com isso.

- Bom, aí está a conseqüência por ser a cabeça da editora – Brinquei sorrindo, não tendo muito trabalho em fazer isso de maneira espontânea – Mas não se preocupe. Eu vou falar com James amanhã e pedir que ele me adiante isso o mais rápido que puder.

- Tudo bem. Que horas você vai sair hoje? – Ela perguntou se levantando de onde estava para circundar minha mesa.

Olhei para o relógio e quase tomei um susto quando percebi que não faltava muito tempo para as quatro. Os ponteiros do relógio marcavam exatamente três e quarenta e cinco, e uma foto de Renesme e Alice ao lado era o suficiente para que eu lembrasse de que teria problemas caso não saísse o quanto antes.

- Se eu não sair agora, uma coisinha pequena e fofa vai me irritar pelo resto do dia – Respondi ao começar a arrumar minhas coisas. Como sempre meu trabalho seria levado para casa.

- Claro, eu entendo. Aliás, eu estava pensando, o que você acha de um almoço em minha casa no sábado? Alice e eu estávamos conversando e pensamos que talvez fosse uma boa idéia na mesma noite nós irmos a um clube que abriu há duas semanas. O que você acha?

- Esme Cullen me convidando para ir á um clube? Por algum acaso é um clube de leitura? – Perguntei brincando, era fácil demais ser brincalhona com Esme. Ela dava aquele olhar sínico que me fazia rir mais ainda.

- Claro que não. Eu só estava pensando que seria algo diferente. É claro que seria uma coisa apenas de meninas, por que alguém precisa ficar com uma coisinha pequena também conhecida como Renesme, e quem melhor que os tios bobões dela?

- Não sei. E se eles não aceitarem?

- Bom, para alguma coisa meus filhos de dezesseis anos têm que servir, não? Aliás, se eu não estou enganada, Jane está para me deixar louca por causa de um celular novo no mercado que ela tem que ter, vai que se ela cuidar de Nessie por uma noite eu e Carlisle não resolvemos presenteá-la?

.

.

.

Renesme estava uma bola de energia no ponto em que finalmente estacionei meu carro em frente à pizzaria preferida dela. Sua animação era grande demais para meu bem, e o cinto que a prendia no banco de trás era o que me mantinha sana.

- Lembre-se de não soltar minha mão enquanto eu não mandar, está me ouvindo? – Perguntei desligando o carro, mas dando sinal algum de que iria sair.

- Tou - Vi pelo retrovisor sua cabeça concordar em um gesto exagerado. Os olhos castanhos brilhavam de tanta animação, e eu tentava me recordar a quanto tempo não iríamos naquela pizzaria. Só fazia duas semanas.

Saí de meu carro batendo a porta com um pouco de cuidado. Eu e Emmet havíamos feito as trocas assim que cheguei a meu apartamento depois de buscar Nessie. Eu até o convidei para vir lanchar com a gente, mas ele estava tão cansado após as horas de plantão, que pouco se deu ao trabalho de entender meu convite, quanto mais aceitar.

Alice, minha melhor amiga, no entanto, aceitou o convite e até mesmo o estendeu para seus sobrinhos de quatro e seis anos, e agora eu e Renesme deveríamos esperar alguns minutos antes dela chegar com as únicas pessoas que seriam capaz de agüentar o extra pique de Nessie.

- E então, você ainda não me contou como foi o resto de seu dia na creche – Falei enquanto a tirava da cadeirinha. Nós tínhamos gasto todo o nosso caminho da creche para o apartamento e do apartamento para a pizzaria apenas conversando sobre a pizza que jantaríamos e o que ela faria para se divertir.

- Ahh é – Ela sorriu quando ficou livre, e então eu tive que ajudá-la a pular do carro, uma vez que ser carregada não estava nos planos dela para hoje – Eu teunho nouvo amiguinhos...

Os próximos dez minutos foram gastos por uma precisa descrição dos novos ''alunos'' da creche que minha filha frequentava. Eles tinham três anos e dois meses, eram duas meninas e um menino, todos com os olhos azuis claros e cabelos loiros. A mãe deles era uma artista, e o pai trabalhava em algo que Ângela não conseguiu me explicar. Renesme, no entanto, só falava em como os três eram parecidos e em como ela havia adorado os brinquedos que eles tinham.

No final de tudo percebi que Nessie havia feito uma amizade nova com as duas garotinhas, Phoebe e Paige, enquanto sobre o garotinho, Noah, era mencionado poucas vezes.

- E o Noah? Vocês não são amiguinhos? – Perguntei quando ela finalmente terminou de explicar como havia apresentado as amigas novas para as outras duas que ela já conhecia a mais tempo.

- Noah é meu namoulado – Ela respondeu como se fosse simples, com aquele sorriso bobo brincando em seus lábios.

- Namorado? – Perguntei surpresa, não gostando daquela brincadeira. Ela só tinha dois anos, pelo amor de Deus – De onde a senhorita tirou essa idéia de namorado, Nessie? Você pelo menos sabe o que é isso?

Ela ficou calada, olhando para mim como se estivesse tentando encontrar a resposta para a pergunta mais enigmática que existia no mundo, e somente quando pensei que ela fosse desistir, seu sorriso se abriu e ela suspirou, avisando que me responderia.

- Oh mamãe, voucê tão boubinha. Namoulado é menininho que ao gente dá mãozinha – Ela respondeu balançando a cabeça. Seus cacinhos se balançaram também, e eu tive que lutar com a urgência de não rir.

Nessie não demorou a explicar como havia segurado a mão de Noah pela primeira vez, e eu tentava prestar atenção o máximo que conseguia, mas por vezes me pegava mais atenta ao meu redor do que no que ela me falava.

- ...aí ela veio fala comiugo e Noah me plotegeu – Nessie falou, chamando minha atenção imediatamente.

- Quem foi falar com você, Nessie?

- A Maggie – Ela respondeu rápido.

- Verdade? E o que ela falou? – Perguntei curiosa, dessa vez ignorando de vez as pessoas ao meu redor.

- Ela diusse que o papai dela bligou com ela pou causa do que ela me diusse, ai me deu um ablaço e pediu diculpa.

- E você a desculpou?

Nessie concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo animada com aquilo, e por um momento me perguntei se isso era bom ou não.

- Ela diusse que o papai dela não goustou não do que ela falou, ai ele peudiu que ela fosse boazinha e não faulasse mas isso. Aí o papai dela e a mamãe dela bligalam...

- Vem cá – Falei puxando-a da cadeira alta que ela estava sentada para que ela se confortasse em meu colo. Quando senti seu corpo descansando sobre meu peito, e afundei minha mão entre seus cachinhos, eu senti pela primeira vez no dia uma onda de calma e segurança me afetarem da maneira que eu precisa – Você fez a coisa certa, princesa. Você e Maggie agora são amiguinhas?

Nessie balançou a cabeça em resposta, pois estava ocupada demais brincando o porta guardanapo que estava sobre a mesa.

- A Maggie vai está passando por uma fase muito difícil agora, talvez seja uma boa idéia que você seja boazinha com ela.

- Eu sou. Ela minha miguinha nouva – Nessie respondeu.

- Verdade? Mas olha, deixa eu explicar uma coisinha para você. Os pais da Maggie estão meio que separados agora, e talvez ela não goste muito disso, então, ela pode falar ou fazer coisas que machuquem você, e quando ou se isso acontecer, eu quero que você me conte, ok senhorita?

- Ouukkay – Ela quase gritou animada, virando seu rostinho para me fitar – Pousso binca agoula?

Para minha felicidade Alice não demorou a aparecer na entrada da pizzaria com duas crianças segurando suas mãos. Os sobrinhos de Alice eram uma verdadeira mistura de seus pais, mas enquanto Joshua de seis anos tinha algumas semelhanças com Alice, a pequena Ana era uma mini copia do pai.

Alice era minha melhor amiga do momento. Ela era uma versão contraria da minha personalidade. Tinha um corpo magro e era incrivelmente baixinha. Seus olhos eram azuis como de uma certa mulher que eu não gostavam nem de lembrar o nome, e seus cabelos eram escuros e curtos, repicados e apontavam para todos os lados. Alice era uma mulher de espírito livre e nada nesse mundo era capaz de fazê-la parecer triste, de vez em quando eu me perguntava se ela realmente era um ser humano.

As crianças não demoraram para deslocarem até o playground, onde eu e Alice poderíamos vigiá-las enquanto conversamos. Nós pedimos a pizza, depois de ter certeza de que todos os gostos estavam sendo saciados, e então estávamos sozinhas, apenas procurando ter certeza de que os pequenos estavam bem.

- E então, eu falei com Esme mais cedo, ela disse que você estava estressada – Alice começou com aquela carinha de provocação.

- Não estou estressada. Só estou tendo um daqueles dias.

- Ok, e eu vou fingir que acredito – Ela respondeu me dando aquele olhar suspeito, como se fosse ser capaz de simplesmente todos meus pensamentos daquela maneira – Sério, Bella. Por que não me conta logo?

Lauren podia ser a única pessoa que sabia a identidade do pai de Renesme, mas ela definitivamente não era a única a saber sobre meu passado.

Suspirei fundo, roubando um momento da vida de Nessie quando a vi subir no escorregador de apenas dois degraus e se preparar para descer. A ajudante do playground segurava uma de suas mãos quando minha filha olhou em minha direção e sorriu animada.

- Bella? – Alice chamou minha atenção.

- Ele me procurou hoje – Respondi baixinho, quase como se esperasse que ela não fosse escutar. Mas a quem eu queria enganar? Eu precisava conversar com alguém, e esse alguém não era Lauren que provavelmente colocaria para fora todo o ódio que sentia por Edward. Esse alguém deveria ser Alice, a pessoa mais neutra que eu poderia contar nesse momento.

- Quem procu... – Sua voz foi sumindo a medida que ela entendia o que eu havia lhe contado, e quando olhei para seu rosto, apenas encontrei a surpresa e a hesitação estampada ali – O que ele queria?

- Você não vai acreditar quando lhe contar – Respondi.

E eu contei tudo o que havia acontecido desde que encontrei Edward parado no hall da editora até o momento em que saí do restaurante frustrada comigo mesma por ter aceitado tal almoço. Alice me cortou por algumas vezes, fazendo perguntas bestas que eu não sabia responder.

- Céus, ele realmente falou isso? – Ela perguntou quando eu terminei.

- É... eu também não acredito. Quero dizer, ele realmente acreditou que depois de tudo o que ele fez, e depois de tanto tempo, ele simplesmente poderia voltar e eu estaria de braços abertos preparada para um abraço? – Perguntei sarcástica.

- Ele é um idiota se pensou nisso. Mas no final de tudo você saiu de lá com a mesma quantidade de informações que tinha antes – Ela suspirou, e eu sabia que sua curiosidade estava com sede por respostas.

Essa era a Alice que eu conhecia. O tipo de pessoa que não escondia segredos e que tampouco os apreciavas. Por ela o mundo estava livre daquele tipo de coisa, e tudo seria claro como as águas de um lago cristalino.

- Eu não sei se realmente quero saber o que aconteceu para ele ir embora sem me explicar, ou o real motivo dele está de volta. Minha vida estava muito boa sem nem sequer saber que estávamos morando na mesma cidade – Respondi.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas é sempre bom saber o que aconteceu em nossas vidas – Ela respondeu como se pensasse em algo – Mas então, como você se sentiu quando o viu? O que você sente agora?

Alice sabia muito mais que apenas os fatos do passado.

Minha expressão era de dor, e eu sabia por que eu sentia a própria dor apertar meu peito e prender minha respiração. Depois de tanto tempo, tudo o que eu sentia por Edward era muito confuso para que eu pudesse colocar um adjetivo.

Por sorte o garçom chegou trazendo nossa pizza tamanho família com três sabores diferentes. Eu fui buscar as crianças e levá-las para lavar as mãos, deixando Alice sozinha na mesa por enquanto.

A noite se passou como eu esperava. Não muito depois de terminamos de jantar Nessie começou a bocejar, alertando que o cansaço do dia começava a fazer efeito, e tanto Joshua como Ana não estavam muito diferentes.

Nessie já estava um pouco adormecida quando chegamos a nosso apartamento. Eu mal conseguia dar um banho nela, quanto mais colocar um pijama e suas meias. Nós tínhamos a mesma mania de dormir com meias.

Mas ela dormiu, e quando eu apaguei a luz de seu quarto e permiti que apenas a luz da sala iluminasse seu corpinho, eu vi pela primeira vez na minha vida a imagem de Edward nela. Eles não eram parecidos, nem um pouco se não fosse a cor do cabelo que ambos tinham, mas ainda assim seria possível dizer que ele era o pai dela caso soubesse que no passado eu e ele tivemos um caso.

Meu coração se apertou, lembrando-me que agora eu corria o constante risco de meu maior medo se tornar realidade.

.

.

.

- Bella, o que você acha de uma rodada de vodka pura? – Alice perguntou com a voz estranhamente rouca, levantando seu copo quase vazio de caipirinha.

Era sábado à noite, mais exatamente onze e meia, e eu estava bebendo meu terceiro drink da noite, sem nem sequer saber o nome que davam a aquilo. Minha garganta estava seca, mas era uma sensação que eu gostava. Meu corpo estava relaxado, de uma maneira que eu não estava há muito tempo, e minha cabeça nunca esteve tão vazia, tão livre de pensamentos e preocupações.

Olhei para Alice, pensando em aceitar ou não a oferta. Mais um drink e eu estaria bêbada sem duvida, preparada para beber mais que havia prometido a mim mesma antes de sair de casa. A idéia não era boa, tanto por eu ter que cuidar de Nessie quando saísse daquele bar, quanto pelo simples fato de eu não ter nenhuma inclinação em comemorar a véspera de meu aniversário com uma dor de cabeça do tamanho do mundo.

Mas a quem eu queria enganar? Só mais um copo de que o que quer que me oferecessem e eu iria parar de beber.

- Daqui a pouco, deixa eu terminar com esse aqui primeiro – Respondi sorrindo, olhando rapidamente para a pista de dança, encontrando a tanto Esme quanto a irmã de Alice dançando a música eletrônica que tocava. As duas estavam um pouco pior que eu, e isso me fazia me sentir muito melhor.

Esme estava sorridente, quase como um passarinho azul que conhecia a liberdade pela primeira vez. Eu sabia que essa era primeira vez que ela estava em um bar como aquele, pelo menos era isso o que eu pensava. Ela estava animada com aquela noite, e estava vestida de uma maneira tão sexy que eu já havia perdido a conta de quantos homens já haviam se aproximado dela desde que chegamos. E de pensar que ela tinha dois filhos de dezesseis anos...

- Ok, você que sabe. Mas não pense que vai escapar da rodada, eu estou louca para ver sua cara quando o liquido descer sua garganta – Ela riu de uma graça que não encontrei, e eu acompanhei.

Alice bebeu o resto de bebida, fazendo uma careta, e então abandonou o copo no centro da mesa. Ela queria dançar, mas seu pé estava doendo pelas duas horas seguidas que ela havia ficado em pé quando chegamos, então agora estávamos de castigo vigiando a única mesa vazia que encontramos, enquanto Cyntia e Esme dançavam.

O propósito daquela noite era comemorar meu aniversário que seria na segunda, mas também estávamos usando aquela noite como um tempo longe de nossas vidas.

- Tem um cara muito gostoso secando você com os olhos. Eu estou quase sentindo a ereção dele – Alice comentou ao curvar seu corpo sobre a mesa para que eu pudesse escutar sua voz sem que ela tivesse que gesticular suas palavras.

- Cala a boca Alice – Pedi. Ela estava bêbada, e a falta de noção era apenas um sintoma.

- O que? É verdade. Ele é gostoso, se não fosse por Jasper com certeza iria lá. Ele é um pedaço de mau caminho – Rolei meus olhos. Alice conseguia ser tão maluquinha de vez em quando.

Um sorriso brotou em seu rosto depois de alguns segundos.

- E então, é verdade que você e Emmet estão juntos? – Perguntou.

- Esme já te contou isso? – Perguntei sem precisar que ela respondesse para ter certeza.

- É claro que sim. Você acha que Esme me esconderia uma coisa como essa? Vai nessa. E então, e verdade? Vocês estão namorando?

- Não, nós não estamos namorando. Minha relação com Emmet é a mesma de sempre, nós estamos suprimindo nossas necessidades.

- Desde quando beijo no escritório é uma necessidade? – Ela perguntou me dando a língua como uma menina sapeca.

- Não é uma necessidade. Foi no calor do momento. Mas é verdade, entre nós dois não existe sentimentos, apenas... ah Alice. A gente só está junto de vez em quando, desde que ele voltou de viagem a gente só se viu por momentos.

- E hoje à noite?

- O que tem?

- Vocês vão matar a saudades?

- Não sei... Eu provavelmente vou está tão cansada que vou dormir no sofá.

- Você sabe que ele gosta de você, não? – Ela perguntou sem gritar, porque a música havia parado.

- Eu também gosto dele...

- Não Bella. Eu quero dizer que ele gosta realmente de você, mais do que como um amigo.

- Claro que não Alice, a gente deixou bem claro um para o outro que a gente não se gosta dessa maneira. Eu não entraria nessa relação com Emmet se houvesse alguma possibilidade dele querer algo além do que está acontecendo.

- Você é boba Bella. Realmente acredita que Emmet deixaria de lado a oportunidade de ter você? Ele precisou mentir, mas é verdade o que eu lhe digo, ele gosta de você, mais que você pensa...

- Você está bêbada Alice, talvez devêssemos desistir dessa rodada de vodka.

- Mas de jeito algum – Ela respondeu se jogando contra o encosto de seu banco estofado.

A música alta recomeçou.

- E então, que historia é essa de flores? – Alice perguntou depois de alguns segundos.

- É, quem está mandando as flores lindas que você está ganhando? – Esme perguntou ao meu lado, surpreendendo-me com sua chegada. Eu me afastei para o lado, para que ela e Cyntia pudessem se sentar.

Eu suspirei fundo, não gostando do assunto que estavam tocando.

Durante todo o resto da semana eu recebi buquês de flores. Começou com simples e perfumadas gérberas, e no final da sexta-feira meu escritório de tinha mais de três dúzias de flores de todas as cores e tipos diferentes, perfumando o ar e causando uma tortura mental em mim.

Elas eram lindas, e faziam meu coração bater tão rápido quanto o de qualquer outra mulher que recebia flores. Aliás, quem não gostava de ganhar aquele lembrete de que estavam pensando em você? Mas era apenas isso, a beleza delas que as permitia ficar em meu campo visual por todo um dia, pois a pessoa que as mandava era outra historia, e por vezes eu questionei a possibilidade de e encontrar um meio de pedir a ele que parasse com o que estava acontecendo.

Os cartões que as acompanhavam sempre diziam as mesmas coisas. Duas palavras escritas em letras cursivas em um cartão branco, e o nome dele escrito no envelope. Eu odiava aquilo, e ninguém realmente havia tido acesso a aquele pequeno detalhe. Emmet não estava gostando nada daquela historia, e eu muito menos eu.

- Vocês querem fazer o favor de parar de falar sobre minha pessoa? Existem pessoas mais interessantes que eu – Falei com a voz preguiçosa. Eu definitivamente precisava de uma bebida agora.

- Nah... você é um ser humano estranho – Cyntia falou bagunçando seus cabelos longos. Ela e Alice não poderiam ser mais diferentes caso não fossem irmãs.

Rolei meus olhos.

- São de ninguém. Sou eu mesma que estou as mandando para mim – Respondi fazendo as três caírem n o riso – Sério, eu vou pegar uma bebida, alguém quer alguma coisa.

- Eu quero um cosmopolitan – Esme respondeu.

- Eu também – Cyntia levantou as mãos. Ela estava definitivamente bêbada.

- Eu vou ficar com a vodka, e você também Bella.

- Ok, eu vou pedir que tragam aqui.

Levantei-me do banco com um pouco de falta de equilíbrio. O salto alto que Alice havia metido em meus pés não era exatamente confortável, e o vestido que ela havia me trazido de sua loja não era o tipo de roupa que eu usaria por vontade própria. Era lindo, em um tom diferente de marrom com algo vermelho que o fazia cintilar na mudança de luz. Os saltos eram escuros, e a bolsa que eu usava combinava.

Não era exatamente normal nós sairmos daquele jeito. Para ser sincera fazia tanto tempo que eu não entrava um bar/boate que foi quase como entrar em um mundo novo quando o taxi que usamos parou em frente à boate. Eu quase esqueci que precisávamos entrar em uma fila e esperar a boa sorte nos deixar entrar.

Eu fui ao e esperei alguns minutos até que o barman me atendesse. Ele era o tipo de homem que faria meu corpo sofrer calafrios somente com o olhar. Alto, moreno e covinhas nas bochechas. Eu quase o pedi como bebida, mas pensei que talvez ele não estivesse exatamente para venda.

- Céus, eu estou bêbada – Declarei quando ele foi preparar os drinks.

Eu estava voltando para minha mesa quando senti meu celular vibrar dentro da bolsa. Não seria inteligente atender ao telefone no meio do bar, então fiz um sinal para as meninas avisando que eu estava indo para o banheiro, somente quando cheguei a um canto mais silencioso e vazio foi que peguei meu celular da bolsa e encontrei o número do meu apartamento brilhando na tela.

Disquei o número apenas tocando no atalho, e nem mesmo tocou três vezes antes de atenderem.

- Hey, o que foi? Está tudo bem? – Perguntei antes que pudessem falar qualquer outra coisa.

_- Céus, a única coisa que você faz é se preocupar?_ – A voz de Emmet estava rindo do outro lado.

- Desculpa, eu só não estava esperando uma ligação. O que aconteceu?

_- Renesme vai dormir agora, e queria falar com você antes de deitar. Você acha que pode falar agora?_ – Ele perguntou. Emmet estava como babá de Nessie nessa noite. Ele e Jasper estavam matando o tempo no meu apartamento, e eu já sentia uma dor em minha costa só de imaginar o tempo que eu levaria para arrumar a bagunça que eles me deixariam.

- Ah sim. Mas olha, talvez essa uma boa idéia você e Jasper tentarem colocar uma fralda nela essa noite. Ela não faz xixi na cama tem um tempo, mas como eu não vou está ai essa noite, talvez ela pegue a mania...

_- Você se acha, não é?_ – Emmet brincou – _Só porque é a mãe de Nessie pensa que é importante. Você é uma graça Swan..._

- Coloca minha filha no telefone, Emmet. Eu quero voltar para a mesa e beber uma rodada de vodka...

_- Você vai ter uma ressaca daquelas..._

- É, eu sei. É bom que você tenha aprendido como curar isso durante seus anos na faculdade.

- _Quem não aprende a lidar com uma ressaca durante a faculdade? Ahh, você é claro –_ Ele riu sozinho do outro lado, e então eu escutei o telefone ser passado para outras mãos.

A respiração de Nessie foi a primeira coisa que eu ouvi. Eu podia dizer que ela estava mais dormindo que acordada apenas com aquele som, e de repente a idéia de voltar para casa era mais apelativa que a diversão em um bar.

- _Mãaaaaae?_ – A voz dela se arrastou um pouco.

- Hey bebê. Está com sono?

_- Aham –_ Ela falou do outro lado depois de alguns segundos – _Voucê não auqui_.

- Eu sei. A mamãe está com a tia Alice hoje à noite, mas daqui a pouco eu vou ficar com você. Eu prometo.

_- Vem?_

- Vou, mas você vai está dormindo quando eu chegar, então eu vou ter que colocar você para dormir comigo, e então você vai saber que eu cheguei. O que você acha?

_- Tau boum_ – Ela bocejou do outro lado. Já havia passado da hora dela dormir.

- Ok. Cuida do tio de Jasper e do tio Emmet pela mamãe.

Renesme já estava mais dormindo que acordada quando desligou o telefone, e eu estava rindo das palavras confusas que ela dizia. Era bem interessante conversar com uma criança quando esta estava com sono.

Fechei meu celular e o escorreguei para dentro da bolsa. Suspirei fundo e me virei para voltar à mesa e aproveitar o resto da noite enquanto ainda podia.

Mas meus pés se grudaram ao chão quando me virei, eu nem sequer dei um passo para frente ou para trás. A minha frente, com uma distancia muito mínima, estava a última pessoa que eu esperava encontrar naquela noite. Para ser sincera aquela pessoa era a última que eu esperava encontrar na vida.

Mas então lembrei do que Edward disse, e talvez não devesse ficar tão surpresa com todo o resto do meu passado que de repente estava ressurgindo.

Há pouca distancia de onde estava, parada em sua própria surpresa, uma mulher loira e de olhos azuis me fitava. Sua boca pintada de vermelho e o rosto pálido estavam paralisados, com um guincho de surpresa sufocado em sua garganta. O olhar que ela me dava era quase intimidador, e me encontrei considerando a probabilidade de conseguir sair dali sem que trocássemos alguma palavra.

Quais eram as chances dela acreditar que eu não a reconhecia?

- Bella? – A voz dela saiu rouca, eu havia esquecido como era aquilo.

Suspirei fundo, confusa com a quantidade de coisas que eu poderia e queria fazer. Eu queria gritar e com ela, e ao mesmo tempo eu queria simplesmente desaparecer da frente dela.

- É você... Céus. Eu não acreditei em Edward quando ele me disse que você estava realmente morando aqui em Seattle – Ela falou rápido, um sorriso parecia brincar em seus lábios.

Minha visão periférica alcançou a mesa das meninas, encontrando o garçom parado na frente de Esme, deixando nossos drinks sobre a mesa. Eu pude ver Alice no mesmo segundo que ela me encontrou, e seu braço acenou para que eu fosse logo ao encontro delas.

- Eu tenho que ir – Falei em resposta a Rosálie, dando um passo a frente para passar por ela.

- Não, espera. Você não pode... Bella, você realmente está aqui.

- Com licença, eu realmente preciso voltar para minhas amigas – Falei grossa, séria, sem dar espaço para o sorriso Rosalie exibia.

O sorriso morreu um pouco, sendo trocado por um olhar culpado.

- Desculpa, eu sei que não deveria reagir assim. Mas é que estou surpresa em ver você aqui, hoje e agora, depois de tanto tempo...

- Você não é a única – Respondi sarcástica. Eu nunca me senti tão... grossa em toda a minha vida – Se você me dar licença...

Eu passei por ela com o coração parando por alguns segundos, e voltando a bater em um ritmo tão rápido que eu acreditava que teria um ataque cardíaco assim que alcançasse a mesa das meninas. Minha cabeça estava confusa, e eu queria ir embora daquele lugar, correndo se fosse necessário.

O que estava acontecendo? Por que meu passado estava simplesmente ressurgindo? Por que de repente todo mundo estava reaparecendo como se fosse a coisa esperada a acontecer? Eles não deveriam está no passado? Bem longe de onde eu estava com minha vida? Do outro lado do país ou tão longe quanto uma hora de viagem poderia nos distanciar?

O que estava acontecendo?

**Fim do capítulo.**

* * *

**E então?**

**Como vão?**

**Céus, que semana longa, eu nunca fiz tanta prova e conta em tão poucos dias, sério.**

**Até que enfim um feriado. **

**Bom, a Bella finalmente enocntrou a Rosalie, brevemente, mas agora as duas sabem que estão de fato no mesmo lugar, e talvez a Bella queria repelir a Rose, mas talvez a Rose queira o contrário... vai entender.**

**E o Edward? usando novamente a mesma coisa que usou quando a Bella descobriu que ele era casado, flores. Ele realmente acha que vai funcionar dessa vez?**

**Bom, sobre a Nessie e o Edward... ele vai descobrir sobre ela, eventualmente, é claro, não vou dizer se está perto ou longe, mas ele vai descobrir é claro, e só Deus sabe o que isso vai resultar. Quero dizer, ele deixou claro no passado que o sonho da vida dele era ter uma FILHA com a Bella, e de fato ele tem, só não sabe o quão fofa e lindinha ela.**

**O que acharam da Alice? E da Esme?**

**No próximo capítulo teremos alguns encontros...**

**Beijos e até mais. Boa semana de páscoa para quem vai viajar e tudo mais.**


	14. Happy Birthday

**Better Together.**

**Capítulo XIII – Happy Birthday.**

**.**

**.**

Happy  
happy birthday in a hot bath  
To those nice  
nice nights.  
I remember always  
always I got such a fright.  
Seeing them in my dark cupboard with my great big cake.  
If they were me  
if they were me

.

.

O dia do meu aniversário começou com a entrada de raios de sol atravessando as cortinas do meu quarto ate chegarem ao meu rosto. O calor provocado era um tanto aconchegante, e eu me vi sorrindo para o espelho quando entrei em meu banheiro para lavar o rosto e despertar para o dia.

Eu geralmente ficava uma pilha de nervos e odiava aniversários, mas aquele em especial não estava me afetando como o normal, pelo contrário, era como se fosse qualquer outro dia do calendário.

Acordei Renesme dando um beijo em suas bochechas pálidas, e assim que ela completamente despertou, eu ganhei um abraço e muitos beijos dela, era o maior presente que ela poderia me dar, e ao mesmo tempo era tudo o que eu poderia pedir.

O ritual da manhã se passou como qualquer outro, e eu estava começado a estranhar a falta de uma Alice entusiasmada batendo á porta de meu apartamento para me desejar parabéns, ou até mesmo a falta de mensagens de meu celular com o remetente de Emmet.

O dia estava claro e ensolarado, como seria um dia normal de verão, mas eu conhecia a cidade que vivia, e então não descartei os casacos e saí para encarar o dia.

Quando estacionei meu carro no estacionamento da creche, minha filha estava sorrindo, pulando ao mesmo tempo em que segurava minha mão e me contava sobre o que planejava fazer com o dia.

- Bom dias meninas – Ângela nos saudou quando nos viu – Como vai o seu aniversário?

- Como você sabe? – Perguntei. Eu e Ângela éramos amigas, mas eu não sabia que ela sabia sobre meu aniversário.

- E você acha que Renesme fala sobre outra coisa nesses últimos dias? – Ela perguntou antes de se ajoelhar em frente ao meu bebê – E então, Nessie, o que você acha de preparamos uma coisa bem legal para dar a sua mãe quando ela vier lhe buscar?

- É seguedo tia Ang, supesa pla ela – Nessie sussurrou, mas não baixo o suficiente para que eu não escutasse. Seu dedinho indicador roçava seus lábios como se ela pedisse silêncio.

Ângela sorriu para Nessie, e então voltou a se levantar. Eu me abaixei, dei um beijo na testa de Nessie, e então ela correu para dentro da sala a procura de seus colegas.

- Bom, eu acho que é isso – Falei depois de alguns segundos em silêncio.

- Para falar a verdade Bella, Charlotte pediu que você passasse na sala dela esta manhã. Ao que parece ela finalmente conseguiu conversar com a mãe de Margaret Spencer, e agora ela queria falar com você. Além disso, se eu não estou enganada, parece que o pai de Maggie veio pessoalmente pedir desculpas pelo acontecido.

- Eu não sabia disso...

- Eu sei, desculpa por avisar assim, em cima da hora. Eu só fiquei sabendo hoje também.

Olhei para meu relógio de pulso e percebi que eu estava em meu horário normal, mas se eu aceitasse essa conversa, eu me atrasaria para o trabalho e isso não era nada animador. Mas era sobre Nessie, e eu não tinha outra escolha a não ser aceitar aquele encontro com a diretora da creche.

Céus, como eu rezava que Renesme puxasse para meu caráter calmo, e como eu, nunca se metesse em encrencas na escola.

- Ok, eu espero que não demore muito, eu não posso me atrasar para o trabalho.

- Claro que não – Ângela concordou – E feliz aniversário.

- Claro, claro... Eu ainda me pergunto como alguém pode celebrar o envelhecimento.

- Diga você, aliás, você é a pessoa que adora planejar festas de aniversário para uma menininha que eu conheço – Ela respondeu quando eu comecei a me distanciar.

- É diferente, o dia que Nessie nasceu deveria ser feriado mundial de tão especial que é. Aliás, esse ano eu espero que você me ajude a convidar algumas pessoas, pode ser?

- O que for preciso – Eu escutei ela dizer, mas eu já estava no fim do corredor, quase entrando na recepção onde me levaria à sala da diretora.

A sala da diretoria da creche era praticamente a materialização do sonho de qualquer criança. A sala era antecedida por uma pequena recepção onde através de um vidro a prova de som você podia ver toda a sala da diretora, as paredes eram coloridas, e tanto os bancos dos pais, quanto o das crianças eram coloridos e com figuras de animais e bonecos de desenho animado.

Quando cheguei ao meu destino, encontrei a porta aberta e podia ver Charlotte sentada no sofá da sala, bebendo uma xícara de algo, e sorrindo para um homem que estava de costas para mim.

- Bella, você chegou – Ela falou quando dei meu primeiro passo dentro da sala. Ela abandonou a xícara sobre a mesinha de centro, e levantou-se. O homem que a acompanhava fez o mesmo - Perdão por marcar algo assim, sem avisar...

- Sem problemas – Falei entrando na sala de vez. Charlotte me recebeu com um abraço quando me aproximei, e então eu tive a chance de olhar o homem que estava com ela.

Ele era alto, tinha cabelos loiros, e pela rápida vez que tive a chance de ver Maggie, eu podia dizer com firme certeza de que ela não era absolutamente nada parecida com o homem a minha frente. E o que mais me chocou foi o simples fato de eu já conhecer aquele homem, não tão bem como um amigo, mas eu o conhecia.

- James? – O nome dele soou com uma interrogação gritante. Ele sorriu torto, e concordou com a cabeça. Pela maneira com que seus olhos se demoraram em meu rosto, eu podia perceber o desconforto que ele sentia.

James Spencer era um dos designers que trabalhava na editora. Ele tinha um escritório no andar abaixo ao meu, e nós dois acabávamos por ter vários projetos juntos, uma vez que ele era a única pessoa que conseguia fazer as coisas chegarem o mais próximas ao que eu e a maior parte dos escritores desejávamos.

- Hey Bella – Ele respondeu coçando um ponto atrás de sua orelha.

Charlotte puxou minha mão para que eu sentasse no lugar ao lado dela, assim nós duas ficamos de frente para James. Ela me ofereceu um pouco de café, e eu recusei, por não querer ter motivos para me atrasar mais que eu já me atrasaria.

- Você é o pai de Maggie? – Perguntei, e ganhei um simples aceno positivo como resposta – Eu não sabia.

- Eu sei... Você não é o tipo que presta atenção na mesa dos outros – Ele respondeu sorrindo, e eu me senti um pouco mal por não saber o mínimo sobre meus colegas de trabalho – Mas isso não tem problema. Eu só queria pedir desculpas pelo o que aconteceu, e quando fiquei sabendo que Charlotte falaria com você essa manhã, eu apenas aproveitei a oportunidade, uma vez que eu nunca tenho a chance de encontrar você no trabalho.

- Oh, mas claro que sim. Você não tem que desculpa, ao todo. Nessie não pára de falar de Maggie, as duas são super amigas agora.

- Eu sei, mas ainda assim eu sinto como se tudo fosse minha culpa. Acho que você não sabe, mas eu e minha esposa estamos nos divorciando, e Victoria pensa que você é a mulher pela qual que estou a trocando.

Eu tenho certeza que meu cenho incrustou uma interrogação bem grande em meu rosto. Charlotte ao meu lado pareceu surpresa, e até ela se endireitou para fitar James de maneia mais clara, com certeza não se importando de está ou não se metendo no assunto.

- Como assim? Isso é ridículo...

- Eu sei, e prometo que tentei explicar isso a ela. Mas eu não sei se você lembra uma noite que ficamos só eu e você no meu escritório até tarde da noite, refazendo um projeto. Por coincidência ou não, ela apareceu logo depois que você saiu, e bem...

- Ela me viu saindo do seu escritório – Completei antes que ele tivesse a chance.

James apenas concordou.

- O problema maior é que eu pedi o divorcio nem duas semanas depois disso... Mas isso não interessa. Eu quero pedir desculpas pelo o que aconteceu. Eu sei que eu não sou o maior culpado, mas Victoria sabia quem era você, ela sabia que você tinha uma filha aqui nessa creche, e eu acho que ela estava com tanta raiva, que não pensou direito e acabou envolvendo não só Maggie, mas também a sua filha. No entanto, eu peço que não se preocupe, eu já conversei com Victoria, ela não vai mais agir dessa maneira...

- Tudo bem... Eu só... Céus... – Eu estava sem palavras. Verdade fosse dita, nada nesse mundo poderia ser tão surpreendente.

Eu não conseguia acreditar que uma mulher teria coragem de envolver duas crianças em uma briga entre casal, e além de tudo, conseguir de alguma maneira jogar a culpa em meus ombros quando eu nem sequer fazia idéia do relacionamento deles.

Bufei depois de alguns segundos, impressionada com a capacidade que eu tinha de sempre me colocar entre homens casados e suas esposas malucas.

.

.

.

Já eram quase nove horas quando finalmente cheguei à editora. O trânsito estava um caos por causa de um encontro entre autoridades em algum prédio do centro de Seattle. Algumas ruas fechadas, e outras cheias de carros que buscavam por uma via alternativa. Era quase um milagre o fato de eu ter conseguido chegar ao meu trabalho.

Eu sabia que meu dia havia começado bonito demais para o normal, então acreditei que aquilo era apenas o começo para mais um de meus aniversários. Na maioria das vezes eles eram bem despercebidos, uma vez que eu não contava a ninguém, mas desde que me mudei para Seattle, as poucas pessoas que eu conhecia sempre faziam questão de não deixar a data passar em branco.

Entre as pessoas mais perigosas estava Esme.

Ela se importava demais com os outros para evitar a urgência de dar um jantar ou até uma festa surpresa.

- Feliz aniversário, Bella – Ela falou assim que me viu destrancando a porta da minha sala. Em seus braços havia uma caixa embalada em papel metálico, com um enorme laço azul no topo.

- Hey... Obrigada – Respondi sorrindo, dando um abraço nela meio desengonçado por causa da caixa que ela carregava.

Nós entramos em minha sala e ela foi direto para o sofá, não se importando em me puxar para que eu me colocasse ao seu lado.

- Isso é para você. Eu e Carlisle encontramos ontem e eu simplesmente não poderia deixar isso na loja. Eu espero que você goste, ao todo.

- Você sabe que...

- Blá blá... Como se eu fosse deixar seu aniversário passar em branco – Ela rolou os olhos e me incentivou a abrir o presente.

Eu desfiz o laço, e então retirei o papel metálico com cuidado para não fazer uma enorme bagunça. A tampa da caixa foi retirada, revelando um papel de seda cobrindo o presente. Eu o puxei com cuidado, encontrando então uma caixinha de tamanho médio, em um tom pálido de creme e com detalhes de azul Royal.

- É um porta jóia. Quando você abre sai uma bailarina e tudo mais – Ela falou quando fiquei sem palavras – Eu pensei em você... Você adora tocar _Für Elise _no piano, e então eu pensei que seria um ótimo presente.

E era verdade. Eu ainda tinha meu piano repousando no canto mais escondido da minha sala. As raras vezes que eu tinha a oportunidade de apenas sentar no banco e tocar meus dedos sobre as teclas e fazer o som que fossem, eram as raras vezes que eu me permitia pensar sobre a única pessoa que costumava tocar comigo. _Für Elise_era era uma das músicas preferidas de Renesme, e mais de uma vez ela havia ido dormir comigo tocando o piano.

- Obrigada Esme. Você realmente não precisava, mas eu adorei.

- Bom saber que você adorou, ano que vem eu lhe dou as jóias – Ela brincou rindo. Eu senti seus braços me envolverem, e par poder retribuir, eu deixei o presente ao meu lado e a abracei de volta.

O resto do dia no trabalho foi quase um caos. Quem entrasse para falar comigo fazia questão de desejar um parabéns, e meu telefone não parava de tocar. Esse era um dos preços por ser editora, você sempre tinha escritores babando você para todo o lado. Eu gostava disso na maioria das vezes, principalmente quando eu ganhava cestas de chocolate na páscoa, mas meu aniversário não era um daqueles momentos.

Já era quase hora do almoço quando dois toques em minha porta me tiraram de onde eu estava e eu fui surpreendida com um flash de câmera cegando meus olhos.

- Audifinha quem é mamãe – A voz de Nessie gritou da escuridão, e foi impossível não sorri.

- Renesme – Respondi, e então ela estava se jogando em meu colo, dando beijos em todo meu rosto. Minha visão aos poucos voltava ao normal – O que você está fazendo aqui, princesinha.

- Nós viemos buscá-la para seu almoço surpresa de aniversário, não foi Nessie? – Foi só então que percebi a figura de Emmet parado na entrada da sala, com uma maquina fotográfica pendurada no pescoço.

- Foi... Tio Metmet bucou eu na cleuche e a gente vem buca vocucê, mamãe – Nessie falou animada. Ela com certeza fora tão surpreendida quanto eu – Vamo?

Eu olhei para Emmet e ele estava me dando aquele sorriso de covinha que normalmente me deixava nervosa, com um aperto no peito e uma vontade de apertar suas bochechas. No momento eu queria apenas lhe perguntar por que ele havia feito isso.

- Emmet, porque você não me avisou?

- E onde ficaria a surpresa. Agora vamos. Alice está quase me deixando louco para saber onde estamos.

- Alice está metida nisso?

- E porque você acha que ainda não entrou em contato com você? – Ele perguntou como se fosse óbvio.

Foi só então que percebi que nenhum de meus amigos próximos haviam me ligado, nem mesmo meu pai ou sua nova namorada, Sue. O que era estranho.

- Charlie está metido nisso, não está?

- Até a alma... Aliás, em parte, é graças a ele que você está tendo um aniversário para comemorar.

Eu rolei meus olhos e fingi não escutar. Com Renesme em meu colo eu me levantei de onde estava e peguei minha bolsa, fazendo meu caminho até onde Emmet estava para ganhar um beijo na bochecha e um sussurro de feliz aniversário.

Nós deixamos o escritório com uma promessa de que eu não demoraria, e eu realmente esperava por isso. Usamos carro de Emmet, e quando o almoço terminasse, nós deixaríamos Nessie na creche e ele me deixaria de volta no trabalho.

O restaurante escolhido era um que não ficava muito longe do centro. Serviam todos os tipos de comida e era conhecido por ter a melhor carne da cidade. Não precisava ser muito inteligente para saber que Emmet era quem havia feito a reserva.

Nós entramos nos restaurante sendo levados direto para uma mesa no fundo do restaurante, onde Alice, Jasper, meu pai, Sue, Carlisle, Esme e seus dois filhos, Alec e Jane estavam sentados.

- Eu não acredito que todos vocês estão aqui – Falei quando estava próxima suficiente.

- E você acha que eu perderia a oportunidade de perder dois horários da escola? – Jane respondeu.

Ela era uma figura idêntica a ao pai. Tinha cabelos loiros, traços finos, e olhos castanhos, idênticos aos de Carlisle. Seu irmão gêmeo não era nem um pouco parecido. Ele era moreno e tinha olhos iguais ao de Esme.

- É claro que não – Alec fez questão de responder. Os dois levantaram-se e me deram abraços, e quando nos separamos, Jane estava com Nessie em seus braços. As duas se adoravam.

- Hey Bella, feliz aniversário. Espero que tenha gostado do presente – Carlisle falou quando me comprimentou.

- Eu adorei. Muito obrigada.

Depois de Carlisle veio Jasper. Que me apertou forte e disse que meu presente seria dado quando eu estivesse em casa, e isso era um tanto assustador. Jasper era um tanto exagerado na hora de dar presentes, principalmente quando ele era casado com Alice.

Essa por sua vez me apertou bem forte e bateu palmas.

E então veio meu pai, que muito discretamente me abraçou e desejou feliz aniversário.

- Eu espero que você não fique muito chateada. A idéia foi minha de ter esse almoço. Eu sei que um jantar seria mais conveniente, mas meu horário não permitia... – Ele falou baixo.

Eu lhe dei um beijo na bochecha, e senti seu rosto se esquentar. Eu e meu pai ainda não tínhamos o relacionamento mais estreito do mundo, mas depois que Nessie nasceu, eu percebi o quanto ele poderia se satisfazer com um pouco de demonstração de carinho da minha parte. Eu pelo menos adorava quando Nessie fazia isso.

- Obrigada pai. Eu fico feliz que você esteja aqui – Respondi.

Ele me abraçou, muito rápido, e então se distanciou para que Sue viesse falar comigo.

Eu não conhecia a namorada de meu pai tão bem quanto deveria. Eu sabia que ela era uma viúva que costumava morar em uma reserva indígena próxima á Forks até que se mudou para a casa de meu pai alguns meses atrás. Eu sabia que ela tinha dois filhos mais ou menos da mesma idade que eu, e que ela cozinhava muito bem para fazer meu pai se interessar por ela, mas isso era tudo.

Sue era jovem para uma mãe de dois filhos com quase trinta anos. Ela tinha uma aparência meio indígena, com a pele morena de um tom invejável, e um sorriso que eu sabia que era o que conquistara meu pai.

- Feliz aniversário, minha querida – Ela me recebeu com um beijo na bochecha e um abraço – Eu espero que você apareça em Forks um dia desses para que eu possa lhe fazer um bolo.

- Você pode contar com isso, assim que eu puder eu apareço em Forks com meu peixinho.

Sue sorriu e então sentou-se em sua cadeira, ao lado de meu pai.

Nós passamos quase uma hora ali. Conversando, sem parar até que a comida chegasse. Renesme como sempre fez uma bagunça, até que eu desistir de vê-la sujando-se toda e decidi fazer o serviço de dar comida ela.

Quando o almoço chegou ao fim, eu estava satisfeita e com a lembranças de todos os meus antigos aniversários apagados da minha mente. A única coisa que eu sentia falta era da minha mãe, como sempre.

Emmet e eu deixamos Nessie na creche quase duas horas da tarde. Ela correu para dentro de sua sala aos pulos, gritando para todos como havia se divertido em meu aniversário. Quando voltei ao carro de Emmet, ele não se demorou em fazer o caminho até a editora.

- E então, o que você acha de um jantar só nós dois hoje à noite?

- Renesme...

- Alice pode ficar com ela. Eu quero lhe dar meu presente, por favor.

- Você está tentando me comprar com um presente?

- Sério Bella...

O sorriso de covinhas em seu rosto foi o que decidiu o que seria.

- Ok, mas nós vamos buscá-la antes da meia noite. Entendido?

- Eu não sei quem lhe disse que precisaremos de tanto tempo.

Emmet me acompanhou até meu andar da editora, com a desculpa de que queria ter certeza que eu estava bem. Nós saímos de mãos dadas do elevador, por insistência dele, e Jéssica não estava na recepção.

Eu o levei até minha sala, abrindo a porta destrancada. Emmet me atacou na porta, não dando tempo nem de entrarmos completamente na sala antes de me levantar de maneira que meus pés não tocavam mais o chão. Por extinto, eu o abracei pelo o pescoço e senti o que não sentia há tempos.

Eu e Emmet não ficávamos assim desde que ele viajara, e isso era muito tempo.

No entanto, nossos planos mudaram de direção quando um simples som de alguém limpando a garganta soou de dentro de minha sala. Eu nem percebi quando Emmet me soltou e fez com que meu corpo virasse, fazendo com que eu ficasse com minha costa grudada em seu peito.

Meio tonta, eu procurei por quem poderia ser, já me preparando para pedir desculpas a Esme ou quem que fosse, mas as palavras sumiram de minha mente quando encontrei a figura de Edward parada no canto da sala.

**Fim do capítulo.**

* * *

**Ok, esse capítulo não ficou exatamente como eu queria, mas ficou...**

**Perdão por não postar no feriado, mas é que eu tive um dos feriados mais cheios do mundo. Meus pais viajaram e eu nem tive a oportunidade de ficar feliz com a idéia de ter a casa para mim, porque minha mãe chamou uma colega para ficar comigo, e isso trouxe junto duas crianças, uma de três e outra de oito para encherem minha paciência. Eu adoro crianças, mas depois do segundo dia elas começam a me irritar. E o pior de tudo é que eu sou bem grandinha para ficar sozinha...**

**Ok, o que acharam do cap?**

**O James apareceu e Deus sabe o que mais pode ter atrás dessa historia, descobriram que a Maggie não é filha do Ed... E o mais importante, o Edward apareceu, na sala dela, com direito a visão de Bella e Emmet juntos...**

**Pobre Edward, ele certamente não queria ver isso.**

**Bom, até semana que vem. eu realmente queria poder postar mais, mas eu não posso, visto que eu tenho aula todos os dias das uma da tarde até as oito da noite, e dias de sábado toda a manhã até as duas da tarde, então só tenho dia de domingo para ser feliz, e olhe lá.**

**Beijos e até mais.**


	15. Memory

**Better Together.**

**Capítulo XIV –**** Memory.**

**.**

_**.**_

_Memory, turn your face to the moonlight  
Let your memory lead you  
Open up, enter in  
If you find there the meaning of what happiness is  
Then a new life will begin_

_Memory, all alone in the moonlight  
I can smile at the old days  
I was beautiful then  
I remember the time I knew what happiness was  
Let the memory live again  
Burnt out ends of smokey days  
The stale cold smell of morning  
The streetlamp dies, another night is over_

_._

_._

_._

Por um momento eu acreditei está tendo uma miragem, uma daquelas bem surreais onde seria algo absurdo para alguém que estivesse assistindo aquilo fora da minha mente, mas foi apenas por um momento.

A maneira como o pomo de adão passou em sua garganta em um sinal de que ele engolia suas próprias palavras era algo real demais, ''edwardamente'' exagerado para que eu imaginasse. A maneira como seu rosto aos poucos assumia aquela expressão fechada, sem sorrisos e emoções, ou como seu rosto parecia perder a cor a cada segundo, também era algo que eu não imaginaria em momento algum da minha vida.

Ele realmente estava ali. Na minha sala, por Deus sabe quanto tempo, vivendo a recente lembrança de me ver entrar na sala aos beijos com Emmet. Ele estava na minha sala, cheia de fotos de Nessie, com acesso mais que suficiente á minha vida.

Os segundos se passaram e eu nem mesmo percebia isso. Era como se o tempo congelasse, os ponteiros dos relógios parassem. Céus, a Terra havia parado de girar ao em torno do sol ou era apenas uma impressão minha?

E então, somente quando é retirado, é que eu percebo que os braços de Emmet ao redor de minha cintura era o que me mantinha em pé. Quando ele ameaça me soltar eu me sinto tonta, cambaleando para os dois lados sobre os saltos que usava até que eu sinto ele me segurar novamente, sem fazer menção de me deixar sem seu apoio.

- Bells, você está bem? – A voz de Emmet foi sussurrada em meu ouvido em algum momento. Ele parecia hesitante, mas o riso saliente escondido entre as palavras era suficiente para que eu percebesse que ele não tinha a mínima idéia da tensão que eu sentia preencher a sala.

Emmet conseguia ser tão denso quando queria.

Eu engoli em seco, sentindo minha garganta arranhar com palavras. Eu nem sequer sabia o que falar , fazer então algo era bem mais difícil.

Apenas concordei com minha cabeça, incapaz de produzir algum som.

Fechei meus olhos, mordendo minhas bochechas como se aquilo fosse me dar alguma idéia, mas é claro que é sem sucesso.

- Hey, perdão, a gente não sabia que a Bells teria uma reunião agora – A voz de Emmet mais uma vez enche a sala, e eu quase me sinto mal por permitir que ele seja tão ingênuo nessa situação.

Abri meus olhos apenas para encontrar Edward concordando com a cabeça para Emmet. Seus olhos verdes não me fitavam como faziam antes, agora eles fitam Emmet, em uma maneira bem disfarçada de importância enquanto ele estudava o homem que me abraçava.

Se um olhar pudesse matar...

- Está tudo bem – A voz de Edward era tão baixa, tão fria que eu foi preciso acompanhar seus lábios movendo-se rapidamente para que eu tivesse certeza de que aquilo era realmente o que ele havia dito – Eu não havia realmente marcado uma reunião, mas a senhorita Stanley me garantiu que a senhorita Swan estaria livre nesse horário.

Emmet falou mais alguma, eu não entendi exatamente o quê. Eu senti quando seus lábios se pressionaram contra minha bochecha, e quando ele murmurou algo relacionado à nossa noite, mas isso foi tudo que percebi até que o senti se distanciar de mim.

Eu estava presa, sentindo uma onda de nervosismo finalmente começar a se espalhar em meu corpo. Antes eu estava anestesiada pela surpresa, mas agora eu era apenas uma bolha de nervosismo.

Respirei fundo, e finalmente senti o perfume almiscarado, amadeirado e ao mesmo tempo floral _dele_ entrar em meus pulmões. Não era mais o cheiro meio doce de Emmet, era o cheiro _dele_, unicamente _dele_.

Dei dois passos para trás, finalmente descobrindo que não havia mais ninguém atrás de mim. Olhei para os lados para encontrar o vazio. O corredor da minha sala estava vazio, Emmet não estava em meu alcance de visão, e eu quase não acreditei que ele havia simplesmente ido embora.

O quão denso Emmet realmente era?

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – A pergunta finalmente ganhou vida. Eu nem percebi quando as palavras escaparam de minha boca e ecoaram pela sala. Eu havia dado os dois passos de volta para dentro de minha sala, e fechei a porta antes caminhar até o outro lado de onde Edward estava.

Ele ficou em silêncio. O olhar sem emoções havia voltado a me fitar. Suas órbitas verdes tinham pequenas chamas douradas faiscando, dando aquele brilho que há muito tempo eu não via.

Eu percebi as bochechas dele se contraírem, deixando as maçãs de seu rosto ficarem mais evidentes.

- É seu aniversário – Ele respondeu vagarosamente, deixando cada letra soar entre nós, como se quisesse me torturar.

Eu concordei com minha cabeça. Estava surpresa em descobrir que ele ainda se lembrava da data de meu aniversário... Eu ainda estava surpresa que ele ainda se lembrava da minha existência.

- Eu pensei que... – Os olhos dele se fecharam antes que ele continuasse – Eu pensei em vim ver você. Semana passada nós não tivemos muito sucesso em nossa conversa.

Semana passada...

Eu havia até me esquecido do almoço que aconteceu na semana anterior.

Concordei com minha cabeça.

- Eu não acho que temos alguma coisa a conversar – Respondi sincera – Você foi embora, eu segui em frente, e isso é tudo.

- Eu percebi que você seguiu em frente – Seus olhos quase me convenciam de que ele estava machucado pela cena que presenciara, mas apenas quase.

- A gente não sabia que você estaria aqui. Minha agenda estava livre de reuniões para o resto da tarde. Aliás, o que você estava fazendo aqui dentro? – Perguntei, de repente alerta do que estava realmente acontecendo.

- Sua secretária disse que eu deveria esperar por você aqui. Disse que você não demoraria e estava livre. Eu apenas segui a ordem que foi dada – O sorriso torto em seu rosto finalmente apareceu, mas foi embora rapidamente – Acredite, eu não tinha a mínima intenção de ver o que vi. Aliás, por que não me disse que você tinha alguém?

- Eu não acho que lhe deva satisfação sobre minha vida, Edward – Respondi rapidamente, minha voz subindo um oitavo. Eu não apreciava quando tentavam me controlar – Mas isso não importa. O que exatamente você quer comigo hoje?

Ele pareceu rapidamente surpreso por minha reação, mas sorriu deliberadamente, sem deixar o olhar sem emoções.

- Eu vim lhe entregar uma coisa, e quem sabe conseguir convencer você a me escutar...

- Não quero nada vindo de você, e acho que semana passada eu fui bem clara sobre me deixar em paz. Eu não vou aceitar suas desculpas baratas e muito menos escutar suas propostas absurdas sobre o que você falou naquele almoço, Edward. Eu segui em frente, talvez você deva fazer o mesmo.

- Acho que estou mais alerta sobre sua vida depois que eu fui embora – Ele respondeu com um tanto de amargura em sua voz, mas ao invés de mostrar a entrada onde me vira aos beijos com Emmet como exemplo, ele virou seu rosto para uma estante cheia e livros que ficava próximo onde ele estava. No topo da estante estava uma foto minha com Nessie em meus braços, ela era apenas um bebê de quatro meses.

- Eu acho melhor você ir embora. Deixar-me em paz, e sei lá... Voltar para onde você veio?

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, olhando sem parar para a foto que eu não queria que ele visse.

- É isso o que você quer? Que eu desapareça novamente? Rosalie me disse que viu você no bar, disse que você estava com umas amigas e que parecia diferente. Ela me disse que você a tratou com toda a frieza suficiente para que ela sentisse que você não a queria por perto.

- Vejo que Rose é esperta. Eu realmente não quero nenhum de vocês por perto. Eu estou muito bem agora, obrigada por perguntar.

O silêncio mais uma vez reina entre nós dois. Ele volta a me olhar, estudando meus olhos tanto quanto eu faço o mesmo com os deles. Ele dá dois passo em direção a saída.

- Me perdoa – A voz dele sussurrou antes de sair da minha sala, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Por um momento longo e interminável eu fico parada, olhando a porta fechada como se ela fosse abrir a qualquer momento revelando que ele não havia ido embora de verdade. Mas os segundos passam vagarosamente, sem que nada acontecesse, e depois eu senti minhas pernas começarem a doer.

Meu coração bateu duas vezes mais rápidas, liberando duas sensações, que não se combinavam, em todo meu corpo. Eu sentia uma espécie de alivio permitir que a tensão em meu rosto se desfizesse, mas ao mesmo tempo eu sentia desapontamento.

Bufei frustrada comigo mesma. Eu realmente estava desaponta, e a única razão que fazia eu sentir aquilo era porque a menininha boba em mim tinha a esperança de que ele não fosse desaparecer novamente. A menininha bobinha em mim esperava que ele fosse negar qualquer possibilidade dele ir embora, ela queria que ele ficasse.

- Você é uma idiota, Bella – Falei em alto e bom tom, para mim mesma ao todo.

Balancei minha cabeça e deixei uma grande quantidade de ar deixar meus pulmões. Passando meus olhos pela sala eu tentei encontrar algo fora do lugar, alguma pista de que ele havia ficado naquela sala por mais tempo que deveria.

Mas então meus olhos bateram sobre uma caixa retangular deixada sobre o sofá próximo de onde ele estava. A caixa era simples, sem grandes enfeites como o presente que Esme havia me dado mais cedo.

Hesitando um pouco eu dei os pequenos passos até me sentar no sofá e acariciar a caixa. Com o coração a mil, eu puxei a tampa e encontrei algo que parecia um livro de couro adornado com manualmente com pequenos enfeites que não combinavam em absolutamente em nada com o trabalho adulto, parecia algo que Renesme faria caso tivesse o material.

Eu sorri um pouco, sem nem entender o motivo. Puxei o livro de dentro da caixa, descobrindo que era mais pesado que eu imaginava, e o coloquei em meu colo, passando meus dedos pelos pequenos enfeites colados a capa de couro marrom. Se Edward havia sido quem fizera aquilo, eu realmente tinha que admitir que não o conhecia.

Mordi meus lábios com medo de abrir aquilo, mas não hesitei em puxar a ponta da capa de couro para encontrar uma foto minha em preto e branco ocupando toda a página. A foto era antiga, eu podia ver pelo o corte de cabelo que era longo e não exatamente algo que Alice aprovaria. Eu estava sorrindo, com meu corpo coberto por uma camiseta de botões masculina, metade do meu corpo estava de costas, e só meu rosto estava de encontro com a direção de onde tiraram a foto. Ao fundo encontrava-se uma enorme janela permitindo que uma luz forte entrasse no ambiente.

Eu sabia quando aquela foto fora tirada. Foi em um quarto de hotel em Shelton, uma pequena cidade que cruzamos em nosso caminho de volta á Tacoma depois de Edward aparecer em Forks para me explicar o que eu precisava saber depois de descobrir que ele era casado com a irmã da minha melhor amiga.

Engoli em seco, sem nem perceber as lembranças daquele dia entravam em minha mente e era impossível não deixar que eu sentisse tudo aquilo novamente. Era mais forte que eu.

''_Você sabe, eu acho que você deveria usar mais vezes minhas camisas'' Edward falou em uma voz rouca e lenta, como se estivesse com preguiça de falar. _

_Eu me surpreende, e virei em direção a nossa cama quase imediatamente. Não estava em meus planos acordá-lo tão cedo, eu só precisava ir ao banheiro._

_Mas tão logo eu virei meu corpo, eu fui cegada por um flash de câmera. Meus olhos demoraram um pouco a se recuperarem da surpresa, mas eu estava sorrindo._

''_Edward, eu estou horrível'' Falei em um gemido, desistindo de fazer o caminho até o banheiro para voltar à cama. Ele não estava satisfeito com apenas uma foto, pois tirava uma a cada passo que eu dava em sua direção._

_Edward estava sentado em nossa cama de hotel, usando nada além dos lençóis brancos para cobrirem seu corpo. O cabelo bagunçado e o sorriso torto eram além de sexy, e eu me perguntava como alguém conseguia acordar tão bonito._

''_Horrível não é um adjetivo que usaria para você, meu amor''Ele fala, deixando a câmera fotográfica de lado sobre a mesa de cabeceira para me agarrar pela cintura uma vez que me ajoelhei sobre a cama._

_Eu senti seus braços me enlaçarem e puxarem meu corpo até que fiquei grudada ao seu, quase sentindo o calor de seu corpo me queimar. _

''_Para ser sincero, para você nem bonita seria justo'' Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido ao me colocar deitada sobre a cama. Seus dedos passaram por baixo do tecido de sua camisa, e eu senti minhas pernas nuas tremerem um pouco à medida que a mão dele se colocava entre minhas pernas. Eu estava quente onde ele me tocava, e eu queria que ele me tocasse. _

_Ele dava beijos em meu pescoço e brincava com diferentes partes do meu corpo. Diferente de mim, ele estava completamente nu, e isso me deixava mais quentes. Minhas pernas não queriam ficar fechadas, principalmente quando o senti tocar meu clitóris com seus dedos._

''_Você está tão antecipada...'' Ele sorriu contra meu pescoço, fazendo os pelinhos do meu corpo se eriçarem todos._

'' _A culpa é sua'' Respondi antes de puxar seu rosto para fazê-lo me beijar._

_Existiam várias coisas que eu amava sobre Edward, mas o beijo dele era algo que não existia comparação. A maneira como seus lábios se grudava aos meus e liberavam uma entranha corrente de energia e fogo por todo meu corpo era algo que eu nunca havia experimentado antes, algo que não havia definição e que eu jamais seria capaz de esquecer ou querer me livrar. Era viciante._

_Ele se separou de mim, não voltando a beijar meu pescoço como fazia antes. Ele apenas se apoiou sobre seu braço livre e me olhou nos olhos. O mar verde que me encantava como um canto de uma sereia, era impressionante. Estava preso ao meu próprio olhar, com faíscas douradas brilhando junto com o sorriso escondido em sua barba de dois dias. Eu adorava quando ele deixava a barba crescer um pouco. _

'' _Eu te amo, você sabe disso não é?'' Perguntou depois de alguns segundos. Você sempre podia contar com Edward para interromper o sexo para tocar em assuntos como aqueles. Mas dessa vez ele tinha uma razão. Ele ainda estava tentando se convencer que eu acreditava que ele estava se separando da esposa._

'' _Eu sei, eu também te amo. Muito'' Respondi sorrindo com a menininha boba que eu era quando estava próximo a ele._

''_Eu vou me separar de Irina, eu prometo, e então vou levar você para conhecer todo o mundo. Vou gritar para todos que eu fui o sortudo que ganhou seu coração, eu só preciso de um tempo, ok'' Ele perguntou._

'' _Eu acredito em você, Edward, de verdade'' Respondi cegamente '' Mas agora vamos deixar de papo, eu realmente preciso que você me prove seu amor de outra maneira, algo mais físico se você em entende''_

_Não foi preciso pedir duas vezes. Aliás, ele me amava..._

Balancei minha cabeça, deixando as memórias se desmancharem em minha mente. Eu podia sentir uma lágrima serpenteando meu rosto, meu peito se apertava, e aos poucos eu percebia que havia saído de onde eu estava para viver uma memória distante.

Quando finalmente consegui enxergar algo a minha frente novamente, foi apenas para encontrar a mesma foto me fitando, mostrando a felicidade de uma eu ingênua e ao mesmo tempo feliz. Eu era feliz agora, Nessie e minha nova família conseguiam me fazer sorrir e ser feliz. Mas eu não era feliz como a ''_eu'' _da foto, a menina despreocupada e apaixonada pelo o homem que lhe prometia o mundo, eu não me sentia como ela se sentia, não mais pelo menos.

Passei a página meio que me sentindo masoquista. Ver as fotos de meu passado com Edward era algo bem mais doloroso que eu podia imaginar. Eu tinha algumas em minha casa, todas trancadas em um pequeno baú no canto de meu armário, dentro também estava um pequeno e delicado relicário que ele me dera junto à carta.

As fotos que se seguiram foram tiradas aleatoriamente. Algumas da época em que eu nem imaginava que ele era casado, outras tiradas depois que eu já tinha noção do perigo que corria. Em todas eu sorria com um brilho de ofuscar o sol, na maioria delas ele estava ao meu lado, tocando qualquer parte do meu corpo como se precisasse.

Meu coração parou quando cheguei à última página. Minha visão já estava meio turva, mas ainda assim conseguia enxergar a foto em meu colo.

Éramos nós dois. Eu estava sentada entre as pernas dele, encolhida no abraço de seu corpo. Ele sorria de orelha a orelha, com um braço apertando meu corpo contra o seu, enquanto ele usava a mão direita para segurar a câmera fotográfica. A foto era colorida, eu podia ver minhas bochechas rosadas e meu cabelo bagunçado, mas ainda assim eu estava brilhando com uma beleza difícil de admitir. Mas isso não foi o que chamou minha atenção ao todo. Não, foi o cenário atrás de nós dois que apertou ainda mais meu peito e eu perdi o ar em meus pulmões.

Era a nossa clareira, florida e espetacular. O lugar onde ele prometera nunca ter levado ninguém além de mim, o lugar onde eu havia vivido um dos momentos mais inesquecíveis e perfeitos da minha vida.

Foi olhando para aquela foto que eu percebi que o que eu sentia por aquele Edward nunca morreria, foi naquele momento que eu me permitir m lembrar do que era está apaixonada. Foi naquele momento que eu percebi que jamais sentiria um décimo daquilo por mais ninguém.

.

.

.

A segunda-feira parecia sem fim. Por causa de meu atraso pela manhã, a saída para meu almoço surpresa de aniversário e adicionando quase as duas horas que passei para me recuperar de tudo o que Edward havia causado com seu aparecimento em meu escritório, eu estava mais que atrasada em meu trabalho.

Graças a Deus e Alice eu não precisei me preocupar em aparecer na creche para buscar minha filha no horário normal. Alice fez o favor de ir buscá-la, e uma vez que eu e Emmet teríamos um jantar especial, eu só veria Nessie quase de madrugada, quando eu fosse buscá-la no apartamento de Alice.

Era bem conveniente que todos nós morássemos no mesmo prédio.

Eu saí da editora quando já eram quase oito horas da noite. Meu corpo estava exausto e metade de meus pensamentos estavam realmente concentrados no que eu fazia, a outra parte do meu cérebro estava presa nas fotos que se grudaram em minhas memórias.

Eu não estava levando o álbum de fotos para casa. Tanto por não querê-las perto de mim, quanto por não ter um lugar para colocá-las. Eu queria que elas ficassem em meu escritório, onde era bem longe de Nessie, pois minha filha de vez em quando tinha a mania de mexer em coisas que não deveria.

Ela era apenas uma criança, além de tudo.

Quando cheguei a meu prédio eu fui direto para meu apartamento. Estava cansada e precisava sentir as gotas de água limpando meu corpo de tudo o que eu havia passado nas últimas horas.

Na porta do meu apartamento, tinha um papel branco grudado em cima do olho mágico.

''_Aparece em meu apartamento quando chegar._

_Emmet McCarty.''_

Bufei. Eu quase havia me esquecido do almoço naquele ponto.

Entrei em meu apartamento e joguei todas as minhas coisas sobre o sofá. A sala estava escura e com o cheiro de meu perfume. Indo direto para meu quarto, eu separei um vestido de renda que era confortável para a noite, e então corri para meu banheiro, me desfazendo das peças de roupa que eu usava pelo caminho.

Parecia que um enorme peso fora retirado de minhas costas quando senti a água quente passar pelos fios de meu cabelo e chegarem a meu rosto. Era uma sensação tão boa e relaxante, que eu me perguntava por que não me sentia assim diariamente.

Quando terminei meu banho, eu demorei quase uns dez minutos tentando secar meus cabelos no secador, desistindo quando as pontas deixaram de pingar e eu me senti apresentável.

Coloquei o vestido que havia escolhido mais cedo e um par de sapatos baixos, pois meus pés estavam cansados de salto pelo resto do dia, e então finalmente corri de volta para banheiro para terminar de me arrumar.

Já eram quase nove e meia da noite quando finalmente deixei meu apartamento e caminhei para o outro lado do hall do meu prédio. Emmet morava no apartamento ao lado do meu. Bati duas vezes na porta antes de escutar a voz dele mandando que eu entrasse.

A sala estava escura, uma penumbra estranha e quente. Quando entrei no apartamento e vi a sala de jantar, meu coração parou, e o pequeno sorriso em meu rosto sumiu.

A mesa redonda que ocupava o centro do apartamento estava simplesmente decorada com dois castiçais no centro, os dois tinham duas velas iluminando toda a sala. Eu podia ver um pouco de luz vindo da cozinha, mas isso não era algo que me importava.

Eu conhecia aquela cena.

Um jantar romântica, a luz de velas em uma noite calma e esplendorosamente bem escolhido. Para que melhor que o dia do aniversário?

- Por favor, que não seja o que eu estou pensando – Murmurei ainda parada onde estava.

Eu gostava de Emmet, de verdade. Ele era meu melhor amigo de todos os tempos, a única pessoa daqui de Seattle que me fazia companhia no dia dos namorados, a pessoa que não me jogava na cara o que era ter um relacionamento. Foi ele e Jasper que me ajudaram a arrumar o quarto de Nessie quando eu não podia fazer o trabalho.

Eu o amava, e adorava está com ele como estávamos, mas se ele estivesse fazendo o que eu pensava que ele estava fazendo...

- Hey, você demorou – Ele apareceu na entrada da cozinha, usando nada mais além de uma camiseta Polo e uma calça caqui de uma cor estranha por causa da escuridão. O sorriso de covinhas estampado em seu rosto era quase exageradamente fofo.

- Eu me atrasei no trabalho – Respondi, dando dois passos em sua direção.

Nós caminhamos para acabar com a distância entre nós dois, e ele me deu um leve beijo quando me aproximei.

- Tudo bem, eu estava terminando de arrumar as coisas aqui. E então, quem era aquele cara estranho que estava na sua sala? Ele não era seu chefe, não é? – Emmet perguntou. Eu estava certa, ele não tinha a mínima idéia do que acontecera naquele momento.

- Não, ele é apenas um conhecido... – Falei como se não fosse importante – Mas então, qual é a surpresa que você tinha para mim? Eu estou realmente ansiosa para descobrir o que é isso.

Emmet me puxou até a mesa e fez com que eu sentasse na cadeira de costas para a cozinha. Ele estava animado com algo, enquanto eu estava perdendo o resto da animação que eu tinha para encarar meu dia.

Tudo o que eu queria era que aquela segunda-feira acabasse.

Ele voltou depois de algum tempo, com uma lasanha. Emmet a colocou sobre a mesa, entre nós dois, e depois me serviu um pedaço, fazendo o mesmo para ele. Ele também nos serviu com uma taça de vinho para cada, e depois finalmente sentou-se em seu lugar, com o sorriso animado ainda brincando em seu rosto.

Meu estômago parecia se contrair de nervosismo.

Eu não estava preparada para algo sério com Emmet, e depois do que Alice me falou no club, eu estava meio que hesitante sobre ele. De fato eu tinha que admitir que ela estava certa, Emmet realmente parecia gostar de mim de um jeito diferente do que eu queria.

Eu gostava dele, de verdade, e aquilo que nós tínhamos era bem diferente que eu imaginava. Mas eu não fazia planos com Emmet, eu não o imaginava como um namorado ou coisa além disso, eu não... Era muito fácil aceitar ele com outra pessoa, aliás, eu não o amava daquele jeito.

Eu era um monstro por usá-lo daquele jeito, eu sabia disso, mas eu acreditava que ele queria apenas o mesmo que eu.

- E então, você quer saber o que vou lhe dar de presente agora ou só depois do jantar? – Perguntou depois de alguns segundos. Ele já havia dado fim da metade de seu pedaço e lasanha. Eu ainda estava me preparando para comer o primeiro.

- Como se você não me conhecesse... O que eu ganho de presente hoje? Só não me diga que é um cachorrinho ou qualquer animal, eu vou dar um de presente para Nessie no Natal.

- Sério? Eu iria pedir permissão para você para que eu fizesse isso. Outro dia ela me pediu um poodle que vimos em um pet shop, eu quase comprei.

Emmet era um bobo quando estava com Nessie.

- Sinto muito Emmet, você vai ter que pensar em outro presente, eu já andei fazendo umas pesquisas sobre cachorros, e decidi comprar um poodle pequeno, daqueles que não crescem muito. Mas então, o meu presente?

- Tão ansiosa... – Ele sorriu um pouco antes de tirar do bolso de sua calça um envelope azul.

Ele me entregou o envelope e eu hesitei um segundo antes de aceitar.

- O que isso?

- Duas entradas para o Salish Lodge & Spa, para você e Nessie passarem um final de semana inteiro juntas e se embelezando para mim, o que você acha?

- Mentira... Emmet, isso deve ter sido...

- Nem ouse terminar essa frase. Assim você machuca o resto de ego que ainda tenho – Ele respondeu ansioso para ver uma real reação vinda de mim.

- Você não precisa ter feito isso, apenas o jantar já é suficiente...

- Você está me dizendo que não gostou do presente?

- Claro que não, eu adorei. Quem não gosta da idéia de passar um dia inteiro em um Spa? E você ainda incluiu Nessie...

- Eu conheço você. Enquanto está aproveitando e se divertindo no Lodge, você estaria imaginando como a Nessie também poderia aproveitar, por mais criança que ela seja... Então pensei em dar o presente às duas... Mas se você quiser, pode levar Alice no lugar de Nessie, eu entendo caso você pense que lá não é lugar para uma criança.

- Eu adorei, Em. De verdade. Muito obrigada.

Nós terminamos de jantar e eu finalmente consegui relaxar um pouco. Com a idéia de um dia inteiro em um Spa e ainda na companhia da minha filha, eu sinto como se finalmente meu dia vai ter um fim como eu queria.

Depois de ajudar a Emmet a arrumar algumas coisas na cozinha, e aceitar passar alguns minutos com ele assistindo um filme qualquer no quarto, nós nos encontramos deitados na cama dele, ainda vestidos sobre os lençóis da cama dele.

Eu estava tão fora de mim, que o filme realmente começou a chamar minha atenção.

- Bella... – Emmet sussurrou depois de algum tempo. Eu já estava quase com sono.

- Sim.

- Eu queria falar com você... – Ele respondeu, e eu percebi a hesitação em suas palavras – Sobre nós dois.

A sensação de leveza que eu sentia até então desapareceu, e eu senti meu corpo inteiro ficar intenso.

Sem nem pensar eu pulei para o ponto mais distante que consegui, ganhando a chance de o ver se arrumando na cama, com um travesseiro entre seus braços.

- O que tem nós dois? – Perguntei rápido demais.

- Eu não sei como falar isso... – Ele falou meio desconfiado,coçando a costa de seu pescoço, eu quase podia sentir o nervosismo dele.

- Emmet...

- Eu só queria saber se o que existe entre nós dois é algo que eu deva me preparar para o futuro, se você pensa que vamos ficar assim para sempre até que sei lá, algo aconteça, ou você acha que a gente vai... sei lá... casar e tudo mais.

Ele parecia uma criança perguntando aos pais sobre sexo.

Suspirei fundo, um pouco aliviada por ele não está – ao todo e concretamente – me pedindo algo mais sério. Ele estava apenas perguntado sobre o que eu achava sobre isso.

Apertei um travesseiro próximo a mim. Eu não sabia qual era a resposta certa a dar a ele, nem sabia que conseqüências o que eu realmente acreditava poderia trazer. Mas ali estava Emmet, meu melhor amigo. A gente havia prometido sinceridade um ao outro, principalmente depois que nos encontramos onde estávamos agora.

- Sinceramente? – Perguntei, e ele apenas concordou com a cabeça – Eu não sei Emmet. Para ser sincera com você, eu nunca imaginei nada entre nós dois, além do que nós temos hoje. Eu amo você, muito mesmo, eu não consigo imaginar minha vida sem meu Emmet ao meu lado, mas eu não acredito que o ame ao ponto de termos um relacionamento como o de Alice e Jasper ou Esme e Carlisle.

Até a porque a única pessoa que eu conseguiria ter um relacionamento como aquele nem sequer existe na realidade...

Ele suspirou aliviado, e eu me espantei com a reação, sendo sincera comigo mesma.

- Verdade?

- Sim... Verdade. Mas porque você está me perguntando isso agora? Eu pensei que tivéssemos deixados essas coisas bem definidas quando dormimos juntos pela primeira vez...

- Eu sei – Ele confessou. Nossas bochechas pareciam em brasa – É que eu meio que traí você...

- O que? – Perguntei surpresa, não sentindo um décimo do que eu senti quando descobri que Edward era casado.

- Na viagem... Eu dormi com Heidi Verner – Ele respondeu calmamente, e a imagem de colega de trabalho dele apareceu em minha mente – Eu e ela estamos flertando que nem loucos quando nos vemos, e eu meio que pedi ela para sair comigo na sexta que vem... Mas eu sei lá, estou me sentindo horrível, eu estou traindo você.

Eu senti meu peito se soltar um pouco, expandir como se eu estivesse respirando mais que deveria.

A confissão dele é algo que eu não esperava, mas que de alguma maneira me deixa feliz.

- Você não está me traindo. Nós nunca dissemos que você era apenas meu, e que eu era apenas sua...

- Mas...

- Sem mas... Eu meio que estou feliz por você ter encontrado alguém. Eu esperava que isso acontecesse um dia, eu só não esperava que não fosse tão cedo, mas tudo bem. Eu entendo, todos nós temos direito a conhecer o amor de nossas vidas, e você não é o meu, assim como eu não sou o seu...

- Você realmente não está chateada comigo? – Ele perguntou, e a maneira como seu rosto assumiu uma careta me deu vontade de abraçá-lo.

E foi o que fiz. Eu acabei com a distância entre nós dois e o abracei como nós costumávamos fazer antes.

- Estou triste por não ter o melhor homem do mundo cuidando de algumas coisas que eu precisava, mas minha felicidade em saber que você está encontrando a sua felicidade ofusca qualquer coisa. Eu te amo como amigo mais que eu gosto dessa nossa relação estranha... Então, Emmet McCarty, você vai ter que fazer algo realmente sério para fazer com que eu saia de sua vida.

Ele me abraçou de volta, seus braços quase esmagavam minhas costelas finas. De vez em quando Emmet me fazia sentir como uma boneca de pano.

- Eu também te amo, Bells. Obrigado por me entender... Eu realmente acho que gosto de Heidi, ainda estou conhecendo ela, mas...

- Tudo bem, eu realmente não quero escutar sobre a mulher que vai tirar você de mim, não agora, eu ainda estou sofrendo com o fora que estou levando... – Eu fingi está chorando, mas ele não acreditou, é claro – Eu só espero que ela seja boa para você, porque então ela vai ter que se ver comigo.

Emmet sorriu um pouco.

- Eu te amo, Bells. E espero que você encontre a pessoa certa para você.

- Eu já o encontrei Emmet, mas ele morreu há muito tempo – Respondi – Agora é sua vez.

**Fim do capítulo.**

* * *

**Eu sei, esse capítulo ficou meio longo, e bem diferente do que muitas imaginavam.**

**Vocês realmente acreditaram que o Emmet seria o lance da Bella... Todo bem que ele é o cara que vai deixar o Edward louco, mas o Emmet e a Bella precisavam ser assim, vocês vão entender o porquê com o tempo.**

**O que acharam dos presentes da Bells? Na minha opinião o do Emmet foi o melhor, eu bem que poderia usar um dias no Spa que ele escolheu... *sonhandoacordada***

**E será se o Edward realmente desistiu? Tão fácil assim? O que será que aconteceu com ele?**

**E a Rose? Ela vai voltar no próximo cap, eu prometo, e logo vai conhecer o Emmet...**

**Ahh meninas, vamos combinar que o Edward da Bella era realmente um fofo... O Edward da Irina a gente já não pode dizer o mesmo.**

**Bom, vejo você semana que vem, espero que curtam o dia das mães e tudo mais.**

**Beijinhos.**


	16. All At Once

**Better Together.**

**Capítulo XV – ****All at Once.**

**.**

**.**

_There are certain people you just keep coming back to__  
__She is right in front of you__  
__You begin to wonder could you find a better one__  
__Compared to her now she's in question_

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing__  
__Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

_._

_.__  
_

_Duas semanas depois…_

Eu estava no paraíso e ir embora dele era bem mais difícil que eu imaginava.

Bufei depois de sentar no banco da frente do meu carro, olhando pelo vidro retrovisor a paisagem que apelava por minha presença. Chegava á doer um pouco em meu peito, lembrando das últimas horas da minha vida como as melhores que já aproveitei.

Ao meu lado Alice bufou também, tão chateada e aborrecida quanto eu. Seus lábios formavam um perigoso biquinho, e era quase de cortar o coração.

- Eu acho que já tenho uma idéia do que Jasper pode nos dar em nosso aniversário de casamento ou de natal pelo resto de nossas vidas – Ela falou suspirando. Seus olhos, assim como os meus, estavam grudados no prédio magnífico que estávamos deixando para trás.

- Nem me fale... Emmet foi realmente cruel nesse presente. Como ele quer que eu me contente com apenas algumas horas em um paraíso como esse? Céus Alice, eu realmente não acho que o preço que eles cobram pelo serviço é alto suficiente para que eu pare de freqüentar esse Spa.

Ela riu ao meu lado, finalmente roubando um olhar de meu rosto, e eu também reagi, dando partida no carro e tentando dirigir o mais lentamente que eu conseguiria. Tudo bem que era difícil deixar para trás o lugar onde conseguiam fazer seu corpo inteiro relaxar como se você estivesse deitada em uma nuvem, no entanto, agora que eu já não tinha mais acesso a aquela particularidade, eu simplesmente queria chegar em casa e encontrar meu bebê esperando por mim. Eu realmente estava com saudade de Nessie.

- Ok, vamos parar de pensar nisso. Ou eu vou fazer você parar esse carro agora e coitado de Jasper – Alice respondeu ao meu lado.

Nós rimos um pouco e eu acelerei, com medo do que eu mesma poderia fazer.

Meu final de semana havia sido incrivelmente fantástico, muito melhor do que eu realmente acreditava que seria. Quando Emmet me deu o fim de semana com acompanhante no Spa foi como se ele tivesse dado um doce a uma criança, eu só não sabia que o doce era tão bom e inesquecível. Foram quase dois dias inteiros de massagens, tratamento de pele e tudo mais que poderiam inventar para fazer uma mulher se sentir nova e relaxada.

E era assim que eu me sentia. Nova e relaxada. O mundo nunca havia sido tão cor-de-rosa e perfumado como estava sendo naquele momento, e eu ainda me deliciava no êxtase de sentir pedras quentes contra minhas costas. Aquilo era realmente bom.

Mas infelizmente a realidade bateu a minha porta no fim da tarde de domingo, e então nós tivemos que nos organizar e entrar em meu carro para voltar á realidade. Pelo menos tivemos direito á alguns segundos no paraíso.

Meu fim de semana poderia ser melhor, caso Nessie estivesse comigo, mas no fundo eu sabia que o Lodge Spa não era um lugar para ela. Nessie era muito inquieta e agitada – como qualquer criança de dois anos e onze meses de idade – e no final de tudo, eu resolvi que seria melhor levar Alice comigo ao invés de meu bebê. Para meu alivio maior, o que não era algo tão grande assim, meu pai e Sue resolveram passar o fim de semana em Seattle assim que descobriram que eu deixaria Nessie na casa de algum amigo.

Alice e eu não demoramos a chegar ao centro de Seattle. As ruas estavam particularmente mais calmas que os dias normais, mas isso com certeza se dava ao fato de muita gente está aproveitando um dos últimos domingos de verão antes do outono roubar a cena e tirar os raros dias de sol da vida dos cidadãos de Seattle.

- O que você acha de uma pizza mais tarde? Sue e meu pai vão embora por volta das sete, então... – Parei um pouco olhando meu relógio de pulso, descobrindo que já eram quase cinco da tarde – Devemos sair para jantar algo daqui à uma hora.

Estávamos no estacionamento de nosso prédio. Alice hesitava em abrir a porta. Era evidente que ela estava com preguiça.

- Acho que essa eu vou passar. Depois de um fim de semana como esse, a única coisa que falta é o _Grand Finale,_ e uma pizza não faz parte disso.

- Nossa Alice, eu não me surpreenderia caso você e Jasper anunciarem que estão tendo um bebê. Vocês dois conseguem ser pior que coelhos.

Ela riu, e finalmente saiu do carro. Eu a imitei, mas abri a porta do banco de trás para pegar minha bolsa, e ela havia feito o mesmo. Nós estávamos caminhando para os elevadores quando ela finalmente parou de rir. Alice tinha bochechas rosadas e um olhar brilhante quando chegamos ao elevador e tivemos a sorte de encontrá-lo a nossa disposição.

- Bom, essa noite pode ser que nosso bebê seja concebido.

- Como é que é? – Perguntei curiosa. A última vez que eu e Alice havíamos conversado sobre aquilo era estava bem convencida de que as únicas crianças que ela queria por perto eram seus sobrinhos e Nessie.

- Eu e Jasper decidimos tentar. Eu parei com meu anticoncepcional no mês passado, e agora estamos naquela parte de ânsia. Está na hora, já estamos casados há três anos, nossas carreiras estão consolidadas, temos estabilidade financeira, e eu realmente não consigo pensar no quão feliz eu vou ficar quando tiver um mini Jasper em meus braços, ele está excitado com essa idéia também. Nós já até chegamos a discutir nomes de bebê, você acredita? A gente ainda nem tem um, e já estamos pensando em nomes.

Era quase palpável a euforia de Alice, e por mais feliz que eu ficasse por ela, ainda assim eu sentia uma dor em meu coração. Eu nuca teria a chance de viver aquele sonho americano e ter tudo planejado como deveria. Eu nunca daria a Nessie um pai que Jasper seria...

Quando chegamos ao meu piso, Alice deu um beijo em minhas bochechas e disse que depois nos falávamos, e então eu saí, vendo as portas do elevador se fecharem antes de caminhar até minha porta de apartamento. As chaves estavam em minhas mãos, e quando abri a porta, encontrei o apartamento em um silêncio e calma inédito.

- Tem alguém aqui? – Chamei ao colocar minha bolsa no chão e as chaves no chaveiro. A porta se fechou em um pequeno baque atrás de mim, enquanto eu procurava com meus olhos pela sala algum sinal de vida.

- Bella, você voltou cedo – Sue respondeu aparecendo da entrada da cozinha. Ela tinha um sorriso cansado no rosto, e algo me dizia que ela não havia dormido bem durante a noite.

- Sim, o que aconteceu? Nessie normalmente está com toda a energia nos dias de domingo.

- Oh, e ela está... – Sue sorriu e indicou o corredor dos quartos com a cabeça – Mas eu acho que ela encontrou alguém mais interessante para descarregar a energia.

- O que eles estão fazendo?

- Você só vai acreditar vendo.

Eu balancei minha cabeça antes de tirar os sapatos e deixá-los na porta. Meus passos foram os mais surdos possíveis, e quando finalmente cheguei ao quarto de Nessie, encontrei a porta entreaberta.

Meu coração se apertou um sorriso bobo cresceu em meus lábios, embora tudo que eu realmente queria fazer era rir como se não houvesse mais amanhã. A cena que eu presenciava era inesquecível, e com certeza uma das coisas mais perfeitas que eu já havia presenciado.

- Nessie, você está machucando o vovô – Meu pai falou fazendo um careta de dor enquanto Renesme puxava o cabelo dele para trás entre seus dedinhos pequenos.

- Decupa vovô – Ela respondeu dando um beijinho na testa dele – Já passou?

Meu pai sorriu – quase tão bobo quanto eu -, e respondeu que quantos mais beijos, melhor ele ficaria.

Meu pai estava sentado na cama de Nessie, na ponta para ser mais exata. Seu cabelo estava cheio de presilhas coloridas enquanto Nessie tentava encontrar mais espaço para colocar mais. Pelo o espelho do quarto eu podia ver que ela não havia poupado nem mesmo o rosto de meu pai, e agora ele tinha bochechas em um tom estranho de lilás, e seus olhos estavam pintados de laranja.

Eu nunca havia brincado daquilo quando criança, parte por não ter um pai ao meu lado, e outra parte por não ter a vontade de pintar e despintar com maquiagem. Mas agora, vendo Renesme e meu pai juntos, eu percebia o que havia perdidos com ele, e o que ele havia perdido comigo. Era meio confortante saber que ele tinha Nessie para lhe fazer o que eu não fiz.

- Você acha que devemos tirar uma foto agora ou depois? – Sue sussurrou atrás de mim – Ontem ela fez ele brincar de Backyardigans e passaram uma boa parte da noite assistindo um tal de Dora a Exploradora... Céus Bella, eu não sabia que Charlie era tão criança.

- Ele só está aproveitando – Sorri baixinho – Mas você tirou fotos de ontem, certo?

Antes que Sue pudesse responder, no entanto, meu nome foi gritado pela voz excitada de Nessie, e então eu estava com meu bebê em meus braços beijando todos os cantos de meu rosto.

- Sadade mamãe – Ela cantou em meus ouvidos antes de eu lhe dar um beijo nas bochechas. Por cima dos ombros dela eu vi meu pai levantar da cama, sem saber o que fazer com suas mãos. Era evidente que ele estava com medo de tirar o trabalho que Nessie fez nele.

- Também bebê. Senti saudades de você, mas vejo que você estava se divertido. O que você e seu avô estavam fazendo? – Perguntei entrando no quarto.

- Vovô deixo eu pinta ele – Ela respondeu orgulhosa de si mesma – Buiito, não é mamãe?

- Muito, mas eu acho que a maquiagem fica melhor na vovó Sue que no vovô Charlie, você não acha?

Nessie concordou com a cabeça. Ela ainda estava abraçada ao meu corpo, suas pernas circulavam minha cintura, e um de seus braços apertavam-se em meu pescoço, mas quando Charlie se aproximou, ela se empurrou para cima de meu pai, que por sua vez a segurou com vontade e com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Hey Bells, como foi o fim de semana? – Ele perguntou, tentando esconder o rosto.

- Foi ótimo, você e Sue deveriam tentar passar um fim de semana lá.

- Ah, se você conseguir convencer Charlie a aceitar isso, Bella, eu juro que lhe devo para o resto da minha vida – Sue comentou rindo.

- Isso é coisa de mulherzinha.

- Vovô, vamo biinca? – Nessie perguntou completamente desatenta da conversa.

Meu pai fez uma careta, mas os olhos de Nessie brilhavam e imploravam demais por uma resposta positiva para que ele negasse algo a ela. Eu sabia que caso ela pedisse que ele se jogasse de uma ponte, ele faria com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Acho que não, Nessie. A mamãe estava pensando em sair para jantar essa noite, o que você acha de uma pizza? – Perguntei, e os olhos delas se abriram como nunca.

- Yah... Vamos arruma vovô. A gente tem que fica biito para come pizza.

.

.

.

A pizzaria que escolhemos era um daqueles lugares que você encontraria todos os tipos de pessoa. Havia um pequeno playground onde Renesme já estava soada de tanto brincar com meu pai como seu supervisor. Ao lado de nossa mesa havia um casal em um encontro, e pela maneira que um olhava para o outro, eu quase podia sentir a necessidade que ambos tinham de deixar o local e, bem ao longe de onde eu estava, tinha uma mesa enorme com uma quantidade excessiva de pessoas.

Eu bufei depois de alguns segundos em silêncio. Minha garganta estava seca e meus olhos grudados no casal sentado a mesa ao meu lado. O cenário até que era romântico, mas a maneira como ambos se portavam era o que fazia eu sentir a necessidade de os observar.

Há quanto tempo eu não tinha aquilo? Se é que eu já tive. Agora, observando, eu meio que os invejava, querendo pelo menos uma vez na vida saber o que era ter um encontro real, como aquele parecia ser.

- E então, você vai fazer algo para o aniversário de Renesme? – Sue perguntou.

- Claro que sim. Eu já falei com o sindico do prédio, e pedi que o salão de festas estivesse disponível no sábado após o aniversário dela, que vai ser em uma quinta se eu não estiver enganada. Alice já disse que vai preparar a decoração, e a única coisa que eu devo me preocupar é em pagar tudo e organizar o bolo e os docinhos... Você me ajuda Sue?

Ela rolou os olhos, como se quisesse dizer o quão boba era a pergunta.

Não existia ninguém nesse mundo que fizesse uma torta de chocolate melhor que Sue, dava água na boca apenas lembrando. Ela também era ótima com doces, e desde que decidi comemorar o primeiro aniversário de Nessie há dois atrás, ela vem sendo minha cozinheira especifica da data.

- Claro que sim, eu já estava até preparando as coisas para fazer tudo. Você só precisa me dizer para quantas pessoas eu devo cozinhar.

- Eu ainda vou fazer a lista. Tenho que pegar os nomes com a professora da creche de Nessie, e você sabe, que com Emmet na lista a gente tem que ter tudo em dobro.

- Oh... Eu vou ter que fazer um bolo só para que aquele garoto.

Nós rimos um pouco, e suspiramos fundo. Já havíamos jantado e agora eu terminava de comer a sobremesa que Nessie havia pedido, mas nem sequer chegou a tocar.

- Ah, eu quase me esquecia. Uma mulher ligou ontem de noite querendo falar com você, quando eu disse que você não estava, ela perguntou por Nessie, mas eu não deixei as duas se falarem depois que eu percebi que ela nem sabia o nome do nosso bebê.

Meu cenho se frisou no segundo em que ela terminou de falar, e qualquer distração ao meu redor foi esquecido.

- O que ela falou exatamente, Sue?

- Nada demais. Perguntou se ''A Bella está em casa, por favor'', e quando eu respondi que não, ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de falar '' ... E a mini Bella, ela está presente? Eu gostaria tanto de falar com essa fofura'', eu perguntei de quem ela estava falando, e ela repetiu os adjetivos, foi quando percebi que ela estava bagunçando comigo e pedi que ela ligasse na segunda no mesmo horário.

- Você pegou o nome dela.

- Senhora Biers, mas não me disse o primeiro nome – Sue respondeu. Ela suspirou e olhou para os dois lados antes de se curvar sobre a mesa para se aproximar mais de mim. Seu rosto exibia uma expressão preocupada e curiosa – Eu não contei para seu pai sobre isso, mas se você estiver com problemas, ou alguém estiver lhe perturbando ou ameaçando, eu quero que você me conte, e faça o mesmo com seu pai, ok? Eu me preocupo com você e Nessie como se vocês fossem minhas filha e neta, respectivamente, e eu não quero saber de alguém fazendo o mal á vocês duas.

Eu sorri fraquinho, tentando não deixar que nenhuma emoção transparecesse.

- Está tudo, você não precisa se preocupar – Assegurei.

Ela me fitou por alguns segundos, procurando algo que lhe garantisse minha resposta, e logo foi distraída por Nessie, que veio correndo em minha direção, pulando em cima de mim sem se preocupa com mais nada além de me ter por perto.

- Nessie, se acalma – Meu pai veio falando logo atrás, o nervosismo dele foi o que me alertou para os soluços de Nessie.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei tentando fazer minha filha se soltar de mim, mas não tendo sucesso. Ela me apertava com muita força.

- Ela escorregou enquanto corria para brincar. Eu juro que tentei pegá-la antes de que algo acontecesse.

- Está tudo bem, pai. Não precisa se preocupar, essas coisas acontecem o tempo todo – Assegurei meu pai antes de finalmente conseguir puxar o rostinho de Nessie para que ela me fitasse. Suas bochechas rosadas e olhos molhados eram quase torturantes – O que foi meu bebê? O que está doendo?

- Miinha peena – Ela falou entre soluços, olhando em meus olhos. Um biquinho se formava em seus lábios.

Eu dei um beijo em sua testa, um pouco aliviada em saber que apenas a perna dela que estava doendo. Eu sabia que deveria está alarmada com aquilo, mas eu já estava um tanto acostumada com as quedas de Nessie.

Dando uma olhada na perna dela, tudo que encontrei foi um arranhão em seu joelho esquerdo, e um machucado que sangrava um pouco e que precisaria de cuidados assim que pudesse, mas nada além daquilo.

Eu chamei o garçom, e depois de uma rápida discussão com meu pai, ficou decidido que ele pagaria a conta. Despedimos-nos no estacionamento da pizzaria, com meu pai e Sue rumando para a saída de Seattle enquanto eu fazia meu caminho para o apartamento, com uma parada na farmácia em mente.

Nessie ficou calada a maior parte do caminho, um pouco sonolenta no banco de trás. Seu rostinho ainda estava avermelhado, mas ela havia parado de chorar alguns minutos depois de dar um abraço em meu pai.

Quando estacionei em frente à única farmácia que encontrei aberta no caminho, Nessie murmurou algo que não entendi direito, e somente quando abri a porta para pegá-la foi que percebi o quão sonolenta ela estava.

- Eu prometo que não vamos demorar – Falei quando ela me abraçou pelo pescoço, descansando sua cabeça no meu ombro.

Com um pouco de dificuldade fechei a porta e tranquei o carro, caminhando até a farmácia em passos rápidos para me livrar da fina chuva que caia.

Comprei um anti-séptico que não ardia, uma vez que o que eu tinha em casa havia acabado na semana anterior quando Nessie conseguiu cair na calçada do parque enquanto caminhávamos. E depois parei na frente dos band-aids, um pouco confusa com a quantidade de escolhas que eu poderia fazer.

- Qual você quer Nessie? Da Barbie ou do Hello Kitty? – Perguntei segurando dois pacotinhos diferentes. Renesme conseguia ser bem exigente com seus band-aids.

- Do Backaadigans – Ela respondeu olhando para mim. E eu até que escolheria, mas não havia aquela opção em particular.

- Não tem desse meu amor, mas tem do Bob Esponja e do Piu-piu e vários outros. Qual você quer?

- Au gente poude fazer meu nivessario dos Backaadigans? – Ela perguntou com os lábios formando um biquinho.

Eu concordei com a cabeça. Eu já tinha em mente aquele tema em particular para comemorar o aniversário de Nessie, ela colocando em palavras a minha idéia apenas me deu certeza de que eu conhecia minha filha tão bem quanto eu queria.

- Euntão eu quelo o da Babie – Ela respondeu sorrindo um pouco, pegando a caixinha de band-aid exageradamente cor-de-rosa da Barbie da minha mão – Mamãe, eu vou te quauntos aninhos?

- Três, mas ainda assim vai ser meu bebê, não é? – Perguntei fazendo ela concordar. Seus dedinhos da mão livre subiram para meu campo de visão, e eu percebi que ela exibia dois dedinhos como se mostrasse quantos anos tinha - Assim é dois anininhos, meu amor. Depois de seu aniversário você vai ter assim.

Eu ajeitei sua mão para que ela mostrasse três dedinhos, e o sorriso em seu rosto sonolento foi uma das coisas mais lindas que eu já havia visto.

- Tes anininhos – Ela suspirou enquanto eu caminhava em direção ao caixa – Vou fica gandinha mamãe, igual a Peabe, o Noah a Paite e a Clale.

- Você vai sempre ser meu bebê – Respondi – Eu vou colocar você no chão enquanto pago, ok? Só um minuto.

Eu a coloquei no chão e passeis as coisas que estava comprando para o homem do caixa, pegando minha carteira da bolsa logo em seguida. Nessie ao meu lado estava vendo alguns doces que estavam na sua frente. Ela me passou um deles, e eu vi que era apenas uma trufa de chocolate antes de resolver dar a ela aquele pequeno trato.

Eu estava recebendo o troco quando percebi que Nessie não estava mais ao meu lado, mas sim perto da balança, onde um senhor de idade ria de como ela subia e descia sem parar.

- Renesme, o que você está fazendo minha filha? – Perguntei quando me aproximei, ela me olhou com seus olhos grande e assustados. O senhor que a observava apenas riu.

- Subindo e deuscendo mamãe – Ela respondeu rindo.

Rolei meus olhos e peguei sua mão.

- Sua filha é muito linda - O senhor comentou.

- Obrigada – Respondi baixinho – Tenha uma boa noite.

- Vocês também – Escutei ele responder, e só então roubei um rápido olhar de seu rosto, sentindo uma estranha sensação de que não era a primeira vez que o via em minha vida, mas não era como se eu conseguisse me lembrar de como eu o conhecia.

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar se eu o já tinha visto antes, no entanto, o senhor sumiu entre as prateleiras da farmácia.

Apertei a mão de Nessie antes de rumar em direção a saída, e quando chegamos lá, percebi que a chuva havia ganhado intensidade e minha única opção era correr para o carro.

Arrumei Nessie com sua jaqueta de chuva, feliz comigo mesma por não ter esquecido tal item em casa, e quando fui arrumar o meu, eu senti um calafrio em meu pescoço que fez com que eu olhasse para trás quase imediatamente, não encontrando nada de extraordinário atrás de mim.

No entanto, eu podia jurar que enquanto eu caminhava pela chuva em direção ao meu carro com Nessie no colo, eu sentia alguém me observando cuidadosamente.

.

.

.

Na manhã seguinte eu acordei para encarar um dos dias mais chuvosos que eu já havia presenciado em Seattle. Eu podia escutar o vento batendo contra as janelas do apartamento, e quando finalmente saí da garagem do meu prédio para encarar o transito da cidade, eu quase desisti de ir trabalhar.

Era muita chuva, eu mal conseguia enxergar o que estava a minha frente. Dei graças a Deus quando consegui estacionar o carro no prédio da editora. Nessie havia reclamado um pouco e quase me convencido a deixar que ela fosse trabalhar comigo, mas como eu havia deixado o trabalho mais cedo na sexta-feira, eu simplesmente não teria tempo para lidar com ela naquele dia, então a deixei na creche aproveitando para pegar uma lista com nomes e telefones dos coleguinhas de Nessie. Ângela havia feito aquele favor para mim.

Eu estava no telefone com Sue, por volta das dez horas, conversando sobre quantas pessoas mais ou menos estariam na pequena festa que eu estava planejando, quando de repente a porta do meu escritório foi aberta.

Eu apenas virei minha cadeira – que estava de costas para a direção da porta – e quando encontrei a pessoa parada na entrada da minha sala, foi como se eu estivesse parado de respirar.

- Bella, me desculpe por deixá-la entrar assim. Eu juro que tentei impedi-la, mas não consegui. Se você quiser eu posso chamar os seguranças... Pode deixar que eu já estou fazendo isso - Jéssica falou aparecendo logo atrás de meu visitante, ela estava tão nervosa que chegava a ser palpável no ar.

- Sue, eu falo com você mais tarde – Eu falei ao telefone, desligando o aparelho antes que ela tivesse a chance de responder. Deixei o aparelho sobre a mesa e suspirei fundo, roubando um rápido olhar sobre Jessica antes de fitar a pessoa que me fitava com os olhos frios e furiosos – Pode deixar Jessica, eu cuido disso aqui, não acho que seja necessário chamar os seguranças.

- Você tem certeza?

- Tenho, você pode segurar minhas ligações por alguns minutos? – Perguntei.

- Pode deixar, qualquer coisa pode me chamar.

Jessica hesitou um pouco antes sair do meu campo de visão e desaparecer no corredor. Minha visitante entrou na sala, por completo dessa vez, fechando a porta atrás de si como se fosse a dona do local.

Rosalie nunca me pareceu tão assustadora, nem mesmo quando ela havia entrado em meu apartamento há três anos para jogar sua raiva contra mim e desaparecer antes que eu tivesse a chance de me explicar. Dessa vez ela estava mais madura, mais decidida, e seu olhar era furioso demais.

Eu não fazia a mínima idéia do que falar, ou do que ela estava fazendo aqui. Nas últimas semanas eu não havia recebido nada vindo de Edward, e uma chama de esperança havia ousado se encher em meu peito com a possibilidade daquele capítulo da minha vida ter acabado para sempre.

Eu acho que estava apenas iludida.

- Como você pôde fazer? – Ela perguntou sem me dar idéia alguma do que falava.

Levantei-me de minha cadeira, desejando que pudéssemos ficar a mesma altura, mas Rosalie sempre conseguiu ser mais alta que eu, com ou sem saltos.

- Do que você está falando? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei.

- Quando Edward me disse que você havia seguido em frente eu não acreditei. Quando ele me disse que você tinha encontrado alguém e agora até mesmo tinha um bebê, eu também não acreditei, então imagina minha surpresa com o que eu vejo ontem...

Eu podia dizer que meu rosto empalideceu naquele mesmo segundo.

Ela sorriu, percebendo que nem mesmo eu conseguia encontrar algo que pudesse lhe desmentir.

- Você tem uma filha – Ela falou como se deixasse um peso sair de seu peito – Uma menininha que... Céus, ela é tão parecida com você, e tão engraçadinha...

Rosálie mordeu seus lábios antes de dar um passo em minha direção, seus olhos de repente não estavam mais em mim, mas sim sobre minha mesa.

- Eu vi vocês ontem de noite. Você estava na farmácia, comprando band-aids quando eu ouvi a conversa de vocês. Eu reconheci sua voz imediatamente, e estava preparada para ir falar com você, mas quando eu vi a cena, eu simplesmente congelei, absorvendo o máximo de informações enquanto lidava com a surpresa.

- Rosalie... – Eu nem tinha idéia do que pretendia falar, mas ela me cortou.

- Ela vai fazer três anos agora, certo? Eu escutei vocês duas, e só quando cheguei em casa foi que percebi o que havia escutado. Ela vai fazer três anos em algumas semanas, eu não sei quantas, mas se o que eu penso estiver certo, o aniversário de sua filha não está muito longe...

- O que você está querendo dizer?

- Edward é o pai dela, não é? – Perguntou sem fazer mais cerimônias. Suas palavras soavam com tanta certeza, que certa parte de mim não encontrava nem sequer o sentido em mentir e dizer que não.

- Claro que não...

- Pelo amor de Deus, Bella. Sua filha pode ser a sua cópia, mas é muito fácil encontrar Edward nas feições dela caso eu queria encontrar. O cabelo, as bochechas... Eu conheço aquilo, eu já vi centenas de vezes. Ele é o pai dela, admiti logo.

- Isso não interessa. Quem é o pai da minha filha não é de sua conta – Respondi alterando um pouco meu tom de voz.

Rosalie deu um passo para trás, assustada comigo, mas não demorou a recuperar seu espírito assustador.

- Eu acho que não. Eu acho que é da minha conta desde que eu descobri o que você fez. Como você pôde fazer isso? Esconder a filha de Edward durante todo esse tempo?

- Ela não é filha dele. Ela é minha filha. E eu não escondi nada de ninguém...

- Não? E como você explica o fato dele não ter conhecimento sobre ela?

- Ele não precisa saber sobre minha vida pessoal...

- Ela é filha dele.

- Não é.

- Então vamos ver o que ela vai pensar quando eu encontrar com ele daqui a pouco e contar o que descobri. Se você continuar insistindo em dizer que eu estou enganada, eu posso muito bem o convencer a fazer um simples teste que traria a verdade...

- Você não ousaria. Ela é minha filha, a culpa não é minha se Edward decidiu ir embora deixando nada mais que uma carta, eu tentei contar a ele, mas era tarde demais, ele nem sequer estava mais vivendo em Tacoma...

Ela ficou calada por alguns segundos, com um sorriso arriscando aparecer em seu rosto. Foi então que percebi o que havia feito, e então eu levei minha mão a minha boca sem acreditar que havia simplesmente confirmado o que ela dizia.

- Isso não interessa... – Comecei, tentando desfazer minhas palavras.

- Você vai contar a ele.

- Rosalie, eu já falei que não...

- Ele tem o direito de saber – Ela argüiu.

- Não, ele não tem direito algum sobre minha filha.

- Eu não queria fazer isso Bella, eu juro que não. Eu passei esses últimos anos tentando descobrir onde você estava, eu até te procurei em seu apartamento em Tacoma, na época Lauren estava se preparando para se mudar, ela não me disse onde você estava ou me deu qualquer informação, apenas pediu que eu te deixasse em paz. E então eu fiz o que ela pediu... Mas quando Edward me disse que havia localizado você, eu simplesmente fui à loucura... Céus, eu realmente queria ter a chance de pedir perdão e talvez recuperar nossa amizade, mas agora você me obriga a colocar minhas chances para trás. Eu não quero fazer isso, mas eu vou contar para Edward se você não fizer.

- Rosal...

- Eu sei que a gente, em seu ponto de vista, é o vilão da historia. Eu sei que fui injusta com você, e que Edward errou também... Mas nós tivemos nossos motivos... Bella, Edward nunca me pareceu tão feliz quanto no dia que ele me contou que havia te encontrado...

Suspirei. Ao que parecia Rosalie e Edward eram amiguinhos demais agora.

Ela não deveria o odiar? Aliás, se eu errei a culpa foi dele.

- Por que você não deixa isso em paz? Fingi que não sabe de nada? - Perguntei com a voz fraquinha, me sentindo uma boba por sugerir tal coisa.

- Eu não posso fazer isso. Eu não poderia conviver comigo mesma sabendo que Edward tem uma filha com você sem contar isso a ele.

- Ele não pode saber. Ele vai quer tirá-la de mim. Eu não posso viver com essa possibilidade.

- Ele não vai fazer isso Bella – Rosalie quase gargalhou naquele momento. Seu olhar quase gritava que eu era a pessoa mais boba do planeta – Ele te ama demais para fazer tal coisa.

Eu ignorei aquele detalhe, balançando minha cabeça.

- Eu vou contar a ele...

- Não faz isso.

- Só se você fizer – Ela rebateu.

- Rosalie... – Mas antes que eu pudesse terminar, o celular dela tocou com uma música em outro idioma que eu não conhecia. Ela o pegou da bolsa e demorou alguns segundos vendo a tela, me fazendo acreditar que era uma mensagem.

Seu rosto já pálido perdeu um pouco mais de cor, e quando ela voltou a me fitar, seu olhar era preocupado.

- Eu tenho que ir. Mas não pense que eu vou me esquecer. Se você não procurar ele e contar sobre Renesme... É esse o nome que você a estava chamando ontem, não? – Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça, sem saber exatamente porque estava fazendo aquilo – Se você não contar a ele sobre Renesme até sábado à noite, pode ter certeza de que ele vai te procurar nessa mesma noite. Ele sabe onde você mora, só é cavalheiro demais para respeitar seu espaço.

Antes que pudesse responder algo, Rosalie estava saindo da minha sala em passos rápidos, me deixando sozinha com meus pensamentos confusos.

Céus, o que eu faria agora?

**Fim do Capítulo.**

* * *

**E finalmente a Bella vai contar ao Edward... Ou será a Rosalie? O que eu sei é que no próximo capítulo as coisas vão ficar quentes para Bells...**

**Bom, como foi o fim de semana de vocês?**

**O que acharam do cap?**

**Beijos e até mais.**


	17. Long Gone

**Better Together**

**Capítulo – ****Long Gone.**

**.**

**.**

_Gone like the wind under Superman?s cape__  
__Like a thief in the night I made the great escape__  
__I?m not the kind of girl that keeps making the same mistakes_

_(Chorus)__  
__That girl is long gone__  
__Boy you missed the boat it just sailed away__  
__Long gone__  
__I?m not drowning in my yesterdays__  
__Betcha never thought I?d be that strong, betcha__  
__didn?t__  
__Yeah well baby I proved you wrong__  
__This girl is long gone, long gone__  
__This girl is long gone, long gone__  
__This girl is long gone__  
__This girl is gone_

_._

_._

Alice olhou-me como se fosse simplesmente capaz de escutar meus pensamentos e entender exatamente o que se passava em minha cabeça. Com seus pés levantados para o ar e as mãos com todos os dedos separados, esperando que o esmalte vermelho carmim secasse mais rápido.

Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados, e os olhos um pouco cansados, quase como se ela não tivesse tido a chance de dormir em muito tempo.

- Você e Jasper realmente tiveram um Grand Finale ontem? – Perguntei quebrando o silêncio que se firmara.

Era de noite e Alice viera passar algumas horas comigo naquela noite, uma vez que Jasper estava preso em seu escritório e ela realmente não era o tipo de pessoa que ficava muito bem sozinha. Infelizmente aquele não era um dos meus melhores dias para receber uma visita, mas eu acreditava que estava fazendo muito bem em esconder o dia estressante que tivera.

- O que está acontecendo? – Ela perguntou, deixando de lado minha pergunta para poder perguntar o que estava querendo fazer desde que chegara em meu apartamento.

- O que você está querendo dizer?

- Bella... Eu conheço você quase tão bem conheço minhas mãos, minha querida. Eu sei que tem algo de errado com você, e sei que deve ser algo muito sério. Você não pára de olhar para Nessie e deixar seus olhos marejarem cheios de lágrimas. O que aconteceu?

Eu era tão evidente?

Meu peito realmente estava pesado, e uma parte de mim não conseguia mais esperar a hora de eu me meter embaixo das cobertas de minha cama e deixar que aquele peso saísse em formas de lágrimas.

Todo o dia eu vim sentindo como se o mundo ao meu redor não existisse, como se meu peito se comprimisse com os segundos, e em questão de segundos tudo mais se explodiria dentro de mim. Era horrível, e eu queria gritar, mas aquilo não era realmente uma solução.

Suspirei fundo. Alice e eu estávamos na sala de jantar, debatendo sobre tudo e nada enquanto observávamos Nessie assistir um pouco de televisão.

- Um dia cheio – Respondi forçando um sorriso que convenceu Alice em nada.

- Bella, o que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou, dessa vez seu tom era sério, e seu olhar conseguia penetrar o meu, quase conseguindo roubar todos os meus pensamentos.

A maneira como seus lábios formavam um biquinho preocupado, e o jeito em que ela parecia apreensiva e realmente preocupada, fez com que uma estranha parte do peso em meu peito sumisse, e eu sentisse uma enorme vontade de simplesmente desabafar.

Mas eu poderia? Eu teria que explicar tudo à Alice, do começo ao fim até chegar ao que havia acontecido mais cedo, quando eu menos esperava.

- Você sabe quando o mundo inteiro parece cair sobre suas costas e você não tem a mínima idéia do que fazer? – Perguntei.

- Não, sendo bem sincera com você. Mas você sabe que eu sempre vou está com você, para carregar o peso que você precisar – Ela respondeu, dando um de seus sorrisos abertos e sinceros.

Roubei uma rápida olhada para onde Nessie estava, e vi que minha filha realmente estava presa no mundo da Barbie e seus amiginhos. Ela segurava com força a mamadeira de mingau que eu havia feito mais cedo, suas pernas estavam jogadas sobre o braço do sofá, e sua cabeça deitada sobre as almofadas. Era uma visão que nunca seria demais.

- Alice, eu estou em um enorme problema, e eu não faço a mínima idéia do que fazer – Confessei, querendo chorar, mas consegui me segurar – Eu vou lhe contar uma coisa, mas eu quero que você me prometa que não vai contar a ninguém, e nem me interromper, ok?

- Você sabe que pode contar comigo, agora me fale de uma vez, antes que eu tenha uma sincope. Você está me preocupando... Há algo de errado com Nessie?

- Não exatamente... Tem haver com o pai dela – Confessei, vendo os olhos de Alice se abrirem mais que nunca – Eu sei, eu nunca falei sobre isso com ninguém... A única pessoa que sabia era Lauren...

- Mas... O que aconteceu Bella?

Suspirei fundo, percebendo que agora o tiro já estava dado e não havia mais como voltar atrás.

- Eu o conheci durante o natal, quase quatro anos atrás. Eu morava em Tacoma e estava muito ocupada para me dar ao luxo de ir passar o natal com Charlie em Forks, e sendo sincera, eu realmente não tinha outro lugar para passar a noite, então eu fui nessa lanchonete, onde nos vimos pela primeira vez e começamos a nos conhecer.

Alice concordou com a cabeça, escutando os pormenores que eu não conseguia deixar para trás, os detalhes que me fizeram fica tão cega pelo homem que eu mais tinha medo hoje em dia.

- O que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou quando cheguei ao ponto onde a historia ganhava um novo rumo.

- O nome dele era Edward Masen, e eu estava completamente apaixonada por ele. Nós havíamos acabado de chegar de uma viagem à casa de férias da família dele quando eu recebi a notícia de que minha melhor amiga estava voltando de uma viagem de um ano à Paris. Eu fui para a casa dos pais dela, ter um rápido jantar e matar as saudades... – Suspirei fundo, lembrando-me do dia com tanta clareza que era quase como se eu estivesse o vivenciando novamente - Edward era casado... Com a irmã de Rosalie.

- Que filho da mãe... – Alice quase gritou, mas graças a Deus Nessie não ouviu. Seu semblante frustrado e surpreso era quase animador, o olhar que ela me dava era assassino, e de repente eu estava curiosa para presenciar um encontro de Alice com Edward. Aproximando-se de mim, e ela suspirou antes de continuar – Ele era casado?

- Com a irmã da minha melhor amiga. Eu não sabia o que fazer, mas no fim da noite eu me saí bem fingindo que nunca o tinha visto antes. Depois do jantar, eu passei a semana trabalhando, e quando o final de semana chegou, eu corri para a casa de Charlie, pois estava chateada demais para correr o risco dele aparecer no meu apartamento. Não adiantou, Edward apareceu na casa de meu pai e no final de tudo eu estava acreditando nas promessas que ele fazia.

- Que promessas?

- Ele dizia que iria se separar da esposa para ficar comigo, e eu, é claro, acreditei. Eu realmente o amava, Alice, e sendo sincera, uma parte de mim gosta de acreditar que ele me amava, nem que fosse a parte falsa do caráter dele – Falei suspirando fundo – O fato é que os meses se passaram e tudo virou vento em minha cabeça. Eu estava tão ocupada me formando, e vivendo em meu mudinho, que eu simplesmente ignorei o fato dele permanecer casado. Até que em uma noite eu tive meu apartamento invadido pela esposa dele.

- Espera aí... Ele nunca se separou da esposa? Mas você não tinha contato com a irmã dela?

- Tinha, mas Rose e eu nunca fomos de conversar sobre a irmã dela, não seria naquele momento que começaríamos, até porque eu não me sentia confortável... Isso não importa Alice. Acontece é que Irina, a esposa de Edward, estava grávida de uns cinco meses quando ela apareceu em meu apartamento, era dezembro, ele estava me prometendo que se separaria dela havia quatro meses mais ou menos... Eles tiveram uma briga feia na minha frente, e então ela foi embora, batendo perna e gritando com ele, e ele foi atrás... Essa foi a última vez que o vi antes de me mudar para Seattle.

- Então você está me dizendo que o pai de Renesme abandonou você grávida? – Ela perguntou curiosa, como se estivesse metendo a peças de um quebra-cabeça em seus lugares.

Balancei a cabeça, fazendo uma careta.

- Não entendo - Ela confessou.

-O dia que ele foi embora, nós tivemos algo realmente quente, eu havia acabado de receber minha promoção, e nós estávamos decidindo algumas coisas em meu quarto... Eu tenho quase certeza que Nessie foi concebida naquela noite... Ele foi embora sem saber que eu estava grávida. Mas o pior não é isso... O problema foi que Irina perdeu um dos bebês, ela estava grávida de gêmeos, e depois daquela noite, a família inteira descobriu. Rose foi ao meu apartamento, gritou comigo e nunca mais voltou a falar comigo, Edward desapareceu, e quando eu fui procurá-lo para falar sobre Nessie, eu descobri que ele havia ido embora para Chicago, sem se dar ao trabalho nem sequer de me avisar... O resto você sabe, eu me mudei para Seattle e comecei minha vida novamente.

Ela suspirou, e eu percebi que seus pensamentos faziam as ligações e suas próprias deduções. Quando seus olhos se iluminaram, ela começou a fazer perguntas sobre pequenos detalhes que eu não havia contado direito, e me fez repetir inúmeras vezes algumas coisas como o dia que vi Edward pela última vez.

Mordendo seu lábio, eu percebi que finalmente seu veredito sairia.

- Eu não sabia que você era o tipo que se metia com homens casados, Isabella Marie – Ela provocou, com um sorrisinho saliente em seus lábios, mas então ficou séria novamente – Mas então, porque você está desenterrando tudo isso agora? Por que resolveu me contar?

- Ele reapareceu, há umas três semanas... Ele apareceu em meu escritório me convidando para um almoço... E eu aceitei, é claro, mas estava tão descontrolada, que saí do restaurante sem ter ouvido quase nada que ele tinha para me dizer. O problema maior não é nem ele, é que Rosalie veio junto... Ao que parece, eles se mudaram para Seattle há uns três meses.

- Sério? Por quê? Isso não faz muito sentido. O que a Rose tem haver com tudo isso? Eu sei que ela era sua melhor amiga, mas ela a abandonou e perdeu o posto, e sendo sincera Bella, eu não acho que vou deixar alguém roubar meu lugar – Alice falou. Ela poderia ser super protetora se quisesse, e eu sorri. Eu sabia que Alice nunca me deixaria, por nada nesse mundo.

- Não se preocupe, eu acho muito difícil eu e Rose voltarmos a, pelo menos, nos tolerar, quanto mais chegar ao ponto de ameaçar seu posto.

- Bom saber, ou você teria que avisar a ela para se preparar para uma boa briga. Mas fale logo, o que tem essa Rose?

Fiquei calada por alguns segundos, vendo que Nessie havia mudado sua posição apenas um pouquinho.

- Rosalie descobriu sobre Nessie, e hoje de manhã apareceu em meu escritório para pedir satisfações e...

-E o que? Ela pediu satisfações?

- Alice – Chamei, querendo que ela parasse de ser muito escandalosa antes de chamar a atenção de Nessie. As unhas que ela tanto se preocupava agora estavam completamente esquecidas – Ela apareceu toda autoritária. Eu queria gritar e sei lá, fazer algo, mas eu estava em meu trabalho. Mas o que me preocupa é que ela mandou que eu procurasse por Edward e contasse a ele sobre Nessie, antes que ela mesma fizesse isso.

Os olhos de Alice realmente se arregalaram, dessa vez eu conseguia ver uma chama aquecer seus olhos e fazer seu corpo pequeno tremer. Suas mãos até mesmo se apertaram, como se ela estivesse esticando os dedos.

- Ela não fez isso.

- Eu sei como você se sente. Eu realmente não planejo contar a Edward sobre Nessie, Deus sabe o que ele pode querer fazer caso descubra sobre ela... Mas eu realmente não tenho outra escolha, tenho?

Alice sorriu, para minha maior surpresa. Foi um riso seco e rápido, um tanto assustador caso eu fosse ser sincera.

- Bom, eu espero que essa Rose realmente não pense em contar a esse Edward sobre Nessie, ou então os dois vão ter que se ver comigo, e saiba de uma coisa Bella, eu sou capaz de fazer Jasper conseguir um mandado de prisão para os dois apenas pelo fato de ambos existirem. Quem eles pensam que são pra simplesmente aparecerem aqui novamente e ficarem mandando e desmandando em você?

- Obrigada Alice, mas eu não sei o que Rose vai fazer, ou pior, o que Edward. Eu me sinto presa em um labirinto cujo as únicas saídas apontam para o mesmo fim. Eu não sei o que fazer, e se eu conheço Rosalie, eu sei que ela vai fazer o que falou. Eu não sei o que fazer...

- Você falou o que para ela?

- Nada, não deu tempo. Ela falou que eu deveria procurar Edward e falar a ele sobre Nessie até a tarde de sábado, ou então ela faria isso...

- E você ficou calada? Pelo amor de Deus, Bella. Tudo que você é uma pessoa calma e tudo mais, mas para tudo tem um limite. Se eu fosse você eu teria dado um tapa no rostinho dela e a mandado ficar bem longe de mim e da minha filha. Como você mesma disse, ela pediu que você ficasse longe da família dela, você tem todo o direito de pedir o mesmo, uma vez que atendeu o pedido dela.

A frustração de Alice era quase tão grande que eu podia sentir. Escutando suas palavras eu sentia uma vontade de fazer o que ela dizia, mas eu não tinha mais a chance.

- Eu sei, eu até queria fazer isso, acredite. Mas ela saiu do meu escritório tão rápido que eu nem percebi.

Alice ficou calada por alguns segundos, olhando para mim e depois dando alguns olhares na direção de Nessie, que por sua vez estava quase dormindo no sofá, com a mamadeira quase vazia.

Levantando-se de onde estava, Alice se aproximou de mim e me deu um estranho abraço, apertando meus ombros e fazendo com que eu escondesse meu rosto em seu pescoço.

- O que eu faço Alice? – Perguntei baixinho.

- Eu não sei, de verdade. Você já pensou em procurar por ela? Talvez tendo uma conversa civilizada ajudasse sua situação. Eu realmente não faço a mínima idéia do que faria caso estivesse em seu lugar, mas acho que eu procuraria por ela e me explicaria, em seguida tentaria pedir que ela se afastasse.

- Ela não vai querer me escutar...

- Claro que vai, e eu vou está ao seu lado, pra ter certeza disso – Eu pude sentir o sorriso no rosto de Alice enquanto ela ainda me abraçava – No entanto, sendo sincera com você, eu acho que sei lá... Esse Edward, você já pensou no que fazer sobre ele? Seattle é uma cidade grande, mas caso essa Rosalie aceite ficar calada, eu não me surpreenderia caso um encontro repentino acontecesse entre você, ele e Nessie.

- Nem me fale, desde que fiquei sabendo sobre a mudança dele para essa cidade eu tenho tido o triplo de cuidado que tinha antes, freqüentando os lugares que eu tenho certeza que ela não freqüentaria. Mas eu sei que sempre haverá um risco.

Alice se separou de mim e sorriu um pouquinho, eu podia ver que ela pensava rápido no que fazer.

- Eu vou falar com Jasper, ele entende sobre essas coisas de família melhor que eu e você juntas, eu tenho certeza que ele pode lhe indicar um bom advogado...

- Alice, eu não preciso de um...

- Calma, deixa eu terminar – Ela rolou seus olhos antes de apertar minhas bochechas como se eu fosse Nessie – Eu estava pensando que talvez você devesse ver um advogado da área da família, tirar algumas duvidas e providenciar tudo para caso o pior aconteça. Se essa mulher, Rosalie, resolver contar a esse Edward sobre Nessie, é bom que você já esteja armada até os dentes contra qualquer coisa que ele pense em fazer. Eu tenho certeza que ele não vai está preparado para a Isabella que temos agora. Além de tudo, pense bem, talvez, caso a situação chegue ao extremo, um juiz lhe apoiaria cegamente se você não tivesse escondido Nessie do pai depois de descobrir onde ele estava.

Eu estava com a boca aberta para protestar contra aquela idéia, mas tão logo as palavras se firmaram em minha mente eu percebi que talvez Alice estivesse certa.

Eu nem sequer gostava da possibilidade de ter que levar Renesme ao extremo de uma briga judicial pela guarda dela contra um completo estranho, mas no fundo eu sabia que faria aquilo caso fosse necessário, e uma parte de mim gostava de acreditar que eu parecia mais correta caso não escondesse minha filha do pai, mas eu não sabia se teria coragem de apostar nas minhas chances caso eu contasse a ele.

Minha garganta se fechou, mas antes que eu pudesse responder, Alice levantou-se ao meu lado e ficou em pé, pegando o celular dela que vibrava sobre a mesa.

- Jasper está chegando – Ela bufou depois de fazer o celular parar – Eu tenho que ir preparar o jantar do meu marido. Você vai ficar chateada comigo se eu contar a ele?

Um pouco atordoada, eu apenas respondi que não, e sinceramente estava começando a gostar da idéia de ter uma orientação.

Alice me deu beijos na bochecha e pediu que eu tentasse encontrar Rose, avisando que me procuraria no dia seguinte para conversamos melhor. Ela deu um beijo em Nessie, e logo que a porta se fechou atrás da minha amiga, eu olhei para o relógio e descobri que já era quase oito e meia da noite, a hora de colocar Nessie para dormir.

- Maus eu não queulo – Nessie reclamou bocejando enquanto eu a pegava no colo.

- É claro que você quer, está na hora de crianças lindinhas como você dormir.

- Mas mamãe... – Sua boquinha se abriu novamente, em um bocejo exausto. Ela limpou os olhos com a costa da mão, mas tão logo ela se acostumou ao meu corpo, eu percebi que havia vencido.

- O que você acha de passar a tarde com a mamãe no trabalho amanhã? Aí eu e você podemos sair mais cedo e passar naquela loja de festas para escolher a decoração do seu aniversário, o que você acha?

- Poumete? – Nessie estava cansada demais até mesmo para se animar.

- Prometo meu amor – Respondi dando um beijo em sua bochecha, sentindo as palavras de Rosalie me sufocarem.

.

.

.

Minha terça-feira começou ensolarada, diferente dos últimos dias. Nessie acordou animada, parecendo lembrar-se da promessa que eu havia feito de noite, e quando chegamos à creche, ela estava uma pequena bola de energia cantando pra todos que tinham ouvidos que seu aniversário estava chegando e que escolheríamos uma decoração para sua festa ainda naquela tarde.

Eu não havia decidido se escutaria o conselho de Alice ou não até o momento em que cheguei ao meu escritório, mas assim que vi Jessica desocupada em sua mesa brincando de rodar na cadeira, eu decidi dar a ela um pouco de trabalho, pedindo que ela fizesse o favor de encontrar o contanto de Rosalie Halle até o fim do dia. Dizer que ela ficou além de irritada quando eu não lhe dei nada além de um nome seria uma mentira.

A manhã se passou rápido, com inúmeras reuniões e a maravilhosa notícia de que a edição de um dos meus livros preferidos havia chegado ao fim, agora só precisava esperar a data de lançamento chegar. Esme não havia aparecido naquele dia, ela estava viajando desde sexta-feira e só chegaria no dia seguinte.

Quando a hora do almoço chegou, eu fui buscar Nessie na creche e tivemos um rápido almoço, e logo em seguida eu a tinha em meu escritório, com seu sorriso iluminando minha sala como costumava acontecer sempre que ela vinha ficar comigo.

Não era exatamente comum eu a trazer para o trabalho, mas como aquela promessa estava feita há semanas, e como eu realmente precisava escolher o tema do aniversário dela e começar a organizar tudo, eu simplesmente tinha que fazer aquilo.

- Eu auí, a pautinha comeuçou a binca com os miguinhos nouvos – Nessie terminou de narrar sua historia. Eu levantei meu olhar para encontrá-la sentada no chão, concentrada em pintar de amarelo algum ponto do papel que eu havia lhe dado. Seu rostinho tinha um sorriso enorme, e eu sabia exatamente como ela se sentia.

- Vem aqui, Nessie – Chamei fazendo-a ela pular de onde estava sem pensar duas vezes. Ela correu em minha direção e pulou no meu colo sem mais cerimônias, colocando o desenho que trouxera consigo sobre minha mesa.

Eu lhe beijei no pescoço, não conseguindo me controlar. Eu simplesmente tinha aquela urgência em lhe fazer carinho, como se fosse a última vez.

- Você já tem alguma idéia de como quer seu aniversário?

- Backaadigans – Ela respondeu, e eu conhecia a resposta antes de receber.

- Eu sei bebê, mas você vai querer todos os personagens ou algum em especial?

- O que pessonagem é? – Ela perguntou, levantando seu olhar para mim. A curiosidade estava estampada em seus olhos.

Mas antes que eu pudesse responder, dois toques na minha porta roubaram minha atenção, e logo eu estava de cara com uma Jéssica sorridente na entrada da minha sala.

- Bella, eu juro que se você fizer isso comigo mais uma vez eu peço demissão – Ela declarou sem cerimônias, entrando na sala para depositar um Post-it cor-de-rosa do outro lado da minha mesa – Eu consegui o número dessa Rosalie. Ela trabalha na The Bride's Rose, ou melhor, ela é algo como a dona... Não interessa, eu consegui o número da loja, e depois de muito chorar, eu consegui o número particular dela, depois de dizer que você estava a procura dela.

- Você disse que eu estava a procura dela? – Perguntei. Nessie se arrumou em meu colo, parecendo entediada com a conversa que eu tinha com Jessica.

- Foi o jeito, ou eu não conseguiria o número dela. Agora é só isso ou eu devo tentar consegui o telefone particular do presidente? – Ela perguntou sarcástica.

Eu quis ri, mas tudo o que fiz foi suspirar fundo.

- Nessie, por que você não dá um abraço bem apertado na tia Jess? Eu acho que ela adoraria um, você não acha? – Perguntei para minha filha, que depois de contemplar por alguns segundos a proposta, apenas pulou do meu colo e foi em direção a Jessica, que se ajoelhou para receber o abraço de Nessie.

Renesme costumava ser a mascote da editora, ela era a caçula dentre todos os filhos das pessoas que trabalhavam comigo, e nas raras ocasiões que eu a trazia para passar tarde comigo, ela se tornava o objeto de adoração de todos.

- Jessica, eu não quero o telefone do presidente, mas acho que ficaria muito grata se você não se importasse de levar minha orelha para um sorvete lá embaixo enquanto eu me arrumo para ir embora, seria pedir demais? – Perguntei.

- Como se eu fosse negar um sorvete de graça – Jessica respondeu, estendendo a mão para que eu lhe passasse dinheiro.

Logo as duas estavam pulando para fora do meu escritório, com Nessie contando seus planos de aniversário para Jessica. Eu consegui escutar os risos de Nessie até o momento em que as duas entraram no elevador.

Não muito depois de me ver sozinha eu peguei o papel cor-de-rosa e não pensei duas vezes antes de discar o número que parecia ser de um celular. Com as mãos suando frio e meu pé batendo freneticamente no linóleo, eu não precisei esperar mais de quatros toques antes da voz distraída e rouca atender do outro lado.

- _Tem alguém aí?_ – Ela perguntou impaciente depois de eu ficar em silêncio por alguns segundos – _Olha, se for um trote..._

- Não é um trote – Respondi antes dela terminar a frase – Sou eu, Bella.

Essa foi sua vez dela ficar em silêncio, eu quase pude ouvir seu rosto assumindo a expressão de surpresa. Finalmente, depois que pareceram horas, ela finalmente tossiu um pouco, provavelmente limpando a garganta.

- _Bella?_ – Meu nome soou rouco, mas o tom de surpresa estava bem escondido – _Que surpresa ouvir você hoje._

- Eu preciso falar com você, urgentemente.

_- Claro que precisa. Eu deveria esperar por isso._

- Quando você pode me encontrar? – Perguntei, não querendo rodear muito.

_- O que você acha de hoje? Daqui à uma hora?_

- Hoje não, eu estou ocupada. Pode ser amanhã? No horário de almoço?

- Pode ser.., Algum lugar em especial?

- Você sabe onde eu trabalho, tem um restaurante uma quadra logo abaixo, acho que podemos nos encontrar lá. Pode ser?

_- Perfeito, ás uma ta bom para você?_ – Ela perguntou, e eu de repente me perguntava por que ela estava agindo tão naturalmente. Seu tom nem lembrava a maneira que ela falara comigo no dia anterior.

- Ok, perfeito, eu vejo você amanhã.

.

.

.

Nessie parecia que iria explodir de excitação enquanto escolhíamos o tema de seu aniversário. Os Backyardigans já estavam escolhidos, mas a personagem central da festa seria a bonequinha cor-de-rosa que era a preferida de Nessie. Quando eu cheguei em casa naquela noite com uma Nessie quase dorminhoca, eu quase chorei quando percebi a quantidade de coisas que eu tinha de fazer.

Alice apareceu em meu apartamento logo depois que cheguei em casa, Jasper estava com ela, e pela maneira que ele me olhava, eu sabia que ela não havia o poupado em nada sobre minha vida.

- Eu acho que vou passar um tempo com minha jujubinha enquanto vocês dois conversam – Alice falou passando por mim na porta. Jasper e eu passamos alguns segundos nos encarando antes de eu pedir que ele entrasse.

Nós nos acomodamos na cozinha, com ele sentando em um banco e eu em outro.

- Alice te contou tudo, não? – Perguntei com a voz preguiçosa.

- Por que você não nos falou sobre isso antes, Bells? Eu poderia ter te ajudado desde o principio.

- Você não vem me dar lições Jazz, eu fiz o que eu achava certo. Alias, eu não contava com a possibilidade de ter que lidar com isso.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e suspirou, eu sabia que agora falaríamos sério.

- Bom, o que eu tenho a dizer não é muita coisa. Alice me deu uma idéia do que está acontecendo, mas eu acho que seria melhor você me explicar.

Jasper era advogado criminal, e sempre estava envolvido em casos complicados e, que ao meu ver, eram impossíveis. Ele atualmente era sócio de uma das melhores firmas do estado, e uma parte de mim ficava feliz em saber que eu tinha alguém como ele do meu lado.

Depois de explicar tudo o que ele precisava saber, eu me calei, precisando de um copo de água para limpar minha garganta.

- Bella, você sabe que esse cara pode entrar na justiça para brigar por Nessie, não é?

- Eu sei, mas ela não está registrada como filha dele.

- Isso poderia ser esquecido com um simples teste de DNA, mas é claro que você precisaria aprovar, e caso negasse uma ordem judicial a obrigaria a levar Nessie para fazer um teste. Mas eu não quero chegar a esse ponto.

- Claro que não. Você está aqui para me dizer o que fazer – Respondi forçando um sorriso.

- Você realmente quer saber o que eu acho que você deveria fazer?

- Desde que isso signifique que Nessie vai ficar comigo, eu sou capaz de viajar até a lua e provar que os americanos já estiveram por lá – Respondi.

- Bom, não vamos precisar ser tão extremos. Mas eu acho que você não vai gostar.

- Fala logo Jasper, ou então vou fazer Nessie voltar a o chamar de Princesa Jazz.

Ele rolou os olhos.

- Eu falei com um colega meu, ele está mais envolvido em casos como o seu. Ele me disse o que eu já suspeitava.

- Que seria.

- Bella, por mais que você consiga convencer essa sua colega a não contar sobre Nessie para esse Edward, eu ainda acho que é mais seguro você seguir o conselho de Alice e procurar pelo o pai de Nessie e contar a ele sobre ela.

- Você tem certeza que eu não posso simplesmente ir á lua e provar que os americanos já estiveram por lá? – Perguntei, fazendo-o rir sem muito humor.

- Bella, Seattle não é uma cidade enorme suficiente para que duas pessoas nunca se encontrem, além disso, você vai sempre correr o risco dessa mulher contar ou não a ele sobre Nessie. Eu sei que, caso eu estivesse no lugar do pai de Nessie, e simplesmente descobrisse que tenho uma filha de três anos de idade, eu ficaria louco e procuraria meus direitos imediatamente. Eu tenho certeza que esse cara faria quase o mesmo, e eu não quero que você corra riscos, então acho melhor você procurar por ele.

- E simplesmente dizer que eu tenho uma filha com ele? Jasper, isso é difícil, e eu não acho que vai fazer alguma diferença. Eu não vou permitir que ele chegue perto da minha filha em hipótese alguma, e do mesmo jeito vamos parar em um tribunal.

- Eu sei, mas contando que você o procurou para contar sobre sua gravidez e não o encontrar, mais o fato de você o procurar novamente para contar sobre Nessie, mais o detalhe dele ser um homem casado enquanto você era feita de amante sem saber, pode significar muita coisa a seu favor. Você é independente, criou Nessie sozinha nos últimos anos, e foi abandonada grávida, isso já a coloca em uma posição segura, me deixando certo de que juiz algum nesse mundo seria louco suficiente para tirar a guarda Nessie de você.

- Você acha que devo contar a verdade ao pai dela, então? – Perguntei.

- Acho que sim, Bella. Mas eu também acho que você deveria evitar ao máximo uma corte, eu realmente não gosto da idéia da minha princesinha passando por toda a confusão que é a briga sobre sua guarda. Mas caso cheguemos a esse ponto, eu lhe prometo que você vai ter o melhor advogado do país ao seu lado, ok?

.

.

.

O restaurante que eu havia marcado de me encontrar com Rosalie não estava tão cheio quanto eu imaginava que estaria. Havia algumas mesas vazias logo na entrada, um garçom limpando o bar onde algumas pessoas bebiam e sorriam, e ao fundo eu podia ver alguns reservados ocupados. É claro que os reservados eram os pontos mais concorridos no horário do almoço.

Eu olhei para meu relógio antes de passar meus olhos mais uma vez pela área onde havia a maior concentração de mesas ocupadas. Eu estava atrasada uns cinco minutos. Olhando novamente para as mesas, eu encontrei os cabelos loiros que eu procurava. Ela estava sentada no reservado mais distante, de costas para a entrada.

Eu caminhei em passos firmes em sua direção, não me demorando em sentar no banco oposto ao dela. Sua surpresa quase a fez recuar.

- Você finalmente chegou – Ela respondeu sorrindo, bebendo o resto da água que estava dentro de um copo. Eu vi o menu jogado sobre a mesa, mas eu não precisava daquilo para fazer meu pedido.

Uma garçonete pareceu logo depois que me sentei, e perguntou se tínhamos nossos pedidos. Rosalie pediu uma salada de frango, e eu um sanduiche de atum.

- E então, o que você quer? – Ela perguntou quando ficamos sozinhas.

Mordi meu lábio tentando lembrar-me das palavras que havia ensaiado toda a manhã no meu escritório.

- Eu quero que você fique calada – Respondi rápida, sem rodeios. Uma parte de mim ficou feliz por eu não tremer ou tropeçar em minhas palavras.

- Ficar calada?

- Sim Rose, eu quero que você fique calada, me deixe em paz. Quase quatro anos atrás você pediu que eu saísse de sua vida, e deixasse sua família em paz, estou certa ou errada? – Perguntei, e ela apenas concordou com a cabeça – E eu fiz o que você pediu, não é mesmo? Eu deixei você e sua família em paz.

- Depois de causar toda a confusão que causou...

- Eu não causei tudo aquilo sozinha. Se você quiser culpar alguém culpe a pessoa que você parece tanto proteger agora, porque foi ele que começou tudo isso, não eu. Mas isso não é o que interessa, e eu tampouco vim aqui para me explicar. Eu só quero que você me deixe em paz, deixe minha família em paz.

Ela rolou os olhos impaciente.

- Bella, eu sei o que fiz com você, e sei que fui injusta. Mas você tem que ver pelo meu ponto de vista. O que você queria que eu fizesse? Minha irmã havia perdido um bebê logo depois de descobrir que o marido estava tendo um caso com minha melhor amiga. O que eu poderia fazer? Irina estava derrotada, acreditava que Edward a deixaria por sua causa...

- A culpa não é minha. Eu não vou dizer que ele começou tudo, porque eu também estava muito empolgada em ter um namorado como ele parecia ser. Mas ele sabia que era casado, eu não fazia idéia. Ele que me procurou em Forks depois de eu o evitar por uma semana depois de descobrir que ele era casado, ele quem continuou prometendo que largaria Irina porque me amava demais para me perder. Perdoe-me se eu me apaixonei e fiquei cega de amores por ele, ok Rose?

- Eu sei ta bom? Ele já me contou isso. Ele já disse que a culpa era dele e não sua e tudo mais... Mas isso não é o que interessa agora, isso é passado.

- É isso é passado...

- Mas a filha de vocês não é. Você não pode esperar que eu não conte a ele sobre a menina, Bella...

- Ela é minha filha, em primeiro lugar, Rosalie – Respondi séria, assustada comigo mesma pela maneira que minha voz saia – E em segundo lugar, eu posso muito bem pedir que você faça o que eu estou pedindo, uma vez que eu fiz o que você me pediu, não foi?

- É diferente...

- Eu não acredito que seja.

Ela bateu as palmas das mãos na mesa de madeira, fazendo que eu recuasse um pouco contra o encosto de meu banco.

- Bella, as coisas diferentes agora. Edward está destruído, e eu estou preocupada com ele. De verdade, eu já tentei de tudo, a mãe dele já tentou de tudo, nós estamos o perdendo a cada dia, e a situação só piorou depois que nos mudamos para Seattle e ele a viu com seu namorado.

Minha mente voltou ao dia do meu aniversário, o último dia que havia visto Edward Masen em minha vida. Fiquei calada por alguns segundos, sendo surpreendida pela garçonete que trouxe nossos pedidos e não demorou a sair.

Rosalie coçou sua cabeça antes de pegar o garfo e começar a brincar com sua salada.

- Claro... A culpa com certeza minha, não? Eu sou a causadora dos problemas que vocês têm, sempre. A culpa é minha que ele esteja sofrendo... – Falei ironicamente, com um pouco de veneno em minhas palavras. Alice provavelmente estaria feliz em me ver naquele momento – Eu não me importo Rosalie. Eu deixei de me importar com Edward há muito tempo, como ele fez comigo. Eu não me importo se ele precisa de mim novamente para ser sua amante, ou qualquer coisa. Eu sei é que eu não vou permitir que nenhum de vocês voltem a fazer parte da minha vida, tão quanto cheguem perto da minha filha.

Bufei, sentindo um bolo em minha garganta se formar. Eu não havia nem sequer mordido um pedaço de meu sanduiche, e mesmo assim eu sentia que não conseguiria nem olhar para o prato na minha frente.

- Eu não quero brigar com você – Falei depois de alguns segundos em puro silêncio.

Rosalie estava encostada em seu banco, paralisada enquanto me fitava. Era evidente que ela não esperava por aquela reação.

- Eu falei com um amigo meu ontem de noite, ele me convenceu a procurar por Edward e contar a ele a verdade. Eu vou fazer isso, mas eu preciso de tempo...

- Você já teve três anos...

- Eu não sabia onde vocês estavam – Respondi rispidamente – E não era como se eu fosse fazer todo meu caminho à casa de seus pais e perguntar por ele, ou perder meu tempo procurando por alguém que claramente me queria bem longe, eu tenho amor próprio, Rosalie.

Ela bufou, desistindo de sua salada ao jogar o garfo sobre o prato.

- Você vai ficar calada? – Perguntei.

Ela me olhou por baixo de seus cílios longos. Ela ainda estava idêntica ao que eu lembrava. Loira, com a aparência sempre impecável, no entanto agora um pouco de cansaço era quase gritante em suas feições finas.

- Edward e Irina estão separados. Ela desapareceu logo depois que Lucas, meu sobrinho, nasceu. Ele tinha apenas quatro semanas de vida e estava na UTI neonatal por ter nascido prematuramente. Ela desapareceu sem dar notícias, até hoje não fazemos idéia de onde ela possa está. Edward, sendo sincera com você, ficou feliz com isso, e eu sei que ele teria vindo procurar por você naquele mesmo dia caso ele não estivesse tão preocupado com o estado de saúde de Lucas. Quando Lucas começou a melhorar aos poucos, e ficar mais forte e tudo mais, Edward estava preso no trabalho com alguns problemas ligado ao primo dele. Bella, Edward tentou voltar para você mais de duas vezes nesses últimos anos, sempre sendo interrompido. No entanto, dessa vez, nós conseguimos chegar a Seattle...

Ela engoliu em seco, parando de falar com sua voz fina e fraca, abaixando a cabeça para fitar a mesa.

- Eu sei o quanto ele ama Lucas, eu sei que meu sobrinho é a única coisa que faz Edward realmente acordar todos os dias, mas eu também sei que ele precisa de algo mais, um pouco de esperança. Ele precisa de você, nem que seja apenas como a mãe da filha que ele não sabia ter. Eu não posso prometer que vou ficar calada, eu o vejo todos os dias, e isso dói muito, ele passou a ser como um irmão para mim nesses últimos anos. Lucas também sofre, por mais silencioso que ele tente ser... Então por favor, não por mim ou por Edward, mas sim pelo o irmão de sua filha, faz o que eu estou pedindo, eu vou fazer isso.

Consegui ficar calada, apenas absorvendo as palavras de Rose, conseguindo não mostrar emoções, pelo menos era isso o que eu acreditava.

- Eu já disse que vou contar, eu só estou pedindo que você me dê um tempo. Nessie vai fazer três anos daqui á duas semanas, ela está além de empolgada com a festa, e eu também. Deixa toda essa confusão passar para que eu procure por ele.

- Você não vê? Essa é mais uma razão para você procurá-lo logo. Não é como se vocês precisassem contar a ela imediatamente, só deixa ele saber que tem uma filha, eu tenho certeza que ele vai entender se você pedir isso a ele.

- Rose...

- Bella, eu sei que não tenho esse direito, mas eu posso fazer isso. Eu não vou passar mais um mês vendo minha família aos pedaços porque você se recusa a me ajudar... Eu vou contar a Edward caso você queira ou não.

- Não, você não vai. A vida não é sua Rosalie, você não é mãe, você não sabe o EU estou passando, ou que eu passei, então não venha se fazer de coitada ou colocar Edward como culpado, porque se ele sofreu nesses últimos anos, a única coisa que eu posso dizer é que eu estou muito feliz por não ser a única a passar por situações difíceis.

Pegando a alça da bolsa que estava caída ao meu lado, eu joguei o dinheiro que pagaria a minha conta sobre a mesa e fiquei de pé, tão rápido e o mundo girou ao meu redor por alguns segundos. Rosalie pulou para trás, assustada com meu movimento, mas logo estava se ajeitando na cadeira.

- Eu espero que você passe bem Rosalie – Murmurei dando meu primeiro passo em direção a saída do restaurante.

- E eu espero ouvir sobre você até o sábado a noite, ou você receberá uma visita de Edward – Ela respondeu, mas eu ignorei.

**Fim do capítulo.**

* * *

Quantas de vocês odeiam a Bella agora? E a Rose? Eu sei, mas tudo faz parte de uma mistura muito louca...

Agora tivemos um pouco sobre a vida do Edward... O que acharam?

E o próximo cap vamos ter o Edward de volta, eu estou com saudades dele... e vocês?

Bom, eu espero que tenham gostado, beijos e até mais.


	18. Are you Ready

**Better Together.**

**Capitulo XVII - Are you Ready?**

**.**

Are you ready for it?  
Rockin' steady for it  
Are you ready for it?  
Are you ready for it?  
Rockin' steady for it  
Are you ready for it?

. 

- Você tem certeza que quer fazer essa festa no salão do prédio? É tão fechado e sem graça... – Alice bufou de sua cadeira, deixando a pasta laranja cair com um pequeno baque contra o mármore do balcão da cozinha.

- É minha única opção – Respondi forçando um sorriso cansado – O outono já está mostrando presença, e em todos os aniversários de Nessie costuma acontecer a maior chuva do ano.

Eu não estava mentindo, ou muito menos exagerando. De fato os meus últimos catorzes de outubro costumavam ser caóticos, e cheios de chuva. No próprio dia que Nessie nasceu, eu me lembro de ter passado quase o dia inteiro sentindo contrações sem ter a chance de sair de casa para correr para o hospital por conta de uma chuva, minha sorte foi que Alice e Emmet estavam comigo e decidiram enfrentar a tempestade para me levar ao hospital.

Alice fez uma careta, entendo exatamente meu ponto de vista, e então voltou a checar a lista que estávamos fazendo para o aniversário de Nessie. Eu sabia que ainda faltavam duas semanas, mas como mãe de uma criança como a minha e tendo uma planejadora de festa como Alice, era meio que impossível você não começar a organizar esses tipos de coisa com antecedência.

Nós já tínhamos uma lista bem extensa de convidados. Seria dez coleguinhas que Nessie tinha na creche, alguns que tinham um ano a mais que ela, como era o caso de Maggie, mais quatro crianças que moravam no prédio e costumavam brincar com minha bebê nos fins de semana ou nos períodos que eu ficava de férias e livrava Nessie das idas a creche. Contando com a adição de meu pai e Sue, Alice e Jasper mais a família da irmã de Alice, com Esme e o resto dos Cullen, e é claro, Emmet. Sem nem mesmo pensar nas mães que acompanhariam os filhos, o que quase dobrava o número de pessoas na lista.

- E então, você já decidiu como vai fazer no dia? Vai contratar algum palhaço ou algo do tipo par distrair as crianças?

Eu havia realmente guardado um bom dinheiro para aquela festa em especial. Seria o primeiro aniversário que Nessie realmente teria uma noção do que estava acontecendo, e se eu tivesse sorte ela até assopraria as velas ao invés de chorar assustada com o parabéns.

- Eu conversei com a moça da loja de festas, ela tem um pacote especial de Buffet para festas como a que eu quero, e nesse pacote inclui dois garçons para me ajudar, a decoração completa da festa mais um bom desconto com um palhaço e uma daquelas piscinas de bolinhas com escorregador. Vendo na minha conta bancaria, eu tenho como pagar em poucas parcelas, e eu acho que vai ser muito melhor para mim, uma vez que não vou ter que me preocupar em ficar servindo mesas. O que você acha?

- Acho que você é a mamãe mais boba que já vi na minha vida. Cyntia nem sequer pensou na possibilidade da uma festa de aniversário até que Joshua fez cinco anos e estava viciado em monstros de um desenho animado – Ela rolou os olhos enquanto se arrumava no banco do balcão para se jogar sobre o mármore – Bella...

- Sim Alice...

- Você já contou para seu pai e Emmet sobre _ele_? – Ela perguntou em um sussurro quase inaudível, eu só escutei porque estava próxima demais.

Meu coração apertou um pouco ao entender a referencia que ela tinha, e eu suspirei pesadamente antes de olhar por cima de meus ombros e ter certeza que não teríamos a chance de sermos ouvidas.

Era sexta-feira à noite, eu estava cansada e com minha cabeça quase explodindo de ansiedade. Se eu realmente estivesse levando em consideração as palavras de Rosalie, eu teria apenas até amanhã para ter uma conversa com a última pessoa que eu queria ver na minha vida, e a única coisa que eu havia conseguido até o momento era o número do escritório dele.

- Não... Eu ainda não tive coragem – Respondi tão baixo como ela havia falado antes, mas sabia que ela entendera, uma vez que seu olhar reprovava minha resposta. Suspirando fundo novamente, eu me aproximei um pouco mais – Eu me encontrei com Rosalie na quarta, pelo horário de almoço.

- Como assim? – O grito de Alice foi quase ensurdecedor, mas uma vez que Alice percebeu o que fez, eu apenas recebi um olhar furioso – Como assim? Por que você não me contou?

- Eu não sei... Eu me encontrei com ela e nós apenas nos alfinetamos um pouco. Ela me disse que Irina deu luz a um menino que nasceu prematuro demais e causou grandes preocupações para todos, Irina desapareceu depois que o filho nasceu, e só agora Edward teve a chance de procurar por mim... Você sabe, ela apena me encheu de historia dramática pra que eu abrisse meus braços e deixasse Edward voltar a minha vida.

- Nessie tem um irmão? – Ela perguntou, mostrando ter notado apenas o dado em questão.

- Um meio irmão – Corrigi rapidamente – E oficialmente eles não têm relação alguma.

- Claro que não... Mas em relação a contar a ele ou não sobre Nessie, você já se decidiu? Ela te deu mais tempo?

- Não, eu tentei pelo menos pedir que ela me desse algumas semanas, mas não tive sorte. Eu tenho até amanhã para falar com ele.

- Você... – Ela começou, mas pulou de seu próprio lugar ao escutar os risos e vozes e de repetente estavam se aproximando.

- Eu sou mais grandão de todos – A voz de Emmet urrou atrás de mim, seguindo de rizinhos exageradamente altos.

- Nah não tio Metmet eu sô a mais maior – A voz de Nessie gritou ainda gargalhando do outro lado, e quando me virei para ver o que acontecia, acabei apenas por encontrar Emmet e Nessie vindo em minha direção.

Nessie estava no ombro de Emmet, apertando suas mãozinhas na pele dele, como se fosse seu meio de encontrar mais seguranças.

- Bella, fala para a Nessie que eu sou o maior de todos – Emmet pediu quando chegou ao meu alcance, abaixando Nessie ao ponto que eu podia pegar minha filha no colo.

Ele com certeza poderia se passar por uma criança caso desejasse. Mesmo em seus trinta e poucos anos – o que era mias que ele gostava de admitir que tinha – Emmet ainda era uma criança no âmago de seu ser, e quando eu dizia isso, eu tinha muita certeza por ter alguém como Nessie para comparar... De vez em quando eu me perguntava o que a mãe dele não deve ter passado quando ele realmente era pequenino e cheio de energia como Renesme era.

- Mamãe – Nessie falou, como se pedisse que eu fizesse o contrário.

Para minha sorte, o alarme que estava sobre a pia tocou naquele exato minuto, chamando minha atenção para os biscoitos que estava preparando.

.

.

.

Cozinhar nunca foi meu grande forte, mas depois de ter que ir morar com Charlie aos dezesseis anos de idade e passar uma semana vivendo de lanches no único restaurante da cidade, eu percebi que aprender algumas receitas era uma das coisas necessárias em meu kit de sobrevivência. Então, apenas com dois meses vivendo com meu pai e vivendo basicamente de pizza, eu já tinha uma lista quase grande de receitas que eu iria tentar, e Sue, que na época era apenas uma amiga de meu pai, ficou mais que feliz em me ajudar a preparar algumas.

Modéstia a parte, no entanto, os biscoitos ou qualquer coisa que envolvesse chocolate na receita eram minhas especialidades, e eu até chegaria a ousar a dizer que meus biscoitos de chocolates era um dos melhores do mundo, e Emmet até mesmo concordava comigo.

Então, não foi uma grande surpresa perceber como a bandeja com quase trinta e cinco biscoitos recém retirados do forno desapareceram quase em um piscar de olhos, deixando que apenas menos da metade sobrevivesse para o dia seguinte.

Nessie não demorou a se arrumar no colo de Emmet enquanto assistíamos um filme sobre cachorros, Jasper que chegou alguns minutos atrasado tinha uma Alice muito parecida em seus braços, e eu, que estava quase adormecida, estava sozinha no chão, com os olhos fixos na televisão sem saber nem sequer o nome dos personagens.

Alice e Jasper foram os primeiros a declarar que estava tarde e eles precisavam ir dormir. Com um olhar profundo Alice deixou meu apartamento dizendo que me veria no dia seguinte antes de pedir que eu contasse de uma vez para meu pai e Emmet antes que as coisas pirassem. Emmet também não demorou, ele me ajudou a colocar Nessie para dormir e depois o caminhei até a porta, sentindo meu corpo inteiro se carregar com preguiça.

- O que você está me escondendo Bells? – Ele perguntou na metade do caminho. Nossos passos eram lentos e sua vez tinha um tom desconfiado e medroso, como se ele não quisesse dizer tais palavras em alto e bom som.

- O que você está falando Emmet? – Perguntei sem entender o que ele falava. Minha cabeça estava presa em pensamentos concretos sobre minha cama e travesseiros. Eu quase podia sentia a maciez dos lençóis em minha pele.

Ele riu por baixo da respiração e virou-se para me encontrar.

- Eu vi você e Alice murmurando algo quando ela foi embora, e tenho certeza que meu nome estava no meio. O que você está querendo me contar.

Minha garganta se fechou, e de repente o sono desapareceu. Era quase como se eu tivesse levado um tapa nas bochechas.

- Emmet – Falei, não tendo a mínima idéia do que dizer. Não que eu não tivesse o interesse de contar a ele e meu pai sobre o que estava acontecendo, com minha situação do jeito que estava, era quase impossível manter meu passado com Edward uma historia que somente eu e poucas pessoas conhecessem. No entanto, eu realmente não estava com o animo de dividir aquela historia.

- Bella... – Ele respondeu, como se dizer nossos nomes fosse a grande a solução.

- Não é nada demais – Menti com a língua coçando. Eu odiava mentir para Emmet, ele era uma das pessoas que eu mais amava naquele mundo, e que sempre fazia me sentir responsável por ele. Eu, Alice, Jazz e os Cullen éramos basicamente tudo o que Emmet tinha no mundo, ele não tinha irmãos e os pais haviam desaparecido da vida dele tão logo seus dezoitos anos chegaram.

- Nada demais não costuma fazer as pessoas ficarem pensativas e distantes. E eu sei que você está mentindo... Seu nariz parece com o da feiticeira...

- Não parece não – Respondi com um tom de ofendida, não conseguindo evitar a necessidade de apertar meu nariz.

Emmet riu e puxou minha mão, dando um beijo em meus dedos. Ele me olhou nos olhos, e aquilo era tudo o que eu precisava.

- É verdade, não é nada demais que eu queria conversar hoje. Eu estou cansada, e essa semana foi um caos. Mas eu prometo que vou me sentar e conversar com você assim que puder. Aliás, não é como se eu conseguisse esconder as coisas de você.

- Ok, eu vou confiar, mas qualquer...

- Eu vou chamar meu super-herói, pode deixar – Respondi forçando um sorriso, dando um passo para poder me aproximar dele, e então o abraçar – Mas mudando de assunto, como vai sua relação com Heidi?

Ele riu novamente, dessas vez deixando covinhas aparecerem em suas bochechas. Eu absolutamente adorava quando ele fazia aquilo.

- Estamos bem... Não, eu gosto dela, mas não tenho certeza se é algo sério ou não. Para falar a verdade, eu fiquei de ligar para ela assim que chegasse em casa. Ainda está cedo, talvez eu saia para tomarmos alguma coisa...

E ele não mentia, o relógio marcava dez horas da noite apenas.

Emmet me deu mais um beijo antes de sair, prometendo que nos encontraríamos assim que pudesse... Eu sabia que aquilo significava que eu o veria apenas no fim a semana se tivesse sorte.

Não havia nem sequer fechado a porta atrás de mim quando escutei o telefone do apartamento tocar. Com um grunhido deixando meus lábios, eu caminhei até o telefone e o peguei com pressa.

- Alô? – Respondi curiosa.

_- Boa noite_ – Uma voz estranhamente doce respondeu do outro lado, seguido de um suspiro – _Eu gostaria de falar com Isabella, por favor._

- É ela, quem está falando? – Perguntei curiosa. A voz não me parecia tão estranha, mas tinha certeza que não a reconhecia.

_- Oh Isabella, é tão bom finalmente conseguir falar com você_ – A mulher respondeu parecendo rir do outro lado – _Com vai sua vida?_

- Quem está falando? – Perguntei novamente, ignorando propositalmente a pergunta.

Mas não recebi resposta, pelo contrário, o telefone foi desligado do outro lado.

Meus olhos se cerraram procurando no identificador de chamadas pelo número, mas não havia nada ali, o número era confidencial.

E então, lentamente, a lembrança do que Sue havia me dito no fim de semana anterior alertou meus sentindo e de repente eu estava com uma grande curiosidade dentro de mim.

.

.

.

Meus olhos não conseguiam ficar fechados por mais de cinco minutos antes que eu os abrisse e encarasse o teto do meu quarto deixando que imagens confusas tomassem conta da minha mente. Os lençóis hora pareciam pesados demais, hora eu sentia que precisava de mais. Meus músculos doíam, e mais de uma vez eu levantei da cama para lavar o rosto e dar uma volta pelo apartamento, verificar se estava tudo certo.

O relógio marcava cinco e meia da manhã quando desisti de dormir e pulei da minha cama, não sentindo nem um pouco de sono. Eu sabia o que estava acontecendo, e com o passar dos segundos minha inquietação apenas aumentava.

Fiz meu caminho até o quarto de Nessie, encontrando minha filha dormindo abraçada ao seu travesseiro fofinho. Eu quase não podia ver seu rosto por baixo das cobertas, mas o que eu podia ver era mais que suficiente.

O quarto de Nessie era o lugar preferido dela dentro de nossa casa. Tinha uma pintura em um tom lilás, com os armários em branco para fazer um contraste. Ela tinha uma estante cheia de bonecas, ursos e livro. Tinha também o que ela chamava de sua casa secreta, que não passava de uma tenda cor-de-rosa onde ela costumava se esconder para brincar.

Ajoelhei-me ao seu lado na cama, passando meus dedos por seus cachinhos dourados que eu tanto adorava. Nessie era sem duvida a criança mais linda que existia no mundo, e eu não falava isso apenas por ela ser minha, mas pelo simples fato de ser verdade.

Não havia nada mais perfeito e hipnotizante que seus olhos castanhos quando ela me olhava por baixo dos cílios. Ou algo mais fofo que a maneira que seu sorriso sapeca se espalhava em seu rosto e fazia aquele nariz pequenino parecer um botão de rosas.

Passando meus dedos em suas bochechas, eu lembrei-me da primeira vez que tive a chance de ter Nessie em meus braços. Ela era pequenina e eu estava quase morrendo de medo de apertá-la demais, no entanto, no instante que a estudei por alguns segundos, foi como se meu mundo parasse de existir, e tudo o que eu pudesse pensar era ela.

Ela era pequena e estava avermelhada, os cabelos meios sujos, bagunçados, e os olhinhos lutavam para se abrirem, mas não tinham muito sucesso. Eu lembrava até os dias de hoje como meu coração se explodiu eu a abracei em meus braços.

Eu estava sozinha, em parte, eu pensava. Verdade que Esme estava ao meu lado, segurando minha mão e dando coragem. Verdade que meu pai, Jasper, Alice e Emmet estavam comigo assim que receberam permissão para entrar no quarto, e que desde então nunca me deixaram sozinha para cuidar do meu bebê.

Mas Edward não estava lá, em momento algum da vida de Nessie. Ele não estava quando o procurei para contar sobre ela. Ele não estava lá quando eu escutei o coração dela bater, ou quando descobri que teria uma menina. Não estava lá quando precisei de alguém para fazer massagens em minhas costas, ou quando alcancei minha quadragésima primeira semana de gravidez com nenhum sinal de que meu bebê nasceria. Ele não estava lá quando eu a trouxe para casa, ou quando ela teve sua primeira cólica ou dor de dente, quando ela aprendeu a falar e a andar.

Ele nunca esteve presente na vida dela, e tão pouco merecia começar a está. Mas algo no fundo da minha cabeça gritava que não havia muita coisa que eu pudesse fazer para evitar que ele soubesse sobre ela. Eu sabia que Rosalie não estava mentindo em sua promessa, e sabia que caso não fosse rápida, no fim daquele mesmo dia eu teria uma grande indesejável visita batendo à minha porta.

Suspirei fundo, olhando mais uma vez para aquele rostinho tão sereno e perfeito. Talvez um dia eu me acostumasse a ver como Nessie parecia um anjinho... feito por mim. Talvez um dia eu me acostumasse com a idéia de que ela crescia a cada dia, e que em certo momento ela teria dezoito anos e estaria me deixando para trás para se aventurar em uma faculdade. No entanto, naquele exato minuto, eu não conseguia nem sequer pensar na possibilidade de deixar que ela saísse do meu campo de visão.

Eu amava minha filha mais que suficiente para sentir dor física ao pensar em algo de ruim acontecendo com ela. E eu sabia o quão perigoso Edward poderia ser, eu sabia como ele conseguia fazer for se tornar a pessoa mais iludida do mundo e depois te abandonar. Mas a última coisa que eu queria era ter meu bebê lançado aos lobos e metida em uma briga entre eu e o homem que clamava ser o pai dela.

Eu me odiava por aquilo, mas eu tinha que procurar Edward ainda naquele dia.

.

.

.

O telefone escrito em um post-it me fitava com um ar de desafio, eu quase podia imaginar um rosto cruel com as sobrancelhas erguidas, desafiando a coragem que eu tinha de o tocar e usá-lo para algo. Ao lado do post-it eu tinha minha agenda aberta na letra M, fitando-me tão cruelmente quanto o post-it.

Grunhi por baixo da minha respiração, não tendo a mínima idéia de qual das opções era menos pior. Eu podia ligar para Rosalie e pedir a ela o número de Edward Masen, mas eu não queria falar com ela naquela manhã, e curiosamente eu também não queria que ela soubesse que eu estava procurando por Edward.

Por outro lado,o único contato que eu tinha com Edward era do telefone de sua empresa, que eu havia conseguido na manhã anterior ao pesquisar por ele no Google. A empresa dele tinha um site, o contato mais próximo que encontrei dele foi o da secretária.

Mas era sábado de manhã, e era difícil de imaginá-lo trabalhando naquele dia e naquele horário.

- Bella, ele é o todo poderoso dessa rede/empresa... É normal pessoas como ele sempre estarem trabalhando – Falei alto, tentando convencer a mim mesma.

Suspirei fundo, olhando uma última vez para minhas opções antes de pegar o telefone e discar o número da agenda. Não custava nada tentar.

Levantei minha visão para a sala de televisão, onde Nessie comia biscoitos em pé muito atenta ao programa da televisão para notar qualquer coisa ao seu redor. Ela pulava e dançava como a televisão pedia, e de vez em quando ria sozinha. Era algo muito emocionante de ver.

_- Companhia Platt bom dia. Como podemos ajudar._ - Uma voz um tanto mecânica respondeu do outro lado. Eu tinha que admitir que estava surpresa por ter uma resposta.

- Bom dia. Eu gostaria de falar com Edward Masen – Eu estava ta nervosa, que não fazia idéia se estava ou não seguindo o protocolo de boas maneiras. Do outro lado eu escutei um riso.

_- Claro que sim, e quem está falando? –_ Ela perguntou.

- Isabella Swan... Uma antiga conhecida – Respondi um pouco mais nervosa – Eu realmente preciso falar com ele, e esse foi o único número que consegui.

_- Claro, eu vou passar a ligação para a assistente dele, espere um minuto, por favor._

Eu não acreditei que tinha sido tão fácil.

Passaram-se dez ou quinze segundos para que uma voz diferente falasse, e dessa vez eu consegui reconhecer. Era a mesma mulher que eu havia falado algumas semanas atrás.

_- Senhorita Swan, aqui fala Tanya Dennali, eu sou a assistente pessoal do senhor Edward Masen. A recepção avisou-me que a senhorita precisa falar com ele._

- Sim, é verdade. Eu poderia, por favor, falar com ele. Se ele não estiver no momento você pode me dar algum número, ou até mesmo fazer o favor de pedir a ele que me procurasse o mais rápido possível, eu realmente preciso falar com ele.

_- Claro, claro. Ele está aqui essa manhã. Se não se importar, eu vou passar sua ligação a ele assim que puder. Dê-me um minuto, por favor._

- Ok... – E então meus ouvidos foram presenteados pela melodia de um piano.

Minhas unhas começaram a bater contra a mesa onde eu estava. Eu assistia Nessie brincando, mordendo um pedaço realmente pequeno de seu biscoito por está muito ligada ao desenho que assistia. Eu até mesmo podia ver algumas migalhas caindo no chão.

Eu ri um pouco. Aquela cena era tão... minha, e eu era incapaz de me sentir egoísta por não querer dividir Nessie com mais ninguém. Era tão difícil acreditar que eu estava me preparando para contar a Edward sobre ela.

Quando a música de piano acabou, a voz que escutei não foi da assistente dele.

_- Bella?_ – O tom surpreso não me passou despercebido, e pela maneira que meu nome soou em sua voz, eu pude voltar aos dias em que ele gritava meu apelido em alto e bom som quando me chamava por qual fosse o motivo.

- Hey... – Minha voz estava de repente rouca. Uma bola de ar se formou em minha garganta e eu nem havia percebido.

- _Oi... Bella. Céus... o que aconteceu? Você está bem? Você está procurando por mim..._ – Ele falou, e eu não sabia se eu deveria responder a todas as perguntas.

- É, eu estou bem... E você? – Perguntei, não sabendo o que falar além daquilo.

_- Bem, bem... O que aconteceu?_

Suspirei fundo, olhando Nessie pular no sofá e meter um grande pedaço de biscoito entre seus lábios. Os dedinhos quase entravam em sua boquinha também, mas ela não se importava.

- Eu precisava falar com você – Respondi, e então considerei a possibilidade de falar o que eu tinha a falar naquele momento, mas mudei de idéia antes que o filtro em meu cérebro parasse de funcionar – Quero dizer, eu preciso falar com você, o quanto antes, ainda hoje. Pode ser?

Ele ficou em silêncio, e eu pensei que tivesse desligado. Mas do outro lado pude escutar algo caindo, e depois o som de algo se arrastando. Ele provavelmente estava se levantando para andar. Edward conseguia ser bem inquieto quando estava surpreso ou nervoso.

_- Claro, claro. Quando? Onde? Agora? –_ Ele perguntou de uma vez, e eu quase não conseguia o entender.

- Eu estava pensando em um café após o almoço, pode ser? Tem um restaurante muito simpático próximo ao prédio onde eu trabalho. É um lugar normalmente calmo aos sábados... O que você acha?

Eu havia pensado em pedir Alice ou Emmet que me emprestassem seus apartamentos por uma hora para que eu tivesse aquele encontro. Mas no final de tudo, eu havia decido ir a um restaurante, onde teríamos uma audiência para manter eu e ele sobre controle. Aliás, trazer ele para onde eu morava não estava em meus planos.

_- Pode ser –_ Ele respondeu, e eu não hesitei em dar a ele mais informações de como encontrar o lugar. Depois de explicar com cuidado os detalhes, eu fiquei em silêncio por alguns segundos, desejando que a ligação acabasse ali _– E então, sobre o que você precisa conversar?_

É claro que ele perguntaria aquilo.

- Eu prefiro falar com você pessoalmente, se não se importa.

_- Ok, eu mal posso esperar para o almoço chegar _– Ele respondeu, com um tom de esperança em cada palavra.

**Fim do capítulo.**

* * *

Ok, eu vou **tentar **postar antes de domingo, prometo.

O que acharam do capítulo?

Quem era a mulher? Irina? Ou outra pessoa?

Bom, até o próximo capítulo.

Beijos e até mais.


	19. Part of me

**Better Together.**

**Capítulo XVIII – Part of me.**

.

.

_Days like this I want to drive away__  
__Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade__  
__'Cuz you chewed me up and spit me out__  
__Like I was poison in your mouth__  
__You took my light, you drink me down__  
__But that was then and this is now__  
__Now look at me_

_This is the part of me__  
__That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no__  
__This is the part of me__  
__That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no__  
__Those sticks and stones fill your body and boots__  
__But you're not gonna break my soul__  
__This is the part of me__  
__That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

.

.

.

Edward estava sentado no banco mais reservado da lanchonete. De costas para a entrada, com o cabelo tão bagunçado quanto era possível, e com uma tensão presa em seus ombros que era perceptível mesmo de longe.

Eu já estava onde estava havia quase uns cinco minutos. Observando a maneira como ele levava a mão aos cabelos e o bagunçava sem medo algum de puxar as pontas, a maneira como ele olhava por cima de seus ombros a cada intervalo de minuto para vez se a porta se abria milagrosamente e permitia minha entrada.

Estava quase sorrindo, sozinha e bobamente. Ele continuava o mesmo, apenas um pouco diferente. Eu me lembrava das vezes que saia para encontrá-lo e chegava um pouco atrasada, geralmente eu o encontraria naquele mesmo estado de aflição, batendo o pé no chão em um ritmo acelerado, bagunçando o cabelo, e olhando para o relógio.

No entanto, diferente das vezes que eu parava apenas para observar as feições do homem que eu amava, hoje eu não estava prestando atenção aos detalhes que o faziam ser atrativo para meus olhos. Hoje, naquele momento, eu conseguia apenas enxergar o jogo que estava para começar, e de alguma maneira eu sentia que eu era quem iria ditar as regras. Pelo menos eu gostava de acreditar nisso.

Pelo reflexo da vitrine da lanchonete eu podia ver minha própria imagem refletir. Eu estava em um vestido que segundo Nessie era de princesa, em um tom absurdamente amarelo que era disfarçado apenas por um blazer azul clarinho que fazia uma bela combinação. Eu tinha que admitir que Nessie sabia fazer boas escolhas quando o guarda-roupa era o meu, pois quando ela tinha que escolher as suas próprias roupas a situação já era mais complicada.

Sorri comigo mesma quando vi Edward bagunçar novamente o cabelo. A garçonete da lanchonete havia acabado de se aproximar, e tudo o que eu pude ver foi ele balançar a cabeça em um gesto negativo para ela.

Eu estava tão atenta a imagem dele, que não percebi pelo reflexo do vidro a imagem de alguém se aproximando, e só percebi tal fato quando senti um leve e delicado toque em meu ombro. Virei-me quase imediatamente, deixando meus ombros relaxarem quando reconheci a pessoa que se aproximara.

Não o conhecia, nem fazia idéia de seu nome. Mas eu já o tinha visto, há uma semana na mesma farmácia onde Rosalie clamava ter descoberto sobre Nessie. Era o mesmo senhor que conversara com Nessie, o mesmo senhor que dissera que ela era uma bela garotinha. No entanto, ele não estava vestido em suas roupas casuais que o faziam parecer um vovô prestes a contar histórias. Não, ele parecia está em trabalho com o terno azul escuro que usava.

O sorriso em seu rosto era um sinal de que ele percebia que eu o reconhecia.

- A senhorita deveria saber que o senhor Masen jamais faria algum mal a você – Ele falou, apontando com os olhos para o homem na qual falava.

Eu quis rir e dizer o quão ele estava enganado, mas não consegui encontrar minha própria voz.

- Ele estava mais que aflito para chegar o mais rápido possível aqui. Já está lá dentro há tanto tempo que estou preocupado com ele. Não deveria o fazer esperar por mais tanto tempo – O senhor continuou.

Ele me fez esperar por três anos, quase quatro, e eu não podia o fazer esperar algumas horas?

- Você o conhece? – E é claro que eu faria a pergunta mais desnecessária.

- Ele é meu chefe – Ele respondeu dando de ombros, com um sorriso sincero e aberto – Como vai sua filha?

E foi então, que olhando em seus olhos, que eu percebi que aquela pergunta não era exatamente uma casualidade, era mais como um aviso de que ele sabia...

- Eu acho que já vou entrar. Os cabelos dele não vão suportar por mais tanto tempo – Respondi olhando por cima de meu ombro apenas para descobrir que dessa vez Edward não estava mais de costas para onde eu estava, e sim em pé ao lado da mesa que havia escolhido, olhando em minha direção com os olhos tão abertos que eu podia ver suas orbitas verdes brilharem.

- Como quiser – O senhor respondeu, a voz dele de repente me parecia baixa.

Eu percebi ele se afastar, mas não me importei, pois de repente meu único propósito era chegar onde Edward estava e falar as palavras que estavam presas em minha garganta.

Uma parte de mim não conseguia concordar com a idéia de dividir Nessie com a pessoa que mais havia me machucado na face da Terra. No entanto, uma parte maior de mim sabia que eu estava fazendo a coisa certa.

Passei pela porta da lanchonete tão rápido que nem percebi quando ela se abriu, e então, de repente, eu estava ao lado dele, sentindo-o tão próximo de mim que parecia absurdo.

- Bella... – Ele sussurrou, com um sorriso querendo brilhar em seu rosto, mas ele se prendia para não fazer tal coisa.

Eu nunca fiquei tão feliz em perceber que ele não sorria.

- Oi – Respondi indiferente a excitação que ele radiava. Era como se eu mandasse na situação, e algo na maneira que sua mão tremia disfarçadamente me fazia acreditar que ele pensava o mesmo – Você chegou cedo...

- Eu estava por perto... – Era uma mentira, eu sabia que o escritório dele não ficava perto de onde estávamos.

Concordei com a cabeça e me sentei no banco oposto ao lado onde ele estava sentado antes. Edward me imitou imediatamente.

Foi então, olhando para a maneira como a figura ereta e bem vestida dele, que eu percebi que aquele cenário era um dos lugares que jamais combinaria com o Edward de agora. Eu sorri internamente por ter feito ele vir a tal lugar.

A garçonete voltou de surpresa, parecendo saber que minha presença era o que faria o pedido ser feito. Edward pediu um café e eu uma água, fazendo a garçonete bufar timidamente por perceber que não pediríamos algo grande.

- E então... – Ele começou a falar – Como vai? Tudo bem com você?

Eu apenas balancei minha cabeça em um gesto positivo.

- Sim, está tudo perfeito – Respondi calmamente – Exceto pela parte em que Rosalie de repente criou uma certa necessidade de fazer parte da minha vida.

Ele abriu seus olhos mais que já estavam, e engoliu seco.

- Bella, me desculpe. Eu pedi para que ela não se metesse nisso, eu juro que pedi... Eu não sabia que ela... Eu prometo que vou falar com ela... – Ele atropelava suas frases tão rapidamente, que eu quase não consegui entender o que ele dizia.

- Ela me procurou no começo dessa semana, nós nos encontramos para um almoço na quarta-feira. Ela me contou sobre Irina e o filho de vocês – Respondi. Eu havia resolvido ignorar o que ele falara.

Edward ficou em silêncio. Era evidente a aflição que ele sentia por não ter idéia do que aquilo significava para mim. Seus dedos de repente brincavam com um pedaço de guardanapo que aos poucos se degradava.

- Ela falou?

Mas eu não pude responder, pois então a garçonete havia ressurgido com nossos pedidos, se demorando em saber se não precisávamos de mais algo. Quando ela voltou para o balcão, deixando eu e Edward bem à vontade em nosso reservado, eu senti meus ombros relaxarem, sabendo que agora eu poderia conversar com ele sem grandes problemas.

- Rosalie me contou que Irina te deixou logo depois que o filho de vocês nasceu – Falei, e vi seu rosto fazer uma careta muito rápida, que desapareceu antes que eu pudesse entender o que ela queria dizer – Ela me disse que você não estava bem...

- Eu estou bem – Ele respondeu, e eu podia dizer que era mentira mesmo com toda a insegurança que eu tinha sobre seu caráter. Não era como se eu realmente conhecesse aquele homem na minha frente, mas não era necessário o conhecer para perceber que ele não estava bem.

Concordei com a cabeça, passando minha mão em meu rosto para tirar uma mexa de cabelo que caia sobre meus olhos.

A cada segundo que se passava, eu sentia o momento chegando, eu só não sabia quando começar.

- Ela me disse que seu filho nasceu prematuro... – Falei com hesitação. Por mais que eu desgostasse de Edward, eu ainda assim conseguia sentir a dor que ele deveria sentir quando pensava sobre aquilo. Eu nem imaginava o que seria de mim caso algo de ruim acontecesse com minha filha.

- Ele está bem, tem três anos agora, e nem parece uma criança prematura – Foi com aquela resposta que eu recebi o primeiro sorriso aberto do dia, com direito a um brilho especial em seus olhos.

O silêncio caiu sobre nós dois. Eu não sabia mais o que falar para ganhar tempo, tão pouco Edward parecia confortável para fazer perguntas.

Eu não sei quando tempo se passou até que ele falasse novamente.

- Eu estou surpreso por você ter me procurado. Feliz, eu tenho que admitir, mas muito surpreso. Eu sei que não sou a pessoa que você mais ama nesse mundo... Não mais pelo menos.

- Você tem razão. Eu não estou fazendo isso porque eu quero, tenho que admitir, mas eu preciso falar com você sobre algo sério.

Eu percebi a mandíbula dele se contrair, e sabia que aquilo havia lhe machucado.

- Que seria? – Ele perguntou curioso, mas de maneira a disfarçar o que meu comentário havia lhe causado.

- Eu preciso que você me prometa que vai me deixar explicar tudo antes de fazer qualquer coisa, pode ser? – Perguntei, ganhando apenas um aceno em acordo.

De repente o ar de meus pulmões desapareceu, e eu precisei beber um pouco de água para conseguir a coragem de continuar o que eu estava fazendo.

Na minha mente eu imaginava Nessie brincando com Jasper enquanto os dois esperavam Alice chegar do salão de beleza. Eu sabia que agora poderia ser um de seus últimos minutos sem saber sobre o pai, uma vez que eu não fazia idéia do que Edward faria quando eu terminasse de falar o que tinha a falar.

- Quando você foi embora, deixando aquela carta em uma maneira covarde de dizer adeus, eu fiquei completamente destruída. Eu não saia de casa para nada que fosse o trabalho, eu mentia dizendo que estava bem quando tudo o que eu queria era me prender em meu quarto e chorar esperando que você voltasse e me prometesse que nunca mais me deixaria para trás. Eu sei, eu era uma boba em sonhar com tudo isso, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Eu realmente amava você... Mas.. Oh Edward. Você não sabe o quanto eu esperei para que você reaparecesse na minha vida como você reapareceu agora. Mas eu tenho que confessar a você que com o tempo eu fui crescendo, quando me mudei para Seattle foi como se uma nova Isabella Swan estivesse nascendo dentro de mim, e eu gostei da sensação, eu gosto da pessoa que sou agora. Eu tenho novos amigos, uma família realmente agradável e que eu amo muito. Eu não preciso de você para destruir tudo isso...

- Eu não quero destruir sua vida...

- Eu não consigo mais confiar em você, me perdoa, mas essa é a verdade – Respondi suspirando fundo – Mas não é sobre isso que eu queria falar...

- Então o que? – Ele perguntou.

- Rosalie está me obrigando a fazer isso agora. Eu faria depois, para ser sincera se Rose não tivesse descoberto, eu nunca faria isso, mas como ela descobriu e não me deu o tempo, eu vou ter que pedir novamente que você me prometa escutar tudo o que eu tenho a dizer antes de fazer qualquer coisa.

- Ok, eu prometo, mas fala logo. Você está me matando aqui, Bella.

Eu não poderia dizer que ele estava exagerando.

- Dois meses depois que nos vimos pela última vez, eu descobri que estava grávida – Falei rápido, sem sinal de nervosismo em minhas palavras. Era como se eu estivesse dizendo a ele que eu trabalhava em uma editora super famosa do país, simples como isso.

Eu me senti melhor tão logo percebi o que havia feito, e isso era muito estanho.

Roubando a chance de o ver, eu percebi que a cor de seu rosto havia desaparecido por completo. Seus lábios estavam pálidos, assim como suas bochechas. O guardanapo entre seus dedos virou uma bolinha quando ele o soltou sobre a mesa, e eu percebi o pomo de adão dele se mover para cima e para baixo incontáveis vezes.

- O que? – As palavras que ele dissera eram tão baixas e roucas que eu demorei um segundo para entender.

- Você me deixou grávida. Eu descobri dois meses depois. Eu ainda estava decidindo se viria ou não para Seattle quando tudo começou. Eram enjôos e coisas pequenas, eu decidi fazer o teste e veio positivo. Devo confessar que eu estava tão assustada que eu não tinha idéia do que fazer. Quero dizer, eu tinha vinte e três anos de idade, havia acabado de me formar na faculdade e estava começando a trabalhar em ago sério. Eu fui procurar por você, e descobri que você havia se mudado, talvez para Chicago, e seu apartamento estava à venda... Eu nunca fiquei tão confusa em minha vida. Lauren estava mais que irritada, ela sugeriu coisas, e eu não sabia o que fazer...

- O que você fez Bella? – Ele perguntou me surpreendendo pela maneira que sua voz parecia grossa. Era quase como se ele estivesse grunhindo.

- Você acha mesmo que eu faria um aborto? – Perguntei vendo ele não responder com absolutamente sinal algum – Claro que não, Edward. Eu jamais faria uma crueldade como essas... Eu mantive minha gravidez, por quarenta e uma semanas... Eu estava começando a acreditar que ela queria vir ao mundo com uma cesariana quando entrei em trabalho de parto e meus amigos me levaram para o hospital.

- O que aconteceu com o nos... Bebê ? – Ele perguntou, como se não quisesse que eu percebesse o ''nosso'' que ele evitou dizer. Suas feições faciais ainda estavam pálidas.

- MINHA filha nasceu saudável, exatamente como deveria. E ela está bem até hoje, provavelmente, essa hora, ela deve está fazendo o tio dela brincar de Barbie ou de massinha com ela – Respondi sorrindo comigo mesma. Emmet poderia ser bobo por Nessie, mas Jasper era o único que era convencido a brincar de Barbie com ela. De vez em quando eu acreditava que minha filha realmente precisava de uma irmã...

- Uma menina? Exatamente como... – Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase. O sorriso bobo em seu rosto, no entanto, era o suficiente para que eu soubesse o que ele queria dizer.

''_Exatamente como eu queria''_

- Sim, uma menina – Respondi sorrindo boba como ele fazia.

- Por que você não me contou antes? – Ele perguntou deixando o sorriso morrer.

- Porque eu não queria. Eu sou egoísta quando se trata dela. Além de que eu não pretendia deixar que minha filha tivesse um homem como você na vida dela para machucá-la.

- Mas eu sou pai dela, não sou?

- Eu gosto de pensar que você foi um doador de esperma – Respondi sincera. Eu não sabia de onde toda aquela sinceridade estava vindo, mas era melhor que eu imaginava – Ela não tem um pai, e ainda não começou a perguntar por um. Meu bebê ainda vai fazer três anos e ela é muito inocente para perceber que não tem um pai, até porque meus amigos não permitem que ela sinta falta de um.

- A gente tem uma filha de quase três anos, eu só estou sabendo disso agora e você me diz que eu fui apenas uma espécie de doador de esperma? – Ele pergunta, parecendo que vai começar a rir, mas o olhar que eu ganhei dizia o contrário.

- Edward, você me deixou sozinha, eu tive que criar minha filha sozinha. Você queria que eu pensasse o que de você?

- Não sei? Mas porque você na me procurou antes e me contou Bella? Isso não é algo que você deveria esconder mim.

- Fala aquele que me prometeu o mundo e se esqueceu de avisar que eu era apenas a amante descartável – Respondi irônica, com o tom de voz impaciente.

- Bella...

- Eu não estou aqui para discutir com você. Eu lhe procurei quando descobri que estava grávida, a culpa não é minha se você havia resolvido ir embora sem me avisar. Você não pode esperar que eu fosse atrás dos pais de Rose ou dela mesma para pedir alguma informação sobre você, e também não pode esperar que eu rodasse o país atrás de uma pessoa que parecia querer distância de mim. Eu fiz a única coisa que eu podia, a única coisa que eu achava ser certo, e eu não me arrependo do que fiz, por nenhum segundo.

- Ok, tudo bem. Eu errei em ter ido embora daquele jeito, mas eu não tinha muitas opções na época. Mas mesmo assim, por que você não me disse sobre nossa filha quando eu a procurei semanas atrás? Porque você a escondeu de mim?

- Eu já disse, eu não quero você na vida dela. Minha filha está bem sem você. Nós estamos bem. Eu não quero que ela sofra quando você fizer com ela o mesmo que fez comigo. – Respondi mordendo meus lábios, vendo o rosto dele desmoronar.

- Eu jamais faria uma coisa dessas...

- Como eu disse, eu não consigo mais confiar em você – Falei novamente.

Ele suspirou fundo, exalando a fumaça do café dele. Até eu podia sentir o perfume de onde estava. Suas mãos batiam contra o tampo da mesa e eu não conseguia pensar em algo para falar.

Deixá-lo pensar por alguns segundos era minha melhor opção.

- Qual o nome dela? – Ele perguntou não olhando em minha direção, e sim para o liquido preto que ele não havia bebido.

Engoli em seco. Eu não queria dividir tanta coisa, pelo menos não agora.

- Renesme Carlie Swan. Ou Nessie, como costumamos chamá-la – Respondi.

- Renesme?

- Sim, é uma mistura do nome da minha mãe com o nome de Esme, a madrinha de Nessie – Falei tentando sorri da época que escolhi aquele nome. A única pessoa que concordou de imediato foi Alice, que adorava coisas diferentes.

- É diferente... Mas eu gosto – Ele falou para si mesmo, deixando que o sorriso bobo voltasse a aparecer – Quando ela nasceu? Como é ela? Você tem uma foto?

Eu tinha fotos, várias para ser sincera. Uma em minha carteira, e um milhão na memória de meu celular, mas ele não precisava saber disso.

- Ela nasceu em catorze de outubro de dois mil e sete, o aniversário dela está chegando e ela está mais que empolgada, é o primeiro aniversário que ela tem uma noção do que está acontecendo de verdade.

Ele sorriu um pouco, deixando que seus lábios formassem uma linha quase irresistível.

- Três anos – Ele sibilou, e eu só percebi por estar prestando atenção.

- É, eu mal posso acreditar. É como se ontem fosse o dia que eu a trouxe para casa e estava toda nervosa com medo de errar em algo – Respondi não conseguindo conter minhas próprias lembranças. Nessie costumava ser tão pequenininha que era difícil de acreditar que em menos de três anos ela estava como estava – Mas eu não vim aqui falar só isso com você. Eu quero te pedir uma coisa.

As palavras deixaram minha boca sem que eu nem sequer percebesse. De verdade, eu senti meu corpo tremer dentro de mim.

Edward despertou um pouco, olhando em meus olhos com um brilho quase intenso.

- O que? – Eu podia está enganada, mas tinha quase certeza que sua voz soava com esperança.

Respirei fundo. O que eu queria pedir não era algo comum, e com certeza não era algo que deixaria o sorriso no rosto dele permanecer por muito tempo.

- Nessie é a coisa mais importante que eu tenho nessa vida. De verdade, eu acho que eu seria uma mulher sem alma, sem vida se não fosse por minha filha. Ela é basicamente tudo o que eu tenho, e eu sou capaz de virar o mundo de cabeça para baixo se isso for o que precisa para ter certeza que ela está bem e feliz. E eu sei que ela está bem e feliz agora, eu sei que não é comum a família que temos, mas eu sei que ela gosta do jeito que está. Então eu queria pedir a você que deixasse as coisas como estão...

De repente eu senti minhas mãos serem apertadas por dedos quentes e soados. Demorei quase dois segundos inteiro para perceber que eram as mãos de Edward as segurando, e exatamente como no passado, eu senti uma corrente elétrica passar por todo meu corpo e prender minha respiração. Mas diferentes de antes, eu as puxei para meu colo e as apertei uma contra a outra.

- Eu não considerei em momento algum tirar ela de você, Bella. Eu jamais faria algo assim...

Ele terminou de falar quando balancei minha cabeça em um gesto negativo.

- Você a não tiraria de mim nem se quisesse. Eu me orientei bastante antes de procurar você, e caso fosse necessário, eu até mesmo tenho um advogado do meu lado. Eu não sou boba de vir atrás de você colocando a coisa mais preciosa da minha vida em risco sem um plano B. Devo confessar a você que caso não tivesse toda a segurança que eu tenho hoje, eu provavelmente estaria em um carro fugindo para o lugar mais longe possível – Confessei, vendo seus olhos se abrirem assim como se seus lábios, como se ele estivesse prestes a argumentar – Mas isso não é o que eu quero.

- O que você quer? – Perguntou agoniado, curioso demais.

- Eu quero que você fique longe dela. Longe de mim. Finja que essa conversa nunca aconteceu e volte para Chicago ou onde quer que você tenha ido. Nessie não precisa de um homem como você na vida dela, ela está bem do jeito que as coisas estão, e eu não quero que ela sofra, em hipótese alguma.

A boca dele se abriu como se um argumento fosse ser feito, mas ele ficou calado, sem ação me olhando como se eu fosse a coisa mais estranha do planeta. Era quase como se eu tivesse me transformado em um alienígena de duas cabeças.

- Você está me pedindo que ignore a minha filha – Ele perguntou com a voz fraca, sem traços de emoção.

- Renesme não precisa de toda a bagunça que vai acontecer caso você resolva de repente bancar o papai dela. Ela está bem tendo apenas eu...

- Você não quer que eu a conheça? Você quer que eu finja que ela não existe? E eu nem sequer a conhecia...

- Edward...

- Não – Ele respondeu mordendo o lábio inferior com tanta força que deixou uma marquinha de seu dente onde ele mordeu – Eu posso ter abandonado você Bella, mas você não pode me pedir uma coisa dessas... Você não pode.

De repente ele estava em pé, com as mãos em punho e inquietas no ar. Eu me encolhi em minha cadeira, desejando ficar de pé a mesma altura que ele, mas eu não conseguia me mover.

- Eu preciso de um tempo para pensar. Eu não sei o que fazer, mas você pode ter certeza que eu não vou fazer isso que você está me pedindo. Não pretendo levar isso para justiça nem tirar ela de você, se é isso o que você tem tanto medo, mas eu também não vou ignorar o que você acaba de me confessar – A mão dele estava puxando tanto a ponta de seus cabelos, que eu não me surpreenderia caso ele saísse careca daquela lanchonete. Ele respirou fundo, parecendo absorver seus pensamentos rápidos antes de me olhar no fundo dos olhos – Eu vou procurar por você.

Eu mal consegui perceber o momento em que ele deixou uma quantidade de dinheiro sobre a mesa e saiu da lanchonete em passos firmes e sem um último olhar para onde eu estava.

- Droga – Suspirei para mim mesma quando ele saiu da lanchonete.

Será as coisas poderiam ficar pior?

.

.

.

Era quase onze e meia daquele mesmo dia. Nessie estava enrolado nos lençóis da minha cama, grudada ao meu corpo tão forte quanto era fisicamente possível. Eu sabia que aquela condição era perfeita para ela, aliás, Renesme adorava dormir comigo na minha cama. Mas aquela noite quem precisava de um abraço era eu, e era exatamente ela a pessoa que eu queria abraçar.

Eu não conseguia dormir, estava inquieta e nervosa demais para fechar meus olhos por mais de cinco minutos sem conseguir imaginar os piores cenários na minha cabeça. Eu havia feito a última coisa que queria ter feito na minha vida, e agora meu pescoço estava enrolado em uma corda esperando que a base embaixo de meus pés desaparecesse.

Foi quase uma surpresa quando escutei o som de minha campainha tocando, uma e depois duas vezes com o mínimo intervalo de tempo.

Pulei da cama antes que tocassem uma terceira vez, com medo de acordar Nessie e ela me dar trabalho mais tarde. Quando cheguei à sala, acendendo todas as luzes em meu caminho, eu parei por um momento sentindo meu coração bater aceleradamente, com medo de quem poderia ser.

Mas quando olhei pelo olho-mágico, um sorriso cresceu em meu rosto quando encontrei a imagem de Emmet.

- Eu te acordei, não foi? – Ele perguntou forçando um sorriso que saiu cansado, parecendo não se importar muito com a hora.

- Não, eu não estava conseguindo dormir – Respondi a ele, dando espaço para que entrasse em meu apartamento – O que aconteceu?

- Eu estou morto de cansaço e acabei de levar o maior bolo da historia.

- O que? Como?

- Heidi desapareceu, virou pó. Nós marcamos de nos encontrar para jantar essa noite, mas ela não foi, e mandou uma mensagem avisando que desapareceria por uns dias. Acho que fui trocado, Bells – Ele reclamou, e eu podia dizer que aquilo não era a razão maior dele bater em meu apartamento naquela hora.

- Você sabe que pode me dizer a verdade, não é? – Perguntei quando me joguei ao seu lado no sofá.

Emmett me abraçou quase imediatamente, deixando que eu me sentisse a menor pessoa do mundo ao ser embalada em seus braços fortes.

- Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu – Ele suspirou contra meu cabelo.

- O que? – Perguntei levantando minha cabeça para fitá-lo melhor. Foi só então que tive a chance de perceber como seus olhos estavam vermelhos – Você estava chorando?

- Meus pais sofreram um acidente ontem de noite – Ele declarou em resposta, e eu senti seu aperto ficar mais forte. Dentro de mim eu senti um mal estar rápido.

Emmett e seus pais não tinham o melhor relacionamento do mundo. Eles desapareceram logo que Emmett tinha idade suficiente para se cuidar, e o único sinal de vida que deram desde então foi o pagamento das contas e uma mesada bem paga que aparecia na conta dele mensalmente, tirando isso, Emmett não sabia nem mesmo onde os encontrar.

- Sério? – Sussurrei, vendo-o apenas concordar com a cabeça – E como eles estão? Como você se sente sobre isso?

Emmett coçou sua sobrancelha, em um sinal de que a confusão ainda estava grande dentro de sua cabeça, e tudo o que eu fiz foi me arrumar para poder abraçá-lo como deveria, tendo a certeza de lhe dar um beijo carinhoso em suas bochechas. Eu amava tanto Emmett que de vez em quando era difícil não pensar nele como alguém que eu deveria proteger.

- Eu não sei Bells. Meu pai morreu na hora, minha mãe está bem, os médicos disseram que ela teve uma pequena hemorragia interna, mas deu tempo de salvá-la. Ela está no hospital, e vai ficar lá por um tempo por causa de uma perna e algumas costelas quebradas, mas ela vai ficar bem. – Ele pausou por alguns segundos me olhando com os olhos cheios de lágrima – Eles estavam em Tacoma esse tempo todo. Eu devo ir para lá amanhã para cuidar de tudo.

Eu o apertei bem forte, não sabendo o que falar.

Não conseguia imaginar o que era ser abandonada por meus pais. Charlie me amava, e ele não permitia que eu me esquecesse disso por nenhum segundo. E Renné, por mais fora de si que ela pudesse está quando me separou de meu pai, eu ainda assim era incapaz de dizer que ela não me amava. Emmett, no entanto, sabia o que era aquela dor, e eu odiava os pais dele por fazerem aquilo com ele.

- Você quer que eu vá com você? Eu posso pedir para Alice e Jasper cuidarem de Nessie, assim você não precisa ir sozinho.

Emmet balançou a cabeça.

- Não, você fica aqui. Eu vou apenas cuidar de alguns papeis e visitar ela... Não quero você por lá, vai ficar tudo bem. Eu só precisava contar isso para alguém.

- Você tem certeza? – Perguntei

Emmett balançou a cabeça e sorriu fraquinho.

- E você, como está? – Ele perguntou mudando de assunto.

Balancei minha cabeça, forçando um sorriso a aparecer em meu rosto. Emmett conseguia perceber quando algo estava errado comigo mesmo que eu tentasse esconder, mesmo quando ele tinha problemas maiores.

- Besteira, nada que você deva se preocupar – Respondi.

- Bella, por favor. Eu estou usando todas as forças que eu tenho para não pensar neles, de verdade, eu não quero me sentir ingrato por não sentir nada relacionado à morte do meu pai e tudo mais. Por favor, me diz o que há de errado com você.

O olhei por alguns segundos, me perguntando se deveria ou não contar a Emmett, mas foi então que percebi que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele descobriria.

- O que você faria se eu dissesse que pai de Renesme de repente aparecesse em minha novamente? – Perguntei.

- Ele apareceu? – Emmett perguntou.

- Você se lembra daquele homem que estava em meu escritório no dia do meu aniversário? – Perguntei, e logo que a ficha caiu os olhos de Emmett se abriram em surpresa – É ele.

- O que ele queria? O que ele quer? Como assim ele apareceu?

Eu suspirei fundo, cansada fisicamente, mas não hesitei em contar a historia entre eu e Edward para Emmett.

.

.

.

Eu senti uma mão pequena e quente se apertar contra minha bochecha em um gesto delicado e medroso. Um risinho abafado logo em seguida entrou em meus ouvidos e fez com que eu sorrisse em resposta, ganhando mais um risinho.

- Mamãe – A voz de Nessie sussurrou em meu ouvido. Eu podia dizer que ela ainda estava grudada ao meu corpo, ainda com o rostinho escondido na curva de meu pescoço – Tio Metmet domiu com a geunte.

Ela sorriu novamente. Sua voz sapeca tinha o cuidado de não falar alto demais, para não acordar nosso visitante.

Eu rir também, abrindo meus olhos para encontrar meu quarto meio escuro por causa das cortinas que cobriam as janelas. Olhando para o lado encontrei os cabelos de Nessie antes de encontrar a imagem de um cansado Emmett dormindo no extremo da cama, abraçando um travesseiro com um braço.

- Eu sei – Sussurrei para Nessie, ganhando a oportunidade de vê-la pela primeira vez naquela manhã. Ela estava sorrindo e com seus poucos dentinho – Você dormiu bem?

Nessie concordou com a cabeça, e quando eu a chamei para sair do quarto e fazermos o café da manhã, ela se enrolou na cama e foi até Emmett, para dar a ele um beijo na bochecha e arrumar o travesseiro dele. Nessie era extremamente carinhosa.

Eu a coloquei em sua cadeira alta no balcão, permitindo que ela mexesse um pouco da massa que eu usaria para fazer panquecas enquanto arrumava todo o resto.

- Pou que o tio Metmet doumiu com a augente? – Ela perguntou toda suja de massa.

- Porque ele estava com medo de dormir sozinho ontem de noite, e queria ficar perto de você para não ter pesadelos – Respondi ao tentar limpar um pouco seu rostinho fofo.

A verdade era que depois de contar tudo a Emmett na noite anterior, ele ficou tão irritado que não sabia nem mesmo o que fazer. Ele não ficou chateado com o fato de eu ter sido a amante do pai de Nessie, mas sim com o fato dele ter me abandonado e depois voltar para me atormentar. Acho que Emmett estava a um passo de sair a procura de Edward ontem a noite, daí o convite dele dormir com a gente na noite anterior. Além de que ele realmente parecia precisar de um momento família, e nada melhor que Nessie para fazer ele sentir isso.

Emmett via Nessie como sua princesinha.

O café da manhã estava quase pronto quando Emmett apareceu na entrada da cozinha já completamente vestido em suas roupas da noite anterior. Nessie pulou nele e lhe deu um beijo bem alto na bochecha, perguntando se ele tinha tido pesadelos durante a noite, nenhum sorriso havia iluminado tanto o rosto de minha filha quanto o que ela deu quando Emmett respondeu que ela o protegeu durante a toda a noite.

Nosso café da manhã foi rápido, no entanto, com Emmett apressado para ir em casa e trocar de roupa antes de viajar para Tacoma, e Nessie fazendo planos para aproveitar o dia ensolarado que estava fazendo. Eu a levaria para um passei no parque antes do almoço apenas para eu mesma aproveitar um dos últimos dias de sol do ano.

Emmett havia saído há uma hora para sua viagem a Tacoma, eu estava terminando de arrumar meu apartamento esperando Nessie terminar de colocar suas roupas pra sairmos para o parque. O sol não estava incrivelmente forte, e o tempo estava agradável para algumas horas ao ar livre. Talvez até mesmo almoçássemos fora apenas para passarmos um bom tempo juntas.

- Jim juim juim uim cuidado mamãe – Nessie falava ao aparecer no corredor do nosso apartamento, sentada em sua moto elétrica, mas fazendo o trabalho de mover a moto com seus próprios pés, uma vez que ela não fazia a mínima idéia de como se ligava aquilo.

- Nessie, o que você está fazendo? – Perguntei sorrindo vendo como o macacão que ela escolhera o usar não estava abotoado, e a blusa cor-de-rosa estava desajeitada.

- Vamo leuva mamãe – Ela pediu.

Ajoelhei-me ao seu lado, arrumando-a. Nessie já podia escolher suas roupas e até se vestir, mas não tinha o costume de abotoar os botões, calçar os sapatos do lado certo, nem amarrar os cadarços. Eu adorava saber que ela ainda dependia de mim.

Eu arrumei seu macacão e camiseta, percebendo que dessa vez ela havia esquecido completamente de seus sapatos, e então voltei ao seu quarto, para o buscar o par de sapatilhas que seria uma boa idéia para aquele dia, aproveitei e busquei uma jaqueta, uma vez que nunca havia como prever o tempo em Seattle.

Quando voltei a sala, Nessie estava no sofá, a com as perninhas balançando para frente e para trás, esperando por mim, com a televisão ligada no canal da Discovery Kids. A moto eletrônica estava no mesmo lugar em que ela havia deixado, e eu percebi que não havia discussão, nós levaríamos aquilo eu querendo ou não.

Eu coloquei os dois lados das sapatilhas nos pés de Nessie, e passei um pouco de perfume nela, sabendo que ela provavelmente havia esquecido daquilo. Eu estava terminando de fazer um rabo-de-cavalo nela quando a campainha tocou, fazendo-me grunhir mentalmente com a idéia de um visitante.

Eu só queria aproveitar minha manhã.

- Eu vou ver quem é. Você fica aqui – Falei dando um beijo em sua testa.

- Augente vai levar a moutinha? – Ela perguntou com os olhos grandes, sabendo que não havia jeito algum de eu dizer não a ela.

- Vamos, com a condição que você prometa ficar onde eu mandar.

Eu vi ela concordar com a cabeça antes de virar para a televisão.

Balancei minha cabeça sorrindo sozinha. Nessie era uma figura.

Abri a porta sem me lembrar de vem quem era, e quase me arrependi, pois quem estava na porta de meu apartamento fez o sorriso desaparecer de meu rosto instantaneamente.

- Edward? – Perguntei quando encontrei minha voz – O que você está fazendo aqui?

**Fim do capítulo.**

* * *

**Uoou. Ela contou, ela contou. FINALMENTE ELA CONTOU.**

**E o que ele está fazendo agora? O que ele vai fazer? Bom, Decisions, decisions...**

**O que acharam do capítulo?**

**Eu tentei postar antes, mas tive provas durante toda a semana... Então foi bem impossível.**

**Beijos e até mais**.


	20. Perfect Situation

**Better Together.**

**Capítulo XIX ****– Perfect Situation.**

**.**

**.**

Era no mínimo estranha a sensação de ter Edward Masen entrando em meu apartamento.

Sua imagem alta, imponente, e misteriosa fazia meu coração bater mais rápido, minhas mãos soarem, e minha boca salivava demais. Eu era obrigada a apertar a maçaneta da porta para apoio, ou então estaria em meus joelhos de tão nervosa que sentia.

Eu sabia que, por alguns segundos, estava segura. Nessie havia aceitado a ideia de passar alguns minutos no meu quarto assistindo a um desenho, uma vez que ''a _mamãe precisa resolver um probleminha antes de sairmos'',_ e agora provavelmente estava muito perdida em seu próprio mundinho cor-de-rosa para ter alguma curiosidade de vir à sala.

Eu também sabia que Edward não gritaria, se não pelo meu bem, pelo bem dela. Aliás, ficou bem evidente que Renesme estava em casa quando eu pedi que ele ficasse onde estava antes de bater a porta na cara dele e demorasse quase cinco minutos para aparecer novamente – foi o tempo necessário para convencer Nessie de que ainda sairíamos.

E agora ali estava eu, encostada na moldura da porta da minha casa, dando passagem para que Edward entrasse em minha casa. Parecia mais que eu estava apenas lhe dando mais liberdade para entrar na minha vida, e eu não sabia exatamente o que eu pensava sobre aquilo.

Ela deu dois passos dentro do apartamento, com os olhos tão abertos e atentos que eu me perguntava se ele havia piscado desde que havia ali entrado. Ele deu uma olhada em tudo em seu campo de visão, desde as salas, o corredor, a entrada da cozinha, e então parou seus olhos sobre o pequeno piano que havia vindo comigo quando me mudei para Seattle, mas eu sabia que ele não olhava exatamente aquilo, sim o quadro que ficava sobre o piano, uma foto de Nessie em seu último aniversário.

Ela estava sozinha e vestida de fadinha em um fundo que parecia uma floresta encantada. Eu lembrava até hoje que o começo da festa foi tudo o que ela aproveitou, pois o resto foi seu choro e sono.

Limpei minha garganta, ganhando a atenção de seus olhos que pareciam tão pobres de emoção naquele momento.

Edward estava estranho. Não usava um de seus inúmeros ternos que foi tudo o que eu o vi usar desde que nos reencontramos, ele usava apenas uma calça jeans e uma camiseta de botões que no passado me deixaria louca para desabotoá-los. Ele não estava usando seus sapatos caros e brilhosos, mas sim um tênis de marca. E pelo jogo de chaves discreto preso na entrada para cinto de sua calça, eu podia dizer que não havia trazido consigo seu time de segurança e motorista.

O cabelo, no entanto, assim como da última que eu vi, estava bagunçado, nada surpreendente.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei novamente, não conseguindo lembrar-me se ele havia respondido ou não a pergunta antes de eu fechar a porta nele.

- Eu preciso falar com você – Ele respondeu sério, quase não movendo os lábios.

Balancei minha cabeça e indiquei que ele se movesse até a sala de TV, para sentarmo-nos no sofá antes que eu caísse de tão nervosa.

Eu não estava preparada para aquela visita. Para ser sincera comigo mesma, eu esperava que Edward Masen me procurasse apenas depois de algumas semanas, por sorte depois do aniversário de Nessie, ou nunca.

- Por que você não me ligou? Eu poderia ter marcado com você, em outro lugar, em um horário melhor. Aliás, como você sabia que eu morava aqui?

E foi essa a primeira vez no dia que encontrei um sorriso brincar no rosto sério dele. O olhar que meu deu perguntava se eu realmente não sabia, e essa era verdade.

- Quando me mudei para Seattle, Bella, eu tinha certeza que você morava aqui. Eu contratei um investigador que conseguiu informações sobre você, mas é claro que eu não quis saber sobre sua vida, eu só queria saber onde você estava, onde eu deveria procurá-la. Para ser sincero, eu espero descobrir sobre você por você mesma, só espero que você não demore tanto tempo para me procurar da próxima vez.

Rolei meus olhos, bufando em alto e bom som quando me joguei no mesmo lugar onde Nessie estava sentada antes. Ao meu lado uma das bonecas de pano dela estava abandonada quase caindo no chão.

- Como assim? Você contratou alguém para me vigiar? – Perguntei ao sentir uma onda de raiva passar em meu corpo – Quem você pensa que é para ficar colocando seus coleguinhas atrás de mim? Edward, eu não vou admitir que você faça isso.

- Bella, você quer se acalmar? Eu já disse que o que eu precisava saber eu já sei. Você pode ficar calma, não há ninguém vigiando você agora.

Era difícil acreditar nele, mas tais palavras eram tudo o que eu tinha.

Eu demorei um segundo pensando sobre aquilo, forçando nossos olhares a não se desprenderem na esperança de conseguir confiar um pouco nele, mas depois de quase um minuto em silêncio e apenas nos fitando, Edward deixou meu olhar para dar mais uma olhada na sala ao seu redor, e eu me frustrei ao perceber que não sabia o que pensar.

- O que você quer aqui? – Perguntei chamando a atenção dele. Eu não gostava dele olhando para as fotos de Nessie.

- Eu precisava conversar com você, sobre ontem – Edward respondeu olhando novamente em meus olhos. Dando um suspiro pesado, ele piscou olhos e eu percebi que parecia um pouco cansado – A gente precisa chegar à uma conclusão sobre isso, sobre o que você me confessou ontem.

- Você decidiu o que você quer? – Perguntei, tentando descobrir se era aquilo o tema da conversa.

Edward balançou a cabeça em um gesto positivo, lento e discreto, mas bem certo de que era exatamente aquilo o que ele queria. Eu vi como ele hesitava, mas ainda assim sua figura parecia imponente.

- Rosalie me disse que ela se parece com você, demais até – Edward falou quando ficamos calados. Seus olhos haviam voltado para a foto colocada sobre o piano. Eu estava quase me arrependendo de deixar tantas fotos espalhadas por meu apartamento – Mas se parece comigo, não é? Pelo menos um pouco.

- Muito pouco. Meu pai diz que Renesme ficou apenas com meu DNA – Respondi sincera. Charlie disse que o pouco tempo que teve comigo nuca foi esquecido, e quando Nessie nasceu, era como se ele estivesse me vendo como um bebê.

- O que você disse a ela sobre mim? - Edward perguntou ignorando meu comentário.

- Nada, ela nunca ouviu falar sobre nenhum Edward, e eu nunca comentei sobre '_'o pai dela''_ quando ela estava por perto. Como eu disse ontem, ela nunca perguntou sobre você, e eu não pretendia fazer vocês dois se conhecerem, então...

Mordendo o lábio inferior Edward escondeu uma careta que eu quase consegui ver.

- Mas, mesmo depois de ontem... Você não comentou nada com ela?

- Não, eu estava esperando uma resposta sua. Estava esperando você me dizer o que iria fazer, ou o que você quer fazer para tomar alguma providência. Eu não vejo sentido em abrir um assunto com ela que talvez apenas a machuque no final... Você decidiu o que quer?

- Eu quero conhecê-la. Passei a noite inteira acordado tentando pensar direito, mas céus, eu preciso conhecê-la, Bella. Por favor.

- Agora? Edward, eu não acho que isso seja uma boa ideia. É muito cedo, e essa semana nossa vida está um caos, vai ser demais adicionar o drama da entrada do pai na vida dela... Não, agora não.

- Claro que não desse jeito, eu quero conhecê-la, o quanto antes, mas eu escutei você ontem, e sei que você e ela vão ter uma semana bastante cheia, mas pensando agora, eu também vou ter, principalmente quando imagino que o aniversário de três anos da minha filha está para acontecer e só agora tenho a chance de descobrir que eu sou pai de uma criança que tive com você, é demais imaginar que ela vai está comemorando seu aniversário e eu vou está Deus sabe onde perdendo mais uma vez essa oportunidade, mas dessa vez tendo noção disso. Eu sei que vai ser estressante, e que no momento você deve está com a cabeça cheia, mas eu quero conhecer minha filha, e eu não vou conseguir esperar por muito mais tempo.

- Uma semana não é muito tempo...

- Uma semana é uma eternidade para quem está no meu lugar, Isabella – Ele respondeu me cortando, evitando que eu o cortasse também ao usar meu nome inteiro. Edward costumava usar todo o meu nome no passado, em uma maneira de se diferenciar dos outros, e de alguma maneira eu achava impressionantemente sexy como meu nome parecia escapar da boca dele. Naquele momento, eu senti como se a velha Isabella havia tomado meu corpo – Eu quero conhecer minha filha, ainda essa semana, por favor.

- Edward...

- A gente não precisa dizer que eu sou o pai dela – Ele continuou me ignorando – A gente pode dizer que eu sou um colega seu. Aliás, eu sei que vai ser demais para ela fazer de um completo estranho a figura de um pai...

Engoli em seco, olhando em seus olhos e percebendo que o quer que eu fizesse ou falasse não seria o suficiente para deter suas ideias.

- Por favor, Bella, não me obrigue a fazer algo que eu não quero.

- Você está me ameaçando? – Perguntei um pouco exaltada ao escutar o que ele disse.

Edward rolou os olhos.

- Não, mas eu também não vou ficar parado. Eu tenho uma filha com você, e só agora eu descobri sobre isso. Eu sei que você não acredita, Bella, mas já foi ruim demais esses últimos anos sem escutar sobre você, sem ter você por perto, agora que eu sei que te deixei grávida com nossa filha, eu me sinto ainda pior, mas ao mesmo tempo eu sei lá...

- O que? – Perguntei em um sussurro, percebendo que o que ele tinha a dizer era algo que aguçava minha curiosidade.

- Eu havia quase desistido de ter você de volta na minha vida depois que vi você e seu namorado juntos. Agora que eu sei sobre a nossa filha, eu devo confessar que fico feliz em termos algo que nos uni.

A conversa estava chegando exatamente onde eu não estava nem um pouco preparada, então me levantei de onde estava e peguei a boneca de Nessie comigo, levando-a até a caixa cor-de-rosa cheia de outros brinquedos que Nessie gostava de deixar na sala. Eu não sabia exatamente o que fazer, então respirei fundo e olhei para todos os retratos que tinha de Nessie ao meu redor.

Minha filha era feliz, eu podia dizer isso pela maneira que seu sorriso se abria ou por seus olhinhos castanhos que nunca perdiam o brilho. Eu sabia que ela se sentia completa, e a maior parte da minha felicidade era causada por saber que eu era a única pessoa capaz de amar Nessie do jeito que eu amava, a única pessoa que ela sempre escolheria dentre todas as opções que teria – pelo menos até ela alcançar a puberdade e se tornasse uma adolescente – mas agora, com Edward querendo entrar na nossa vida, meu posto no coração dela ficaria em risco, e eu era egoísta demais. Ao mesmo tempo, eu não conseguia ser egoísta quando significava a felicidade de Nessie, e sabia que um dia ela precisaria de um pai, como qualquer criança, mesmo que fosse para reclamar sobre mim.

Para isso ela tinha Emmet, Jasper... Mas um dia eles teriam seus próprios filhos.

- Eu vou apresentar vocês dois. Você vai ser um colega, e a partir de então a gente vai deixando as coisas acontecerem. Nós não vamos contar a ela que você é o pai dela, não agora, e eu quero ter minha filha bem preparada para isso, então você vai ter que ficar contente apenas sendo um colega. Pode ser?

- Quando eu vou a conhecer? Eu pensei que a veria hoje. Onde ela está?

- No meu quarto, eu a coloquei lá quando vi você na porta – Respondi como se fosse obvio – Eu não acho que agora seja uma boa ideia. Nós estávamos saindo quando você apareceu, e ela realmente quer passar o dia no parque e depois assistir a algum filme. É o nosso programa de domingo. Você acha que podemos marcar uma outra hora, quem sabe amanh...

- Não, amanhã não. Bella, eu realmente preciso colocar um rosto na minha cabeça, uma voz em meus pensamentos. Você pode não acreditar, mas ter filhos com você foi o que eu sempre desejei... Você sabe disso.

Rolei meus olhos pela milésima vez desde que ele chegara. Por que ele insistia em voltar para o mesmo ponto?

- Agora não...

- Eu podia encontrar vocês no parque, quem sabe? Eu posso levar Lucas, ele quer sair e agora eu vou ter um lugar para levá-lo... O que você acha?

Lucas... O nome do filho dele. Eu olhei para Edward no exato segundo que ele pronunciara o nome do menino, e a maneira como seus olhos brilhavam e seus lábios sorriam, era quase como se ele estivesse no meio da adoração de um deus maior.

Ele queria que Nessie conhecesse o irmão, sem saber que eram irmãos...

- Eu não sei...

- Por favor – Edward pediu, levantando-se de onde estava para se aproximar de mim.

Não sei exatamente o que me deu, mas no momento em que Edward ficou de pé e sua imagem roubou a total atenção de meus pensamentos, tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em encontrar em uma maneira de tirar aquele olhar apelativo e doloroso de seu rosto, pois era muito parecido com o que Nessie fazia quando queria algo de mim.

- Ok, no parque. Eu e Nessie estávamos indo para o Cowen Park, tem um restaurante por perto onde costumamos almoçar, e em seguida eu a levaria ao cinema onde só sairíamos ao ponto de dar algumas voltas e depois jantar. Se você quiser se juntar a nós, eu sugiro que apareça no parque, porque em seguida você não terá muita chance de conversar ou conhecê-la, como você diz.

Qualquer coisa para não conversamos sobre nós. Céus, eu estava sem saídas.

Edward ficou calado, com a boca aberta em um sinal evidente de surpresa por minha repentina cooperação em sua causa. Mas então, quando eu pensei que ele me sacudiria pelos ombros a procura do funcionamento da Isabella que até pouco negava fazer qualquer coisa que o aproximasse de Nessie, ele apenas sorriu de orelha a orelha com um brilho evidente de alegria ali presente.

- Você pode ter certeza que eu não vou perder essa chance. Você não vai se importar se eu levar Lucas, não é? Talvez ele faça as coisas ficarem mais fáceis, ele realmente precisa de novos coleguinhas, e eu tenho certeza que isso vai dar uma razão para que eu me aproxime sem parecer assustador para ela. Você acha que ela vai gostar de mim?

Para ser sincera, eu não conseguia imaginar um ser humano na face da terra que estivesse na lista de pessoas que Nessie não gostava. Até mesmo Maggie, como exemplo, a menina que a assustou e falou feio para ela em um dia, era uma de suas melhores amigas agora. Eu não conseguia imaginar Nessie não adorando Edward, mesmo sem saber que ele era seu pai. Eu nem queria imaginar o que aconteceria quando contássemos aquilo a ela.

Eu não respondi a Edward, apenas suspirei fundo e caminhei em direção a porta na esperança de que ele entendesse o recado e me seguisse. Quando abri a porta e me encolhi em um canto para que ele saísse, meu coração se apertou.

- Edward, você sabe tem certeza que quer fazer isso? Nessie realmente não precisa de você.

Ele não gostou do que eu disse, mas logo eu tinha que admitir que também não gostaria de escutar aquilo se estivesse no lugar dele.

- Eu sei, mas eu meio que preciso dela – Ele respondeu, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu não tive como duvidar dele.

.

.

.

Por mais de uma vez eu me peguei pensando em virar em uma rua errada e acabar chegando a outro parque. Por mais de uma vez, eu me perguntei o que aconteceria se eu de repente decidisse fazer meu caminho de volta para casa apenas para pegar algumas coisas e depois desaparecer por algum tempo com Nessie.

No entanto, em todas essas vezes, eu precisava apenas olhar pelo retrovisor do carro e encontrar Renesme brincando com sua boneca e conversando comigo para esquecer tais pensamentos e seguir em frente para o lugar onde encontraria com Edward.

- Mamãe, uo que é isso? – Nessie perguntou ao apontar para um hidrante vermelho localizado na calçada do parque. Eu havia acabado de estacionar o carro e agora pegava a motinho dela antes de caminharmos para o playground.

- É um hidrante – Respondi, então bati a porta da mala, pegando a mão de Nessie de um lado enquanto carregava a motinho com o outro braço. Não era pesado, pelo menos não para mim que já estava acostumada.

- O que é um hiudlanti? – Ela perguntou, e eu quase ri da careta que ela fez ao pronunciar a palavra errada.

Eu adorava aquele palavreado dela, e me perguntava o que seria de mim quando ela crescesse e deixasse de perguntar suas curiosidades para mim.

Nós caminhamos até o banco mais próximos aos brinquedos, conversando dobre o hidrante. Ela apenas fingia que entendia o que eu dizia, e fazia caretas sorridentes ao longo do caminho.

Nessie brincou um pouco com sua motinha, andando pelas alamedas do parque, e eu atrás dela, tendo certeza de que nada acontecia, ou tirando os obstáculos do caminho com a intenção de evitar acidentes.

Cowen Park era um dos lugares mais perfeitos para se levar uma criança aos domingos. Era um parque calmo a maior parte do tempo, e ainda assim tinha um playground que Nessie adorava, então esse era um de meus points em dias de domingo.

Nessie não demorou a cansar de andar em cima de sua moto super fashion e ''rápida'', e logo estava pedindo para brincar nos brinquedos. Eu já imaginava aquilo, era mais que normal além de tudo, então voltamos para um banco e eu me sentei onde eu poderia vigiá-la de longe enquanto protegida pelas árvores.

Era quase onze da manhã quando eu senti um olhar penetrar em minhas costas, e um arrepio passar por meu corpo deixando os pelinhos do meu pescoço se arrepiarem. Quando levantei meu olhar do livro que estava lendo como passa-tempo, eu apenas me virei de onde estava para encontrar a figura de Edward caminhando em minha direção.

A maneira que sorria nervoso e ao mesmo tempo caminhava rápido, evidenciava que eu não era a única pessoa que ele havia percebido está ali, e logo meu coração começou a bater mais rápido que o normal.

Meu olhar logo o deixou, voltando a cair sobre Nessie que brincava no escorregador de castelo. Ela não me olhava, estava concentrada demais e fingir que era uma princesa em perigo, mas quando finalmente me olhou, toda sua fantasia se acabou e ela sorriu dando tchau para mim.

Eu me levantei de onde estava, muito nervosa para ficar sentada, e então me deparei com a voz de Edward se aproximando.

- Você pode brincar assim que tirar esta jaqueta e esse relógio, Lucas – Ele dizia em uma voz dura, exatamente como eu usava para falar com Nessie quando precisava dar ordens severas.

- Maus eu sou o Ben 10, papai, eu tenho que usa o reulogio pra bigar com os monstos – A voz do menino era diferente da de Edward, era um pouco rouca, mas fina ao mesmo tempo.

Deixei a imagem de Nessie quando a vi se preparar para descer no escorregador, e então percebi que os dois agora estavam bem próximos de mim, tão próximos que eu finalmente podia ver com clareza a pessoa que fazia meu coração bater mais rápido.

Mas não foi Edward quem chamou minha atenção, e sim o garotinho que não podia ser dois centímetros mais alto que Nessie. Ele usava uma jaqueta jeans que eu achava ser exagerada demais para o dia claro e ensolarado, e um relógio verde enorme em seu pulso direito. No entanto, foram seus cabelos castanhos, seus olhos castanhos e, o formato de seu rosto que me fizeram ficar com a sensação estranha em meu corpo.

Se aquele garotinho era Lucas Masen, filho de Edward Masen, eu podia dizer que eles não eram exatamente nada parecidos.

- Você sabe que não precisa brigar com monstros quando eu estou por perto, não é garotão, eu não vou deixar nada acontecer a você – Edward respondeu, e nesse momento eles não poderiam ficar mais próximos – Aliás, o que você acha que minhas colegas vão pensar quando ouvirem falar de monstros, talvez você não devesse assustá-las assim.

Lucas olhou para frente, encontrando meu olhar rapidamente antes de sorrir um pouco, e depois fitou o relógio verde em seu braço.

- Maus eu queulo – Seu biquinho seria algo que me deixaria com dor no peito.

Mas Edward não respondeu, e a procura de uma resposta eu deixei Lucas de lado para encontrar o pai do menino parado a três passos de distancia de onde eu estava.

- Bella – Ele sorriu, um sorriso nervoso brincando em seus lábios. Eu podia dizer que caso sua mão não estivesse ocupada segurando a mão de seus filho, ele provavelmente teria feito daquele momento um daqueles onde bagunçava seus cabelos.

- Hey, você veio – Respondi forçando um sorriso também. Dei um passo para trás, vendo o menino ao lado de Edward abrir seus olhos mais que exageradamente ao me fitar, e então o menino sorriu abertamente, batendo em seu relógio.

- Papai, essa é a Bella? – Ele perguntou, e eu percebi que ele queria ser discreto, mas não havia tido muito sucesso.

- Sim Lucas, essa é a Bella que eu queria lhe apresentar – Edward respondeu sem tirar os olhos de mim, sorrindo tão nervoso que eu quase podia sentir. Para ser sincera, eu mesma estava nervosa – Você não quer se apresentar a ela?

O menininho ao lado de Edward soltou a mão dele e logo acabou com a distancia entre nós, estendendo a mão e sorrindo abertamente para mim. Eu sorri de volta a ele.

- Olá senholita Bella, eu sou Lucas Masen – Ele falou. Parecia recitar um texto que havia memorizado milhares de vezes até ganhar aquele tom de certeza que exibia, e eu quase rir daquilo.

- Olá Lucas, e um prazer conhecê-lo – Respondi apertando a mão do menino, e então baguncei o cabelo dele com minha mão, fazendo ele rir também.

Edward se aproximou mais um pouco, bagunçando o cabelo de Lucas tanto quanto eu havia feito antes, e pela maneira que seu pomo de adão parecia ganhar vida própria, e por sua boca que se abria e fechava sem deixar que ele falasse nada, eu sabia que ele estava sem saber o que fazer.

- E então, onde está ela? – Ele perguntou com a voz forçada.

Eu deixei seu olhar, procurando pelo escorregador que Nessie brincava, mas não a encontrei lá. Pelo contrário, ela estava bem mais próxima que eu imaginava, estava correndo em minha direção em suas pernas curtas e fofas, com o roso avermelhado e um olhar fixado em mim.

Edward também a viu, e eu percebi isso pelo som de sua respiração que de repente parou.

Nessie só parou de correr quando chegou onde eu estava, parando bem ao meu lado com os braços levantados pedindo que eu a carregasse. Antes de tê-la em meu colo, eu vi o olhar zangado que ela deu para Lucas, e entendi exatamente o que ela estava pensando.

- Ciumenta – Sussurrei no ouvido dela só para que ela me escutasse, dando um beijo em sua bochecha logo em seguida para disfarçar. Ela apertou meu pescoço com os braços, e minha cintura com as pernas, se arrumando para que encontrasse a posição que gostava.

- Quem é ele mamãe? – Ela perguntou em meu ouvido, também tentando ser discreta, mas falhando em sua tentativa.

Eu quase rir da minha filha, mas consegui me conter a tempo de evitar que ela ficasse mais zangada. Nessie era ciumenta quando se tratava de sua mamãe, e qualquer criança que chegasse perto de mim era uma ameaça para ela. Logo eu sabia que ela estava com ciúmes de Lucas.

Eu olhei para Edward por cima da cabeça de Nessie, encontrando-o congelado onde estava. Seu rosto estava mais pálido que o normal, e seus olhos estavam abertos, brilhando tão brilhantemente quanto o sorriso que tentava aparecer em seu rosto. Eu podia dizer que ele estava em um daqueles momentos onde não sabia o que fazer.

Nessie se arrumou em meu colo, se prendendo ao meu tronco como um macaquinho, deixando apenas um braço enrolado em meu pescoço uma vez que ela tinha certeza que estava segura em meus braços, e que eu a seguraria.

- Você é a Nessa? – Lucas perguntou chamando a atenção de todo mundo.

- Nessie – Renesme corrigiu, falando bem alto a última parte de seu apelido. Ela ainda olhava zangada para Lucas – E voucê?

- Eu sou o Lucas – Ele respondeu sorrindo – Mas eu também sou o Ben 10.

Nessie riu.

- O Ben 10 é o Noah, não voucê.

- Eu tenho reulojo – Lucas respondeu mostrando o relógio enorme em seu pulso.

- Ok, Nessie, seja educada como eu lhe ensinei, ok? – Pedi falando baixo para ela, mas ao mesmo tempo dura – Você sabe que não há motivo para ficar com ciúmes.

Ela me olhou por alguns segundos antes de me dar um beijo carinhoso no pescoço, e sussurrou um ''diculpa'' só para eu ouvir.

- Bom, deixa eu apresentar vocês. Nessie, esse é Edward, um colega da mamãe. Edward e Lucas, essa é Renesme, minha filha, mas ela atende como Nessie.

- Legal Nessie, você tem uma mamãe – Lucas falou animado – Eu tenho um papai.

- Lucas, você pode se conter? – Edward falou pela primeira vez desde que Nessie se fez presente, e então se abaixou para pegar o menino no colo, com o pouco de protesto da parte de Lucas, que logo aceitou ser carregado pelo pai.

- Eu não teunho um papai, mas teunho o tio Metmet e o tio Jazz e o vovô Chaulie – Nessie respondeu sorrindo para Lucas – Eu goutei do reulojo.

Edward sorriu, e eu também, aliviada de que finalmente os dois pararam de brigar.

Edward abriu a boca, procurando por algo para dizer, mas eu percebia que ele parecia ter dificuldades em falar, e por dentro comemorei sozinha aquilo. Ele estava nervoso, e eu estava mandando na situação.

- Nessie, por que você não fala oi para o Edward? – Perguntei no ouvido dela.

Ela me olhou por alguns segundos antes de virar-se para Edward e sorrir o sorriso mais lindo que tinha para ele.

- Oulá, Edvaurd – Ela falou com um pouco de dificuldade o nome, deixando que um careta se formasse em seu rostinho – Eu pousso chama o senho de tio Eddie?

Eu ri internamente. Ninguém nesse mundo tinha permissão para chamá-lo daquele jeito.

- Como você quiser, princesinha – Edward respondeu sem nem mesmo pensar por um segundo, e ainda sorria como um bobo.

Eu sabia que a partir daquele momento Edward estava preso a minha vida.

.

.

.

Edward se moveu ao meu lado, coçando sua têmpora e sorrindo disfarçadamente ao meu lado. Ele estava sentado em uma extremidade do banco, e eu na outra, prestando mais atenção nele e nas crianças que no livro que fingia ler.

- Você acha que eles estão bem agora? – Edward perguntou repentinamente. O silêncio entre nós dois só não era maior por causa das crianças que sorriam e do vento que aos poucos começava a ficar mais frio.

- Do que você está falando? – Perguntei sem entender o que ele queria dizer. Fechei o livro e o coloquei entre nós dois, cansada de ler a mesma frase mais de três vezes a cada tentativa que eu fazia de prestar alguma atenção ao livro.

- Renesme e Lucas, você acha que eles se deram bem? No começo ela parecia não gostar dele... – Ele respondeu, e eu podia sentir a preocupação dele.

Nos últimos trinta minutos que estivemos ali, vendo Nessie e Lucas brincarem depois de passarmos quase dez minutos sentados com a desculpa de alimentar Nessie com alguns biscoitos e suco enquanto Edward lutava contra sua timidez para fazer perguntas, eu e Edward não havíamos trocado palavras entre nós dois. Isso era muito mais confortável que eu imaginava.

Eu deixei meu olhar cair sobre Nessie e Lucas. Os dois brincavam no escorregador novamente. Nessie subia as escadas, enquanto Lucas estava ao seu lado, observando se ela subia direito. Eu ri para mim mesma quando vi que Nessie estava segura lá em cima, esperando que Lucas subisse também para que brincassem na ''torre'' antes de escorregarem.

- Você acha que não? Eles me parecem bem amigos agora – Respondi ainda sorrindo, voltando meu olhar para um Edward que sorria nervoso, observando a mesma cena que eu observava antes – Não precisa se preocupar. Eu posso garantir a você que eles não vão se odiar. Nessie só estava com ciúmes no começo, ela não gosta de crianças que ela não conhece se aproximem de mim. Ela é muito ciumenta.

- Ciumenta? – Ele perguntou, levantando sua sobrancelha esquerda quando voltou-se para fitar-me. Seus olhos encontraram os meus, e eu vi algo ali que nunca vi desde que o encontrara. Encontrei o Edward que me levou até a clareira no meio do nada e prometeu que ali era o nosso lugar.

- Muito, você não tem ideia. Uma vez ela fez um escândalo quando me viu com um bebê da creche que ela freqüenta. Eu nunca mais tive a chance de ter um bebê em meus braços desde então.

Eu não mentia. Eu havia apenas ido deixar a lancheira de Nessie na creche quando encontrei um bebê que não parava de chorar nos braços de uma das meninas que trabalhavam lá. Foi inevitável a necessidade de ajudar e, por azar, no momento em que tive o menininho em meus braços, Nessie apareceu e começou a chorar.

Edward deixou o sorriso morrer, mordeu os lábios como se aquilo fosse útil, e então se arrumou no banco para que pudesse ficar mais fácil uma conversa. Eu quase resolvi ler o livro novamente.

- Você acha que ela gostou de mim? – Ele perguntou.

Para ser sincera, Renesme deu tanta atenção a Edward quanto ela daria a qualquer outro estranho que conhecia. Se eu perguntasse a ela o que ela achou sobre ele amanhã de manhã, ela provavelmente diria apenas que o cabelo dele era legal porque era laranja como o dela, e então deixaria a conversa acabar e correria para sua caixa de brinquedos. Para ser sincera, eu sabia que precisaria de muito mais encontros como aquele para que ela crescesse algum tipo de laço com Edward.

- Acho que ela gostou – Respondi depois de alguns segundos – Mas sinceramente, eu tenho certeza que ela mal se lembrará de você amanhã. Ela está mais preocupada em aproveitar o parque do que qualquer outra coisa.

Edward concordou com a cabeça, fazendo o gesto parecer difícil.

Ele de repente estava de pé, caminhando em direção as crianças até ficar ao lado do escorregador. Quando Nessie resolveu descer, ele a segurou pela mão, e então fez o mesmo com Lucas.

Os três brincaram um pouco no escorregador. Com alguns olhares de Nessie sempre caindo sobre mim como se pedisse que ou eu fosse lá para brincar com ela, ou permissão para brincar com Lucas e Edward. Tudo o que eu fazia era lhe sorrir e acenar a cabeça para ela brincar em paz. Fazendo uma visita apenas quando percebi que ela estava se aproximando demais de Edward.

Quando dei por mim já eram quase uma hora da tarde, ou seja, a hora do almoço, e então chamei Nessie para que fossemos almoçar e passar o resto de nosso dia como havíamos planejado. Eu só não contava que ela fosse convidar Lucas o tio Eddie de última hora, e depois de ver os olhos de Lucas brilharem com ideia ao me fitar como se eu fosse a pessoa que decidia aquilo, a única coisa que eu pude fazer foi reforçar o convite.

Não demorou para que estivéssemos sentados em uma mesa do IHop, fazendo nossos pedidos e vendo Nessie e Lucas mal se conterem em seus lugares.

- Eu queulo o faunguinho crock crok – Nessie falou quando me viu com o cardápio em mãos. Ela sempre pedia a mesma coisa, mudando apenas a sobremesa que toda vez era algo diferente. Do outro lado da mesa Lucas estava olhando o cardápio com Edward, quase parecendo entender o que ali dizia, mas quando ele colocava o dedo em algo e Edward falava, eu sabia que ele apenas observava as figuras.

- Eu sei, é a única coisa que você sabe comer. Mas tem que me prometer que vai comer a salada, pode ser? – Respondi para minha filha fazer uma careta e concordar com a cabeça. Logo ela estava pulando em meu colo.

Ela levantou seu pescoço para que me olhasse melhor, e depois de ganhar minha atenção, seu sorriso se abriu bem grande.

- Pousso chama o Lucas po meu anivessalio, mamãe? O Noah vai adola o reulojo dele – Ela falou, não tão baixo quando deveria.

- Quem é Noah? – A voz de Lucas soou do outro lado, e só então eu percebi que ele e Edward haviam esquecido o cardápio de lado para observar eu e Nessie.

- Noah é o meu namoulado. A geunte vai pa cleche todo dia – Nessie respondeu prontamente.

Eu vi Lucas fazer uma expressão de quem não entendia. Edward por outro lado ficou branco como um pedaço de papel ao tentar entender o que Nessie falou.

- Como? Namorado? – Ele perguntou procurando por meu olhar a fim de uma resposta. Eu rolei os olhos.

- Eles são apenas amiguinhos, colegas de turma na creche – Respondi sorrindo por ele ter acreditado naquilo. – Nessie, você já esqueceu do que prometeu ao tio Emmett? Você não disse a ele que só namoraria depois dos trinta?

Ela olhou para longe antes de se lembrar da conversa que tivera com Emmett depois de fazer o mesmo comentário sobre Noah. Dizer que Emmett não gostou da ideia seria um desentendimento, e logo ela estava prometendo ao tio Metmet que só namoraria quando ele deixasse.

- Foi, o Noah é meu amguinho. Ele tem duas maninhas que são geumias, a Peab e Paait – Nessie respondeu, dessa vez permitindo que Lucas entendesse o que ela disse – Lucas, meu nivessalio ta chegaundo, você que ir pa festa? Vai ser dos backadigans, eu vou ser a uunicaa.

**Fim do capítulo.**

* * *

Ok, a Nessie pareceu gostar do Lucas, certo? E ele é uma coisa fofa de ser ver (tem uma foto dele no meu profile).

Bom, o Edward e Nessie se encontraram, mas ao que parece não foi do jeito que eu o Edward queria. Será se ele vai ao aniversário da Nessie?

Eu não posso comentar muito agora, estou no ponto máximo de uma dor de cabeça e mal consigo ver o que está escrito no PC...

Perdão pela demora, meu fim de semana foi bem perturbado, então não tive muito tempo.

Beijos e até mais.


	21. Nota da autora

**Nota da autora sumida.**

**Gente eu quero pedir mais que mil perdões por desaparecer da maneira que fiz. Verdadeiramente eu me odeio por isso, e desculpa alguma nesse mundo pode ser suficiente pelo que fiz.**

**Bom, com esse ano sendo o meu último na escola - o que de certa maneira é algo que me faz muito feliz - a minha vida tá um caos, em especial por causa do ENEM, que é a única maneira de entrar na faculdade que minha família quer que eu estude, pois minha mãe teria um ataque cardíaco caso eu pelo menos pensasse na possibilidade de sair de perto dela. **

**Bom, uma vez que o fim de semana mais louco da minha vida já passou e eu me sinto mais leve e tenho, finalmente, um acesso a um computador, eu pude aparecer aqui novamente. **

**Eu pretendo continuar Better Together, e só gostaria de avisar.**

**Não tenho a mínima ideia de quando exatamente voltarei a postar, mas ja comecei a escrever.**

**Espero que me entendam, e a aquelas que fizeram o exame, boa sorte.**

**Beijos, espero que continuem comigo.**


End file.
